Correspondence with a Demon
by Maisuki-chan
Summary: AU. A series of unfortunate events has forced Naminé into making a contract with a demon. But as things turn for the worse, she finds herself more involved than she initially thought. RokuNami with a sprinkle of SoKai.
1. A Stifling Stare

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 1: A Stifling Stare

Naminé felt a familiar tingling up her spine. Her palms started to sweat, and she could feel the heat rising to her face. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat and unconsciously twirled a bunch of her blonde hair that rested on her right shoulder. She casted her eyes down to look at the half eaten dessert to serve as a distraction. She could faintly hear Kairi, her closest friend, tell her about her day, complaining about whatever the teacher had assigned, but her mind was on the feeling that was making her uncomfortable: the feeling of being watched.

Kairi noticed the silence from Naminé and tilted her head to the side. Some of her dark red hair fell from her shoulders; her hand stopped midway as she was about to reach for her iced tea.

"Hey, are you okay? You suddenly got really pale." Her violet-blue eyes searched over Naminé to check for more symptoms.

"No," Naminé replied apprehensively, "I-I'm fine, really. What was it you were saying about Mr. Strife?" She gave an uneasy smile, which was not overlooked by Kairi. She spent a minute to see if Naminé was okay like she said before continuing onto her conversation.

"So like I said," she continued, "He was really disappointed with the results of the last quiz and ended up giving another pop quiz today. Seriously, if he wanted to see better results, he should've told us about the quiz so we could have more time to prepare before – "

Naminé drowned out Kairi's conversation once again as she felt the tingling up her spine once more. She's been getting these weird feelings and tingling up her spine ever since last week when she went with her friends to the annual Destiny Islands festival. At first, she thought it was only because there were a lot of people and that it could've been some random boy staring at her. She even found it a little flattering since she didn't see herself as physically attractive. Kairi wins that one out, hands down. But she didn't think it would last throughout the week. Every day, she felt that smoldering stare on her back, and every time she turned around, no one was there. The feeling wouldn't return until sometime later, but she couldn't help but feel as if it was following her.

She felt more restless over the weekend as she walked along the streets, because it increased tenfold. With every passing day after that, she's growing increasingly threatened of this person and frightened of this feeling, so much so that she began having headaches and feeling sick to her stomach. Since then, she came to the conclusion that she had a stalker on her hands.

With that thought, Naminé felt her stomach stir. She even felt a headache come about. She could feel the bile rising from her stomach as she hunched over the table with one hand covering her mouth.

"Naminé!" Kairi immediately rushed over to her friend, rubbing her back to provide comfort. After making sure she was okay to move, she put her arm around Naminé's shoulders and gently lifted her. She looked over to the waiter, who rushed over to see if her friend was okay.

"She'll be fine," she smiled reassuringly, "She just feels a bit under the weather." With that, she gave the waiter a few bills to cover the meal and tip and left with Naminé under her wing. The waiter, concerned for his customer, politely escorted them.

When they stepped through the door, Naminé felt the feeling go away as if the person had shifted his gaze. She felt a little better but still a little queasy. She let Kairi lead as she continued to hold up the poor girl. They headed for the nearby clinic.

After getting a check up and a diagnosis, the doctor found that Naminé was just under stress and that she should take a nap on one of the beds in the other room. Kairi asked for permission and was allowed to stay with her as she recovered. Naminé protested and told Kairi to go home, but Kairi shrugged and said, "It's okay. I'll just read my book while you're napping."

Even though there were other unoccupied beds, the nurse directed them to a vacant white-sheet bed on the farthest end of the room that had a window beside it. The nurse, who had a pleasant smile that would make anyone feel safe and reassured, opened the window, the white transparent curtains gently swaying and flowing.

"There. A bit of fresh air for the young lass would perk her right up," said the nurse with a charming accent. Both girls gave her a smile in return.

Naminé felt the light breeze on her face, her bangs tickling her forehead. It felt good. She could feel her stomach settle. She slowly lay on the bed and pulled the covers over her. The nurse nodded and drew the curtains.

"For your privacy," she said, "Have a good nap, miss." They heard her soft footsteps walk towards the door.

Kairi sat in the chair next to the bed so that she was facing Naminé and her back was facing the window. She propped her legs on the bed and got her novel from her bag. Naminé stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before sighing contentedly into the sheets.

"Hey, Kairi," said Naminé.

"Hm?" she glanced at her before opening her book.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," she replied. She closed her book. "Are you okay now? You've been acting a little strange since last week. Want to talk about it?"

Naminé's eyebrows furrowed. She pushed back the queasiness that was slowly returning.

"Yeah," Naminé sighed, ready to confide in Kairi, "It's…just this weird feeling I had. Since the festival, I felt like someone was watching me. I couldn't get rid of the feeling, and it just followed me everywhere. I got really frightened and worried, and I think today I felt the result of it." Her voice was shaking, but she felt better as she spoke more about it. Whenever Naminé had to get something off of her mind, Kairi was always the first person she would tell. She always had that effect on her.

"Oh, gosh! Did you tell your parents? I'm sure they'll be really concerned."

Naminé shook her head. "I wasn't really sure of it until a few days ago that someone was watching me. I couldn't even tell the police, because I didn't catch a glimpse of him. Sometimes, I would wonder if I just imagined the whole thing. Maybe I'm going crazy." Naminé recalled the numerous times she felt it. She was almost completely sure that there was someone right there. Her stomach started to ache in response. She sat upright, clutching it.

Kairi was immediately by her side, rubbing her back to comfort her. "Shh," she said, "It'll be all right. Try not to think about it for now. Just rest and try to go to sleep."

Naminé nodded. They waited a few minutes for the spell to pass before she felt ready to lie down. Naminé felt her eyes droop. All of a sudden she felt really sleepy. Kairi sat back down at her chair, taking the book she laid on the bed and resting it on her lap. She exhaled as a light breeze entered the room; some strands of her red hair flowed with it. Naminé glanced over and thought that the soft light of a sunny afternoon made her look more angelic. She mentally noted down the colors and the lighting for future reference for a drawing or possibly a painting.

"Hey, Kairi," she said sleepily, changing the subject to take her mind off of things. "Have you ever had that kind of experience?"

Kairi stared at her blankly.

"I mean," Naminé added, "You're like the prettiest girl in town. Surely you've had your share of…" She didn't want to say "stalkers" for fear of having a relapse.

"Yeah, I think there was this one guy," Kairi's eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember. "But I think he's in jail right now for some other reason." She didn't say anything more.

Naminé let a few minutes pass between them before asking her next question.

"Are you sure you don't want to date that guy? You know, what's-his-name. He seems pretty nice." Right around the festival, Kairi was confessed to by a shy boy around their age. Kairi politely declined, and the poor boy left disheartened. She felt bad afterwards.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I hardly know him. I'm sure he's a nice boy, but I don't think it was my charming personality that attracted him," she chuckled. "It sounds a bit silly, but I feel as if there is someone out there for me. As if he's waiting for me, you know? I feel like I should wait a little longer to find him," she laughed lightly.

"What about you, Naminé?" she inquired.

"Hm?" Naminé was getting more and more sleepy, but she was still listening. "I don't know. It would be nice if I would somehow magically find 'the one,' but at the same time I feel as if I have to wait a few more years to find him."

"Besides," she added teasingly, "I'm not as attractive as you, Kairi, so I probably won't be able to find a boyfriend any time soon."

"Oh, stop thinking like that!" she playfully swatted Naminé's covered foot, earning a smile from Naminé. "You can't compare yourself to me, okay? I am me, and you are you. There are so many amazing things about you! If you ever date a guy who can't see that, I'll chase him off!"

Naminé laughed. Kairi always knew how to make her feel better. "Mm, I think I'll go to sleep now," she said.

"So stop talking to me and go to sleep!" Kairi jested, roughly propping her legs at the end of the bed.

With that, Naminé pulled herself away from the world and dreamt of faraway lands without a dark cloud looming over her head.

When Naminé woke up, the sun had almost already set. She stared at the incandescent lights for a bit. Then she looked over by her bedside and found Kairi with her legs still propped up at the end of the bed. She was reclined in her chair, and her book rested on her chest.

Naminé rubbed her eyes as she poked Kairi into wakefulness. Kairi jumped with a start, almost falling over. Naminé laughed.

"You feeling better?" Kairi asked, blinking a few times for her eyes to adjust. She brought a hand to get the sand out of her eyes. She stood and adjusted her school uniform.

"Much better," Naminé replied as she swung her legs over to the side of the bed. She stood up, stretched for a bit, and also straightened her uniform while Kairi gathered their things. As they made their way out, they said their thanks to the doctor and even gave a big smile to the kind nurse who returned it with a wave.

"I called our parents to tell them we were going to be late. And don't worry," she added as she saw Naminé's apprehensive glance, "I didn't tell your parents about your dizzy spell today. But you do have to tell them, Naminé. You can't receive help if you don't ask for it." She was right about that.

They walked and talked and laughed for a bit more before coming to the corner where they had to part ways. Kairi's house was more towards the square (more like center) of the town, while Naminé's was a little more north, up the hill. Kairi looked a bit hesitant.

"Are you sure you'll be okay getting home? I mean, maybe I should ask my brother to come meet us here so that he could escort us to your house and then he'll walk with me home," she suggested.

Naminé shook her head. "I'll be fine. It's only a few blocks up north." Kairi still looked doubtful, but Naminé finally convinced her through the promise of contacting each other the time they reached their house.

Kairi walked a few steps before stopping and turning around. "Hey! We should try and see if we could go to the beach with the others this weekend! You know, a little R&R time!" Naminé laughed and agreed. They decided to talk more about it once they both reached home. They both waved goodbye.

Naminé chuckled as she walked up the small hill that lead straight to her house. But as she walked a few paces more, she began to be increasingly aware of her surroundings.

It was a little too quiet tonight.

Usually, Naminé would still see or even hear the clinking of glasses or laughter or even the sound of music, but out of all the nights she had to be walking home alone, they choose this night to be silent.

Naminé kept glancing behind her to make sure no one was following her. Her ears grew sensitive to the smallest of sounds. She jumped when the wind blew a can across her path. Suddenly, all the shadows around her started to look more threatening. The branches of the trees started to look more like claws. The streetlights started to flicker, causing her to take second glances at a trash can's shadow. She could have sworn that she saw something there.

It was going to be okay, right? Maybe she should have asked Kairi to call her brother. But her house was only a few blocks up, so it would have been a little too out of the way. Maybe she should run the rest of the way.

No, no. She shook her head. She encouraged herself to not think of scary things and to shove it to the back of her mind. It would only make her more frightened. Besides, she was almost to her house. She could even see shadows of the sunflowers in the garden of a neighbor a few houses down –

Naminé stopped. She thought she heard something from a few yards behind her. She was too scared to look, but it sounded like a sharp swishing noise.

There. There it was again.

Another. There was another.

Naminé started to shake as she tried to take another step. She was so close to her house. Only a few paces more. Why wasn't her body moving? Move! She urged it.

Then she felt it.

She felt it with more intensity than ever before. As if he was standing right behind her. As if he was there, placing his finger at the bottom of her back and was trailing it lightly, teasingly, **ever so slowly** up her spine.

She shuddered. Her breath quickened its pace.

All of her body functions just shut down. Her foot planted itself on the pavement, not moving even when she wanted it to. She was like a mouse being entranced by a snake, too scared to move even when its mind is yelling danger. She could feel her quickened heart beat through her ribs.

She heard a low growl.

With that, the spell was broken, and Naminé swiveled around to find herself looking at a pair of eyes in the darkness, a few yards away from her.

Big. Blue. Glowing. Eyes.

It looked hungry. It looked angry. It looked ready to pounce.

Whatever that thing was, Naminé knew that she had come face to face with her stalker. She felt her whole soul be possessed as she was looking at those big eyes. But with all the strength she could muster, she willed herself to start running.

And running she did.

She didn't look back. All she just wanted to do was to put more distance between her and **that.**

Everything looked like it was going through slow motion. She felt as if she was running for forever. With tears already streaming down her face and a knot forming at her side, she finally reached her house. She fumbled with the keys, her hands shaking. She swung the door open, rushed inside, and slammed it shut.

She stood leaning on the door. She started to catch her breath as she felt her heart beat quickly within her chest. She didn't bother looking through the window. She didn't want to. She couldn't.

"Naminé, is that you?" she heard her mom call from the kitchen.

Naminé slid down the door, relieved that she made it home; her eyes were still wide from her encounter.

"Naminé!" her mom rushed over after seeing the state her baby was in. She vaguely saw her dad peek through the door of his study before he also rushed out to help her.

Then the shock of it all came crashing down on her.

It overwhelmed her so much that Naminé brought her shaking hands to her wide eyes.

She started to sob as she had realized what just happened.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Nice to meet you. This is my first time writing a RokuNami fanfic. Come to think of it, this is my first time writing a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's a little slow, but I needed to build things up and to establish how I portrayed the characters and to show the friendship between Kairi and Naminé. I promise that the next chapter will be better. Heck, you might even see some action!

_*coughcough*_ I bet you guys even know who was staring at her this whole time. Haha.

Stay tuned, and please review. It's always nice to see some feedback.


	2. The Contract

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 2: The Contract

That night, Naminé revealed all that she was suspecting and all of her fears and her encounters with the mysterious stalker to her parents. Instead of giving her the incredulous looks like she half expected them to, they took her very seriously, much to Naminé's relief. She had never lied to them before, so there was no reason to not believe her now.

The first thing that they made her do after she explained herself was to take a warm shower to calm her nerves since she was still shaking. They let her calm down, have some warm food in her stomach, and told her that they would call or even visit the police in the morning. They promised her that they won't leave her alone and that they will help to find out who this person is and how to stop him.

It was the first night since she was 6 that she was allowed to sleep in their room because of something that scared her.

The next morning, Naminé and her parents went to the police station. They sat in the chief's office and told him what Naminé had told them. Naminé looked away and tried not to think about how she felt during the encounter from the previous night. She looked over to the chief, who had his hands clasped on the table in front of him. She studied his expression to see if he showed any signs of doubt. His demeanor told her that he takes his work very seriously and treats victims and visitors with caution and with respect. Then again, the whole act could just strictly professional.

As Naminé dissected his expressions, she could tell that it was a mask. As her parents finally got to the part of her encounter the night before, he nodded. When her parents were done talking, he glanced over at Naminé, who avoided eye contact by focusing on the bowling trophy sitting on the shelf behind him.

"Did you happen to see his face?" he asked her. Her parents told him that she only saw his eyes, but he replied, "I know. I would just like to ask your daughter if she noticed anything else. Sometimes, the victims we interrogate are able to recall more information as we question them more." Naminé winced as he used the word 'victim.' It made her sound like a victim herself, something she didn't want to – or intend to, for that matter – classify herself as.

"It was dark," she replied, "The only light came from the streetlight behind me, more towards my house. I only saw his blue eyes." Her shoulders tensed as her mind brought up a mental picture of it. She pushed back the oncoming tingling up her spine.

Then she remembered something before she saw the eyes.

"I do remember something," she said. "I remember a sort of…swishing sound. It was quick. As if someone was slicing through air." She saw the chief's eyes widen a bit.

"Was there a slight poof sound or a low growling sound? Did it sound a little like a wild animal growl?" he suddenly stood. His chair made a screeching noise as it was pushed back. Her parents were startled from his reaction.

"Yes…I-I think so. There was definitely a growl," Naminé said, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall the sounds. The chief realized his actions. He coughed as he sat back down, putting his professional mask back on.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. It's just that we've been having some mysterious disappearances lately – "

"You mean the disappearances we've been seeing on the news? Those?" Naminé heard her father speak from her left. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother on the far side bring her hands to her mouth.

The chief gravely nodded, casting his eyes downwards.

"We suspect that it was the work of some serial killer, but we have yet to find any bodies. There weren't even any connecting features from one disappearance to the other. The ages range from 10 to 67, and both genders were affected. There were only three cases where we might have found a lead. They each told us that they heard a slicing sound, but only one recalled a low growl. She said that it was only slight and hard to hear," he informed them, his eyes now focused on the story. Without any regard, he had just revealed to them top secret information about a case. However, Naminé noticed that he was determined to find the perpetrator. It looked like he would take any lead, even if there was a slight possibility of Naminé being the current target.

"What happened to the other cases? Are they okay?" her mother asked.

"Unfortunately, they've also disappeared a few days later. The most recent one was Ms. Aerith Gainsborough." Naminé's eyes widened with shock. Aerith was one of Mr. Strife's closest friends! She met her once when she visited the class. She was very kind and very pretty.

"So now," the chief turned his eyes towards Naminé, "This makes you our new case."

Her mother intervened, her voice cracking a bit. "B-but she's not going to disappear too, right?"

"For some reason, the perpetrator always succeeded in capturing them no matter how much we tried to guard those victims. We tried to increase security around Ms. Gainsborough since the mishap on the second case, but he somehow managed to slip in and get her, too. But what is strange is that he wasn't seen by anyone and hasn't hurt anyone on the task force. It was like he picked her up and left with her…" Her parents looked frightened. Naminé twitched, her breathing increasing with every passing minute. She prayed that she would not be the next disappearance.

"It will take a while, but," the chief added reassuringly, "we will increase security Naminé ten times more than the security Ms. Gainsborough had." He had a determined look. Naminé could see the fire in his eyes and the determination to solve this case.

"This is the first new information we've had on this case. Blue eyes. Glowing blue eyes," the chief muttered. "I will update the team on this information. Rest assured, folks, we will catch this guy."

The chief kept his word. The whole house was rigged with surveillance cameras (except the bathrooms, of course), and there were even cameras around the outside of the house. Whenever she had to go out or go to school, Naminé had a police escort named Anya, who looked like a very serious woman, with 2 – sometimes 3, maybe more – plainclothesmen trailing behind her. Her parents were also given escorts since there was a chance that the stalker would also target or hurt her parents to get to Naminé.

At school, Anya was given permission by the staff and by Mr. Strife to stay in the classroom with Naminé, but she had to sit in the back of the classroom as it might distract Naminé's classmates.

As if that helped any.

Naminé could hear some of the rumors circulating the school.

_I hear that she's being stalked, and the police are there to protect her._

_-What? All this security for her?_

_Yeah. Apparently, it has something to do with the disappearances that have been happening around lately. She might be the next one._

_-Nah. I think it's something that she made up. She's probably doing this for attention. Hey! Maybe she even bribed the police into protecting her!_

_~Haha. Really now? I bet she went crazy last week, and she needs to be looked after just in case she has one of those tantrums._

_-Then why is she still here? Won't she endanger everyone if that happens?_

_~Nope. I think the lady that's always with her carries around some kind of needle that knocks her right out._

_-Oh, wow. That makes me wanna see that. Wonder if she'll break out soon._

_She should just disappear, man. I don't wanna go to school if she has to be monitored all the time. It distracts me from my work._

A lot of it hurt quite a lot, but Naminé knew that she was telling the truth. She knew what she saw, what she felt. Although…it was very strange, very peculiar. Those feelings of being watched had completely halted since that encounter. It was reassuring that the police were there and that the terror of the encounter left, but as days passed by, Naminé was starting to become apprehensive.

Despite all that happened, Naminé was glad that Kairi was still there for her. Kairi was also glad that her friend wasn't hurt. Some of her friends also believed her, offering help and consolation when she needed it. They also invited her to some events and parties in order to cheer the poor girl up. But because of the surveillance and Anya, Naminé had to politely decline. Anya told her that she had to because it would hinder the case, not to mention that something could happen to her if she got lost in a crowd. She could even be captured like that. Anya continued to say that it's happened before, but she told Naminé not to worry. Naminé wasn't convinced by her expression though.

Two weeks passed by without anything happening. Naminé could tell that some of the cops were growing impatient. The chief, however, expressed his elation that Naminé was still whole and well and not obviously disappeared. He said that the other cases disappeared in less than a week and that this was a major improvement. He did tell her and her parents that because of the long duration of the watch, some cops have become stressed due to the fact that other cases began to pile up. They didn't have enough time to work on those as well as their shift in surveillance. Naminé was surprised to hear that the whole police task force in the town – and even some from a neighboring town – had a shift.

He said that he would like to shorten the number of people working on this case so that they could focus on their cases and was also wondering if that was okay by Naminé and her parents. All three of them agreed. Nothing happened in a matter of two weeks, so it should be okay to lessen the security. But they'll still be on guard and they will still have escorts whenever they had to go out. When they have their guards down, the stalker could strike then. He must be waiting for it, Naminé guessed, because the security was really tight during the first week.

Naminé also noticed the changes in her parents as the two weeks went by. Her dad's hair has become a little messier and duller whenever he went to work, and he always looked exhausted whenever he came home. He would smile tiredly and pat her on the head, but Naminé knew that he was constantly thinking about her. Her mother, on the other hand, looked more stressed. She looked worn out and was sometimes jumpy whenever a loud noise came about. She was always calling Naminé throughout the house to make sure she was still there. When she looked at her, she would hug her fiercely as if Naminé was about to disappear through the floorboards. Both of her parents were beginning to form dark circles under their eyes.

She felt bad when she saw them, that she was the source of their stress. That night, she apologized at the dinner table for troubling them. She looked up to see her mother angry and her father sad. Her mother yelled that Naminé was her only daughter and that they would of course be worried if something happened to her. Then she hugged Naminé with such intensity and told her that they loved her very much. Naminé almost cried. Her mother wiped a tear from her eye and jokingly said, "Besides, who else is going shopping with me? I can't pull off any of those frilly clothes, you know!" Her dad groaned comically in response, no doubt thinking about all those packages he had to carry for them.

The next morning, Kairi walked up to Naminé and greeted her with a hug. Naminé smiled and also greeted her. Kairi's expressions and antics were a refreshing sight to all of the things that Naminé had to worry about.

"So…," Kairi paused dramatically, "The others and I were thinking about hanging out at the beach tomorrow since it's a Saturday. They said the weather will be nice and sunny, and it'll only be us, no one else…," she paused again, looking hopeful. Naminé can already guess what she was getting at. She glanced over to her escort, who was looking at something off to the side but was still listening to their conversation. "Can you come with us?" Kairi asked, hopeful.

Naminé wanted to go. It was only going to be them and her normal group of friends, so it should be okay, right? She didn't get to hang out with them as much as she liked to these past 2 weeks, but she really really wanted to go. She saw Anya give her the look, the one that told her to decline, but she looked up at her with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Kairi also looked over to her and did the same.

Her eyes hardened. Naminé could see that she was wavering though. They had a silent staring contest for a few minutes before the escort looked away, sighing in defeat. Naminé and Kairi gave each other a congratulatory high five.

"But!" Anya interjected, crossing her arms, "Just because I've consented does not mean that the chief and the others as well as your parents agreed to it. During your break, I will call and see if they are all right with it." Kairi looked disheartened while Naminé became sad.

Seeing their worried expressions, she said with a huff, "But I see no reason as to why you can't go as long as it's only your small group of friends and at a clear space of the beach." She smiled.

"Besides," she added, "you need a break from all of this. It's been stuffy around here lately. Hell, I could even go for a swim!" Kairi and Naminé gave her a big grateful smile.

That afternoon, the escort called both the chief and her parents just like she said she would. She first called the chief, who was a bit hesitant at the request. But with more persuasion and the promise to stick to Naminé's side like glue, the chief finally consented. He also told her that he would have other policemen there for supervision. "Besides," he said, chuckling, "They've looked like they could use a little break time at the beach."

Anya called Naminé's father at work and her mother at home. They consented to it as long as both Kairi and the escort were with Naminé at all times. They also asked if there were also going to be other plainclothesmen, to which Anya replied of course.

With all the preparations and permissions done and over with, the escort reported the good news to Naminé and Kairi. Both were elated, jumping up and down while holding hands. Her other friends were also excited but weren't too keen on the idea of the adult supervision. They dealt with it their own way though.

The next day was like Kairi said it was going to be: sunny. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky.

Naminé and her friends set up their things on the white sandy beach, a patch that was theirs and theirs alone. It was about half an hour from the town if they walked, but because Naminé's escort and the other police force were coming, they offered the group a ride, which cut the time in half. Naminé looked around her. There was not a single stranger in sight. So they lay their beach towels, set up the umbrellas, unpacked the beach toys, and started to play.

Naminé smiled all day long, enjoying the company of Kairi and her friends. Nothing could bring her mood down. It even affected the mood of her always-serious escort, who donned a navy blue one piece and a pair of sunglasses. She even undid her neat bun, letting her shoulder length dark brown hair free. When Naminé was building a sandcastle, she glanced over to see a relaxed smile on Anya, who was lounging on a chair. She was still supervising, but Naminé could tell that she was enjoying her "mini vacation" from work.

She saw a few of the police in their swimsuits or their beachwear a ways down from her group. She was glad to see that they were also having some fun and was glad that they gave her and her friends a bit of space.

Naminé heard Kairi call her, so she stopped working on her sandcastle and brushed the sand off of her white sundress that she put over her sky blue swimsuit and headed to where Kairi was. Apparently, she was challenging one of their friends to a beach volleyball match and wanted Naminé as her partner. Naminé laughed as Kairi threw the volleyball at the face of one of the boys when he made a snide remark.

They had a lot of fun that day, playing beach volleyball (they won, of course, even with Naminé's slip ups), swimming in the shallows, splashing each other and laughing. Kairi took a heavy splash by the boy who got hit with the volleyball and was seeking revenge. Naminé saw that Anya wading into the water only to be knocked down by the boy who was now being chased by a drenched Kairi. By the time Kairi caught up with him, the escort had him in a chokehold and was laughing the whole time.

They finished the day by eating ice cream and helping Naminé finish her sandcastle. The end result was that it looked to be a combination of an old Japanese palace, a British castle, a star and rainbow, some bows, and what Naminé thinks looks to be a soccer ball. They all smiled and laughed, making fun of whoever made the crude soccer ball (turns out it was the same boy who got hit with the volleyball). They took a picture together with the sandcastle, Anya taking hold of the camera.

Naminé stretched, feeling good after having fun all day. She went over to where she put her beach towel and her white sundress that she left there before she went to play volleyball. She checked to see if her swimsuit was dry before putting her sundress back on.

The rest of the group as well as the police were starting to pack up. She noticed that the sun was going down and sighed in content at the scene. Then she started to pack up herself. She saw the shadow of her escort put her things down beside Naminé's spot, patiently waiting for her to hand her things to be put in the car.

The others had already finished packing and were walking towards the police's unmarked cars (they didn't use the patrol cars) to stow all their stuff in the trunk. Kairi, who already put her stuff in another car, came over to help Naminé.

Naminé smiled, grateful for the help, as she passed a small bag to Anya and the umbrella and a lunchbox to Kairi.

"I'm glad you got to come today," Kairi said as they headed to the car, "You look like you're back to your old self!"

After they had all checked that everything was secured in the trunks and that everyone was present and accounted for (especially Naminé), they all piled into the cars and started to make their journey back home. Kairi wanted to ride in the same car as Naminé, but because there were a lot of stuff in the trunk and the backseat, she had to put up with being in the same car as the boy she beat up earlier.

The parking lot was small, and since the car that Naminé and Anya led the troupe to the beach, naturally they would be the last ones out of the lot. It was a little difficult since it was getting darker by the minute. As Naminé looked back and saw the sandy beach become farther and farther away, she silently bid farewell to it, wondering when she would be able to come back.

They followed the other cars in a straight line on the dirt road.

After about 5 minutes into the drive, Naminé and Anya were surprised as the car started to decelerate, slowly pulling away from the main group. Her escort hit the gas pedal many times and even hit the steering wheel in anger. She honked her horn for a few minutes, hoping that the rest of the group would notice that they were gone. They didn't notice at all.

The car decelerated, spurted and spouted, and then stopped altogether.

Naminé heard a string of curses come out of Anya before she pulled out her cell phone and started to dial the numbers of the other members. Every time, she didn't get through and then noticed that she didn't have any signal.

Naminé then took out her own light blue cell phone and saw that she had one bar. She quietly passed it over to the woman, who quickly dialed the number to one of the members in the car, afraid that the one bar might disappear any moment.

"Hello?" she said angrily.

"Hey! Where the hell are you? I look back and you just disappeared! Is the girl all right?" Naminé heard a man's voice from the phone.

"Yeah," said the escort, raking her fingers through her loose hair, "My car's starting to act up again, the piece of junk. Could one of you turn around and get Naminé home? While you're at it, call the chief and a tow truck for me."

Naminé heard chuckling come from the other line. "Yeah, yeah. Calm down. I'm turning around now," said the man.

Anya closed Naminé's phone and handed it back to her.

"It's a good thing that you had signal, but I don't like the looks of this. We're about 10 minutes away, and there's no signal out here," noticing Naminé's scared expression, Anya patted her on the head and said reassuringly, "Hey. It's okay. I'm here. I'm sure the others aren't too far off. We're still on the road, so there will be other cars passing by."

Naminé nodded silently, hoping that nothing was actually going to happen and that her escort's comforting words were not said in vain.

A few minutes passed by, but there were no signs of the other oncoming cars, especially the policeman's. Anya was getting impatient, crossing her arms and tapping her fingers. Surely, they weren't that far behind?

"What are those idiots doing?" she said frustratingly. Naminé gave an uneasy chuckle.

Half an hour passed before Anya asked Naminé for her phone. When the girl gave it to her, she opened it and cursed her luck. No signal. So much for that.

As Anya was passing it back to her, the car suddenly shook as if something had pushed up against it. The cell phone slipped between Anya's fingers, making a muffled thud as it fell into the backseat. Both were startled but kept quiet.

Out of instinct, Anya quietly unbuckled her seatbelt and gestured for Naminé to do the same. As she was doing that, the escort reached over her and swiftly took out a gun from the glove compartment. Naminé kept very still as Anya loaded it while looking over at her side view mirror, thinking that it might have been some wild animal passing by. Finding nothing, she checked the other side view mirror and then the rear view one. She looked over at Naminé and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she whispered. Naminé silently nodded, wondering what it was. Her ears picked up a slight shuffling sound and looked out her window. Anya did the same. It was just the sound of the wind which was just picking up some dirt from the road.

Both of their eyes were suddenly drawn to the front of the car as they saw a shadow dart in front of the headlights. It was so quick that both of them didn't catch the shape. None of them said a word, but Naminé noticed Anya's eyes widen. All that was heard was the breathing of Naminé and the escort.

Suddenly, the car started to shake again, being pushed from side to side. Naminé looked over her window and saw that there were tufts of black clouds all around the car, spilling out from underneath. There was also a column of black smoke rising from the ground a few feet from Naminé's door. She gasped as she pushed herself nearer towards the middle of the car, her eyes locked on its approaching form.

Naminé felt Anya's arms on her shoulders and brought Naminé to her chest. Anya held the gun with both hands in front of her. Naminé jumped as she saw two shots break the window and go past the smoke. It paused for a second before continuing its approach.

"What the hell are these things?" she said as she fired another shot only to have it pass through again. Naminé saw a tentacle branch out from the column, reaching the door. Instinctively, Naminé started to kick the door to increase the distance, also pushing her escort to the driver's door. The monster's tentacles started to enter the car through the cracks in the glass.

Naminé felt Anya's breath on her ear. Both set of eyes were on the tentacle that was reaching for the gun.

"Naminé, listen to me," she said, her arms holding the gun steady. There was an evident fear in her voice, but she kept it steady to make her message clear to Naminé. "I want you to run. Run towards town. Stay on the road if you have to, but I want you to run as fast as you can, you got me?"

"But what about – " Naminé didn't finish her sentence as her escort reached back to get her door open. Naminé felt Anya's left arm brush over the top of her head. Anya put her right hand on Naminé's right shoulder and forcefully pushed her out of the car. She rolled onto the ground, feeling some of the twigs scratch her body and face and some of the cold earth caking her skin and her dress. From the car, she could hear a few shots go off.

She looked up to see the black tentacle wrap around Anya, who was using all of her rounds to shoot it only to have it phase around the bullets. The black smoke from under the shaking car was also wrapping itself around it. Anya held the gun with one hand and was trying to entangle herself with the other. She looked back at Naminé. Her wild black eyes made contact with her frightened blue ones.

"Run!" she yelled. Slowly, her mouth and then the top of her head were completely gone. The black smoke swallowed her up.

Naminé didn't realize that she was shaking until she saw the black thing started approaching. Suddenly she felt like a deer in the headlights. She couldn't hear anything except for the fast thumpings of her heart.

It was only when she heard the echo of "_RUN"_ from her former escort's voice in her mind that she jumped to her feet and started sprinting down the road. She felt sweat drip down the sides of her face, and her tears started to form, saddened by Anya's fate. But Naminé would not allow herself to be caught by that thing. She wouldn't. She couldn't throw away Anya's sacrifice.

Naminé felt a stitch forming at her side and bile rising from her stomach. Her ribs started to hurt, and her heart felt like it was on fire. But she pushed the feelings down. She pushed everything down. She had to concentrate on running away from that thing.

Naminé staggered, becoming aware of the pain in between her toes. She felt blisters form from her flip flops, so she took them off and threw them behind her. Soon, she felt the gravel and small rocks cut her feet, but she pushed the pain down. She had to keep going.

She took a look behind her only to see the monster multiply in size. Feeling her heart beat faster, she used all of her energy to run. She felt all of her muscles scream out at her in protest, but she begged them to keep working.

When all hope seemed lost, Naminé spotted a figure in the distance. She tripped, scraping her knee, but immediately picked herself up. She did not take her eyes off of the figure for the hope that it could be a person, a person who could help her. As she got closer, it was indeed the outline of a person, the back of a dark figure walking along the road.

"Help!" Naminé panted, using the last of her reserves to get to him. "Please help me!"

In her weakened mind and state, she saw the figure turn around, but she couldn't see anything else but the long black coat he wore and the black hood he used to cover his face. She didn't notice him pulling his hood to cover more of his face, but it didn't matter. Just the sight of another person brought such relief to Naminé.

She tripped and fell onto his chest. She clung his clothes, her tears clouding her vision.

"Please help me!" she pleaded, looking up at him, "That thing ate my friend!"

She saw him raise his hooded head to look behind her at the oncoming shadows and heard him silently curse.

With one swift movement, he used his right arm to push Naminé behind him, shielding her from the view of the monster.

"Stay back," his low voice told her.

She heard him mutter something and felt the wind picked up around them. There was a gust of wind that rushed past Naminé and hit the monster, making it reel backwards. She saw the figure raise his arms. He then lunged at it, slashing at the black smoke with sounds that sounded like paper being torn.

She felt her legs go weak and collapse from under her. She coughed as she took more gulps of air to steady her breathing. But she still watched the mysterious hooded person with amazement as he continued slashing at the monster, whose tentacles were being chopped off. Every time the monster would try to snatch him, he would slip away. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was actually fighting it and winning!

The hooded man kept up his attack, but it seemed as if the monster kept regenerating and growing. He stopped as he realized what was happening. Naminé's heart shrunk. The monster had grown ten times its original size.

"Shit!" he silently muttered as he took hold of Naminé's wrist, forced her to her feet, and started to run as fast as he could. Naminé's mind went blank, exhausted from running and relieved that she found help. She tripped a few times, but he didn't stop to help her. His grip on her wrist tightened as he pulled on her arm, forcing her to keep up.

When they were far enough from the monster, he turned around to face her and gripped both of her wrists. Naminé cried out in pain.

"Listen! Listen to me! There are that thing is too big and too strong for me to take out alone! You're going to have to do something if we're to make it out of this alive!" he said vehemently. His grip on her wrists became tighter. Naminé winced.

"W-what? What should I do?" she replied, still catching her breath. What_ could_ she do?

He took a minute to think of how to explain. Seconds ticked by. The monster was almost close to them.

"You're going to have to make a contract with me!" he said.

"A what?" she asked, her mind and her eyes slowly coming in and out of consciousness. Her mind couldn't register what he was saying.

"We don't have much time! You have to recite the words, 'I willingly sign this unbinding contract with you, a child of darkness, for the safety and protection of my body, my mind, and my soul'!" He held her hands in his and gripped it hard enough to make her wince.

Her mind was still trying to recuperate. All of this was going by so fast! What did he want her to say? Making a contract? A child of darkness? Was he some sort of demon? What was she to do?

But all of it didn't matter to Naminé at the moment. Fear for her life and for the companion who held her hands, she had to do what he says and to trust him. He had protected her thus far. She was still alive. She wanted to live!

"I willingly sign," she said, trying to make her shaking voice steady. She fought to stay conscious as she tried to remember the words he just told her, "This u-unbinding contract with y-you, a child of darkness…f-for the safety…"

She forgot. She panicked.

"'and protection of my body, my mind, and my soul!'" he repeated hurriedly.

She felt the wind pick up around them. She had to hurry and say it.

"And the protection of my body, my mind, and my soul!"

She vaguely felt his warm hand on the back of her neck, but her mind didn't register when he suddenly pulled her closer.

She didn't even realize that he put his face close to hers, planting a soft and haste kiss on her lips.

She did hear him mutter, "I accept the agreement from thee, O maiden of the earth."

All of a sudden, Naminé was pushed to the ground as her protector stood over her. She saw him face the monster, which started to split in half to make another monster. She saw the figure's form grow, his shoulders growing broader, stretching the coat he wore.

At the same time, she saw her world topple sideways; her body had fallen to the ground. She could feel the cold earth from underneath her. Her eyelids fought to stay open, and her mind already slipping into the darkness.

She saw her protector turned around to look at her, checking to see if she was okay, before he battled the monster.

She felt the familiar tingling creep up her spine. Her eyes rolled back to her head. She felt weak. Tired, exhausted from everything. But before she let the darkness claim her in the midst of the battle, one thing registered in Naminé's mind.

And that was her protector's glowing blue eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! How are you doing? I made it to the second chapter! Yay! And what a LOOOONG chapter it was. It took me a while to write the last half because I wasn't satisfied with what went down. I'm satisfied now though. So...I hope you guys aren't thinking that the black smoke tentacle monster thing was a pervert or anything. Honestly! In my mind, I wrote it to be like that monster from "Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland" that attacked King Morpheus on the night of Nemo's coronation. That was a really scary scene, it was! What's that? You don't know that movie? Well, gosh. It's a pretty old movie...Little Foot does the voice of Nemo...

If you're wondering about the sandcastle, I didn't make it up. It's an actual random looking castle that I saw in an anime called "Shugo Chara." Why was I watching such a thing? I was curious...But I hope you all know who the "mysterious protector with the glowing blue eyes and the dark hooded coat" is. I'll be very sad if you don't. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Promise there'll be more in the next chapter!

Before I go, I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Also wanted to say thanks to Ari's Grace for recommending me a fanfic. It was cute. :)

I hope to post the next chapter next week. Until then, please review! :D


	3. Confinement

****

****

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 3: Confinement

When Naminé woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was in an unfamiliar room.

She sat up, pushing the black covers back and wincing as she felt her sore muscles protest. She panicked for a bit, some of last night's memories flashing through her mind. Where was she? Was she safe? What happened to the black smoke monster?

When she saw that she was alone in the room, she calmed down. She settled her heart and her breathing, putting her hand on her chest. She heard a soft tick tocking of a clock somewhere in the room. The steady beats of the metronome calmed her. If she was in this room, then it must mean that she is safe and that the monster was beaten.

And that Anya really did die.

Naminé put her hands over her face and slowly brought her aching knees to her chest. She was pained by her former escort's sacrifice and grieved for her. She only knew her for two weeks, but Anya really tried her best to protect Naminé. In the end, she continued to protect her and even saved the girl's life. For that, Naminé would be forever grateful to her.

She mourned over Anya for a while and wiped a stray tear from her eye before gathering more of her memories. What else happened after that? There was the black smoke monster…and then the hooded man…

Was he really a demon? It would seem so since he was able to defeat the monster, a battle Naminé wished she could have seen. From her scattered pieces of memory, it seemed as if he could cut it to pieces. Perhaps only demons like him could touch it and not be swallowed by it?

What was it that happened after that? Oh, right. They started running…she made a contract with him. Naminé found it rather strange and wondered what else the contract bore. She wondered if it really was one of those demonic contracts that required payment. If so, what would her payment be? He didn't say what it was before she passed out, and Naminé could only remember bits and pieces of the contract. She felt as if something happened after she said the words to the contract, but she couldn't really remember. She was very tired when he tried to get her to say those words. Perhaps she should ask him when he –

Naminé's shoulders tensed as she remembered some vitally important.

His eyes.

She remembered seeing his bright blue eyes before she passed out.

Naminé shuddered. She knew in her heart that he was the one stalking her, that he was the one who was giving her nightmares and anxiety attacks for weeks. Why he did that, she wasn't sure, but she would make sure to ask him as well as the other questions when he came to check on her.

After some time, Naminé lifted up her head and spotted the bandages wrapped around her arms. She pulled the covers aside to see that her legs and feet were also cleaned and bandaged, more so with her feet and her ankles.

Her protector must have treated her.

It must have taken him a long time since there were so many bandages. But then she wondered if he, too, received any injuries from the fight and became concerned.

That's when Naminé looked down and realized that her clothes were different. Her blue swimsuit and the white dress she wore over it were changed into a short-sleeved lavender nightgown.

She felt the heat rushing to her face and got embarrassed, covering her red face with her hands. She peeked through her fingers to see if she really wasn't making it up and hid behind her hands again.

Her protector must have changed her clothes, too.

It's not that bad, she thought as she tried to reassure herself. He had to check if she had any other injuries, so it would be normal to do that, right? Her dress and swimsuit must have also been really dirty, and he didn't want to get any stains on his bed. It was a rather nice bed. Naminé put a hand on her stomach, feeling the neat bandages underneath the thin material of the nightgown.

She felt grateful to him that he had done so much for her even though he didn't know her. She knew and was suspicious that he might have ulterior motives since he was following her for the past…2-3 weeks. Nevertheless, she had to thank him.

With her face all red and a determined look on her face, Naminé decided that she had to walk around to stretch her aching muscles. She brought her heavily bandaged feet over to the side of the bed, pushing against the black covers and the white sheets. She felt the gravity pull her feet down and scrunched her face as she felt a slight pain coming from her left foot.

She pushed off from the soft bed and cried out in pain, stumbling and reaching for the white armchair that was next to the bed. She put her weight on it, using it for support to ease the pain from her feet. The underside really hurt a lot. She must have done more serious damage to it than she originally thought. She contemplated on returning to bed. Perhaps she'll try to stand again when her feet have healed more.

Naminé shook her head. This was only the first step. If she returned to the comforts of the bed, then she'll probably become lazy. She felt like she needed to stretch her legs, because they felt as if they hadn't been moved in a while. How long had she been asleep?

So she waited for a few minutes, holding on to the armchair. When she decided that her balance was steady and the pain had settled, she took tiny steps to the door, getting there inch by inch. Every step stung her, but she kept going. Despite all the pain and aches, it felt good to walk even a bit slowly.

Naminé continued to shift her source of support from the armchair to the white table behind the black couches to the white, intricate-looking paneled walls. She paused in between switching from furniture to furniture to catch her breath.

Naminé panted and wiped a sweat from her brow as she stood next to the paneled wall. It was only a few feet from the bed, but she felt as if she used most of her energy to get there.

She still felt victorious over such a small feat.

Naminé hugged the white walls as she made her way to the big, white double door, wondering what kind of place she was in. Her feet shuffled along the luscious black carpet. Her hand reached for the long, golden handle, feeling proud that she had gotten this far.

Then she realized that the handle wasn't turning. The door was locked. From the outside.

She was confused. Why would he lock her in the room? That was strange…

Something from the latticed window to her right caught her eye. She passed over the door and continued to use the walls for support, heading towards the black curtains. She could've sworn that she saw –

She saw snow.

It was snowing outside, adding to the few inches already on the ground.

Not only was it snowing, but Naminé also noticed that the room she currently occupied was high from the ground. It looked to her that she might be residing in some sort of castle. She put her hands on the window, feeling the cool glass on her palms. She never saw real snow before. She was fascinated by it.

But that only added to her confusion.

Where in the world was she?

Her ears caught the sound of the lock and turned around, her hands still on the window. She saw the doorknob turn and the door open slowly.

Then she saw a brown hair girl peek her head in, looking around the room. Some of her hair stuck out at both sides of her head, and Naminé saw some of her longer hair drape over her shoulders. She was a little disappointed that it wasn't her protector, but she was glad to see a friendly face.

When the girl's green eyes spotted Naminé, she greeted her with a smile.

"Oh, there you are," she said, closing the door. Naminé heard it lock from the outside.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. You've been out for quite some time. I'm Olette, by the way," she smiled again as she walked over to Naminé, the skirt of her maid uniform swishing from side to side. She seemed like a nice, friendly girl.

"I'm Naminé," she replied, looking back to the window. "It's…snowing," she said, watching the beauty of the snowflakes.

Olette nodded in return. "There was quite a storm last night, but I'm glad it died down. It's such a relief to us since we're the ones doing all the shoveling," she said as she pushed the black curtain aside to look out the window.

"Olette…" Naminé said, remembering the name that was given. "Where am I?"

"Castle Oblivion," she answered. "It's stationed up north. I believe that it's surrounded by a ring of mountains, but I wouldn't really know. I've never really traveled outside the castle before."

Naminé was even more confused. Why would her protector bring her all the way up north? Wouldn't it have been better if they had gone to a local clinic? The town was only 10 minutes away by walking…

Then Olette looked down, noticing something running down the bandages over Naminé's left ankle.

"Oh no! Your wound reopened! Here, let me help you back to the bed," she fussed, lending Naminé her arm for support. Naminé looked down to see a trickle of blood that dripped onto the carpet as they made their way slowly to the bed. "Oh, no. I hope the other ones haven't also reopened. Roxas is going to kill me if any more open up."

Naminé's ears caught the name.

"Roxas?" she inquired. Olette looked up to smile reassuringly at her, pausing in step when Naminé's feet started to hurt.

"Yes, he's the one that brought you here. We've been wondering where he was since he hadn't report back for a while…well, more like three weeks. Then three days ago, he showed up all exhausted with you in your arms! We didn't know what to make of it," she explained as they continued their trek to the bed.

Naminé's eyes widened. She put a hand to her head. Olette steadied her.

"Have I really been out for three days?" she asked. No wonder her muscles felt stiff!

"Yes, you had quite a fever the first night, but it broke when morning came," Olette said consolidating her. Olette set the girl gently down on the bed. Then she pulled the white armchair closer to the bed, adjusting her uniform before sitting. She lifted Naminé's foot and put it on her knee and began to unravel the bandage. Spots of blood started to stain Olette's white apron.

"It's a shame that you had to witness all that, with the shadows and all, but you were lucky that you met Roxas on the way," she explained. Naminé noticed that her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, but Olette didn't voice her thoughts. "But anyway, he put you in here, and I've been by your side all this time, treating your wounds and making sure everything was disinfected."

Naminé looked down, slightly embarrassed to assume that her protector was the one who treated her. It went unnoticed by Olette.

Then Naminé hissed as the last of the bandages were being unraveled, sticking to the wound. She closed her eyes and faced away from it, not wanting to see how badly her feet were wounded. She regretted taking off her flip flops when she was fleeing but only a tiny bit. It would have hindered her any way. Her thoughts returned to the black smoke monster. She shuddered.

"What were those things? Do you know?" Naminé asked. "They ate my friend."

Olette nodded. "Yes, the shadows are…how do I put this without confusing you? They're spirits that like to feed on humans."

Naminé was struck with disbelief. On humans? It was hard to believe. Well, it was almost as hard to believe that she made a contract with a demon. But it was just so surprising to hear it. Especially when Olette said that so casually. It was quite frightening.

"I can't explain more without confusing you more, so Roxas will have to be the one to explain it to you," Olette continued.

Naminé felt her slightly lift up her foot, reaching for an ointment and a cotton swab from the bedside table. She dabbed the cotton swab at the wound and spread some kind of herbal remedy on it. Then she rubbed the cool ointment all around her foot. Naminé sighed in relief.

Olette started to wrap a clean bandage around her foot. When she was done, she gently lifted both Naminé's feet and put them under the covers, pulling the nightgown over Naminé's legs so that they would also be covered. Then Olette took her apron off and wiped off the blood on her hands. Naminé wondered how much Olette had done for her.

"Was it also you who changed my clothes?" Naminé asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. I had to check for more injuries just in case it wasn't only your feet. I hope you didn't mind," she smiled. "It's mine, but I'll give it to you. Your dress was really damaged beyond repair, so I couldn't save it," she said sadly. "It was a really pretty dress. Your swimsuit, however, I managed to save. It's still hanging in the laundry. It took me a while to get the stains out, but when it's dry I'll give it back to you."

Naminé gave a small smile partly in gratitude and partly in relief that it wasn't her protector that changed her clothes. After all, she was aware that he was male even when his face was shrouded by that hood. Nevertheless, it was thoughtful of Olette to save the only possession she had since that night.

"Thanks, Olette," she said, getting a little sleepy. Olette pulled the covers over Naminé's chin and fluffed her pillows. Olette turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Oh, wait. Olette?" Naminé said, remembering something that she had to do.

"Hm?" She turned around.

"When my feet are better later, I'd like to go to where Mr. Roxas is and thank him in person. It would be rude of me to pass along the message. I'd like to go as soon as possible," Naminé explained, addressing her protector quite formally.

Olette nodded. "It's not good for your feet if you keep using them before they healed properly. Why don't I tell him that you'd like to meet him? I think he'd like that," she suggested. "And when you wake up, I'll make sure to take some warm food for you. You'll probably be hungry," she chuckled.

"Mm," Naminé was drifting off. "When you come back, is it okay if I use the phone to contact my parents? They must be really worried. I have to let them know I'm all right."

Naminé didn't notice the uneasy expression on Olette's face and how tense her shoulders became.

"…Of…course…" she said hesitantly. Naminé didn't catch it. Her mind drifted off into darkness once more.

Naminé woke up again, feeling better and more energetic. Her muscles still felt a little sore, but Naminé managed to prop herself up. She didn't know how long she's been asleep and still had more questions to ask, but she decided to ask Olette when she comes to check on her or return with food. Naminé put a hand to her stomach when it growled in response.

Naminé looked up and saw a figure near the white fireplace to her left. He had his back facing her and had his elbow resting at the top. She could tell that he was the same person who protected her that night. He was still wearing the same black cloak, but this time he had his hood down. She could make out his blond spiky hair.

He lifted his head, hearing the sheets rustle. She watched him as he turned around to face her.

She felt the tingling up her spine again as she stared into his deep sea-blue eyes. Her eyes traveled from his emotionless face to the swirl his blond hair made, curious at its shape. She could still feel him staring at her. Uncomfortable, she looked away. Now that she saw his face and his eyes, she felt as if she was suffocating.

Fortunately for her, he also turned his gaze back to the fireplace.

"Olette told me…you wanted to tell me something," he said slowly.

"Yes," Naminé said as she gave him a little smile. He did not face her again. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done. For saving me, for treating my wounds, and for letting me stay here."

A few minutes passed between them.

"Is that it?" he asked, indifferent. He breathed in and out, as if he was trying to control it.

Naminé blinked.

"Oh! Yes. I have a few questions I'd like to ask if you don't mind," she said, her voice becoming lower. He didn't confirm to her interrogation, but he didn't dismiss it either. He just kept his gaze on the fire that was dancing in the hearth. She asked anyway.

It took a few minutes for her to pick the first question to ask. But then she finally found one.

"Are you really a demon?" she started. There were so many questions she had for him, but she felt it was best to start with this first.

"Yes," he said. He didn't explain any more, which made Naminé frown. Fine then, she thought. She only needed his confirmation any way. If he had defeated that monster, then surely he must have some kind of demonic ability.

"What kind of contract did I make with you?"

"A contract for 'protection,'" he answered in a monotone.

"And the payment?" she inquired.

"It's an ongoing process," he said, dismissing the subject. She raised an eyebrow. It sounded like there was something he wasn't saying. He even gave a small smirk, most likely thinking about what he's not telling her. Naminé didn't linger on it long. There was a more pressing question that she needed an answer to.

"Why were you following me for the past 2 weeks?" she said, her eyes boring holes in his back. She saw him glare at the fireplace.

"Next question," he dismissed it. It was the most important question she needed to know, and he dismissed it like it was nothing.

"But – "

"Next. Question," he enforced it, banging his fist on the mantle. Naminé was taken aback. He's refusing to answer?

"Oh…Well…Fine. I was going to ask Olette this, but could I use your phone? I left mine back in…the car and wanted to let my parents know that I'm all right," she requested.

"We don't have a phone," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Um…Then, can I use your computer? I'll send them an email or video chat with them," she suggested.

"We don't have a computer," he replied. Naminé's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Then can I have a paper and pen so I can send them a letter? I really need to let them know." She was getting annoyed and suspicious at the same time.

"There is no postal service here," he said, his tone expressing his dismissal in the subject.

"Then, can you – "

"I will not act as a messenger!" he interrupted, his voice getting louder. He glared at the fire that was dancing in the fireplace. Silence passed between them for a while.

"Then…how would I contact my parents?" she said worryingly, her voice becoming very small.

"You will have no outside contact," he said through his teeth.

She was astonished at this decision, not noticing that he was trying to contain his anger.

"How can I let them know I'm all right? They must think I'm dead! How will they know when I'm coming home?" she said hysterically.

"You're never going back home," he said forcefully, finally making eye contact. His smoldering eyes told her that this decision was final and that he would not hear any more of it. They also rendered her speechless.

She blinked angrily, her tears starting to form as a combination of her frustration and his cruelty. Her heart wrenched in pain from the thought that she wouldn't ever see her parents again.

"Why?" she managed to ask, her voice breaking. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked pointedly at her as if she should know the answer.

"Because you made a contract with me 'for the protection of your body, your mind, and your soul,'" he said, quoting the words he made her say that night.

"And this is what you call protection?" she questioned mockingly. Her tears spilling out and falling onto the black sheets.

He walked over there in a matter of seconds and stood looming over her threateningly.

His eyes made her hold her breath as if paralyzing her whole body.

"Listen, you," he said, his voice low and angry, "You were the one who asked for my help. You were the one who wanted to live. I could have left you and have you running from that monster the whole night! If it wasn't for me, you would have been caught and swallowed and would not have seen another spot of daylight."

Naminé sniffed. "It doesn't matter if I don't ever get to see my friends and family again," she retorted.

The sound of his hands hitting the headboard on either side of her head had startled her. His face was inches before hers, his eyes looking terrifyingly angry. She shrunk back into the sheets, frightened. She could not break eye contact with him. His face contorted in a way that Naminé thought looked like the face of a real demon. He snarled, showing her his pointed carnassials.

"You…" he seethed, his breath enveloping her face, "Shut up already. You're whining here won't do you any good. You want to leave? Be my guest! No one will stop you, but you won't get very far on those feet." He threw the covers aside and pointed to the bandages wrapped around her feet. She felt the cold air on her legs and shivered. She took a glance at her feet, trying to break eye contact from him. Part of it was stained red, which meant that one of her wounds reopened while she was sleeping.

He pulled her face back to his, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"If you leave, you will be alone, you will get lost, and you will be swallowed up by those things. You were lucky the first time, but you won't be with the next," he took his hand away. In her confusion and distress, she thought she saw his hands covered with hair. But there was no time to linger on them, because Roxas turned around and stomped out of the room.

Naminé jumped as he slammed the door.

Angered and hurt by his decision on her confinement, she took the box full of first aid supplies that was sitting on the bedside table and threw it at the door, satisfied when it made a loud thud and the contents spilled out. Then she curled up and hugged her legs, saddened by the outcome.

It wasn't fair. She was alive now, because of him. When she woke up, she was really grateful to him. Even more than grateful, she was indebted to him. But now he forbade her to leave and to contact her parents and her friends. He confined her to this room, to this…this cell.

Everything around her turned into something she now detested because it belonged to him. What was once a room of safety and comfort to Naminé has become her isolation room, her prison cell. Her blood boiled in anger. Her heart twisted by the cruel hand that fate had set upon her.

Naminé didn't know when Olette came in, but she looked up to see the girl quietly pick up the scattered contents of the first aid kit. She had a sad expression on her face which told Naminé that she knew all along of her confinement. It infuriated Naminé even more.

Naminé glared at the girl and took the black covers and covered herself. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she started sobbing, curled up within the recesses of the bed.

She heard Olette put the first aid kit back on the nightstand and stood by Naminé's side, not knowing what to say. She didn't touch Naminé.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. Her voice was low.

"Just leave me alone," Naminé sniffed.

She heard Olette's soft footsteps on the black carpet and the soft clicking of the door. When the lock was turned, Naminé let everything pour out of her heart.

********

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Hey, hey, hey! It's the third chapter! I'm so happy I made it to the third chapter! Now it gets tough from here on out...because I never wrote any story past this point. Here's to hoping that I write the next one and beyonddd! I seriously hope that I actually finish this story. Then I'll throw a party and give everyone cookies.

I feel like I'm always making Naminé suffer, and I don't mean it to be that way. It's just how...the story played out. And it's so similar to the first chapter that it makes me frown. FROWN. At least I got to introduce another character...one that also helped Naminé in her time of need. ARGH! I have to stop being so repetitive. Okay. From here on out, no more like this and the first chapter. NO MORE. On another note, it's quite late. I've been busy this past week with schoolwork and...other things that happened which left me speechless and in utter confusion. Tch. It even distracted me from writing this, which made me really annoyed. Anyhow, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. :) I'm glad that I finally got to get a fully conversational (and fully temperamental) Roxas in. I'm curious though: what did you guys think of it?

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome. No, you're more than awesome. You're...BEEAWESOME.

And for those who read this (new and frequent readers), please review! Any kind makes me smile and makes my day. Suggest a fanfic or an idea, make inquiries or even predictions. Just be your wonderful selves. ;D


	4. Escape

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 4 – Escape

Naminé had not seen Roxas since the exchange that led to her imprisonment in his room.

She knew it was his room, because she had time to explore. Her feet had somewhat healed enough for her to make small and careful steps throughout the room and not hurt her as much. She managed to find some of his neatly folded clothes in a dresser and even found some notes, trinkets, and a small collection of seashells in one drawer at his white, ornate-looking desk. She wondered if he had been coming and going out of the room for an exchange of clothes while she was sleeping or taking a bath, but she didn't care. She'd rather have little to no association with him.

She was still angry at him, after all.

But deep down, she also knew that he was right with one of the things he told her that night. Even if she did try to escape, she wouldn't get very far. On top of that, she barely knew where she was. But the thought that she agreed with something he said infuriated her to no end.

Naminé was also mad at Olette. She still felt betrayed by her even though the girl had done her best to care for Naminé. Whenever Olette came in to give her meals, change her bandages, give her a sponge bath, bring her a change of clothes, and clean the room, Naminé gave her the silent treatment. Olette would still talk to her and tell her things, but Naminé wouldn't reply. Naminé knew that it was petty of her to treat Olette in this manner, but it was the only way that she could vent her anger.

Then there was one time where Naminé decided to take a look at the books displayed in the elaborate black iron bookcase that sat in a corner on the left of the fireplace. She spied the titles, her eyes glancing over classic ones like _Animal Farm_ and _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ to some science fiction novels like _Unwind_ and _The Giver_. She took one book off of the shelf, the one with the golden letters reading _Grimm's Fairy Tales_. It was an old book. Its navy blue cover was tattered and worn out.

Naminé guessed that it must have been Roxas' favorite. Its condition was proof that he cherished the book.

But she was still angry with him. He took her away from all of the people and all of the things she loved dearly. He was the one who made her sign the contract. He's the one inflicting more suffering onto her than when the black smoke monster was chasing her.

So she took a marker from the white desk and started doodling all over the pages, using it as a sketchbook. She even scribbled in some other books that also looked worn out. She tore the pages with the doodles and put them in a pile on her bedside table. Naminé knew it was childish of her, but she felt very satisfied as she expressed her frustration. She was aware of the thought that it might send Roxas into another rage, but at that point she was blinded by her infuriation.

The next morning, however, Naminé woke up to find that her pile of doodles and all the books – including the ones that she didn't doodle in – had been taken away. She also spotted a box of crayons on top of a book with blank white pages on her bedside table with a note that said, "Please use this as a sketchbook." From the neat, cursive handwriting, Naminé suspected that it was Olette's doing.

He didn't even come in and yell at her for what she did. This only served to fuel her anger.

But that's how she spent her days. Wallowing in her anger, not speaking to Olette, and drawing in the sketchbook, which took her a while to use. Her pride prevented her from touching it for a few days. When she finally gave in and used it, she filled it with drawings of the friends she left behind and her favorite places. She drew home.

When she was not angry, Naminé was crying. She ached to go home. She missed the blue skies, the sandy beaches, and the warmth of both the islands and her home. She desperately drew everything she cherished in her sketchbook, fearing that she might be forgetting what it felt like to be there. She feared that she would forget as the days passed by. Every day, she would sketch something new. Every night before she went to sleep, she would look at every picture.

One day, she brought the white armchair by the window and stayed there all day, watching the light snow. She could recall Olette coming in and out, but her concerned expression was something that Naminé chose to ignore. Before she knew it, she felt sad, broken, empty. She even felt lonely. It was too cold here. It was too dead. She felt as if she was slowly merging with the deadness of winter.

When Olette came in to change her bandages again, she unraveled the ones on her feet first. Naminé vaguely heard her say that her feet had healed up nicely and that she was able to take a bath on her own now.

"If you want to take a bath or a shower, I'll have to wrap a plastic bag around your left foot," Olette said. Her voice still sounded cheerful but a bit forced, perhaps a little hesitant. She still tried her best to cheer Naminé up. "The big gash on it is still healing, and I fear that it might become a scar – "

"It's all right," Naminé muttered with her head tilted to the side. She didn't know what prompted her to finally speak after 3 weeks of silence in her prison cell. She just felt too lonely to stay quiet any longer.

However, it surprised her to hear the crack in her voice. It was the first time she had spoken since that night.

Olette looked up, equally surprised. Then she noticed Naminé's expression and got up, putting a hand on Naminé's forehead, checking for a temperature. Then she put her hand on Naminé's cheek. Instinctively, she leaned towards Olette's warm hand. Her eyes swelled up from tears again and began to cry once more. Olette was there to offer her shoulder, comforting the girl as she stroked her hair. She patiently listened to Naminé as she expressed how much she missed home.

It was comforting. It really was.

From then on, Naminé carried on conversations with Olette. It was still awkward, but Olette did most of the talking with Naminé occasionally nodding and adding a few responses. She still wasn't sure whether or not Olette was also a demon, but Naminé was glad that she had at least someone to talk to. It made every day a little more bearable.

Olette spoke to her about various things. She told Naminé about her day, about some of her friends in the castle, how this Larxene kept on bullying her, some of the rumors the other maids were talking about. Naminé knew that Olette avoided talking to her about how the castle was run, what the demons were about, and what the contract held, but she was grateful for it. Her conversations made life seem almost normal again.

However, Naminé might've imagined this, but she felt as if Olette was also refraining from mentioning anything related to Roxas. She must've known that she was still angry at him.

Naminé was still suspicious about what he's not telling her. She was also curious about the whole human-eating spirits, demons, and contract thing. She tried to ask Olette whenever she came by, but Naminé chickened out at the last minute. She felt as if she wasn't ready for it. But Naminé knew that she couldn't avoid the topic forever. She decided that the next morning that she would ask Olette. It was better to ask than be upset about it later on.

When she woke up that morning, she got out of bed, testing her feet for any pain. Her left foot still bothered her, but she was able to walk to the lattice window without it making her stop to rest. She pushed the curtains aside and peeked out, wondering if the snow had melted. It was still there, but the sun was out. The warm ray of sunshine felt wonderful on Naminé's skin, making her smile. It almost felt like she was back home. Almost.

The sound of the lock turning caught her attention. Naminé's head spun around as she saw a figure quickly open the door and slammed it shut.

Naminé expected to find Olette at the doorway.

Instead, she found a brown haired young girl leaning against the door. She wore a purple dress that was embroidered with white flowers and a yellow sash across her waist. She was trying to catch her breath, her hand over her heart. Naminé stared at the guest for a few minutes.

The guest sensed her presence, locked eye contact with Naminé, and jumped back in surprise.

"Ah!" she shouted while pointing at Naminé, whose eyes widened as she saw ears suddenly pop out from the top of the girl's head and a tail quickly grew out from behind.

"You're that lady!" she said.

Naminé jumped back a few feet, startled by her half transformation. She started to lift a finger to point at her ears.

"Y-you…" she stammered, "You're ears…"

It was the first time she'd seen a demon actually transform in front of her. It also surprised her to see a demon so young. In her mind, she felt like she shouldn't be surprised, but she still was.

The girl's face reddened as she brought her hands over the top of her head, covering her ears in embarrassment. She pouted.

"It took me all morning to put them away," she muttered. She shut her eyes in concentration. Naminé watched in awe as the long and fluffy brown tail slowly shrunk back. The girl brought her hands back to her side. Her ears also vanished.

"Wha-What was that?" Naminé asked. The girl blinked.

"I messed up?" she answered, unsure. Naminé shook her head.

"No. I mean, what did you – how did you do that? How did you put your ears and tail away?" Naminé asked. The girl looked confused.

"Miss, can't you do it too? Aren't you like us?" she tilted her head to the side. The girl became curious and started to approach Naminé. As she got within 3 feet, Naminé saw her blue and green eyes widen, taking a step back.

"Oh! You're human!" she said in pure surprise.

"Yes…" Naminé said hesitantly. Was being a human in this castle really that strange?

The girl stared at Naminé for a few minutes, almost as if she was in a trance. Naminé became uncomfortable and coughed to get her attention. The girl blinked a few times and shook her head, trying to focus on the situation.

"Um …who are you?" Naminé asked.

"Oh! My name is Yuna. I'm 6 years old!" Her arms were by her sides, and her shoulders were tensed. Her introduction sounded as if she was introducing herself to a superior officer.

Naminé smiled at her stiffness, also introducing herself. She immediately liked Yuna. She seemed so innocent, so charming.

Yuna saw Naminé smile and relaxed, staring at her in admiration.

"Naminé," she repeated, trying to sound out her name. "It's pretty."

"Oh. Thank you," Naminé replied. She saw Yuna's head quickly swivel around and heard loud footsteps quickly approaching the door. Suddenly, Yuna dove behind the sofa. She looked at Naminé and put a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. Naminé raised an eyebrow. Then she heard voices from outside the door.

"Yuna wouldn't go in there, would she?" Naminé heard a cheerful voice ask from outside the door.

"She wouldn't. She knows that we're not allowed," replied a quiet voice.

"But, but! What if she did? This is the last place to look…" the cheerful voice sounded quite sure that Yuna was here. Naminé looked over from the door to the shocked expression of Yuna, who only now just realized what room she just entered. Beads of sweat started to roll down the sides of her face.

Naminé remained silent. Then she turned her gaze back to the door as she heard both voices bickering. Then it faded away as if they walked further down the hallway. It sounded like the quiet person dragged the cheerful one away, who was still insisting on Yuna being in the room.

She looked back over at Yuna, who was still in shock as she huddled behind the couch. She put her hands at the sides of her head, her eyes still wide.

"Oh no, oh no," Naminé heard her mutter. "I didn't know it was **this** **room**."

She saw the girl's form shake. Whatever frightened her made Naminé worried. She slowly approached Yuna and placed a hand gently on the top of her head. Yuna quickly looked up at her with the fear still present. Her eyes started to glass over and tears started to form. Naminé shushed her as she knelt down to her level. She put her arms around Yuna, stroking her brown hair.

Naminé comforted Yuna just as Olette had done, which seemed to work. Her shoulders stopped shaking, and her breath became calm. Naminé heard Yuna gulp.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Yuna whispered to her, her eyes darting around the room as if someone was watching them. "He said that I will be punished if I do."

"Who?" Naminé asked. "Was it Roxas?"

Yuna shuddered from the sound of his name, slowly nodding in confirmation. Naminé's eyes hardened as she felt her blood boil. He would dare frighten this little girl just for Naminé's "protection"?

"Don't worry, Yuna," she consoled her, "I won't tell anyone that you've been here. That way, you won't get in trouble." This only made the girl shake her head.

"No," she replied with her wide blue and green eyes, "He'll know. He'll know through my scent. What'll I do?"

Naminé didn't know what to do either, but she still wanted to comfort her.

"It's okay, Yuna. Calm down. If there's anything I could do to help you, I'll try…" It didn't sound very reassuring, but it must have brought relief to Yuna

A few minutes passed before Yuna's eyes brightened, an idea forming in her head.

"That's it! Miss Naminé, could you help me cover my scent?" she asked. "You'll just have to touch what I touched. This has to work! Human scents are stronger than ours."

So Naminé carefully tried to mask Yuna's scent, following in her footsteps and touching where she touched already. Yuna sniffed each spot and nodded, finding it thoroughly drenched in Naminé's smell. Naminé, of course, couldn't smell it, but she guessed that the plan was going well. Yuna was quite crafty for a 6 year old.

When they were done, Naminé followed in Yuna's exact footsteps, which headed for the door.

"Thanks, Naminé," Yuna gave one last smile before closing it gently. Naminé heard her quiet footsteps echo down the hall.

She turned around and started to walk towards the bed before realizing that there was a certain sound that she didn't hear.

She didn't hear the sound of the lock.

Yuna forgot to lock the door.

Naminé wondered if this meant as her chance to escape. She walked over to the door and lifted her hand, pausing before the long golden doorknob. She gathered her courage and brought the handle down to find that it was indeed unlocked. She peeked outside, finding herself in the middle of a long white hallway. Each end seemed to extend into nothingness.

She stood in the doorway hesitantly, deep in her thoughts. She already knew that she would get lost. The long hallway only told her that the castle was probably bigger than what she saw through the windows. Even if she somehow made it outside, where would she go? How would she get back home?

A thought brought her back to another question: what if she happened to run into Roxas?

She shook her head, filling her body with courage and determination. She had to stay strong. She wanted to go home, right? The castle was really big, so that could mean that there were many places to hide.

Then there was also the fact that he could be in any part of the castle. She wouldn't know which part and would take a big risk. Was she really going to risk that?

She would. She would find a map. She would escape. Even if it meant getting caught by him.

It was a better option than staying in the room, locked up for the rest of her life.

So she went back into the room and quickly took one of Roxas' black pants and a large black coat she found in the closet. She carefully put the white socks over her feet and shoved them into the big black boots she found underneath the coat. It felt a little loose, but she could still run in them.

Once she found that she was ready, she put the pillows under the covers to make it look like she was sleeping. When she closed the door, she also locked it so that whoever came by would think that she was safely in there. She took a moment to gather her courage once more and took off, deciding to take the end on the left.

Naminé's heart soared at the thought of returning home, of seeing her parents, her friends, her home. She was not free yet, but this was only the first obstacle to her freedom.

At first, she was excited by the idea of getting home. But as she descended some stairs, came across dead ends, dodging maids and other servants, Naminé became frightened of the fact that she might be walking further and further into the castle. She didn't want to accept that she was lost, but she was slowly acknowledging it.

All of a sudden, she heard loud voices echoing from around the corner.

"What do you mean by 'it's been taken care of'?" the fury in a familiar voice made Naminé stop in her tracks. She recognized his voice even if he hadn't come in contact with her in weeks.

"What I mean," sighed a quieter voice, "is that **it's been taken care of**. As in 'someone was sent to _temporarily _take over your patrol route so you could rest some more,' which is _awfully _quite nice if you ask me. But enough of this, I believe you have a guest to attend to?" The last comment was obviously meant to mock him.

"Nevermind that. Who was it," he said pausing as he tried to contain his anger, "Who was it that you sent in my stead **without my permission**?"

Silence followed. She heard him take a breath of air as if he gained information from a look or a silent cue. She was frozen from the silence.

"You mean to tell me," he said, his voice rising, "that you sent **him**? OF ALL PEOPLE?"

Who was "him"? Naminé wanted to hear more but didn't as a hand on her shoulder quickly spun her around to make her look into the frightened green eyes of Olette.

"What are you doing out here?" she whispered, her eyes darting from left to right. "You have to get back to your room," she insisted, her eyes held some kind of fear. "If you don't then – "

Both of them heard loud footsteps approach from around the corner.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a loud voice boomed and echoed from behind Naminé. Olette winced from the volume of his voice. Naminé's shoulders tensed up as she felt once again the feeling of a nail running up her spine. But this time, it felt like it was clawing up her spine.

She held her breath. She didn't want to turn around. She knew that he was furious. But she did any way.

What awaited her was a look so infuriated, so demonic that it made Naminé cower in fear and take a few steps back. His eyes held a fury with such intensity that it looked like he wanted to kill something. It made her blood run cold.

When she took a step back, he took a threatening step forward, staring into her eyes the whole time. She felt trapped as she couldn't break eye contact. Her mind momentarily flashed back to the night where his eyes had also paralyzed her. He walked close enough for him to reach out.

She felt Olette side step around her and put an arm out in front of her.

"P-please," she said, the fear evident in her voice. Naminé saw her shoulders shake. "Don't hurt her. It was my fault. It was all my fault. I should have been watching her more. I – "

Naminé looked on in horror as she saw Roxas shove Olette aside, making her cry aloud as her body making a loud thud on the floor. Naminé watched as Olette slowly brought herself up, nursing the spot on her shoulder that hit the floor.

All of a sudden, Naminé's knees felt weak. Her mind screamed to get her to run away, but her body wouldn't listen.

Then he took a strong grip on her wrist, which was still tender from the bruises healing there.

"Ow!" she cried out in pain. His grip only seemed to become tighter in response.

He paused for a moment to look at Olette. He glared at her coldly and said, "I'll deal with you later." Then he dragged Naminé back up the stairs. She glanced back at Olette, who had a horrified look on her face. Naminé turned around to her captor as she limped and tried to keep up with his pace. Her left foot began to hurt again.

When they reached the door, Roxas forced it open and threw her inside. Naminé fell to the carpet, both her wrist and her foot throbbing from the rough handling. He slammed the door, making her jump.

"Did you think you could escape?" he yelled. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD HAVE ESCAPED?"

She didn't look up, but she heard him pacing before the door. She felt a chill as she saw his shadow loomed over her.

"I TOLD YOU! I specifically told you that if you tried to run, those things will get you! Would you want that? WOULD YOU WANT TO DIE?" His voice boomed and echoed throughout the room.

Something in her snapped.

"I would have tried even if it meant getting away from YOU!" she shouted. "I don't care about the contract or this demon thing or even any of this! I WANT TO GO HOME."

He grabbed her face roughly once again.

"And I specifically told you that **you cannot go home**," his eyes enforced this rule.

She spat in his face.

"Then beat me," she said, staring defiantly into his eyes. "Beat me, punish me, or even kill me. I'd rather die than stay in this cold place with a **sadistic monster** like you."

That's when she noticed a change in his face. All of a sudden, the fury in his eyes seemed to be extinguished, and Naminé thought she saw his eyes harden. He glared at her coldly, and Naminé shivered as she felt the temperature drop.

He took his hand from her face and wiped the spit away from his, disgusted by what she did. He took long strides to the door, opening it wide.

Before he left, he looked back at her, who was still sitting on the floor. She saw him sniff the air. His eyes grew darker. Then he glanced back at her.

"From now on, you'd better stay in here. Contract or not, this **monster** will be watching your every move," he said hardheartedly. It made her shudder.

He didn't slam the door this time, but he made sure to lock it with extra force.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, guys. Sorry it's late. I've been busy with a lot of things this week. I had a presentation to give, reports to hand in, and I have to hardcore study for a language final exam that's apparently scheduled for Sunday. Oh, the joys of having it on a glorious Sunday, of all days. But it's okay. I knew what I was getting myself into. It also doesn't help that it's the week before finals week, so it always gets hectic around this time. Because of my busy schedule, I don't know if I'll be able to update next week, but I will try as hell. Oh yeah. I decided that Friday will be my deadline. Just so you guys will know when to expect a chapter from me.

Anyways, hope you like the chapter. I didn't really like the middle part, but I'm happy that I got to introduce Yuna. :) Curious about her, are we? All will be revealed in due time. But I'm quite surprised at this development. I didn't expect to write it like this (At that time, I didn't even know how the chapter would end! Haha), but I'm quite thrilled that Roxas got to show an emotion other than anger. Looks like he doesn't like being called a monster. Hm. I wonder what that's about? :3

On another note, there's been another reason why this chapter was so late. I've...actually been writing another story, another RokuNami story. Originally, it was going to be a one-shot, but now it looks like it'll be divided into three chapters because of how long it will be. So expect a new story from me sometime next week or the week after. Hope you guys will like it.

Before I leave, I want to express my thanks to all who reviewed, especially **shy-twinee**, **midnight-heart**, **Fostofina**, **Typewrite**, and **poohbearlover95**. You guys make me smile. :)

Also want to thank everyone else for reading this! And please leave me a review. Suggest a story, make predictions, ask questions, anything. It'll help me to keep writing.

Stay your BEAWESOME selves.


	5. Protection

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 5 – Protection

Naminé sat up in bed as she heard the door unlock. She saw Olette peek her head in to see if Naminé was awake and gave her a small smile.

"Hello," she said uncomfortably. "How are you this morning?"

Naminé brushed the greeting aside.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern as she pulled the covers aside. She swung her legs over to the side and winced as the pain from the reopened wound shot up her leg. She looked over to Olette, who was still standing at the doorway, and searched the brunette up and down for any injury. That's when she noticed the bandages wrapped around her upper arms and were almost hidden beneath her uniform. Naminé glared at it.

"He did this to you didn't he?" she guessed, her anger rising. Olette didn't have to guess who "he" was.

Olette shook her head.

"It's all right. It was due to my carelessness, and I received proper punishment for it," she replied uneasily, averting her gaze. She looked back up and tried to smile, but Naminé already knew that it was forced.

"Come now," Olette said as she gripped Naminé's shoulders and steered her over to the couch. "You must be hungry. I've brought something very special from the kitchens today."

There was a click that came from closing the door, which made Naminé turn her head around. She realized that they weren't alone and that there was a figure leaning against the door with his hands in the pockets of his black coat and a book tucked under his arm. Her eyes narrowed as she saw his spiky blond hair.

"What's **he** doing here?" she spat out venomously. His eyes glowered.

"Well, it **is** my room," he retorted.

Naminé glared at him. Silence followed.

"Well! Let's have you fed!" Olette said nervously and clapped her hands as she tried to distract Naminé with the thought of food. Naminé looked at her, sighed, and took a seat in the white armchair. She saw him cross the room and plop down at the white couch, sitting directly across from Naminé. He propped and crossed his legs on the arm of the couch and took out the book from under his arm, opening it to a page he marked with a fold on the corner. Naminé glared at him through narrowed slits. How dare he act so comfortable and leisurely around her! Olette, meanwhile, went outside to fetch the tray. She brought it back and set it on the coffee table before her.

Naminé looked down to see the usual eggs, bacon, a serving of broccoli and carrots, and a glass of orange juice, but there was a bowl off to the side that looked to be carrying something that resembled oatmeal.

"This," Olette said as she pointed to it, "Is the chef's famous porridge. It's very sweet and actually very popular around the castle. I was lucky to catch him finishing it."

Roxas snorted, reading something amusing in his book and turning a page. Naminé was tempted to throw the sweet smelling porridge at him, but out of respect for Olette, she kept her hands on her lap. Olette looked unfazed.

"Well, why don't you try it?" she suggested.

Naminé took her spoon and dipped it into the bowl, surprised that the consistency was thick. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it, suddenly becoming very relaxed and calm as the sweet aroma filled her nostrils. She took a small sip of it to try it out and immediately felt the warmth trailing down her throat, spreading to her body. It did taste very sweet. It tasted like a balanced combination of cinnamon, apples, bananas, and something else that Naminé couldn't put her finger on. But the taste moved her, and she found herself eating it gluttonously.

She heard Olette chuckle and didn't bother looking up at Roxas. At this point, she didn't care what he thought of her, but she knew that she still hated him.

However, she did resent – but only the tiniest bit – her comment to him last night. It was uncalled for, calling him a monster. It obviously had a negative effect on him, but deep in her heart, Naminé was pleased with his reaction.

She questioned it though. Since when did she have these kinds of negative thoughts about someone? It was surely something out of character for her. Not once in her life had she acted on vengeance and did something purposely to hurt someone else. There were times where she was tempted to, but she didn't truly hate someone or anyone for that matter. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she held the spoon to her mouth.

Olette tilted her head. "What's wrong? Was there something off about the taste?"

"Oh no, no!" Naminé replied. "No, it's very delicious! I was just thinking about something else…"

Olette nodded, not questioning her further, and went off to dust the room. Naminé, on the other hand, finished off the porridge, wishing that the bowl were deeper. Then she moved on to her regular meal, eating it slowly to cherish the taste. She continued to ignore Roxas' existence as he looked at her with slight disgust or perhaps amusement with the way she was eating. She heard him get up and walk over to the bookcase. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him pause before the shelves, raising an eyebrow over its emptiness. Then he turned around and sat back down at the couch. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, looking like he was going to take a small nap.

Naminé sighed contentedly as she finished her meal. Olette heard it and crossed the room to take away the tray. She looked down and noticed that the gash on Naminé's foot reopened.

"Oh, dear. Not again," she muttered, nervously shifting her gaze over to the blond boy. Roxas glanced over to it and glared at the gash. He let out a long sigh and changed his position on the couch with his back facing them. Naminé saw Olette let out a breath of relief. She raised an eyebrow at the interaction but kept silent as Olette took out the first aid kit and began to change the bandages once again. Naminé seethed as the newly reopened wound stuck to it. It didn't hurt as much as before, but it still was painful.

After wrapping a new bandage around Naminé's foot, Olette washed her hands at the bathroom to the far right of the bed. Then she returned and took the tray away.

"I'm afraid that there's a growing pile of chores that I have to attend to, but I'll be sure to be back by the afternoon," she said, excusing herself.

Wait…what? Roxas wasn't leaving as well?

"Wait!" Naminé said rather loudly. Olette paused before the door, and Roxas lifted his head up to look at her. Naminé carefully crossed the room to get to Olette. She gently took the maid's arm.

"He's not coming with you?" Naminé whispered, uneasily shifting his gaze to the boy as he just blankly stared at both of them.

"Oh…Actually, he has been given a few more days off to recover. It's the head's orders," Olette shrugged as she turned to go, seeming a little too eager to leave the room. Naminé's grip on the maid's arm tightened. She wasn't done yet.

"So why does he have to recover **here**? Can't he recover in another room? Actually, why don't I go to another room? He must want his privacy and all," she whispered furiously. Olette shook her head.

"You can't. It's that – "

"I can be here because it is my room," he repeated his previous words, his deep voice resounding from behind Naminé. She felt the tingling up her spine. "As to why you can't be moved? It's because every room here is filled."

"Furthermore," he continued, "You are here because I demanded it. You are my responsibility, and I have a duty to uphold my end of the contract."

Olette took this time to pry her arm from Naminé's grip and escape, quietly shutting the door. Naminé glared at the white paneled walls and the white ornate door. She could feel his gaze on her back like she always had, but she beat down the familiar tickling up her spine. She sensed his form looming over her with his hands crossed before him.

With a small "humph," Naminé stepped around him and went back to the bed without so much of a glance at him. She knew that he was still watching though.

She sat on the bed and immediately brought her sketchbook on her lap, trying to keep herself busy. She was surprised to find that she already filled more than half the pages, even from back to back. So she spent some time looking at all of them.

Roxas, on the other hand, sat back down on the white couch and started to reread the book he brought. She tried her best to ignore him, but she couldn't help but steal glances every now and then. She admitted to herself that he was at least pleasing to the eye, but he still had a rotten attitude.

Once, he looked up, making eye contact with her. She panicked for a moment since she got caught staring and then drew her eyes back to the sketchpad. She didn't take any more glances.

There was also the awkward silence between them which continued well throughout the day. Occasionally, Naminé would turn a page or shift her position on the bed, ruffling the sheets, and Roxas would cough or walk around the room. Other than that, both of them just avoided contact with one another, which was absolutely fine by her.

At one point, Naminé spaced out and drew whatever came to her mind. When she looked down, she was startled to find that her drawing resembled the boy sitting on the couch. Furious with herself, she tore the page out and shredded it, earning an amused look from Roxas. She chucked it at a trashcan nearby, wishing she could also throw him there.

Olette did come by that afternoon, but Naminé could tell that all the backed up chores exhausted the poor girl. She looked worn out, and by the time it was for her to leave, Naminé noticed that she looked a little dazed and a bit red faced. She hoped that Olette wasn't overexerting herself.

After a few hours, Naminé heard Roxas get up and approach her, but she pretended not to notice and concentrated on her sketch of Kairi and the rest of her friends. She heard him cough at her side and continued to ignore him. Then he sighed and reached over her.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow as he reached behind her and took one of the pillows that she used to prop herself up. She forgot that she took all of his pillows and used them for it. She became all flustered just because she thought he was going to touch her. She felt embarrassed over her blunder and hid her face behind her sketchbook.

He took a pillow and an extra blanket from the closet and brought them over to the couch, using it as a makeshift bed. She heard him rise as she continued scribbling. Then she found herself plunged into darkness.

"Hey!"

"It's time to sleep now," she heard his voice through the darkness. She heard the slight ruffling of the blankets, and then after a few minutes, she heard his even breathing.

After a few minutes in wallowing in her annoyance, Naminé blindly reached out for the bedside table. When she found it, she placed her sketchbook and other materials on top. Then she took the pillows, punched some of them, and pulled the covers roughly over her, trying to make as much noise as she could.

It took a while for her to fall asleep since she was still in shock that he was actually sleeping in the same room.

That morning, Olette didn't come at her usual time. It made Naminé worry.

Roxas, on the other hand, was lazily turning the page of a different book than yesterday. In fact, there seemed to be a stack of books on the coffee table when she woke up. He must have woken up early and brought them here.

Naminé's stomach grumbled, making her quite embarrassed. Roxas didn't notice.

When she heard the lock turn, she automatically faced the door, anticipating the sweet savory aroma of breakfast. But what surprised her was that the usual spiky brunette was replaced by a similar yet different brunette. She had a similar face to Olette, but she had the longer part of her hair curling upwards at the sides of her face while the hair at the back of her head was kept shorter. Her green eyes curved upwards as she smiled cheerily at Naminé. Roxas noticed her presence. Naminé saw his eyes narrow as he directed a suspicious look at the girl.

She, apparently, didn't notice at all.

"Hi! You must be Naminé, right? Of course you are! You're in this room, after all!" the girl said quite happily. Naminé was taken aback by this sudden display of cheeriness.

"Get out, Selphie," Roxas growled. It was obvious that she wasn't welcomed. It was also obvious that it was an order, not a request.

"Oh, pish posh," she said dismissively. "I'm only here to give the girl breakfast. Sis is out with a fever and can't do any of her chores for today. No doubt, it was all the ones that she had to do yesterday. Honestly, that girl doesn't know her own limits." Selphie shook her head.

"I said. **Get**. **Out**," Roxas repeated more fiercely. Naminé switched from looking at the growing fury on Roxas' face to the unchanged cheerful smile on Selphie's. Naminé suddenly brought her hands to her stomach when it made another sound. But it was enough to grab Selphie's attention.

"See? She's hungry! I'm not going to let her starve!" she chuckled as she went outside briefly to fetch the tray. She came back with a huge smile on her face, which Naminé copied. She smelt the familiar aroma of the porridge she had the day before.

"Smells good, doesn't it? Before sis passed out, she told me to make sure you get this so that you could enjoy it even with Mr. Grumpy over here," Selphie winked at Naminé. She giggled in return.

As Selphie was bringing the tray over to Naminé's bedside, Naminé noticed Roxas watch Selphie's every single move, not taking her out of his sight. There was a distrustful look on Roxas' face. But what could a cheerful girl like Selphie do? If she was Olette's sister, then Naminé would trust her.

While Naminé had her own thoughts on the food, she didn't notice the growing cloudiness of Selphie's eyes and the slowing of her walk. It was only until she stopped talking and stopped at Naminé's side did she look up, sensing something strange.

Selphie looked as if she was in a trance. Naminé remembered seeing the same look on Yuna's face. Her green eyes were unfocused, and her mouth was agape as if she stopped in midsentence.

All of a sudden, Selphie's hypnotized eyes gazed down at Naminé who could only stare back up in confusion. Naminé heard a clatter on the floor and felt something splash on her face. She looked down and saw that Selphie had dropped the tray, spilling its contents everywhere.

Naminé looked back up.

"Selphie?" she called to her.

Naminé's eyes widened as Selphie's face suddenly contorted to a hungry expression, one that looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. Naminé felt her hands wrap around her neck and saw her hands becoming hairy and whiskers sprouting from the sides of her face.

This girl was turning into something.

Before she felt Selphie's claws, Naminé saw a golden blur shoot out from behind Selphie, tackling her to the ground. She saw gold and brown mix together, one fighting the other. She heard snaps and growls. Was that a bark?

She coughed, feeling the area around her neck. There were some scratches, but it didn't hit anything major. The gold knocked the black against the bed, making a loud bang. Naminé ran over to the corner, gaining distance from the fighting demons. When they broke apart, a golden creature stood with its back facing Naminé. It growled at a smaller creature, who snarled in anger.

That was when Naminé recognized the animals. The one that stood before her, protecting her, had a form similar to a big cat. Naminé couldn't distinguish more of the features, because the smaller form caught her attention. The snarling creature looked to be a small dog with triangular ears that had a lot of brown fur sticking out. It was a Papillion.

On a different day, Naminé would have found it adorable, even endearing. But the hungry and wild look that it directed at the girl looked to be more frightening than anything else at the moment.

The Papillion's eyes searched for an opening and darted back and forth. The golden giant cat, on the other hand, snapped and growled when it made one step. Then the Papillion growled as it grew impatient and lunged at Naminé.

Naminé closed her eyes.

Then she heard a roar and then a thud. She opened one eye to see that the cat pinned down the Papillion and kicked it away with one paw. When the cat approached the dog, it cowered in fear. Naminé saw the big cat swivel its head around to look at her. Her eyes widened as she recognized the animal to be a mountain lion.

The lion's blue eyes glanced at her before snorting. It picked up the Papillion by its mouth and carried it to the door. Then it gracefully and skillfully opened the door with one paw and roughly threw the Papillion out, who gave a yelp as Naminé heard it land painfully in the hallway.

She was stunned by what happened. She felt her knees give way and collapsed on the black carpet. She looked over and stared at the mess, wondering if that really did happen, if she had just witnessed a near death experience by a shape shifting Papillion.

She saw his footsteps approach her. Naminé looked up to see his exhausted blue eyes peer down at her with his arms crossed.

"W-w-w-what…" she stammered.

"**That**," he panted, "is exactly why you're confined to this room."

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

I. Am. Late. I am so sorry. I wanted to work on this throughout the week and actually make the deadline, but I couldn't. I had so many things happen this past week. Many many things. I did have some time between studying, but I used it to plan out a friend's birthday gift and also for packing in preparation for the move into the new apartment. And in other times, I was distracted by flash flash revolution and anime...and I got hooked on to Kare Kano again. So for those that were anticipating the update on Friday, I'm sorry. I promise that I'll be more punctual now that I'm on break. I also tried to update on Saturday, but the system was down. :( Then I found a post on the forum about the error bypass, so you can tell I was dancing around in happiness.

So...this was an interesting chapter. I didn't exactly expect Selphie to make an appearance so soon, but it just happened to be written that way. Haha. Um. Also didn't expect her to be Olette's younger sister, but I think I unconsciously decided it. Stupid brain. At least let my conscious know about these changes. But yeah. Near death experience. A death experience by Papillion attack. What are the odds? I guess even the cutest and adorable of breeds have their viciousness. The same probably goes for demons. Although...it is curious as to why Olette hasn't attacked Naminé, huh? Maybe we'll find out soon.

As always, I thank you guys for taking the time to read my stories, but I also want to thank **midnight-heart**, **Typewrite**, **Kutlessrocker**, **poohbearlover95**, **Emi Izumi**, **metallicababy55**, and **Hegodart** for reviewing.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know it's a little shorter than the usual, but I promise I'll make it up with next week's update! Please review and be your beawesome selves! ;)


	6. Inquiry

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 6 – Inquiry

"W-w-w-what…" Naminé stammered.

"**That**," Roxas panted as he stood over her, "is exactly why you're confined to this room."

Naminé shook her head, trying to assess the situation. Her head felt a little dizzy as she tried to make sense of everything.

"W-what **are** you?" she managed to ask.

His eyes searched hers as he tried to formulate an answer. He looked as if he was contemplating whether or not he should tell her in her mental state. Finally, he answered her.

"A demon," he said, choosing not to answer. "That's all you need to know."

"But that's not an answer," she complained.

"That's the only answer you're going to get," he responded.

He turned to walk away, but Naminé managed to catch his sleeve. She did not want him to tell her a roundabout answer. She was sick of his half-answers.

"Please," she pleaded as she looked up at him. "I need to know more."

He half turned his face to her, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

They both heard three knocks on the door, which made Roxas narrow his eyes. He tugged his sleeve out of her grasp and walked over to answer the door. Naminé continued to sit at her corner. She saw him open the door by a crack and strained her ears to hear the words of whoever was at the door.

"Returned," Naminé managed to hear. It was a little difficult as the voice was very small.

Roxas grunted, frustratingly raking a hand through his hair. He glanced at Naminé before looking back at the person hidden by the door.

"Now?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," replied the voice, sounding more urgent.

Roxas left the door cracked open as he walked back to where Naminé sat. Suddenly, he grabbed her upper arm and forced her to her feet. She stumbled, trying to balance herself. Her head became a little dizzy by the sudden movement, but it cleared when she blinked a few times.

Once she was on her feet, he let go of her arm as if he touched a hot iron and walked back to the door. When he noticed that she wasn't behind him, he looked back at her with a serious expression.

"Follow me," he said before walking through the doorway. The door was left open for her to follow, but she hesitated since she had just witnessed one of the maids attacking her. Who knows when she would be attacked again?

But then she thought that she would be safer if she was with him. So she scampered out the door, passing by a maid with light blue hair that covered half of her face. The maid bowed to her as Naminé searched for Roxas' form, spotting him already down the hallway. She ran to catch up with him, not wanting to be left alone anymore. She was careful as each step she took hit the floor, cautious about the healing wounds on her feet. She heard a faint click behind her. The maid must've closed the door for them.

When she caught up with him, he didn't stop to see if she was following and continued his long strides to wherever they were going. Naminé had to increase her pace to keep up with him. Their footsteps hit the tiles and echoed down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To meet the leader," he replied swiftly. Then the air around him told Naminé that it would be best not to ask any more questions even though her head was swimming in it. She continued to follow him in silence.

She took this time to glance around her surroundings, taking in what she couldn't before when she tried to run away. At that time, she only noticed the flooring and was so focused on escaping that she didn't get a chance to marvel at the beauty of the hallway. It was blindingly white with ornate paneled walls and tiled floors. There were also white columns spaced evenly throughout the corridor. It gave Naminé chills to see the uniformity. It was a contrast to the balanced monochromatic colors of Roxas' room.

Every so often, they turned a corner and came across a door, which had a number on it. The first one they passed had the Roman numeral for 12, and the second one had 11. She wondered if Roxas' door had the number 13 on it, but she didn't get a chance to see it since she was in a hurry to catch up with him.

After they passed the door with the number 2, Naminé began hearing voices that echoed further down the hall. She stayed close to Roxas, becoming a little intimidated by the thought that she would be coming face to face with more demons.

As they neared closer, Naminé could hear snippets of what some people in the crowd were saying.

"Sir! Welcome back – "

"Master, there's been peculiar happenings going on. There's been a steady increase in activity in Number 13's area, and we need to – "

"Sir, sir! We have trouble! It's Number 9! He's disappeared from his job _again_ – "

Then a little ways ahead, she spotted a small group of people crowded around a big door labeled with the Roman numeral 1. It seemed the leader really was number 1.

The crowd quieted and shushed each other as they noticed the approaching pair. They silently parted, making a path for them. Naminé kept her head down as she felt them stare at her and crept even closer to Roxas' back, not quite touching him but enough for her to hide behind. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Yuna in the crowd next to two other girls. She looked at her, but the young girl looked away as if frightened and guilty. Naminé saw her hand fly to her arm as if protecting it.

Naminé brought her attention to the front, stopping suddenly as she almost bumped into Roxas' back. She was startled as he quickly stepped to the side, pushing her in front of him. Then she was instantly aware of the attention that was now on her. She felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of her face. Then she noticed the figure in front of her and looked to him.

He was tall with white hair, and his bangs hung from the side of his face while his longer hair draped over his shoulders. The shorter parts of his hair stuck out either from the top or the sides of his head. He was also wearing the same black cloak that Roxas was wearing now. However, there was something with the way he stood or the air he exuded told her that he was a powerful figure, one that she should not oppose or anger. Her eyes were drawn to his face. She noticed that he looked at her with an amused expression. Naminé looked down as she realized that she just got caught analyzing him.

"So this is her, I take it?" his low voice said, his question directed towards Roxas.

"Yes, sir," Roxas answered quietly. Naminé heard a few whispers from the crowd.

"Hm," said the taller man who stepped a little closer to inspect Naminé. She wiggled in uneasiness under his inspection, but she didn't dare move from her spot.

"Now I see…," he said as if confirming something. Then his head snapped back up to Roxas. "You may go," he said dismissively, "I wish to speak to her. I shall question you later, Number 13."

Naminé panicked a little as she glanced at Roxas, not wanting to be left alone with a stranger. She saw the shock in his eyes as he stared at the taller man.

"But, sir – " he began. The other waved it off.

"I only wish to speak to her. I will be careful," he interrupted, giving Roxas a stern look. "You may go," he said with more emphasis as his hand hovered lightly on Naminé's shoulder and directed her through the doorway that was labeled 1.

Naminé stole a glance back at Roxas before the door closed.

She briefly saw the worry etched onto his face.

Once the door was closed, Naminé faced forward and looked around the room. It seems as if the whole room matched the hallway with blindingly white paneled walls with columns spaced evenly. It was a huge circular room with a high ceiling, a contrast to the smaller rectangular one that served as her prison cell. However, there were splashes of color here and there, mostly on the suits of armor lined across the walls of the room and some luscious rugs here and there.

"I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I had some business to take care of that needed my utmost attention," he said as he steered her towards the round mahogany table. "My name is Xemnas. I am the leader of this organization as well as the head of this castle."

"Oh! My name is Naminé," she introduced herself after she saw his brief pause as if asking her for her name.

"Naminé," he repeated as he gestured for her to take a seat before sitting down himself. "I'm going to ask a few questions. Would that be all right?" The look in his eyes told her that he was asking her out of politeness and that he didn't expect her to decline. Naminé nodded stiffly, still a little intimidated by him.

"Good. Now on the night that you were attacked," Naminé winced as he went straight to the point, "what was the form of the dark creature?"

She didn't want to answer his question, but she didn't want to anger him either. His eyes bore holes through hers, so it was hard to look away.

"They looked like…tentacles," she replied, her voice small.

He said nothing as he folded his hands in front of him.

"Do you remember if it had any kind of marking on its body?"

She looked down in contemplation before looking back to him. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "At that time, I was so scared that I didn't get a good look at it."

He didn't look unfazed by her answer, but she could tell that there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Mr. Xemnas," she continued, "Do you know what those creatures were?"

His eyes darkened. They sat in silence before he spoke a word.

"Naminé," he said with a serious look, "Do you have any idea why you were brought to this place?"

Naminé shook her head. "Roxas – I mean, number 13," she corrected herself when he gave her a perplexed look, "wouldn't tell me when I asked. The only thing I know is that everyone here is not human."

"You are correct in assuming so. We don't allow any humans to reside in this castle as you might have realized from your previous encounter," his eyes lingered on the faint scratches on Naminé's neck. She brought her hand up and brushed the wound lightly. "But it seems that you are the exception. Am I right in guessing that Number 13 hasn't told you why this is?"

Naminé nodded.

She saw him give a look of disapproval.

"Did he not tell you about any of the circumstances that surround the whole situation?" Xemnas inquired.

She shook her head. "I tried to ask him some questions before, but he kept dodging them. He wouldn't even answer that one at all, but I know it has something to do with those black tentacle monsters."

Xemnas wrinkled his nose. "Yes," he said with such distaste. "Those...things. But I suppose that it is good that number 13 hasn't disclosed any information…"

"Please, sir," Naminé pleaded, leaning forward. "I need to know what's going on. I've been kept in the dark about a lot of things, but I think I also need to know so that I could also protect myself from whatever Number 13 is shielding me from."

Xemnas propped his elbows on the table, hiding half his face behind his folded hands. He closed his eyes, deciding whether or not to disclose that kind of information.

"Yes," he sighed, "I suppose you do have a point there. There are some things that you have to be aware of. But I'm afraid that I can only tell you certain information since many – if not most – are strictly confidential."

Naminé nodded silently, anxious to finally get an answer.

"You see, Naminé," he started, "Those creatures come in different shapes and forms. It just happened to be that the one chasing you was a cephalopod type, which is quite difficult to defeat. I believe that number 2 caught a rare shark type the other day," he said in thought. "But they are entities of pure darkness. They take on the shape of a creature so that they would be able to roam around and devour humans and other animals.

"This organization was formed in order to maintain their numbers as well as how much they consume. We cannot completely eliminate them, so we try to at least keep them in check. We are also beings of darkness," he explained, "but we are able to have conscious control over it, manipulating it to our liking. However, there a few times when the temptation to devour human flesh overcomes us, but most of the time we are able to overcome it…"

"And that is," he concluded, "The extent to which I can explain."

They sat in silence as Naminé took the time to let the information sink in. As she gathered her thoughts, more questions started to form in her head. Even if the monsters are beings of pure darkness, why would they go after living beings? Why would they specifically target humans? Most of all, why her? What made her so special?

She tried to voice her questions.

"But, sir," she said, "Why – "

"As I've said before," Xemnas interrupted, "That is the extent to which I can explain. Anymore questions might delve into confidential information. I do sincerely apologize, Naminé, but there are things that are better left...in the dark."

"Now, I believe it is time for you to go," he said as he glanced over at the tall grandfather clock that stood near the wall behind Naminé. He got up, gesturing Naminé to do the same. Then he escorted her to the door. She was disappointed that she didn't get any more answers, but at least she acquired a valuable piece of information about those…things.

"Thank you for your time. I'll have one of the maids escort you back to number 13's room. Please do not worry," he said as he saw the brief worry pass before Naminé's eyes, "None of them will attack you."

She didn't know how trustworthy any of the other maids were, but if it came from the leader, then she would at least take his word for it.

He opened the big door, which made a creaking sound. "When you see number 13, please send him here," he requested as he slowly shut the door.

Naminé walked out, surprised to find the big hall empty of the crowd except for the same blue haired maid that fetched them before. The maid nodded to her and started walking off. Naminé followed her. She got the feeling that the girl didn't say much, which was fine by her. She didn't really want to talk to anyone just yet, especially a maid.

So Naminé walked behind the girl, lost in her thoughts. This Xemnas guy was very polite to her, but she felt as if there was some ulterior motive to his questioning in the beginning of the interrogation. Even though he only asked a few questions, it made her a little suspicious. Were those monsters supposed to have markings?

As they rounded the corner, Naminé felt a hand roughly grab her arm and pull her back. She yelled in terror, but the other hand clamped down over her mouth. She briefly felt being spun around and pushed up against the wall. Then she noticed that she was staring into the blue eyes of her captor.

"What did he ask you?" he asked fiercely. Naminé shook her head, trying to take his hand away from her mouth.

"What. Did. He. Ask. You?" he repeated, taking his hand away from her mouth. She glared at him for his rough questioning.

"He only asked me what happened that night," she spat.

"And what did you say?" he asked with the same force.

"Only what he wanted to know," she answered, knowing well that she was giving him a vague answer just as he had given before. His eyes narrowed, not liking her attitude.

Then a tug on his black cloak brought his attention to his side. The blue haired maid stared blankly back at him. Naminé was glad that she intervened.

"Summoned," she said as she pointed at him.

Roxas glared at the maid for interrupting, but the girl just stared back. Roxas' grip on Naminé's gown slackened as he let go and stomped off towards Xemnas' room.

Naminé watched his form go, wondering what all that was about. He was acting strange ever since they were summoned. There had to be something going on between him and the leader. What was it that bothered him?

She felt a tug on her own sleeve and looked at the maid.

"Follow," the blue haired girl said. Naminé nodded and continued their trek towards number 13's room. However, she did spare a glance behind her and caught herself doing so. She shook her head, dismissing a thought that crept in her mind that would seem a most unlikely reason for his odd behavior.

The thought that perhaps that he was really worried about her.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

So...I know I missed my deadline last week. But it's also because it was hard to update with all the type 2 errors flying around. I checked my stories earlier today to see if I could edit it, and it seemed as if it was fixed. Hope everything's fixed for the rest of you! Anyways, it's been a really busy week for me. I'm really exhausted, but I'm glad that I have tomorrow off. I can sleep in! Yay! But I'm really happy that I could focus on this story a bit more.

So...I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. I was wondering if I should even reveal what those monsters were, but I probably couldn't hide it for long. BUT! There are OTHER things I could hide from you for now. ;D You'll just have to wait and see what it is. That is, as long as I keep writing! Muahaha. I know that the development is extremely slow between Roxas and Namine, but hopefully things will pick up in the next chapter! Please be patient!

I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this. I'd especially like to thank **Kutlessrocker**, **Hegodart**, **midnight-heart**, **Emi Izumi**, **DestinyKeyblader28**, **metallicababy55**, **jellybeanmania**, **TheDormantOne**, and **darkteaparty** for your reviews and encouragement. :) You guys make my day! 3

Please review and tell me what you think~ You could even give me some story suggestions or refer me to a fanfic. I'd love that.


	7. Midnight Visit

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 7 – Midnight Visit

Naminé kept a safe distance between her and the blue haired maid as they neared towards the door that was labeled with the Roman numeral 13. She saw the maid quietly open the door and gestured for her to go inside. When Naminé stepped through, the door closed, and she heard the click from the lock turning. She let out a big breath that she didn't know she was holding and felt the tension in her shoulders relax.

She instantly noticed that the mess from what was supposed to be her breakfast had been cleaned up and replaced with a fresher one. There was also a clean set of clothes folded on the bed, making her remember her current state of dress. She looked down at her porridge-stained nightgown. Her face became red as she realized that she presented herself in such a state before the leader and before an entire crowd, in a nightgown nonetheless. But since there wasn't any time to change clothes, it should be overlooked, right? Perhaps that was what the residents were whispering about…She felt ashamed for not noticing it sooner.

To make her feel better about the whole thing, she took a quick shower and changed into the new nightgown quickly, noticing how soft and flowy it was. It was a mint green in color, a sort of pleasant color that made Naminé feel relaxed. It also smelled like it came straight from the wash. She wondered if this nightgown was also Olette's but then thought that it couldn't be since the size was a little bigger than the one she wore before. After changing, Naminé chucked her other nightgown into the hamper near the bathroom.

When she walked back and sat on the bed, she slowly drew the tray closer and started to pick at the food. She wasn't all that hungry after this morning's events, but she still managed to at least finish the castle's famous porridge. After a while, her mind began to drift off, thinking about various things.

So now she had a general sense of what those monsters were, what this organization is and what it does. But there was something a little off from Xemnas' explanation. If humans are not allowed in this castle and that she is the exception, what happened to the others that disappeared before her? What happened to Ms. Gainsborough? Did they also get swallowed up like Anya?

Naminé shuddered. At the same time, she became saddened over her former bodyguard.

On top of that, why was it that they, the demons residing in the castle, sometimes get a thirst for human blood? Was it because they were also beings of darkness, like Xemnas said? There seemed to be a deeper connection between them and the creatures of pure darkness, but Naminé felt like that was also something strictly confidential and just as complicated.

But still, she was anxious to know.

And what was it with Roxas' attitude and method of questioning her right after her interrogation with the leader? She stabbed her fork at a sausage. He seemed too demanding of that information, and Naminé was proud of herself for making that backfire at him. But it was still suspicious that he was expecting some sort of answer from her.

She knew that he would come barging in again, wanting to further question her. But she felt determined to be just as demanding as he was. If he wanted information from her, he will just have to give her information in return. Confidential or not, she had to know.

So she relocated from the bed to the armchair, deciding to wait for his return and to prepare herself on how she would question him as well as give him an answer. She also took her sketchbook and crayons with her to keep her occupied for the time being. But she kept waiting throughout the day without a sign or a noise of his footsteps or even anyone else's for that matter. The only person going in and out was the blue haired maid from before, fetching the tray or giving her the next meal.

She kept waiting for him well into the night and felt her eyes droop from her unchanged position at the armchair. Finally, she set her sketchbook on the coffee table, drew her legs closer, and laid her head on top of her crossed arms on the armrest, thinking about taking a 5 minute nap. Her mind drifted off, wondering what kind of answers she would get from him.

By the time she woke up, her five minute nap turned into a full eight hour sleep. She even woke up under the covers of the bed and became confused as to the change of location. Finally, she decided that she must have slept walked over to the bed since everything was left unchanged before she shut her eyes.

She scanned the room in hopes of finding the blond boy, but she didn't find any trace of him. She huffed, a little in disappointment.

A while after, Olette came by to give her the meal. Naminé was glad that it was her and not her sister.

Even though she looked a little feverish, she was still a little cheerful. She apologized to Naminé for her sister's actions.

"I heard about my sister, and I'm really sorry about that," Olette said, looking really guilty. "I intended for someone else to attend to you, but Selphie insisted, saying that she wanted to meet you. I thought she was going to be all right since she was only supposed to give you the meals, but I was wrong. I promise you that she was punished for treating our guest in such a manner. Honestly, she should have more control over herself like Fuu."

"Fuu?" Naminé asked.

"Oh, you should have met her yesterday. After the fiasco with Selphie, I heard that she was placed in charge of you. She's the girl with the blue hair. She's a little quiet and only says one worded sentences."

So that was her name.

"But anyway, I also came to tell you that you won't be seeing Roxas today," Naminé was a little disappointed with that. "Something came up with the area he's overseeing, and Master Xemnas told him that he had to take care of it. I wish he would have done that later since he's still recovering, but I guess it has to be done."

Naminé nodded, a little annoyed that he couldn't tell her that himself. At the same time, she wondered what kind of injuries he incurred for him to take many days off.

"It's all right though. It must be something like one of their usual weird fluctuations in the system's data. It only takes a day to find out what's happened. Zexion's already working on it in his lab, and I'm sure that Roxas will get it done quickly. You'll probably even see him tonight when he comes back," she explained.

"Who says that I want to see him when he gets back?" Naminé asked with her arms crossed.

Olette gave a little knowing smile, which made Naminé a little annoyed.

But he didn't come that night either, which frustrated Naminé to no end.

She knew because she even tried to wait up for him again but instead fell asleep once again in the armchair. The only difference was that she actually woke up in the armchair the next morning. She felt very sore from sleeping in such a cramped position and wished that she had slept walked over to the bed like the night before. It would have made her feel a lot more rested and a lot less stiff. She felt her tight muscles stretch and winced as she heard her joints crack. Later on, she felt a cramp in her calf.

By the time Olette came around, Naminé noticed the look on her face that said that something was going to be different today or that something was going on. It wasn't that Olette had the same trance-like state as Selphie did when she approached Naminé two days ago, but it was more like she entered the room less cheerful and more exhausted than before. Granted, she was still recovering from a cold, but she looked more exhausted from whatever physical labor she did.

When Naminé questioned her, Olette tried to downsize it.

"It's nothing," she mumbled. "It's only that most of the staff and maids here have come down with a cold and can't get out of bed, so work has been piling up rather quickly…"

"Would you like an extra set of hands?" Naminé blurted out before realizing the gravity of what she just said. She only said what came natural to her. When she saw a friend in need, she offered her help.

Olette's head snapped up with her eyes wide as if Naminé said something utterly ridiculous. But for a second there was a twinkle of relief in her eyes.

"I can't do that," she said hastily, shaking her head. The twinkle vanished. "I can't. I can't endanger you, Naminé. It's like I'm throwing an injured fish into a tank full of sharks! You forget that we are demons, Naminé. There are even others in this castle that don't have as much control over themselves."

"I'm not saying that I'll be doing it by myself," Naminé interjected. "I was just wondering if you need me to walk with you and help you with your chores. I mean, I'm already healed, and my foot is feeling much better now." She showed Olette her still bandaged foot. It was healing slowly, and Naminé knew that it was most likely going to turn into a scar. The other wounds on her feet had already healed.

"It makes me feel bad when there are things I could do, but I'm only sitting here waiting for my next meal." She really wanted to help her. Doing chores would be better than just sitting around and sketching all day. She loved drawing and sketching dearly, but she felt as if she was doing too much of it.

Olette still shook her head. "I can't. If Roxas finds out –"

"He won't have to since he's gone at the moment," Naminé inserted.

"No," she replied, "You don't understand. He'll already know you've been out when he steps through the castle doors."

"You mean through scent?" Naminé guessed. She figured that was how he found out that Yuna was in the room even though she spent so much time helping Yuna cover her tracks through scent. Yuna's frightened expression the other day told her all she needed to know. But of course, she forgot that it was supposed to be a secret between them.

Olette's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How do you know about that? I thought Roxas didn't tell you anything about our kind."

Naminé tried to cover her own tracks. "Oh, you know," she darted her eyes. "I thought that must have been the case since that time when Roxas and Selphie transformed."

Olette nodded slowly, still a little wary.

"Yes…" she said hesitantly. "But I'm sorry, Naminé. I appreciate it, but I can't risk it. I know you're only trying to help and that you have good intentions, but it's just as dangerous around the castle as it is out there."

"Yes. I know," Naminé replied, briefly remembering the hungry look on Selphie's face as she lunged at her. "But if there's anything I could do, please let me know. It's just that there's not much to do here." She smiled shyly, which made Olette chuckle.

Olette stood up and patted Naminé on the head. "Thanks," she said. "I'll be fine. Sorry to worry you."

When Olette left, she looked a little more cheerful than when she entered.

Naminé didn't bother staying up that night. She was still a little sore from the night before and intended to sleep in the bed this time. She also wasn't going to assume that Roxas will return anytime soon. She will get her answers eventually, but it doesn't mean that she should try to wait up for him every night until he got back. She felt a little like an impatient wife, but she quickly beat that thought down, not wanting to think about herself in that way.

She slept quite early and enjoyed the feeling of sleeping on a soft mattress under the warm, thick covers. It was quite a contrast to the firm armchair that she fell asleep on for the past two nights. She was almost drifting off into the darkness when she heard a click and the creaking of the door.

Naminé opened her eyes and sat up as she groggily stared at the dark figure stooped over in the open doorway. She squinted as she tried to make out the features and then suddenly became very attentive and frightened at the thought that she might be attacked again.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her question was met with silence.

But then she saw a little of the blond hair where the light hit, and she instantly recognized the mysterious figure as the boy whom she stayed up to wait for.

"R-Roxas?" Again, he didn't reply.

She immediately noticed that there was something off about him. He didn't have that proud and confident aura that he always exudes, and she felt as if the room had become still and silent in his presence. It felt almost as if it was the calm before the storm.

Naminé rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. She couldn't see his eyes, but she saw that part of his black coat was torn in places and that he held his left hand to his right shoulder. He was also breathing heavily and swayed from side to side. He reached his left hand over to the door and closed it, making the room dark once more. She heard him hiss in pain in the darkness.

When her eyes readjusted to the darkness and could make out the outline of his form, Naminé swung her legs over to the side of the bed and stood to face him.

"Are…you okay?" she asked quietly, keeping a safe distance from him. There was definitely something wrong with him, and after seeing him in such a state, she was worried.

Through the darkness, she saw his form quickly rush at her.

With a squeak, she stumbled backwards until she felt the wall on her back.

With a loud thump, she felt the heat radiating from his arms that were on either side of her head. His long breaths fanned her face. She was stunned. Could he have been affected? Was he going to attack her like Selphie?

She brought her arms before her, instinctively trying to defend herself. Her heart beat faster, thumping against her chest.

"S-stop it," she stammered, casting her gaze downwards. "Roxas, whatever you're doing, stop it. You're-you're acting really strange."

The smell of blood reached her nose.

"I-is that blood? What happened?"

She took a chance and looked up at his face. She was surprised to find that she could see his sea-colored eyes as plain as day. She held her breath as she stared through the depths of his eyes and the strength they carried.

They smothered her, capturing her soul and leaving her petrified. She couldn't move and felt the familiar, tantalizing tingle up her spine.

Brief pictures flashed through her mind.

The road.

The streetlights.

The growl.

The same eyes that petrified her the night she walked home alone.

The same ones she's staring at right now.

Her mind barely registered the fact that his eyes were getting bigger, his face looming closer. The warmth from his body started to mix with hers, raising the temperature in the room. A bead of sweat trailed down the side of Naminé's face, but she didn't notice since her mind was currently preoccupied.

She felt something soft land on her lips, brushing it with such gentleness.

Then it left just as it had began.

She felt a weight on her right shoulder and realized that he was resting his head on it. His warm breaths gave her shivers as she felt it through her thin nightgown. His arms started to lower, but Naminé kept her gaze in front of her, still petrified.

"Your…payment…," he whispered in ragged breaths. It was so low that Naminé wasn't sure she heard him. It was barely a whisper.

Then all of a sudden, the weight on her shoulder disappeared, and she soon heard a thump on the carpet in front of her. She could still hear his ragged breathing.

Naminé brought her hand to her mouth and lightly touched her fingertips to her mouth. Then her breath hitched as her legs crumpled before her. Her hand covered her mouth as she realized that she had just been kissed.

She had just been kissed.

He had just kissed her.

Naminé buried her face in her arms in confusion from everything.

Her heart kept thumping against the walls of her chest.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

For some reason, I feel that every chapter is getting shorter and shorter...I think I'll make the next one longer to make up for it. But anyways, hello hello! How are you guys doing? I hope everything's going well! I'm tired, but I'm happy that I still managed to update. Coming from me, I think this is a major improvement! Haha. I'm looking forward to getting up to chapter 10! Hope I'll even make it to chapter 20. XD Things have gotten really busy over here. I'm busy every day at my internship white balancing my schoolwork and my social life. I can tell you that it's really exhausting, and the highlight of my day now is going back home and sleeping in my bed. Haha.

Hm. I wonder what kind of development this is? I think I'm slowly losing how I'm portraying Naminé...but I rather do like how Roxas is playing out. :) Perhaps there will be more in the next chapter...

Before I go, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this. Especially **TheDormantOne**, **AkemiTheBazookaGirl**, **Pink Star Art**, **NoWorriesInTheWorld**, **Hegodart**, **Kutlessrocker**, **Emi Izumi**,and **midnight-heart**. You guys make it worthwhile. :D

Please review! I'm open to suggestions, questions, and even fanfic recommendations!


	8. Switched Roles

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 8 – Switched Roles

When Roxas woke, his whole body felt very sore and restricted. He lifted a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, finding that it was still a little dark outside. He couldn't tell if it was morning or evening, but by the faint smell of the burnt embers and dim lighting from the fireplace, it seemed to be early morning.

He sat up slowly, wincing as sudden pain shot through his abdomen. The covers fell from his shoulders to his waist, and he realized that he had slept bandaged and bare-chested all night. He lifted the covers and saw that he still wore his pants from the night before. He also saw that parts of his bed sheets and the underside of his comforter were caked in his blood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the tattered pieces of what used to be his cloak left in a pile next to the bed.

Suddenly, his head ached from all the movement, but his nose picked up on certain smells. He smelled rubbing alcohol, ace wraps, bandages, and many more. He looked down and saw that parts of his body were treated and wrapped, most of it being his hands and arms. He lifted his heavily bandaged arm and sniffed it, smelling a hint of a familiar flowery fragrance.

Naminé, his mind registered.

His ears picked up on the rustling of sheets, and he turned to stare at the girl sleeping on the armchair that was facing the bed. Her hair was a bit messy, and she looked to have bags underneath her eyes. Her head rested on top of her hands which were lain one on top of the other on the armrest. One of her legs was folded underneath her while the other hung before her. A thin blanket draped over her body but apparently slumped off her shoulders some time during the night. Her nightgown was hitched up a little too high for his liking, revealing her pale unscarred thigh.

He quickly looked away when he caught himself staring at it for too long.

She shivered and brought the thin blanket around her shoulders. Her uncovered leg was brought back underneath the covers, and she brought her knees closer to her body to preserve what little warmth the thin sheet provided. She sighed contentedly as she nestled within the warmth it brought her.

Despite the pain that shot through his body, Roxas brought his feet over to the side of the bed and stood. He approached her sleeping form and stared at her sleeping face. He recalled the time when he returned from his meeting with Xemnas and found her in the exact same armchair, only that it was facing the door at that time. He had carried her over to the bed before he left for his mission.

His mission was supposed to be quick and simple, but a few difficulties along the way had delayed his return. He had meant to go to the infirmary before heading to his bedroom, but in his state of mind and condition, he went straight to his room instead. He had a guess as to what prompted him to kiss her the night before, but it was a guess that he would rather not acknowledge for then it would mean something more serious than what he initially thought it to be.

Roxas' hand reached over to her and lightly brushed her bangs from her eyes. He stared at her with an unreadable expression, but he felt a small tug in his chest. He took his hand away when she stirred and reached up to scratch her forehead before bringing the blanket closer to her.

Then his attention was brought to a box that was sitting on the floor next to the armchair. It was the first aid kit that he usually kept in his closet just in case he came back from his mission and didn't feel like going to the infirmary. It was the same one that Olette used to treat Naminé when she was wounded.

He saw that the usually organized contents were strewn haphazardly about the open box and were apparently just thrown back in. Then he noticed that Naminé had a thermometer and a rolled bandage in her hands. There was an ice pack on the floor that might have fallen out of her hand during the night. He guessed that she held on to them just in case he was in dire need of them. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards as he gave a ghost of a smile at her dedication and concern over his health. Why she did that for him could have been repayment for the treatment he gave to her when she needed it.

He carefully slipped the items from her hands and returned them to the box without a sound or movement from her. He was about to slip his arms carefully behind her back and under her legs when his ears picked up a different sound coming from outside his room.

He heard two sets of feet, the soft padding of the soles and the clicking of claws as it hit the floor. It seems that someone was approaching the door in their transformed state. Then Roxas recognized the tempo and how the feet hit the tiles. His arms returned to his sides as he emitted a low growl that showed his irritation but was not enough to wake the girl.

He took long strides to the door, knowing well who was standing behind it.

He opened the door, raising an eyebrow when he noticed that it was unlocked. He quickly dismissed it and turned his attention to the unwelcomed guest.

There stood a tiger before him, staring at him with an amused expression. Its beautiful coat was covered in black stripes, and its bright green eyes studied Roxas carefully.

"What do you want?" Roxas growled.

The tiger swiveled around, starting to transform. It turned back to its human form, revealing a man with long spiky red hair and purple reverse-teardrop markings under each eye. He also wore the same black cloak.

The man sighed. "You could be happier to see me, you know. What happened to the little tyke that used to follow me around?"

"What do you want, Axel?" Roxas repeated. Axel raised an eyebrow at Roxas' obvious irritation.

"The leader wants to see you. _Now_," Axel said. "He's not very happy with the stunt you pulled last night. Honestly, Roxas, _ditching in the middle of a mission_? That's so unlike you."

Roxas' expression darkened. "I had no choice but to retreat in that matter. The enemy was more powerful than we thought."

Axel raked a hand through his hair. "Seriously? But it was supposed to be _easy_. Zexion's report said that it was supposed to be an unusually large number of lizard ones, and you know how easy those are to defeat despite the – "

"I _know_ what Zexion's reports said," Roxas interrupted, his eyebrows furrowing. "But they had _the mark_."

Axel stopped talking, and his expression immediately turned dark. "If they had the mark, you should've reported to him earlier. Dammit, Roxas, you _know_ how crucial every information about this is – "

"I **know**," he interrupted once again with more emphasis. "But as you so obviously have not noticed, the hoard of those things left me a little preoccupied." He held up his bandaged hands, wiggling them mockingly in Axel's face. He saw Axel's eyes widen.

"It was _that bad_?"

Roxas stared at him as if he should have known that by looking at his current state. Axel sighed again, this time in sympathy.

"Fine. I'll give you five minutes to get ready, but I won't promise that he won't be angry by the time we get there," Axel shook his head as he took a few steps to the wall next to the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

Roxas retreated back into the room, closing the door. He silently walked over to the closet and grabbed another of the black cloak, bringing it around his bare shoulders and zipping it up to the top. He shoved his feet into the boots, hissing as a stray pebble jabbed at his foot. He grabbed the black gloves on the dresser and carefully slipped them onto his hands.

Before he left, he took a glance at his hostage, who changed positions and was now curled up against the chair. He took a step forward, put his arms gently around her and cradled her close to his chest. She shivered when the coolness of the cloak came into contact with her skin, but she did not wake. He carried her and laid her on the side of the bed where the blood did not touch the sheets. He carefully laid her on top of the sheets and covered her with a thicker blanket that he stowed away in the closet.

She sighed and rolled over, accepting the softness of the bed. She rubbed her face on the pillow before returning to her peaceful slumber.

He turned to the door, ready to face whatever Xemnas had for him.

When he opened the door, he saw that Axel had not changed his position. Roxas was about to transform when Axel held up his hand.

"Not yet," he said. "Xemnas can wait a little longer. I need to talk to you, bud."

Roxas became suspicious as to what Axel had to say, but the redhead stayed silent. Roxas shrugged his shoulders in return and followed Axel down the hall.

Axel put his hands in his pockets and glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"So how have you been lately?" he asked quite casually for one who wanted to "talk."

Roxas said nothing and kept staring ahead.

"I hear that you're acting rather strange lately. Glaring at everyone, always keeping things to yourself, going off on your own…," he trailed off, watching closely for a reaction.

When he saw that his companion stayed silent, he said, "I wonder if it isn't because of your hostage, stowing her away in your room and making sure that no one can have the chance to look at how cute she is." The last comment was obviously said in order to get Roxas to start talking.

Roxas' eyes narrowed but kept his gaze forward. He heard Axel sigh from beside him.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to bring her here? I'm sure that it's just as dangerous here as it is out there, you know. I don't really think it's good for your health to be taking care of her as well as to do your usual patrolling – "

"Is that all you wanted to ask? Because if you want to know how I am, I'm doing pretty shitty lately," Roxas said rather roughly. He purposely left out anything regarding Naminé.

"Can you blame me for asking?" Axel retorted. "I haven't seen you in weeks, and you're becoming angrier and temperamental every time I see you. Seriously, Roxas, what's gotten into you? You've changed ever since that time when – "

"Don't. Say. It," Roxas sneered. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be reminded of it. A brief memory of a young girl with short raven black hair holding seashells flashed before his eyes before he forcefully pushed it to the recesses of his mind.

"You've changed, Roxas," Axel said gravely. "And you're still changing even with that girl around. Even I can see that it's not turning for the better."

"What's your point, Axel?" Roxas growled. "Are you worried about my well being? Or are you worried about my guest? From what I remember, you didn't help or cared at all when _that_ happened."

Axel stopped as he casted his eyes downward in shame and guilt. The look on his face screamed that he regretted whatever he did in the past that hurt Roxas. Roxas, on the other hand, took one look at his face and stomped a few steps ahead.

"There's a rumor of a traitor in our midst," Axel said in low tones but knew that Roxas could hear him. Roxas halted in his steps and spun around, finally understanding what Axel was trying to get at.

"And you think it's _me_?" he said incredulously.

Axel shook his head. "I know it's not you," he replied but said it almost a little unsure, "But the way you're acting now is really catching attention. That and the fact that you hate both Xemnas and Sora don't look quite good. I'm warning you as your friend to not do anything that would make you seem more suspicious."

"More suspicious?" Roxas boomed. Axel shushed him, emphasizing the importance of secrecy of their current topic. Axel's eyes scanned the hallway, listening in for any footsteps or for any smells that would give way to an eavesdropper. When he was sure that they were truly alone, he continued on with his explanation.

"I've been given orders to find the traitor and to eliminate him," the redhead whispered. "I'm guessing that you got brownie points for bringing that girl here, but it's not going to do you much good if you keep acting out of character like this. One wrong move and everyone will think that you will use that girl for more than just protection."

Roxas' eyes narrowed. "I made a _contract_ with her, Axel. It only extends to _protection_."

"But it doesn't extend to _consumption_. Everyone in this castle already knows about the truth about your little contract, and whatever you told her about it won't help at all. She's going to find out that it won't add up, you know. You can't hide it forever."

Roxas glared at him for a minute before continuing their trek to the door labeled with the Roman numeral 1. He heard Axel's hurried footsteps behind him.

"Listen to me, Roxas. You have to either cut all ties or find another option for her if you're going to get rid of all suspicion. She's already changing you, and if she finds out about the whole thing – and she definitely will – she'll try to run away again – "

But the fact of the matter is that Roxas knew she wouldn't escape again. She had her chance last night when he stupidly left the door unlocked while he was unconscious, but for whatever reason she chose to stay by his side. But Axel didn't have to know about that.

Something stirred from the pits of his stomach, which made him feel a little queasy. He held it in to not show weakness around the redhead, who still continued to talk.

"We can't risk that, Roxas. We can't let her go out and have those kinds of creatures chase after her for all her life – "

"So then what should I do? Just give up my role as her guardian and pass her on to someone who could actually be the traitor? Even if I did, she'll be in more danger than she already is," he looked pointedly at Axel.

They stopped in front of the door leading to Xemnas' room. Roxas stared blankly at Axel, who showed that he didn't think that far ahead. Roxas turned to the door and approached it.

"What will you do?" Axel asked.

Roxas paused, not looking back.

"I'll keep her in the dark for as long as I can. Even if it changes me or if I'm labeled as the traitor, I will continue to protect her. At this point, it's already too late for any alternate options."

And with that, he opened the door and disappeared behind it, prepared to face whatever the leader of the organization had to say.

Axel stood there for a minute before raking his hand through his red hair.

"Just…be careful, Roxas. I don't want to have to be the one to kill you."

Roxas stared straight ahead at the figure sitting in the armchair before him. Immediately, his nostrils were filled with the smell of burning incense that was coming from the farther end of the circular room.

"Number 13, I was expecting you here sooner." The silver-haired leader's stern voice would usually cause one to cringe, but Roxas ignored that feeling, his mind still on what Axel just told him.

Xemnas sat in a rather ornate-looking red armchair in front of his bed. His eyes held a certain coldness to them, and the air that he exuded told Roxas that he wasn't happy with him.

"My apologies," Roxas replied quietly. "I had to make myself presentable before coming."

He felt Xemnas' eyes trail down to his bandaged hands and stared at it for a second before dismissing his tardiness with a wave of his hand. He gestured over to the chair that was placed in the middle of the room.

When Roxas sat down, he kept his guard up, displaying coldness that could match – but was not as equal to – Xemnas'.

"So I've been told that you had…retreated from battle despite orders to eliminate the creatures," his eyes narrowed a little.

"Sir, they proved to be more troublesome than initially thought. They had the markings," Roxas repeated what he told Axel just a few minutes before. For a second, fury flashed before the leader's eyes and was quickly hidden.

"You know the instructions for such circumstances, do you not?" his eyes grew darker.

"I do," Roxas replied.

Xemnas stood. He walked a few steps towards Roxas, his tall form looming over him.

"All of my orders are absolute," his voice displayed a quiet irritation that would mean that he was either angrier than what he displayed on the surface or was getting angrier by the second. "Why had you not reported to me as soon as you stepped within this castle?"

"Sir, I was badly injured and had to tend to my wounds – "

"Wounded or not, I would have expected you to report all such matters concerning those creatures to me as soon as you saw the markings on their bodies," he growled. Claws were also beginning to sprout from his nails, but Xemnas kept his anger in check. "We could have tracked their movements and found the source of these abominations, but now you have ruined all chances of that. It's already enough that those creatures of darkness exist, and now we have the rare sightings of these seemingly evolved forms."

He turned around, his back facing him.

"I am disappointed in you, Number 13. I would have thought you had more sense than that," he said, walking away. "You may go," he said dismissively.

Roxas' blood started to boil as he quietly got up and walked towards the door.

"One more thing," Xemnas said. Roxas' hand hovered over the doorknob, eager to place some distance between him and the disappointed leader.

"Tonight, you will be taking Number 9 with you to finish eliminating the marked creatures that you let escape the night before. Find every single one of them. Do not return until you have done so," his low voice echoed through the chamber. "After you're done with that, find Sora. He hasn't communicated in quite some time, and I feel as if he might have run into some trouble along the way. Is that clear?"

At the mention of Sora's name, Roxas body started to shake in anger. The fact that Xemnas ordered him to do such a thing added another thing to the pile that caused his agitation.

"Is that clear, Number 13?" the leader repeated loudly.

"Yes, sir," he replied bitterly.

Roxas left the room, closing the door a little more forceful than what was needed.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello, hello! I apologize for my tardiness. I didn't finish writing until today, and I was kinda stumped on how I should write this chapter. It also doesn't help that I had a lot (and I mean a lot) of things happening last weekend. But I hope that this longer chapter makes up for it! So...there are a few things I need to address. First of all, I missed RokuNami day, and I'm actually really sad that I didn't do anything for it. Second, throughout this month I kept rereading "Cheesecake Topped with Gummy Bears" by XShiori-chanX. It's really really really good, and I highly recommend it. I hope she updates soon. Third, I finished watching "Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika." It was so good that I had to rewatch the last 2 episodes. It's a really great anime! Fourth, I felt like switching perspectives because I was getting a little bored with Naminé's. It actually feels refreshing to see Roxas' take on things. Fifth, I feel like there's a lot of tension for the past few chapters. I'm thinking of making the next chapter have some comedic relief. What do you think?

So I wonder what Axel means by "consumption." It's a little confusing, no? Haha. We won't be finding out for a while, but maybe I'll drop hints. I'm actually also glad that I got to mention Sora's name in this chapter, because he's going to be an important figure later on. Also glad that I got to show a little of Xion even as a brief flashback. Hope that satisfies you until later, **MsEvilbabe**! :)

Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone who read this and reviewed! A big thanks to **TheDormantOne**, **akemithebazookagirl**, **Emi Izumi**, **midnight-heart**, **ICouldn'tThinkOfAName**, **spadejackspade**, **MsEvilbabe**, and **Dennou Writer**. You guys are just too awesome. I love getting reviews from you guys! And as for my reply to my anonymous reviewer **ICouldn'tThinkOfAName**, thanks for your theories. Truthfully, number 1 was close (but not quite) to the real reason as to why some people went missing. Number 3 is my favorite. :D

That's it! I'll stop rambling now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

P.S. I bet you guys already know who the traitor is. ;D


	9. Up and About

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 9 – Up and About

Naminé was awake when she heard Roxas step into the room.

She sat facing the window. The white armchair hid her, but he probably already knew that she was there. She didn't want to face him just yet, because she was still trying to gather her bearings and give herself some more time to calm herself down.

The events of last night replayed in her head.

She tried to distract herself by watching the light snow be blown across the shingles and rooftops. She wondered if she should have even called someone before treating him.

She shook her head. He was wounded, and it seemed as if poison was infecting him. She couldn't have left him untreated for another second. She convinced herself that her plan of action was the right thing to do.

Naminé heard shuffling here and there but didn't turn around. She let herself be absorbed in her thoughts a little longer.

When the shuffling stopped, she heard his footsteps draw closer to her armchair. It stopped right behind her. Her shoulders became tense.

"I'll be gone for a few days," his voice was as cold as ever. But somehow, it seemed that it was a little colder than usual. "Don't even think about leaving this room."

With that, he strode over to the door and exited. The turning of the lock echoed throughout the room, and the sound continued to be replayed again and again in Naminé's head.

She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. He acted like last night never happened. More so, he acted like he wasn't poisoned or injured. He had just broke fever in the early hours of the morning, and he thought that he felt better to move around. He just came and went as he pleased, which irritated her for some reason. Now she was left to wait for his return without so much as a thank you.

And what was with that payment? She remembered him saying that it was an ongoing process, but he should have told her that _that kind of thing_ was the price for the contract. Why it had to be a kiss she didn't know, but she wondered why he had to be so vague when she questioned him about it.

A chill ran down her spine as she recalled the chaste kiss planted on her lips.

She brought her fingertips to her lips, lightly tracing the spots that his lips touched. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't quite remember. It was a soft and gentle kiss, something that she didn't expect from someone as cold and temperamental as Roxas. But such gentleness made her ponder…perhaps he wasn't as heartless as he seemed?

Maybe so, but he hasn't shown an ounce of that gentleness when he was conscious and uninjured, so she couldn't compare it with his usual attitude.

Then again, he did carry her over to the bed.

She was surprised when she woke up in the bed and not in the armchair. Naminé now knew that Roxas had done it and had also carried her over the night that he left on some mission. So maybe he doesn't show kindness to her unless she's sleeping?

It made her curious.

She thumbed the thin material of her nightgown, the same one she wore the night before. There were some dried blood stains here and there from when she was treating him, but at that time she was more focused on his safety and completely forgot to change when she was finished. Then again…she would've changed if she had any spare change of clothes. It's not like she had any at hand. Olette usually gives her a newly washed gown every day. And Naminé was not even going to go through his drawers in search of a clean T-shirt. The thought made her frown. She could vandalize and destroy his literary collection, but she didn't have the courage to rummage through his wardrobe?

She sighed and crossed her arms over the window sill. She dismissed her thoughts and speculations for another time and turned towards the current events taking place outside the window.

One window looked over more steeples and rooftops of the castle, but there was another one that looked over the courtyard, the window that Naminé placed the armchair next to. It seems that the kids residing in the castle were out and about, playing in the snow.

She spotted Yuna, who wore a lavender coat and a white ruffled scarf. She was currently building a snowman with two other girls: a small blond girl with a red jacket and a blue earwarmer and a silver short-haired girl with a black leather jacket. The blond girl laughed, pointing at Yuna's attempt to push a snowball half her size. It seemed that she was having trouble with it. The silver haired girl sighed and went over to help her, pushing the snowball effortlessly.

Meanwhile, a boy around the same age and another one who was slightly older were sneaking up on them, a snowball in each hand. It was hard to make out their features since their hair was covered in snow. They crawled on the ground, making sure that they weren't seen. Then they threw the snowballs at the girls, who screamed in surprise. Yuna's ears and tail came out as did the blonde's. On the other hand, only the silver haired girl's tail came out.

Naminé smiled. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. It was a refreshing sight.

Instead of running away, the three girls hid behind their gigantic snowball and started to retaliate. Yuna was doing quite well. She even got the younger boy in the face. His floppy ears appeared due to his surprise.

Their laughter echoed through the palace walls. Naminé wished that she could've joined in the fun as well, but at the same time she reminded herself that she was not safe in this environment. Those kids weren't even human children, and she had to constantly remind herself that.

It looked as if the snowball fight ended with the girls emerging as the victors. Then the children's attention was brought to a place that Naminé couldn't see from the window. It looked as if someone was calling them. The children looked at each other and smiled before going over, disappearing from Naminé's view.

She sighed, wishing she could be as carefree as them. It seemed like something new always came up, worrying her to no end. It was unsettling, having those thoughts on her mind. On top of that, she felt as her behavior had become a little peculiar. For some reason, she felt as if her personality and attitude were taking a shift in another direction. She didn't like this one bit.

She buried her head in her arms. She was tired. She was tired of it all.

Her ears picked up the sound of the lock turning. Knowing who it is, she turned her head to the door.

As predicted, Olette entered the room but continued to stand at the door, which was left ajar. Olette looked a little hesitant about what she was going to say, but Naminé continued to sit in the chair and wait patiently for her to speak.

"Good morning," Olette smiled. She looked as if she was trying to formulate how to say what she wanted to say. "Um…It may be a little controversial of me to say this, but would you like to tour the castle? Perhaps take a walk in the courtyard?"

Of course, Naminé found it contradictory. And a little suspicious.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to leave this room," she said. Roxas even told her to stay put before he left. "What's this all of a sudden?"

Olette looked down. "Technically, you aren't allowed to. But the master suggested it. He said that he was concerned about how we are treating our guest and that it was quite rude to keep her confined." Somehow, something seemed a little off about it. Naminé had only met the leader once, and she could tell that the man was polite and had the manners of a gentleman. However, she also felt as if his actions were laced with some ulterior motives. And the way he looked at her was as if he was trying to figure her out, like how a scientist would poke and prod at a specimen to see how it worked or behaved.

"I know that it's not quite safe in the castle, and I understand that you might not want to leave this room. I…also thought that you might want a change of scenery or some fresh air. It doesn't sit well with the spirit if one is cooped up in one place too long," she grinned, "The same can be said for us demons. Well, even though I've been here most of my life…"

"I don't know…," Naminé trailed off. She was still frightened of getting attacked again. She was already attacked twice and still wasn't able to defend herself. She was in a castle designed like a maze in an unfamiliar place. Something was bound to happen.

"I've also been given pardon from my chores to escort you, so that you won't have to feel that uncomfortable. And one of the underlings of Roxas will also be joining us just in case anyone else tries to do something," Olette pressed on. For some reason, Naminé thought she heard a snort from behind the door.

But if Olette was showing her around, it should be okay, right? So far, Naminé hasn't seen the demonic side of Olette yet and can already tell that the maid had amazing control over it. She knew that she could trust Olette and that they would have a pleasant time. But what of this underling? Surely, if he or she was joining, then he or she should also show the same amount of control?

"A-all right," Naminé answered, still a little unsure of her decision. It shouldn't be so bad. It's not like she had anything better to do, right?

"Well, thank God," a low voice replied from behind the door, startling Naminé. Both girls turned their attention as the door swung open revealing a boy with spiky blond hair and brown eyes. He adjusted his green jacket that he wore over his black T-shirt before jamming his hands into the pockets of his camouflaged-printed pants. Somehow, his presence made Naminé think that her answer was unneeded and that she was going to take a walk whether or not she consented.

"This is Hayner," Olette introduced him. "He's the underling I told you about."

"Hey there. Don't worry about a thing. You'll have more fun out there than in here," he grinned.

Olette looked at him in disapproval.

"What? I was just saying that it would be very boring being in Roxas' room all day, all month. He's only got a skateboard – which he doesn't use anymore – and books, which are now stowed far away from the little miss," he grinned at Naminé. "Seriously though, you'll have more fun now that Roxas' isn't around. Everybody's been waiting to meet you, but don't worry, the rest of us have at least more control over ourselves than Selphie. Well, maybe not Yuffie…or Seifer…or even – "

"The point is," Olette loudly interrupted, "that we want you to at least feel welcome here. I'm sure that Roxas would also have wanted that."

Hayner snorted, hiding his face from Olette who roughly shouldered him. It was interesting how Olette acted around him. Naminé guessed that they must be old friends.

"But before we go," Hayner looked over at Naminé, who raised an eyebrow at the state of her nightgown, "I believe a change in clothes is in order."

Olette gasped as she realized the state the gown was in while Naminé hid behind the armchair and sank into its cushions, embarrassed to have been caught in such a predicament. She peeked around the chair to see that Olette slapped her hand over Hayner's eyes while pushing him out the door at the same time. When the door was closed, Olette let out a breath as she leaned up against the door.

She smiled apologetically. "He can be very…blunt at times, but he's a good guy. Now, let's get you changed and ready."

Olette brought a change of clothes that were more appropriate for going outside than the thin nightgown. The clothes were all secondhand. Most of them were from Olette like the blue dress, the thick black stockings, the mittens, the hat, and the boots, but there were a few from other maids like the thick deep red cloak that was three sizes too big and a soft, intricately woven scarf that couldn't have been Olette's.

Naminé had to admit that she looked a little strange with the oversized cloak. It looked a little out of place with the other pieces of clothing, but Naminé couldn't complain about it since they were all borrowed. Besides, the cloak was actually very soft and warm.

While Naminé looked over herself and made sure that everything was ready, she heard Olette sniff the air. The brunette glanced over at theblood stained sheets on bed and scrunched her nose. "Better get Fuu to clean that up while we're out," she muttered.

When both of them stepped out of the room, Hayner fought back a chuckle after looking at the huge cloak Naminé wore. He coughed and recomposed himself before handing over Olette's navy blue cloak. Then he ushered them down the hall. Olette walked on her left while Hayner walked on her right.

"So, little red," Hayner teased. Olette raised an eyebrow.

"Her name is Naminé," she corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. So, little red," Olette shot him a glare, "You already know about us transforming, right?"

Naminé nodded.

"Do you know what kind we transform into?" he asked.

Olette's eyes flashed with alarm. "You know that you're breaking a rule, right?" she said warningly.

"No, I'm not," Hayner replied indignantly, "Knowing what we turn into isn't classified information. And I'm asking little red, not you."

Olette scrunched up her face and turned her head to face away from him.

"I only know that Roxas turns into a mountain lion and that Selphie turns into a Papillion," Naminé said with a weak smile. She tried to ease the atmosphere. The last thing she wanted was for her two escorts to start fighting. But it seemed as if this was something normal between them.

Hayner nodded. "Yep. But that kinda seemed obvious since you saw them transform," he was referring to the incident with Selphie. Naminé glanced at Olette, who had a guilty expression on her face. It seemed as if she felt responsible for the whole incident.

"So, hey!" Naminé turned her attention back to her escort. "While it's fun guessing, it's better for us to tell you more about what we turn into so that you'll know how to defend yourself next time. And you know," he added, "Just wanted to make you feel a little safer. It's not very comforting if you don't know what or who is protecting you. Imagine? A little cocker spaniel standing guard at your door. Not very reassuring." He shook his head.

It was a little strange since her first impression of the blonde was that he was laid back and silly, but Naminé felt grateful for the advice. He didn't seem as bad as before.

"So what I am is a German shepherd," he stated proudly with his chest out. "Since I have a keen nose and good defense, I'm usually on the tracking team, but sometimes they also have me doing patrols around the castle. Because I'm always out there doing the patrolling, I've been trained very well so that I won't attack any humans. So you won't be seeing any outbursts from me."

"Olette here," he gestured over to the maid, "She's an American shorthair cat. She's very homey, more affectionate, and not at all suitable for fighting – " Olette narrowed her eyes, which made him wince a bit. "…except for her claws. She wasn't trained as much as I was, but she has good control over herself. It's really really rare to see her crack, but there was this one time when – " He was stopped short by the "stop right there" look passing before Olette's eyes. "C'mon, Olette, it's a good story. And it was that one time when we were kids. I'm pretty sure that you went overboard with the – "

"As I recall," she said with a raised eyebrow, "You were the one that was going too far with the jokes. How could I not get mad by that? Do you know how much – "

At that point, Naminé drowned out their bickering, something about Hayner making a thoughtless comment on how Olette was such a goody-goody. Her eyes were drawn to the portraits hanging on the walls. They had just turned the corner to what was most likely the display room. It was different from the blindingly white corridors in that this seemed a little out of place. There were some paintings hung here and there, but as they walked further, the paintings were replaced by formal portraits.

In one, there was a serious-looking man with his arms crossed before him. His dark brown hair was combed downwards a the sides while the top part of his head had a little bit of a Mohawk. After that was a picture of a girl with short blue hair and kind blue eyes. She sat regally with her hands folded on her lap. Next to it was a portrait of a boy that had a striking resemblance to Roxas. Naminé looked at the nameplate which read "Ventus." Perhaps, he was a relative or an ancestor. There was also an empty space where a portrait should have been, but Naminé overlooked it.

She glanced at the other portraits, not recognizing any of the figures. But then her eyes caught the blue eyes of a portrait and was staring at a brown spiky haired boy that sat in a chair. She looked to the other figure in the portrait that was standing next to the boy in the chair and realized in surprise that it was a younger Xemnas. Out of all the portraits, this was the first that had two figures in them. She read the nameplate that said "Current leader Xemnas and his successor Sora." Seems like this Sora was the next leader in line.

Naminé didn't linger on the portrait. Her attention was brought back to Hayner's and Olette's quarrel, which sounded like it was coming to an end.

"I'll have you know that I have a few tricks up my sleeve for the purpose of defending myself. I've even learned a few last week from Tifa."

Naminé saw Hayner take a step away as if Olette was going to attack him there and now. Whoever this "Tifa" was, she must be really something.

He made it a point to dismiss the current topic and go back to what he was explaining to Naminé.

"Anyway," Hayner continued, "The domestic kind of cats is usually the maids and butlers around the castle while the domestic canines are usually the soldiers and 'underlings' of the higher ups."

"And the non-domestic types or the 'wilder' ones make up the higher ups. All right, Hayner. That's as far as you go," Olette finished. Hayner looked at her as if telling her that he knew where the line was drawn, but she looked at him as if she didn't believe one bit of it. All the while, Naminé's neck was beginning to be sore from looking at one to the other. She reminded herself to not to walk in between them on the way back.

They neared the courtyard, because Naminé could see her breath and hear the laughter of the children resound and echo through the walls. It seemed like the children are back at play.

When they reached the archway that lead to the courtyard, two more boys joined the two that she saw outside her window. Apparently, they were having a snowball fight against the girls. Naminé felt the cold wind rush past her face and shivered into her cloak. Her body was used to the warmth of the tropics and had yet to adjust to the frigid temperature.

All of a sudden, a stray snowball came straight at the trio. Naminé quickly ducked and heard a splatter from behind her. She looked behind and saw that Hayner had been hit in the face with it. He wiped the snow with the sleeve of his jacket and glared at whoever threw it. Apparently, the blonde girl with the blue earwarmers threw it.

"Hey, kids, get over here!" Hayner called out. The little girls looked over at the visitors in surprise. Naminé made eye contact with Yuna, who quickly recognized her and looked away. Yuna stayed where she was - as did the silver haired girl - but the little blonde girl approached them. The boys on the other side curiously looked over their fort before making their way over. The little blonde boy stayed behind, reluctant to leave the safety of his fort.

"Who's that?" the little blonde girl asked, hiding shyly behind one of the boys.

When the children gathered closer, a redheaded spiky haired boy looked at Naminé then back at Hayner.

"Hey, isn't she the – "

Hayner clamped his hand over the boy's mouth. He chuckled nervously. "Yes, yes. We all know she's pretty. What are you guys up to?"

"Snowball fight!" the children replied.

"Boys versus girls," replied the redhead.

Hayner frowned as he surveyed their numbers. It was four boys against three girls.

"Now that's not very fair," when he saw the questioning look on the kids' faces, he continued, "There's four of you and only three girls. How about we make it even and -"

Just then, another snowball hit the side of Hayner's face. His eyes narrowed as he looked over to the little blonde boy who's widened eyes told Naminé that he was aiming for the little blonde girl and not at Hayner.

The younger blonde boy ducked a little under his makeshift fort, his eyes on Hayner. Then Hayner grinned and exclaimed, "It begins!" before sprinting over towards the boys' side. Yuna and the silver haired girl gasped and ducked behind their fort to formulate a plan of attack. The little blonde girl took Naminé and Olette's hand and ran towards the safety of the little fort.

Naminé heard Olette sigh beside her. "Well, so much for the escort service," she smiled at Naminé, who gave a small smile in return. They huddled behind the snowball, which was a little small for the older girls. They played along, obeying the orders of the little trio. Quick introductions were made as they prepared themselves for the snowball fight of the century.

Naminé worked on making the fort bigger while Olette made the snowballs. The silver haired girl - who went by the name of Paine - was throwing at any boy that looked over the fort. So far, she hit most of them. The little blonde girl, Rikku, cheerily formed snowballs and would only throw it at the younger blonde boy - who was named Tidus. Naminé was hit with a few snowballs and shivered from the coldness. Olette, on the other hand, ducked at the right times.

Laughter and insanity ensued when an ambush occurred from the boys' side only to be pelted with an array of snowballs over at the girls' side. It seemed that they were winning until Hayner surprised everyone by holding a gigantic snowball above his head, ready to throw it. Olette grinned as she threw a perfectly aimed snowball at him, which made him drop it on his head.

Naminé laughed until her sides hurt. She didn't have this much fun in a while. It was refreshing. It was invigorating.

And for the first time in a long time, she smiled. A smile that she thought she had forgotten.

It was a smile pulled from the heart.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! How's everyone doing? I was surprised how long this chapter was. I'm sorry that Roxas only had a brief appearance, but he'll be gone for probably the next 2 chapters. He's away on a mission that would probably take him a while. It won't help because a certain someone will make an appearance in the next chapter. Haha. Roxas won't like that at all. So I hope this chapter was light hearted enough. Only **SilverKey **responded to my suggestion of making this a comic relief chapter, so I took went with it. :) So I tried to make Hayner a little sillier than he is, but that's probably because he's around Olette. ;D So glad that I could squeeze some HaynerxOlette in.

So what's this I'm hearing about Sora being the traitor? He didn't make an appearance yet, and he's already branded as one! XD I'll say this now: it's DEFINITELY not him. And only one reviewer guessed right so far. ;D You know who you are.

I also have an announcement to make. Ahem ahem. It is my birthday next Friday (May 6th), and even though I will be out celebrating with my friends, I'll still try to update this story as well as my other story "My Obstinate Familiar." I've been meaning to continue that for some time, but my hands were quite full with this story. Hopefully, I can do it! And while you wait, you can take a guess at my age. ;D I won't say a thing though!

Before I take my leave, here are a few people I'd like to thank: **Kutlessrocker**, **Hegodart**, **JesslovesLawliet**, **lizzyytx33**, **.-RINGY rina-.**, **MsEvilbabe** (And now I've shown Aqua. Still haven't decided what her role in this story is), **gothicgirl101**, **Roxa-XIII** (thanks for the reviews for each chapter. :D), **jellybeanmania**, **midnight-heart**, **SilverKey** (Hoped this chapter surprised you. If not, maybe the next one will!), **Ixdarmn**, **KittyKatt67**, **NeverGirl**. I'm very grateful to you guys. :)

Okay! I'll be on my way now. Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	10. The Heir Appears

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 10 – The Heir Appears

Naminé and Olette needed a break from all the fun and games. They couldn't keep up with the boundless energy the kids had, and it looked like the game was still going on. So they sat at a bench that was a little ways off from the group. It was close enough to watch them continue their play but not enough for their snowballs to hit them.

After they sat, they watched the kids play. Olette clicked her tongue in disapproval at Hayner when he threw another one of the huge snowball at the girls, who yelped and got away before it destroyed their fort, much to their dismay. But Yuna and Rikku quickly gathered snow to make a new one while Paine fired snowballs one after the other at Hayner. One of the snowballs hit his face, and he fell onto his butt. His allies watched in amusement, not wanting to be hit with one of Paine's snowballs. The little silver-haired girl had good aim not to mention powerful. The younger blonde boy – Naminé was told that his name was Tidus – fell over while laughing and clutching his stomach.

"Did you know," Olette said quietly, "That Hayner, Roxas, and I are childhood friends?"

Naminé blinked. "I guessed that you and Hayner were, but Roxas, too?"

Olette laughed. "There's one more. His name's Pence, and you might meet him later. But yeah. We're all close friends. We used to play like this every time it snowed, so doing this was a bit nostalgic. Well, Hayner still plays with the kids whenever he's free, so I guess it's not that nostalgic for him," she looked at the spiky blonde boy with a smile that told Naminé that the maid held some sort of affection for him. Even if they did bicker a lot.

"I don't think Pence or even Roxas take a break from their work either. Both of them are so busy nowadays that it's a little sad when we all can't get together and talk like we used to," she said with a small smile. She sat back, looking at the sky. "Come to think of it, if Pence ever takes a break, he's most likely going to be down in the kitchens." She chuckled as if she knew something, but she didn't voice it aloud.

Naminé felt someone staring at her and looked up to see Yuna standing a few yards away, looking like she wanted to say something. Her blue and green eyes widened when she was caught staring. Then she turned her head and ran off towards Rikku and Paine. It seems like the girl was avoiding Naminé. She didn't speak to her at all during the snowball fight.

"What were you guys like when you were little?" Naminé asked as she stared at Yuna's retreating form. She was curious. She wondered if demon children were any different from human children. Then again, after playing in the snow with them, Naminé wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

"Hm…I guess you can say that I was a little more fussy when I was little. I used to chase after the boys, telling them to do their homework or to practice their morphing. Hayner was like he is now, although I think he's gotten better at controlling his temper. Pence…?" Olette tilted her head to the side. "He used to be a pushover, but now he's quite stubborn. He won't listen to what I say anymore."

"And Roxas?"

Olette looked to the ground.

"Roxas changed the most out of all of us. When he was little, he was curious about everything. He was very…how should I say this? He was pretty philosophical, but he was just as mischievous as Hayner. He was also very considerate of other people, asking if he could help with other things after he's done with his chores and doing little things to cheer people up. One time, he made me a paper lantern that lit up because when I was younger I was afraid of the dark," she smiled sheepishly.

Naminé's eyebrows rose. Roxas? Philosophical? Considerate? She couldn't see it.

"I know what you mean. It's hard to imagine someone like him being such a sweet kid. But he wasn't really this…cold when he was younger," Olette explained. "He used to be very nice and approachable. He used to team up with Hayner and play jokes on me and Pence, but he didn't go overboard like Hayner did. He was always the one who apologized in the end." Her saddened eyes held something.

"What happened to him that made him change so much?" Naminé said. Olette shook her head.

"It's not really my place to say," Olette said. "Some things happened which made him more…withdrawn. More reserved and a little bitter about life."

Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes. They looked up to see that the snowball fight already ended and watched as Hayner throw one of the kids into a big snow pile. They were startled by it until they saw the child emerge, laughing and asking Hayner to do it again. Then the other boys started to crowd around him. Meanwhile, Yuna and Rikku were trying to continue making their snowman while Paine was inching over towards Hayner and the boys.

"I just wanted you to know, Naminé," Olette began, "That even though he changed so much, Roxas isn't really such a bad guy. He might not be the same as he was when he was a kid, but I can tell that part of him is still there. I know you still don't forgive him for what he did to you, but I can assure you that he was trying his best to protect you even though he doesn't show it."

"But he hurt you, Olette. Friends don't hurt each other," Naminé pointed out.

"That was…an accident, really," Olette's hand drifted to her arm, which was covered by her cloak. Naminé wasn't that convinced.

"But you know what I've noticed?" the maid quickly recovered, "Ever since he met you, it seems like he's not as depressed as he was before."

Naminé opened her mouth to ask what she meant by that when all of a sudden a scream pierced through the air. Both girls stood up in response and looked towards the children. Rikku held one hand over her mouth while fearfully pointing to the sky. The other children looked in that direction and were soon struck with horror at whatever was approaching. Naminé turned her head and felt her heart drop to her stomach. She shivered as she felt the same fear that she experience the night she was attacked.

A bird like creature just flew over the castle walls. Its whole body was covered in black feathers, and its head was only a white skull with empty eye sockets. Its wings didn't even look like bird wings, just floppy triangles that somehow managed to levitate the creature. As it drew closer, its two white, bone-looking legs stuck out from under its black mass of a body and landed with a thud on the snow covered field, kicking up a bit of snow. It stood a few yards away and looked to be at roughly around 8 feet. Naminé squinted as she spotted something on its chest. She could make out some kind of red symbol.

She didn't get a good chance to look at it. Olette had grabbed her shoulder roughly and started to push her towards the entrance of the castle.

"Get the kids and Little Red in the castle," Hayner yelled towards Olette as he ran past them and started to charge at the creature. "Wakka, get anyone you can find in the castle NOW."

The children stood still, looking to be in shock at the size of the creature. But when Hayner's yells caught their attention, they snapped out of it and started to run towards the castle. Naminé saw the older red-headed boy nod frantically and sprinted ahead of the others.

Hayner got on all fours and started to morph. In his place was a German shepherd with golden brown fur and a big black splotch on his back. He barred his teeth and lunged at the bird, whose squawks echoed through the courtyard. Hayner tried to sink his teeth into the bird's head, but its skull was too thick to penetrate. His teeth slid from the skull, but he managed to bite down on the bird's back. It thrashed from side to side, trying to get the dog off. Its bony foot crashed down on one of the benches, sending the broken pieces flying. A big chunk missed Hayner by a hair, but he kept hanging on.

Meanwhile, Olette, Naminé, and half of the kids were still trying to reach the entrance of the courtyard. The other half were quicker and already at the entrance. They stood by the doorway, watching the battle. Some were cheering for Hayner while the others screamed for Naminé and the other kids.

Suddenly, they all heard squawking overhead. Naminé thought the bird broke free from Hayner and was trying to catch up. She looked back and saw that Hayner managed to climb onto its back. He started to claw at it before drawing back, ready to bite.

Then her heart nearly jumped out of her ribs when she saw a shadow fly over fly over their heads. Another one of the bird like creature landed with a thump a few feet from them, kicking up more snow than the other one. The children closer to it took a few steps back, startled by the sudden landing. The creature stood between them and the entrance.

Naminé was suddenly pushed backwards and landed in the snow as Olette ran past her, her brown cat ears popping out from the top of her head. At her sides, her nails grew sharper and extended a few inches. She jumped into the air and started to slash at the creature.

After she scratched a chunk off of the bird's neck, she sunk her claws on its flank. It screeched and staggered sideways and then tried to regain its balance. It crashed into the castle wall, denting it. Olette turned towards Naminé and the other half of the children.

"GO NOW!" she shouted with a wild look in her eyes. She took one of her claws out of the creature and began scaling its body, trying to get at its head.

Naminé didn't need telling twice. She quickly got the children on their feet and ushered them to safety. She ran behind them and was almost at the entrance when she noticed a small figure still standing where they were.

Naminé's heart dropped as she saw Yuna, standing still as if paralyzed by fear. Her eyes were wide, and her body started shaking. Her ears were pulled back. The creature's head glanced towards the girl before being pushed away. Olette punched it at the side of the head.

With a burst of adrenaline, Naminé sprinted towards the girl, just as the other children realized that their friend was still in danger. They yelled her name to get her attention, but she didn't budge. It seemed like she **couldn't** budge.

Naminé was halfway to Yuna when she heard the bird howl in anger. It spread its wings and stood to its full height, its head tilted upwards. In the corner of her eye, she saw Olette be tossed aside and heard her "Oomph!" somewhere in the distance. The bird gave another howl before its eye sockets noticed Naminé running towards Yuna.

It gave another squawk, a battle cry. Then it started charging at the two girls, its wings fully stretched out. Its beak was wide open, ready to scoop them into its mouth.

"NAMINÉ!" Olette yelled, her hand reaching out. She tried to stand up, but she staggered and fell back to the snow.

Naminé reached her hands out to Yuna and wrapped her arms around her protectively. She shut her eyes, waiting for the impending doom.

All of a sudden, a loud and booming roar echoed throughout the courtyard. Naminé heard a crack and a crash from her right.

She opened her eyes and turned around to see that the bird crash into the castle wall again. A huge lion stood before it, growling. Its dark mane and fur stood, and its tail swished about. It gave another loud roar.

The bird moved its skull-head and started to stand, its full attention on the lion. It squawked and began to peck at it. The lion jumped from side to side, dodging each attack. Frustrated, the bird's head drew back and came down quickly. This time, its beak got stuck, and its wings flapped, trying to get free.

The lion took this chance to run underneath it and chomp down on its throat. It thrashed around and tried to pry the lion off with its legs, but they were too short to reach.

The bird finally got its beak free and started to toss its head from side to side, trying to shake off its attacker. The lion held on, and Naminé gave a silent cheer. The bird gave a painful screech before slowly collapsing on its side, still struggling to stand. Its heavy body made the snow fly around them. It was hard to see, but Naminé saw the lion growl and snarl, planting its feet on the ground. The big cat twisted its head to cut off the bird's air supply. Its claws sank in the area around it, too.

The bird picked up its head once more, its struggles lessening. It gave one last squawk before dropping its head, finally dead. As soon as its head dropped, its body started to disintegrate into black specks. The wind also started to pick up, blowing the black specks into the distance. It also kicked up a pile of snow, misting the whole courtyard.

Naminé heard a loud thump from the distance behind her. She turned her head to see Hayner breathing heavily while wiping a sweat from his forehead. He rested on one knee, and Naminé saw that his jacket was torn at a sleeve. He had a slight cut above his eyebrow, but other than that he looked fine. The body of the other bird lay behind him, also beginning to disintegrate.

She turned back towards the bird that the lion killed, only to find that it already disappeared. In place of the lion was a spiky brown-haired boy in the same black cloak that Roxas wore. He turned to her, his blue eyes catching hers. Naminé's eyes widened as she locked eyes with the person who shared the portrait with Xemnas.

A brief flash of the nameplate flashed before her eyes: Current leader Xemnas and his successor, Sora.

Sora, her mind registered.

Sora's eyes left hers and scanned the whole courtyard, surveying the situation. He looked towards Yuna then Olette, who was struggling to get on her feet, then Hayner, who fell back in the snow and rested. He put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"So who's going to tell me how all this happened?" his low voice asked.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I know that this is late, and I deeply apologize. My computer decided to give me a present by crashing on the day of my birthday. It's fine now, but I lost some of my programs. I'm just glad that most of my data (including this chapter and my other fanfics) were saved in an external harddrive. Phew! I would have been very very sad if I lost them. This week has been CRAZY. I even got sick for three days, but it gave me enough time to write...But anyways, thank you so much for the birthday wishes! I had a blast yesterday, and I'm so happy to have friends and family that care so much!

So...this chapter was short. Shorter than what I usually write, and it was a little rushed. I kept making so many adjustments to it. But I hope that the content makes up for it. :) We got to see some bit of background info and some action, so it should be getting really good. I wonder what traumatic thing happened to Roxas? Take a guess! :D By the way, after I said that Sora wasn't the traitor, many people have been guessing right. You guys know who you are! Congrats for guessing correctly!

On another note, here are some people I'd like to thank for giving me reviews from the last chapter: **Typewrite**, **Roxa-XIII**, **MsEvilbabe**, **ICouldn'tThinkofaName** (right on the mark, my friend!), **SilverKey**, **midnight-heart**, **akemithebazookagirl**, **Tsuraya-chan**, **TheDormantOne**, **lizzyytx33**, **Kutlessrocker**, **NeverGirl**, **gothicgirl101**, **The Waterbender**, and **Hegodart**. You guys are awesome and make me smile each day. I look forward to reading each of your reviews. :)

Thank you guys so much for reading! And before I forget, Happy belated Birthday to my birthday buddy **lizzyytx33**! :D :D


	11. Assembly

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 11 – Assembly

"Who's going to tell me how this happened?" Sora repeated. He looked over at Hayner, who was still trying to catch his breath. He opened his mouth to speak and was unable to say anything. Sora then looked over to Olette, who was having a hard time trying to stay awake. She clutched her shoulder as she sat in the snow, her arm hanging loosely at her side.

Sora's eyes then shifted to Naminé, who became startled by the eye contact. Then she felt something shift in her arms. She looked down at the small girl whose arms circled around Namine's neck. Her cat ears were still pulled back, and her shoulders were shaking. Naminé heard her sniff, and she raised her hands to rub the girl's back in comfort. Yuna tightened her hold.

Naminé was still in shock over what happened. It all came by so fast, and her heart was still thumping hard against her ribcage. Her hands started to shake, and she felt something stir in her stomach. She pushed it down. She had to be strong for Yuna.

She looked back to see that Sora was walking towards them. When he stood before them, his eyebrows shot up.

"Ah. Now I see," he said. His blue eyes shifted over to Yuna and knelt down to put a hand on her back. "Yuna, you can let go now. It's all over," he said with such gentleness. Yuna shook her head furiously and clung to Naminé even more. He sighed and let her stay in Namine's arms. Then he offered his hand to Naminé who took it and was carefully lifted up. Her knees almost gave way, but Sora kept a firm grip on her wrist.

Yuna still had her arms wrapped around Naminé's shoulders and now wrapped her legs around her waist. Naminé held onto her as if she was her own child, still rubbing her back to get her to calm down. She started to calm down, but her body was still slightly shaking.

Sora turned his head towards Hayner. "Hey, Hayner, can you stand?" he yelled over to him.

"Yeah, I think so," came his reply. He still sounded out of breath.

"When you're able to, can you carry Olette to the infirmary? She looks to have dislocated her shoulder," he asked. Naminé looked over to the maid, who shook her head.

"I…can stand. I'll be all…right," her hoarse voice carried over as she struggled to stand. Sora looked at her.

"Olette, you can barely stay awake. Just let Hayner bring you there," Sora ordered gently.

"What about…Naminé?" Olette asked.

"I'll take her back," Sora replied. "Xemnas will need to know what happened, and it's best if she's present when I report this."

If Olette was worried, it was masked since she was probably wincing from the pain coming from her shoulder. She hissed and then nodded slowly.

"Let's go then," he said to Naminé. He put his hand on the middle of her back and led her to the entrance of the courtyard where the other children waited anxiously.

As Naminé, Sora, and Yuna walked past them, the children called out to Yuna, asking if she was okay and if she would like to eat some cake to make her feel better – the latter was said by Rikku. Sora shushed them and asked them to go to their rooms. He also told them that they shouldn't play in the courtyard until he says so. They nodded obediently and started to walk away, looking back worryingly at Yuna.

As most of the children scurried off, Sora whispered something in Yuna's ear. She looked up at him with teary eyes and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Naminé transferred her over to Sora's arms. He held her for a minute, whispering something to comfort her while patting her softly on her head. The little girl nodded and then was lowered to her feet, but she still held on to Sora's hand. They looked up to see Tidus, the little blonde boy, standing a few feet from them.

When they noticed him, Tidus came over and held out his hand to Yuna, smiling reassuringly. She smiled in return before taking his hand and walking off together.

"All right," Sora nodded as Tidus led Yuna away. Then he looked at her. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to call the other members for a meeting. The call is very loud, so it's best if you cover your ears."

Naminé was curious as to what he would do, but she did as he instructed. As soon as her hands were securely covering her ears, Sora cupped his hands around his mouth and made a lion-sounding roar down the hallway. Then he turned and roared down the opposite direction. His last roar was louder than the other two, and he made it echo towards the courtyard. Even though she was covering her ears, Naminé could feel it resounding through her body. She could even still hear it echoing throughout the castle.

When he was done, he signaled to Naminé that it was all right for her to uncover her ears. When she did, he grinned.

"Now all we have to do is to go to the meeting room and wait for them," Sora said, "Let's go."

He led her down the hallway and made some twists and turns. They went up a flight of stairs and then stood before two medium-sized white doors. Sora opened both of them and walked in with Naminé trailing behind him. She looked around the room, finding it to be also blindingly white. It was much plainer than Xemnas' room and was only furnished with 12 wooden chairs and 2 ornate looking chairs. The two ornate chairs were placed side by side on the far side of the room with the 12 wooden chairs placed around them, forming a circle altogether.

She saw that there were a few people already there, and they all wore the same black cloaks. There was a blonde woman with her hair slicked back except for the two strands of hair on either side were loose and looked more like antennas. She sat on the right side, one chair away from the ornate looking chairs. Her arms were crossed, and she looked very irritated. When they entered the room, she looked over to them.

"Can we get this over with? I have some business to attend to," she said.

"All will be said when everyone arrives," Sora replied calmly. The woman huffed and sat back in her chair.

"God, you're beginning to sound like our leader already," she said, tapping her foot impatiently. Sora stayed silent as he took a few steps to the side and leaned up against the wall. Naminé had no choice but to stand beside him. The woman raised an eyebrow at Naminé's presence but didn't say a word.

Next to her was a man – or a woman…perhaps a feminine-looking guy – who had long, layered pink hair. He was more interested in his nails than in Sora and Naminé. He looked up once and then looked straight back to his nails.

Directly across from him was a man whose hair was longer and a paler shade than the woman's. He had his hands folded before him on his lap and stared at Naminé as if she was a new specimen that had just arrived at the lab. She looked away, uncomfortable. She couldn't put her finger on it, but his stare was different from Roxas'. It was more…creepy.

They sat in silence for quite some time. Naminé wrung her hands in nervousness, wondering what the meeting was about and hoping that Roxas wouldn't find out that she left the room. If she did, she would be in big trouble. Naminé didn't know how much time passed by, but she didn't have to wait very long. She heard footsteps approaching the door.

She looked over at the doors when they opened. More people trickled in and took their respective seats. There was a man with long black hair that was tied into a pony tail and had an eye patch over his right eye. He also had a long scar running down his left cheek. He looked just as annoyed as the blonde woman, and Naminé heard him mutter, "Bloody meetings. Probably something pointless." He took a seat next to the ornate chair on the left side.

There was a bigger man with auburn hair that slicked back into spikes. He silently took a seat on the right of the man with the creepy stare. Then there was the blonde man with a mustache and a beard who strolled in shuffling cards. He took a seat next to the pink-haired man. He took a look around before saying, "Eight people, including myself. Not a bad number, not bad at all. Although 7 would've been luckier."

The doors opened once again to reveal Xemnas. Next to him was a man who had half his face covered by his blue hair and had a book tucked under his arm.

"Sora?" Xemnas' orange eyes widened slightly. He looked surprised to see him. "What is the meaning of this sudden call?" Then his eyes spotted Naminé. "Has something happened?"

"Xemnas," Sora began, "I have discovered something very important, and I thought that everyone should know about it."

"Indeed," the silver-haired leader replied as he surveyed the room. "But is there a specific reason why our guest must attend?"

"Sir," Sora said, "I thought that she should since she is the subject of this meeting."

Xemnas stared at both Sora and Naminé curiously.

"Very well," Xemnas waved his hand and took a seat at one of the ornate looking chairs on the far side of the room. The blue haired man took a seat in the wooden chair located on the other side of the silent auburn-haired man.

Sora stood and walked over to the center of the circle. He didn't gesture for Naminé to follow, so she remained where she was. He looked around.

"Is everyone here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The eye patch man snorted. "Well, obviously they're not. Not all of us are here at your beck and call, you know."

There were a few snickers around the room.

Xemnas held up a hand to silence him. He propped his elbow on the armrest. "Number 3 had just departed on another mission. Number 7 and Number 8 are doing their rounds, and I just sent out Number 9 and Number 13 to look for you after they finish their business. They should be making their return any moment," he stated. "Now, Sora, what is this about?"

"Sir," Sora said, "It's about the marked ones."

Xemnas' eyes flashed dangerously. He glanced over at Naminé. The others didn't look as concerned as he did, but the woman shot Sora a look as to why they all had to be there.

"And is it so important that we all were summoned to this meeting?" he asked.

"Yes," Sora replied. He gestured to Naminé to come into the circle. When she did, he placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "You see, sir, I believe that she's one of the targets."

He paused, letting it sink in. Xemnas raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Naminé gave Sora a sidelong glance. The others showed mild interest, and some looked over at Naminé, who squirmed uncomfortably. The pink haired man was still looking at his nails.

"Explain," Xemnas said.

"I had just returned to the castle when I heard screams coming from the courtyard. I went to investigate and saw that the children as well as some of the staff and our guest were being attacked by one of the marked ones – "

"In _our_ courtyard? That's impossible!" said the woman. "None of them ever come near this place, and the usual stupid ones wouldn't even come within a few miles!"

Sora stared at her blankly.

"If you hadn't noticed by the sounds and crashes coming from the courtyard, then you should have been able to see them from out your window, Larxene. I know that you have a good view of it from your room." The woman sank back, red-faced from the remark. Sora continued, "I don't even know who was on duty at that time, but somehow the creatures happened to just fly over the walls. I just arrived in time to see the second one fly over, so I'm assuming that the first one did, too – "

"Second one? There were _two_?" the blue-haired man said. He looked astonished. So did the woman. Two was certainly unheard of.

"Yes, Zexion. **Two**," Sora nodded to him. "The two creatures were in a form that I have never seen before. I believe that they were newly evolved forms of the vulture kind, but instead of bald heads they had skeleton heads."

"That's fascinating. A new form, you say? I would've liked to get a live sample of it," interjected the creepy man. He looked contemplative, as if he was dissecting the thing in his head.

"Please refrain from interrupting," Xemnas growled at him. "Let Sora get to the point."

"As I was saying," Sora continued, "From what I saw, the marked one went to attack one of the children…or so I thought. This girl," he gestured to Naminé, "noticed that the child was in danger and ran out to protect her just as the marked one started to attack. But the creature wasn't aiming for the child," he looked at Naminé, "It was aiming at you."

Naminé's heart dropped. If that was true, then she had just put Yuna in more danger than she was already in.

"B-but, why were they – " she started to say, but Sora started to speak again.

"Most of you already know that she had been attacked by a cephalopod type before she came to this castle, and it's still not known whether or not it was one of the marked ones. But as Larxene so kindly pointed out, those creatures would never step foot within this vicinity…unless there was something or _someone_ in this castle that piqued their interest."

Sora had the room's full attention now. Everyone was either staring at Sora or at Xemnas. Even the pink-haired man finally looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"So if they risked their skin to capture her – since she is the only human within a few hundred miles," Zexion began, "On top of the fact that she is a high level, then she most certainly, most definitely is targeted."

"Not only that," said the creepy man. He stroked his chin in thought. "If she is targeted, then that means that the creatures are either rapidly evolving into highly intelligent forms or – "

"Someone is making them and deliberately trying to capture humans like her," Xemnas finished.

"Exactly," Sora nodded.

The whole room went silent. All eyes went to Naminé, who looked down. She didn't like all the attention on her. At the same time, she was thinking about how she was attacked twice. What was it about her that made her a target? And what did they mean by "high level"? High level of what?

Xemnas folded his hands before him.

"If what you say is indeed true," he began, "Then we must decide on a plan of action in the future as well as our plans for our guest."

"Yeah, but this involves us…how? I still don't get it," Larxene commented.

"Are you an idiot?" said the creepy man. "If the marked ones are indeed targeting this girl because she has a high level of – " he stopped short when Xemnas flashed a warning at him, "Of _that_, then we could find other humans like her, track the creatures' movements, and figure out where they're going to strike next."

"It's just as Vexen says," said Zexion, "But if we go a step further, we'll not only be able to predict their next appearance, but we can also find out where they're coming from and who is making them."

"I propose," said Vexen, quite proudly, "That we run some tests on the girl and figure out how much she has. In fact, I'll start as soon as we finish this – "

"**You**? Ha! We all know that **you** don't have that kind of power anymore," the man with the eye patch interrupted.

"If anyone will run tests, it will be Zexion," the big auburn haired man added quietly. He looked over to the blue-haired one, who nodded stiffly in return.

Vexen's face contorted in anger. The corners of his mouth rose, and he snarled.

"Just because that little bookworm replaced me doesn't mean that I have to be banned from my own lab – "

"But they're right," Larxene interrupted cherrily. "You were demoted after your little mishap with the last experiment. You've already lost your credibility."

"That was not my fault. I was – "

"Perhaps," the pink haired man spoke, "We should run the tests like you said and figure out how much of…_that_ the girl has. Afterwards, we could find more humans with the same level and wait until the marked ones attack."

Xemnas nodded. "I agree with Number 11. As for who will be running the tests," he looked at Vexen then at Zexion, "Number 6 will be running the tests. You already had one too many disappointments, Number 4."

Vexen made a low growl, trying to contain his anger.

"As for the girl," the pink haired man continued, his cool eyes turned to Naminé, "It would be dangerous for her to stay in one place. One of the creatures could fly over the walls again and break through the windows."

"True, but not all of us have time to play babysitter," said the eye-patch man.

"I second that," added Larxene.

"No one said that you would have to watch her, Xigbar," the bearded man commented. He put his deck of cards in his cloak pocket.

"Everyone, settle down," Xemnas said loudly, "I agree that it would be dangerous as well as risky for our guest to stay in one place at a time. That is why I believe that – "

Xemnas didn't get a chance to finish because the doors suddenly burst open, revealing a breathless Roxas. He searched the room until his eyes fell upon Naminé. His eyes narrowed in anger. His companion, a dirty-blonde mullet-styled male, finally caught up to him and started to lean against the door, trying to catch his breath.

"Number 13, Number 9," Xemnas' eyes flashed in annoyance at being interrupted. "So good of you to finally join us. You and Number 9 may take your respective places. We were just deciding future plans."

"And may I ask," Roxas panted, "What those plans are for and why they are being made?"

"Your 'contractor' got attacked," Sora replied. "Two marked ones attacked her and the kids while you were out doing rounds."

"I was also out looking for **you**," Roxas growled. "If you had reported in _like you were supposed to_, I would have been back sooner." His eyes flashed towards Naminé. "And why was she out in the first place? I specifically ordered everyone not to let her out."

"It was I who allowed her to step out," Xemnas said, "I thought that a bit of fresh air would be good for her since she was cooped up in that little room of yours. And it was a good thing, too. If we had not discovered this vital piece of information – "

"Is information about the marked ones more important than Naminé's life or even the life of your subordinates?" Roxas spat out. He was angrier than Naminé ever saw him to be, but his anger didn't match up to the fury that Xemnas showed.

Xemnas' face contorted into one that didn't look human. He looked completely demonic. His eyes flashed in anger, his lips were curled into a snarl, and his body seemed to grow bigger.

But then, it was all gone. His face calmed down, and he settled back into his human form. When he suddenly stood, the whole room became so silent, and the atmosphere became very tense. Xemnas strode over to Roxas, who was glaring at him defiantly and challengingly. Naminé could see that there was some hint of fear in Roxas eyes, and she became concerned for him when Xemnas' body loomed over his.

Naminé couldn't see what was happening since Xemnas had his back to her, which was also blocking Roxas. All of a sudden, Xemnas raised his arm. His hand grew big, and his nails grew longer and sharper. His hand came down, and Naminé saw Roxas stagger towards the left side of the room. He held a hand to his cheek, which now sported three slash marks and was dripping blood down the side of his face. He hissed through the pain.

Naminé gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth. It echoed throughout the room. She felt the need to run to him to nurse his wound, but she stayed where she was. She was scared of what Xemnas would do if she interfered. Something told her that he wouldn't be very happy with her either.

"I dislike being interrupted," Xemnas said quietly, "But I absolutely cannot tolerate disobedience and insolence. You should know better than that, Number 13. I'm completely disappointed in you."

With a swish of his cloak, he left Roxas where he stood and walked back to his chair.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," continued Xemnas. He spoke as if what he did wasn't out of the ordinary, as if he had just punished his child and sent him to bed without dinner. "I believe that it would be best if our guest was allowed out of her room during the day, perhaps even shown around the castle. It is bad manners to keep her contained and treat her like a prisoner. Of course, she must have an escort with her at all times, but it would also be best if she had a second caretaker since Number 13 seems…tied up with his duties."

"Sir," Roxas winced, "My contract with her states – "

"Oh, yes. That. I'd almost forgotten about it," Xemnas said offhandedly. "I'm sure you can make some adjustments to it, can you not?" He shot Roxas a pointed look.

Roxas' eyes narrowed. He looked like he wanted to protest this decision, but after Xemnas' disciplinary display, he decided against it. After a few minutes, he nodded hesitantly.

"Very good," Xemnas said approvingly. He turned his eyes to his successor, "Sora, do you have any protests in taking up the position as her second caretaker?"

Sora looked a little surprised by the suggestion. "Uh…no, I don't. I'll be glad to," he replied, scratching his head. He looked over at Roxas, who looked shocked. He shot an apologetic smile. Roxas glared at him.

"Splendid. Tomorrow, I would like our guest brought to the lab and have the results sent to me as soon as possible," he said while looking at Zexion. Meanwhile, Vexen glowered, crossing his arms.

"I also want the security tightened around the perimeter. Number 2 or Number 12, could you investigate who was patrolling around the courtyard area at the time of attack? And when you find them, have them repair the wall in the courtyard as punishment. It came very close to damaging the library."

"Oh, it would be my pleasure," Larxene grinned mischievously, rubbing her hands together.

"We'll **both** do it. I won't let you have all the fun," Xigbar added. Larxene huffed.

"As for the rest of you, do your patrols as usual. Report all sightings of the marked ones to me. We'll have another meeting as soon as we have the results of the tests," Xemnas ordered as he gave one final scan around the room. His eyes lingered on Roxas for a while before continuing on.

"With that, this meeting comes to an end. You are dismissed."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I feel like I apologize every chapter update for being late. I should really be more punctual about my deadlines. XD Anyways, sorry (again) for my tardiness. I had writer's block, and I also had a hard time trying to make the dialogue work. Also had some trouble with what Sora discovered, and it changed a lot when I was editing. I finally got it to work. Phew!

On another note, I've been reading the reviews and saw that a lot of you called my bird-creatures "pigeons." Really? Were they really like pigeons? They were more like vultures in my head...I mean, their body was similar to Howl's bird body in "Howl's Moving Castle," but their heads were a lot like the heads of the creepy creatures from a manga called "Toriko." In all honesty, they are a lot creepier in the manga than in the anime. When I saw them in the anime, I was like, "Huh. They don't seem all that bad." When I saw them in the manga, I was like, "Oh. S***. What is THAT?" Putting that aside, some of you told me that I write action pretty well. That makes me really glad. I didn't think that I was cut out for it. :'D

Thank you to all who read this! You guys make me happy. Special thanks to my reviewers: **Dragginninja**, **Hegodart**, **bloodrose123**, **Roxa-XIII**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **gothicgirl101**, **Kutlessrocker**, **Tsuraya-chan**, **Draco Oblivion**, **MsEvilbabe**, **lizzyytx33**, **NeverGirl**, **GummyDrive**, **jellybeanmania**, **Pink Star Art**, **midnight-heart**.

By the way, guys, I feel like I forgot to mention this, but...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS! You have no idea how happy it made me. I was so happy, I had to take a picture of it. Haha. I didn't think it was possible for me! So thank you so much! This makes me even more determined to finish this story!


	12. Rivalry

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 12 – Rivalry

"You are dismissed."

Everyone stood. Larxene was the first out the door, followed closely by Xigbar. The rest walked by without a glance at the boy who stood next to the exit with a hand on his cheek, nursing his wound. Xemnas stopped next to him.

"I hope that you would have better control of your emotions during the next meeting. I do not want to see another one of those…unsightly outbursts," he glanced at him from the corner of his eye before he adjusted his cloak and walked out.

Naminé couldn't see his eyes, but she was sure that he was staring at the ground. His hand was clenched tightly.

She felt Sora's hand on her shoulder.

"You all right?" he asked.

She didn't reply. She kept staring at Roxas. All of a sudden, her feet started moving, and she found herself walking towards him. She took off her deep red cloak and knelt down next to him. She was going to press the cloth against his cheek to stop the bleeding, but he smacked her hand away. It stung for a bit.

She tried again to press the cloth against his wound, but he shrugged away.

"At least let me wipe the blood from your face," she said. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from letting the cloth touch him.

"Don't touch me," he replied coldly. Naminé looked at his hand and found that the bandages she wrapped were gone and that he somehow got more scratches. They swelled and looked like it could be infected.

She reached her hand out to touch one of the wounds. "You're hurt again," she noted.

Suddenly, he stood, making her fall backwards.

"I said don't touch me," he stared down at her with a furious expression, "It's already bad enough that you had to go outside even after I told you that it was dangerous. Now I'm stuck with him," his head jerked towards the brunette, who was still standing at the same place. He glared at him before turning his cold blue eyes back at Naminé. "I don't need your sympathy or your pity," he spat. "I don't need your help."

"Hey, give the girl a break," Sora began. He stood behind Naminé. "It's not her fault that she was attacked. Besides, she was worried about you. Be grateful for that."

"You," Roxas said, "Shut up. This is not your business."

Sora raised an eyebrow and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, you obviously hadn't gotten it through your thick head: her business just became my business. And anything that involves her, too."

Naminé heard a low growl emit from Roxas.

"If you think that you're going to get anything out of this – "

"You're the only one who's thinking that," Sora interjected. "Don't jump to your own conclusions."

Roxas' eyes narrowed.

The atmosphere was very tense, almost to the point of suffocation. Naminé watched the two stare each other down. She swore she could see sparks flying.

"S-stop it," Naminé found her voice. Sora glanced at her, but Roxas kept his eyes on Sora.

Sora sighed. "Let's at least try to be civil. We're in this together now, and it won't help if we make our charge uncomfortable."

Out of the corner of her eye, Naminé saw a slight movement from Roxas. Suddenly, Sora was over by his side and clamped a hand over Roxas' wrist.

"Don't lose your temper," Sora asserted. "I know that you aren't happy with this outcome, but the fact of the matter is that you're stuck with it. So just suck it up and deal with it."

"**Fine**," Roxas replied, breaking away from Sora's grasp, "Fine! If you want to be mixed up in whatever messed up things she's in, fine! **You** should do quite well with your new job. Maybe I should have left all the contract business to you! Maybe that's what I'll do!"

Roxas started to turn to exit. Instinctively, Naminé reached out her hand and grabbed his cloak.

He paused.

He turned to half face her.

"Have fun with your _new guardian_," he spat. He tore his cloak away from her grasp and walked through the door.

"Wait!" Naminé called out as she followed him out. He was still walking away, obviously ignoring her call. She caught his sleeve again to stop him, but he kept his pace. She kept a grasp on his sleeve but stumbled as she tried to keep up with him.

"I-I'm sorry," she said. "I knew that it was dangerous to go outside, and I'm sorry that I disobeyed your orders. But please, don't give up on me. I don't know anyone here, and you're the only one who I can rely on."

He stopped suddenly, making her crash into his back. She waited for him to say something.

"You're getting to be a real burden."

"W-what?" Naminé stammered as she looked up at him. She knew what he said, but she couldn't believe her ears.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this. I'm tired of doing all of it, all of this...I shouldn't have saved you. You've been nothing but trouble ever since I made that contract with you. Maybe the one who saved you shouldn't have been me. Maybe it should've been _him_," he said.

His words stung her. It pierced through her heart, and Naminé felt vulnerable. Through her shock, Roxas' cloak slipped between her fingers.

"By the way, I already made adjustments to the contract. From now on, you'll have to rely on him," he said. With a swish of his cloak, he walked further down the hallway and rounded the corner. She could still hear his footsteps hitting the tiles.

Naminé stood, still in shock. After all he did for her, after all the effort he made to protect her, he was just going to abandon her like that? Could it be that easy to make changes to the contract even without her permission? Even though he was mean, crude, blunt, and vague, she thought that if she was in danger, he would protect her.

She trusted him. So how could he have given up so easily?

Sora put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Let's go," he said.

Naminé had no choice but to follow him. She walked a little ways behind him in silence, still in shock and still hurting from what Roxas said to her. Sora didn't say anything either.

She didn't know where he was taking her, but after a few twists and turns, she found herself at the entrance of the infirmary.

"I just want to check up on how Olette and Hayner are doing," Sora said. "I know that you must be tired after all that's happened, so you can go take a nap after this. Unless," he hesitated, "You want to go back and rest now?"

Naminé shook her head. "It's all right," she said, trying to be reassuring. "I also wanted to know if they're okay."

When they entered, they saw Hayner snoring away in a bed. The covers were half on him while the other half was on the floor. If he didn't have the bandages, Naminé would've thought that he was sleeping happily.

Olette, meanwhile, was in the bed next to Hayner's and woke up when they entered. Her arm was in a sling, and she winced as she sat up to greet them.

"How're you doing?" Sora asked as he pulled up a chair next to her bed. He sat in it backwards and rested his head on his folded arms. Naminé sat gently at the foot of her bed. She took off her red cloak, finding the room to be a little too hot. She draped if over her lap.

"I would feel much better and well rested if this dog didn't snore so loudly," Olette joked as she glanced over at the spiky-blonde boy as he gave an extra loud snore. He stopped midway and turned, scratching the back of his head. It became quiet for a while.

"Other than that, I'm all right. It looks like I have to take some time off of work, but it's nothing I can complain about," she said quite cheerfully. "But enough about me, how are you?" she asked Naminé.

Naminé shook her head. "A lot of things happened at the meeting…"

Naminé quietly explained what went on while Sora added some comments here and there. Olette's eyes widened as they went further into their explanation, especially at the part where they explained about Sora's new role.

"So what's the plan for that now? She obviously can't stay in Roxas' room each consecutive night like before," Olette pointed out.

"That's why I'm the new guardian," Sora replied. "Xemnas wanted us to take turns looking after her. So tonight, she'll be staying in my room. Then I guess she'll be staying in Roxas' room some other night."

Naminé looked at him as he said that. This was news to her. All of a sudden, she'll be changing rooms? She felt uncomfortable about this.

"Oh, sorry! I should've told you before," Sora smiled meekly, noticing Naminé's expression. "Now that I'm your new guardian, it's better if you switch rooms on a different night. So that, you know, just in case something happened…" He didn't need to finish his sentence.

Naminé nodded slowly after some thinking. What choice did she have?

"That's...all right. Thanks..." she said, a bit unsure about this decision. The words "You're getting to be a real burden" kept ringing over and over in her ears, keeping her mind a bit preoccupied.

"Speaking of which, I have to go have a talk with Roxas. He should be cooled off by now. Is it all right if I leave you here? You'll be safe, and I promise that I'll be back in no time," Sora asked as he stood from his seat. Naminé nodded.

Once Sora left, Olette looked at Naminé, whose mind was still on the conversation she had with Roxas.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You look a bit down."

Naminé bit her lip, wondering if she should confide in Olette. She didn't have anyone else to tell though, and she really needed someone to talk to.

"Before he left…Roxas said that he shouldn't have saved me and that…it would've been better if Sora had done it," Naminé looked down at her lap, saddened. Her eyes started to water. "He said I was a burden."

Olette's eyes softened. "I'm sure he didn't mean that. Sometimes he says what he doesn't mean when he gets angry. You know, all the blood rushes to his head, and he can't think straight."

But Olette's reassurance didn't make Naminé feel better. She wondered if she really was a burden to him and if it was better to just let Sora be her guardian instead of Roxas. She regretted ever stepping foot out of the room. If she didn't, then things could've been better, right? She wouldn't have been attacked, and Roxas wouldn't have gotten so mad at her.

"Hey," Olette said to get her attention. She put her hand on Naminé's. "You're not a burden."

"But you and Hayner got hurt because of me! Roxas also has to deal with more than he has to," Naminé protested. "There's something about me that these creatures want, and it's causing everyone so much stress. If I wasn't here then maybe everyone would be happier!"

Olette shook her head vigorously. "Don't say that! Naminé, you are our friend now. Hayner and the kids were glad to meet you. _I'm_ glad to have met you. We would've protected you since you are our friend. That's just who we are."

"And if this is about the contract thing, then it's fine. Once a contract is made, then it sticks to whoever made it. There's no backing out of it. Besides," she added, "Roxas isn't the type to give up so easily. He might be really angry right now, but having Sora as a second guardian will lighten his burden, I'm sure."

Olette smiled, and Naminé couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"I know that it's also a little weird with all the sudden room change, but Sora's really nice. It'll be a good change for you. Roxas can be so serious sometimes that it's depressing," Olette added. She made a face that made Naminé laugh a little.

At that time, Sora entered, looking a little bit more cheerful. He spotted Naminé and waved her to come over. Naminé said her goodbye to Olette, who finally gave up and threw her only pillow at Hayner to stop him from snoring. He woke up a little confused before falling back asleep, cuddling his new pillow.

"You look a little better," Sora noted as they walked through the corridors.

"I feel a little better," Naminé smiled, but deep down she still felt hurt.

"That's good," he said as he put his hands behind his head. "Now that's over and done with, I'm really tired," he sighed, "Being too serious for hours on end can be really exhausting. I don't know how Roxas puts up with it."

"You almost seem like a different person," Naminé pointed out. She found it much easier to talk to Sora when he's like this. They rounded a corner.

"Yeah, well…" Sora scratched his nose. "I guess you can say that the Sora at the meeting was in 'leader mode.' Xemnas once told me that if I was going to be his successor, I had to be firm and assertive with everyone so that I would seem more 'leader-like.' But I don't like all the tenseness. It's just not me, you know?"

"Oh yeah," Sora said as he looked up. They turned another corner. "I just remembered. I'm going to have to take you to the lab tomorrow for some testing. But it's okay. They're probably going to just stick some of those pads on you and measure something. None of those injections," he shivered, making a disgusted face. It felt reassuring and even easy-going with Sora, not at all like it was with Roxas.

"Here's my room!" Sora announced as they stood in front of two huge doors. Unlike the others, he didn't have a number. However, there was this paper with a crude drawing of what looked to be Sora and a star. Underneath the picture, it said "Sora's room." It was pinned on the door diagonally.

When he opened the double doors, Naminé saw that it was completely different than what she expected. The room was so much brighter, so much homier than Xemnas' ornate room or even the fanciness of Roxas' room. The walls were paneled, like Roxas', but the floors were all wooden paneled. There was a big round blue rug in the center, and there were the same crude drawings placed in random spots on the wall. The afternoon light shone through the windows. Naminé could see the forest from where she stood.

All the furniture was simple. On the far right side, there was a white desk and white dresser that had a ship in a bottle and two seashells, and a four poster bed made of some kind of dark wood. The covers were plain blue, while the sheets underneath was white. On the far left side, there were two doors side by side with a white fireplace next to them. A blue couch faced it, and there was a green blanket resting on it. The room itself was a bit messy with some piles of clothes here and there, but overall it was quite neat.

"You're room is so…"

"Yeah, I know. It's a little childish, but I almost never change it. I like it better this way," Sora said embarrassingly.

"No, it's really nice," Naminé said as she walked in, looking at all the drawings displayed on the walls. He wasn't good at drawing at all, but she smiled at his childishness.

"Thanks. It's a bit messy, but please make yourself at home," Sora replied as he gathered some stuff off of the floor and threw it into his closet, the second door from the fireplace. "By the way, you're free to use my bed. I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Oh, please don't mind me," Naminé took her eyes off of a drawing of a tree. "I wouldn't want to keep you from your own bed."

"Nah, you go right ahead. It's no trouble for me," Sora grinned as he took a pillow from his bed and threw it on the couch.

"Thank you…and sorry for the trouble," Naminé replied. She looked over at the bed and found a change of clothes that were sitting on the bed. Sora must've informed someone that she'd be staying in his room for the night. She walked over and saw that it was a different nightgown than before. This one was frilly and a little too pink. She didn't say a thing though. It wasn't her place to complain.

"Like I said, it's no trouble at all," Sora said. "The bathroom is over there," he pointed to the door next to the fireplace. "You can just leave your clothes in a pile by the door. Someone will come to get them in the morning."

After Naminé changed, she went out of the bathroom to find that Sora had changed into a t-shirt and shorts and was currently setting up the couch. He was getting ready for bed even though the sun was just setting.

Naminé found that she, too, was tired from all the events from the day and decided that she should also get ready for bed. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. She yawned.

"Good thing we're turning in early, huh?" Sora grinned. He lay down, disappearing from Naminé's view. She saw him pull the green blanket over him.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Naminé heard Sora's voice call out. She put her feet under the cool covers and pulled them over her lap.

"What is it?" she asked as she laid her head on the soft pillow.

"I was just wondering…did Roxas do anything strange to you, anything at all?"

The mere mention of his name made Namine's heart sting. But after realizing what Sora just asked, Naminé's face immediately went red, and she brought the covers over her face. Her thoughts went straight to the kiss the night he returned, battered and bruised. It was definitely strange, but she never told anyone about it, not even Olette.

"No," she lied, "He didn't do anything strange. Why?" Why did she have to lie? Shouldn't she have told Sora, her new guardian?

"It's something I was curious about," Sora replied. "I'm just worried about him, you know? He's been acting strange lately, and I was just wondering if something happened. He may hate me and try to start fights with me, but it doesn't mean that I don't care. I mean, I should care since I'm his twin and all."

"You're his twin?" Naminé sat up, shocked.

"Yeah. We don't look a lot alike, do we? We're fraternal twins and couldn't be more opposite."

"But then, why does he hate you so much? Aren't brothers supposed to be close?" Naminé asked. She didn't have siblings so she wouldn't know. Her heart stung a bit as she remembered her parents. She missed them dearly and wondered if she'll ever see them again.

"I don't know when he started to hate me either, but I think it was because I was chosen to be the next leader. Roxas was also supposed to be a candidate, but Xemnas decided against it. He said it was because Roxas wasn't good enough or maybe it was because he wasn't qualified for it. But after Xemnas announced me as his successor, he started to treat me differently…"

"I'm sorry," Naminé said. "It must've been painful for you to have Roxas hate you so much because of that."

"It's all right," Sora sighed. "I'm used to it now. I think he has his reasons for acting the way he does, but I wish that he would be more open so that we could get through this. We've been through so much and should at least support each other. That's what brothers do, right?"

"Yeah," Naminé agreed. She thought about a lot of things after what Sora said. If he hadn't told her that, she never would've guessed that they were brothers. But she felt as if the rivalry between them was only a partial reason as to why Roxas hated Sora. There seemed to be something…more, as if there was another reason.

"But, hey. We should get some sleep. We've also been through a lot today," Sora yawned.

Naminé turned on her side, facing away from Sora. She looked through the window and stared at the top of the forest that was bathed in moonlight. It was a very pretty view, but Naminé's eyelids drooped. She yawned.

"Night," Sora said. She heard him shift his position on the couch.

"Goodnight," Naminé replied. She brought her legs closer to her and put a hand over her chest.

Her heart still hurt.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I admit, I was a little bored with this chapter. It took me so long to write, and it was so slow. There wasn't even a lot of action, but it was refreshing to see a bit of the Sora that we're used to. It wasn't too much like Sora, but maybe it was because he was tired. I'm not even that cheerful when I'm tired. XD He's quite the talker, isn't he? I'm just relieved that I added in Olette and Hayner. Those two make me laugh. Because of them, I'm thinking of making either a bonus story involving them or writing an original oneshot for just the two of them. What do you think?

Speaking of new stories, I was thinking of writing another KH RokuNami story after I'm finished with this one and "My Obstinate Familiar." That and another one shot. So in total, there are three new stories I'd like to work on. So take your pick: which one should I do first?

Just letting you all know, I'm going to a family outing tomorrow that will extend throughout the whole weekend so I might not reply until I get back. I would've updated either tomorrow or Sunday, but because of my plans and the fact that you guys were waiting for me (and I didn't want to make you guys wait so long like last week.), I tried my best to complete and update by today. It's not the best chapter I've written, but I hope you guys are okay with it.

Before I go and sleep, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, new and returning ones: **Kutlessrocker**, **Roxa-XIII**, **TheDormantOne**, **MsEvilbabe**, **Draco Oblivion** (sorry that Sora took up most of the chapter. ^_^;), **eion sairy**, **lizzyytx33**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **poohbearlover95**, **soluvepink**, **Tsuraya-chan**, **TAG**, **Namine-Kairi0123**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **peanut**, **Pink Star Art**, **midnight-heart**, **Dragginninja**, **Misfortune XIII**.

Hope you guys have a wonderful Memorial Day weekend! :D


	13. The Laboratory

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 13 – The Laboratory

"You don't have to be that nervous. I already told you that they're only going to measure what you have," Sora said as he folded his arms behind his head, his black cloak swishing behind him with each step he took. They were walking down some steps, currently heading to the lab.

Naminé fiddled with the frills on the sleeves of her dress. It was ice blue with dark blue and gold embroidered swirls and had white lace all around the edges. When she woke up that morning, she found that the dress and white stockings had been laid out for her. She wondered whose it was and suspected that it must've been the same person who gave her such a frilly nightgown. It was nice and all, but she found it a little too stylish for her.

Naminé took a sidelong glance at her new guardian. "But, Sora, what exactly do I have that's making all these creatures come after me? No one's telling me anything, and I want to know."

He tilted his head. "I would tell you, but I think Xemnas would get mad if I did. Let's just say that it's something really powerful and really important."

"If it's that important, I think the person most involved has the right to know," Naminé smiled. She didn't know why, but it was very easy to talk to Sora. She only met him, but she felt comfortable enough to joke around with him. It was almost as if she was back home.

Sora tussled her hair. "Nice try, but you're not getting anything out of me."

Naminé batted his hand away and fixed her hair. "Really though, it's not fair that I'm the only one left in the dark. I bet that the whole castle knows about it."

"You'd be surprised," Sora said. "Look, I know that you feel uncomfortable about this, but trust me when I say that it's better for you not to know."

_Even if you tell me that, I'll still want to know_, she thought. Then her thoughts turned to Pandora's box, and she wondered if her curiosity was similar and if it would lead her to ruin.

"That reminds me," Sora began, "I already told Roxas about today's testing. He should be at the lab already, but I can't guarantee that he'll show…" He took a sidelong glance at Naminé, watching her reaction.

Her shoulders tensed as she heard his name. She smiled uneasily and was fully aware that Sora noticed.

"Is…is that so? That should be okay, right?" She cast her eyes to the ground, and they continued to walk in silence.

There was a small prick to her heart, but she buried it. She promised herself before she finally fell asleep last night to not expect that much from Roxas anymore. She always thought that he would be there to help her, to guide her. She realized that night that his prime duty was not to babysit her and that he had other responsibilities that came before her. But after all he did and after all the effort he put in to protect her, it almost seemed like he put her first.

But now, Sora is with her. She'll have to rely on him just as much as Roxas now.

Besides…he's a lot nicer.

Sora led her to the end of the hallway where two white double doors stood. They weren't as big as the doors that led to Xemnas' room, but they were big enough to have their own presence.

When Sora opened the double doors, Naminé was astounded by how different it looked compared to what she expected. When she heard Sora call it the "laboratory," she thought of different colored chemicals in beakers and test tubes, possibly an animal here or there. She expected it to be like a traditional laboratory.

But what she saw were big monitors and other machines that lined the wall and people and various animals rushing about. Most of the people wore lab coats and were standing by a monitor, observing it intensely while the various dogs and cats roamed about with bags full of rolled parchment or a stack of papers in their mouths.

There was a machine that looked oddly similar to a seismograph in a corner with a person standing before it, looking at it intensely and jotting down notes every few minutes. There was a pile of papers spread out on a huge table in the back of the room with a giant corkboard hanging behind it, displaying an array of notes and maps. A few yards away, a beagle carried a folder over to a chubby, spiky brown-haired boy, who took the folder with one hand and held a pastry in the other.

The spiky-haired boy noticed Sora and Naminé entered.

"Hey, Sora. You must be here for the test, right?" he greeted as he approached them after tucking the folder under his arm. He was a bit short, a few centimeters shorter than Naminé.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, we are. Have you seen Zexion? He was supposed to meet us here."

"Yeah, he got side tracked since we got another strong reading from the DTS. I'll let him know you're here," he looked down at a passing Persian cat that was balancing a stack of papers on its head. "When you're done, could you find Zexion and tell him that Sora is here?" The cat nodded and scurried off to finish its delivery.

Then he turned to Naminé. He wiped his hand on his lab coat and extended it to her, "I'm Pence, by the way. Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you from Olette."

"Nice to meet you, Pence," Naminé smiled. She was glad that he was nice. "I'm Naminé. I also heard some things about you from her."

"Oh, did you?" Pence raised an eyebrow. "I hope it wasn't anything bad. She liked to fuss over me when we were kids."

They laughed. Then they noticed that Zexion was walking towards them with a clipboard, his black cloak swishing about. He looked exhausted and had a slight shadow under his eyes that suggested that he didn't sleep well that night. Or rather at all.

"Here he comes. I have to go get the machine for the test, but I'll see you later though!" Pence waved goodbye and walked off to continue his work.

Zexion greeted them, but both Naminé and Sora could tell that he was more exhausted than he looked. "Sorry about the chaos. It's been like this since last night. We found a rise in activity in one of the areas, and we're trying to get to the bottom of it."

"That's all right," Sora replied. "You look exhausted. Did you want to put this off until you're well rested?"

Zexion shook his head. "I'd rather get this over with. The sooner, the better. If we can figure out the standard point of the target for those marked ones, then maybe I'll be able to get a little bit more rest."

Zexion showed them to another corridor in the back of the lab where there were three doors on each side and one straight down at the end. He gestured for them to go to the last door on the right and that he would be there in a few minutes. He had to get some things before they started.

"By the way," he added before leaving. "Roxas is already there. He's been waiting in the room for a while. It's best not to keep him waiting."

Naminé's body went rigid. She didn't think he would come, but now that he was definitely there, she didn't want to see him so soon. He must still be angry with her, and she didn't want to deal with that. She even knew that it was going to be awkward to wait in that little room with him, but then she realized that she won't be alone. Sora was going to be there, too, so it won't be so bad…right?

Naminé let Sora open the door since she didn't know if she could handle walking in the room first. When he did, she saw a medium sized room with white walls. There was a white table with two chairs on either side. Roxas was on the far side of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He wore the same black cloak as he always had.

His eyes flickered to hers when they entered.

She looked away. It was too soon to meet again.

"Good. I see you got my message," Sora said. Naminé felt relieved that he was the first to talk.

Roxas grunted and turned his head away from them. He stared at a blank spot on the wall and didn't meet eyes with her again.

Naminé felt Sora's hand on her shoulder. "C'mon," he said, "It's best if you sit down. It might take a while before Zexion returns." Naminé nodded and walked over to the table. She took the seat that faced away from Roxas while Sora plopped down on the seat across from her.

Naminé folded her hands in front of her, resting them on the table. She stared down at them, wishing that Zexion would return faster.

It was…awkward. The room was filled with silence, and Naminé wondered why Sora wasn't saying anything. She could hear Roxas move behind her, probably shifting his weight to the other leg. He was waiting quite a while for them, after all.

Naminé's eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't understand his way of thinking. It was only yesterday when he told her that he was tired of being her guardian and that she was a burden. She thought that he didn't want the responsibility of being bound by contract anymore, and she was sure that he wouldn't be there. But now that he was here to observe the testing, it made her wonder if he really hadn't meant what he said and was only taking out his anger and his exhaustion out on her, just as Olette told her.

He was…confusing, an enigma of sorts.

Sora made a sound, disrupting her from her thoughts. She looked up to see that he pulled a face at her. A corner of his mouth was lifted, and his finger pushed his nose up, making him look like a pig. He crossed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. It was the sort of face that could surprise a person and make them burst out in laughter.

It certainly did its job. Naminé couldn't contain it, and her laughter bounced off the walls. Sora kept pulling faces at her, which only made her laugh harder.

"S-stop," she managed to say. She felt a whole lot better now. Sora had a knack for cheering people up. "Sora, stop. I can't breathe."

Sora grinned. "I couldn't help it. It was so awkward in here, I just had to ease the atmosphere."

Naminé's laughs turned into giggles. "Thanks, Sora," she smiled. He grinned back. If he had been the one who made a contract with her, Naminé was sure that it wouldn't have been as bad as it was now.

Just then, the door suddenly burst open. Pence stood at the door, panting as if he ran a marathon. Naminé heard yelling in the distance.

"Sora," he said, "You have to come quick. Vexen came and is starting a fight with Zexion again."

Sora stood, ruffling his hair. "Geez, all right. I'll be right there. I don't want any claws coming out." He turned to Naminé, "I'll be right back. This won't take long."

"All right," she said hesitantly. She wished he wouldn't leave. She didn't want to be left in the room alone with Roxas.

Sora noticed her discomfort and patted her head. "Don't worry. It'll be all right," he whispered, winking at her. Then he walked out the door, Pence following close behind. They shut the door, leaving her with the person she didn't want to see the most.

Another period of silence followed. This time, Naminé didn't feel as uncomfortable as before. She just waited patiently for Sora and Zexion to return. She knew that Roxas wouldn't try to start a conversation with her to pass time. He would just remain quiet as he always had -

"I've…never heard you laugh before," he said quietly, startling her.

She thought she heard him try to start a conversation. Maybe it was just her imagination. She ignored it and didn't turn around. She fiddled with the frills on her sleeve again.

"It's only been a day, but you two seem close now."

So he _was_ trying to start a conversation. This was very…strange. She stayed silent but still listened to him speak.

"Maybe I should have him take over full time."

"Olette told me," Naminé spoke. She still faced away from him. "That the contract may change, but the people who made it cannot back out."

"So she did," Roxas replied. "And she's not wrong."

"Then why did you say that?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. He was full of contradictions.

"To get you to talk."

She didn't say anything more. The simplicity of his answer was something she would never have expected from him. He should be more stoic, more cold, more…distant. Whatever made him change his demeanor must have had a big impact on him. Perhaps it was that time when Sora left the infirmary to speak with him. What was it that Sora said to him? Naminé was curious.

"You look…nice…today, by the way," Roxas added quietly.

"…Thanks…" Naminé replied cautiously. She was surprised that he took the liberty of commenting on her dress. Even though she had no say in it. He even knew about this.

But this sudden character change was too…odd.

"And…I also wanted to…a – "

He didn't manage to finish what he was saying, because at that precise moment, the door opened to reveal Sora and an annoyed Zexion. Naminé breathed out a sigh of relief.

But then her eyes widened when she realized that there was someone else following them into the room. It was the man from yesterday who stared at her as if she was a test subject. It was Vexen.

But what was he doing here?

As if he was answering her thoughts, Sora spoke up. "Sorry for the delay. I had to settle the problem between these two. Vexen wanted to observe, is that all right?"

She heard Roxas growl from behind her. He wasn't too happy with this outcome.

"Show more respect to your elder, Thirteen," Vexen said proudly while crossing his arms. He strode over to the wall on Naminé's right and leaned against it. "Well, let's get this over with. I want to know the results of this experiment."

Naminé's eye twitched as she heard him say "experiment."

"We'll start the **test** when Pence and the others arrive with the machine," snapped Zexion, "We would've started already if you weren't at the front of the lab, yelling and making a scene." He took a seat across from Naminé, who heard him mutter, "Wanted to sit in on the testing. If he had it his way, he would've _done_ the test himself."

"Hey, no fighting. The room's small enough as it is," Sora said, going into a slight "leader mode."

"Yes, oh glorious leader," Vexen said mockingly. Sora chose to ignore the taunt.

They didn't have to wait long. Pence and three others wheeled in a box-shaped machine that was veiled with a white sheet. It took a few minutes for them to set it up, and when they were done, they took off the white sheet.

Naminé was reminded of one of those archaic computers from the old movies. It was a box that had a small monitor in the middle and buttons, levers, and knobs that surrounded it. In the lower right corner, there was a printer that was most likely used to record the results. In the left lower corner, there were a bunch of wires that protruded out from it. At the end of those wires were pads.

Zexion took the bunch and approached Naminé. He took her hand and stuck one of the pads on the back of it. Naminé shivered when the coldness of the pad touched her skin. Then he did the same with the other hand. He stuck another pad on each of her arms, her forehead, her chest, and on each of her feet after she had taken off her shoes and stockings.

"What are – "

"These are for measuring whatever you have. We need to know the levels, but it won't hurt you," Zexion explained as he went back to the machine and pressed a few buttons. The machine made a sound and came to life. The screen lit up, ready to work.

After making sure that the machine was ready, Zexion walked back to the table and took a seat across from Naminé. A clipboard was given to him, and he held it so that she wouldn't see the contents.

"All right. It's all ready," Zexion said, jotting down a couple of notes. Sora loomed over his shoulder and nodded in approval. Zexion looked up at Naminé. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, and I would like you to be honest with each answer."

"O-okay," Naminé stuttered nervously.

Sora grinned, which made her feel less nervous. Vexen just remained where he was, staring intently at the machine. Naminé knew that Roxas was still leaning against the wall behind her, but she didn't turn around.

The first few questions were generic questions, seemingly harmless.

"What is your favorite color?"

"White."

"What is your favorite flower?"

"Freesias."

"And your favorite animal?"

"I don't have a favorite…"

"Did you ever own a pet?"

"I owned a bird once."

"Do you have any skin conditions?"

"No."

"Any allergies?"

"Just to dust."

"Rashes?"

"No."

"Did you have any major injuries or illnesses?"

"I had the chicken pox when I was five, but I got vaccinations for the others."

"Did you? That's good. How about surgeries?"

"None so far."

It continued on like this for some time. Zexion kept asking questions about her medical condition, but then he started to ask weirder, more personal questions.

"Were you ever in a relationship?"

"No," Naminé said, squirming uncomfortably.

"Why?"

She took a few minutes to answer. "I always thought that…I wasn't that attractive. I was also busy with my studies, and I wasn't looking for a…boyfriend at the moment."

If Zexion noticed her discomfort, he disregarded it and jumped right to the next question.

"So then is it my understanding that you haven't had your first kiss yet?"

She didn't want to answer any more questions, but the pressure was getting to her. A bead of sweat rolled down her face, which was becoming redder by the minute.

"N-no, you're wrong," she said quietly. "I…already had my first kiss…"

She almost turned to face Roxas, almost. He probably didn't know it, but he had been the one to steal her first kiss. She didn't want it known though, so she stopped halfway into taking a glance at him. Luckily though, no one in the room seemed to notice her slight movement.

Sora was nodding encouragingly at her, and sometimes he glanced down at Zexion's notes. Roxas still stayed silent behind her, and Vexen was now staring intently at Naminé, who was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Then did you ever have intercourse?"

Naminé's face turned beet red and cast her eyes downwards. She was shocked by his boldness at the term. She was also shocked that she had to answer this kind of question with four other males in the room. She wasn't sure if it would've been better if that blonde woman had been the one to interrogate her so that she would be more comfortable relaying this kind of information to another female. But something told her that the woman would've been more cynical than the blunt and serious Zexion.

Her silence made Zexion glance up at her. Sora also looked at her, and she could feel Roxas' eyes on her back. Everyone was staring at her, making her feel even more pressured. It didn't help that Vexen was grinning ear to ear, as if he already knew her answer.

She muttered her answer.

"What was that?" Zexion asked.

She muttered something audible but not enough for them to understand what she was saying.

"You have to speak up. I don't have good hearing like Xigbar's," Zexion said testily.

"I said 'No, I didn't'!" Naminé answered quite loudly. She covered her mouth and looked down embarrassingly. Sora looked surprised that she had the power to answer at that volume.

"Then did you ever – "

"No, I didn't!" she repeated with more volume, her face flushed. She wasn't sure what question he was going to ask, but she could guess.

From her left, the machine started to sputter and to beep. Everyone in the room turned their heads to it and saw that the machine started to print something. Naminé let out a breath in relief. She didn't know how many more questions there were, but she didn't want to answer any more.

Meanwhile, Zexion stood and walked over to it, looking at the contents. Naminé saw his blue eyes widened. He stood paralyzed, looking at it in shock.

Curious and also probably impatient, Vexen walked over to the blue-haired man. He snatched the paper from Zexion's hands, who was still in shock and didn't protest one bit.

Naminé saw him scanning each line, taking a few minutes to read it.

When he got to the end, his eyes widened just as big as Zexion's. He took a step back and almost fell over, the paper slipping between his fingers and fluttering to the floor. His hand covered his mouth, equally if not more shocked than Zexion. He looked at Naminé with eyes that showed shock and astonishment. As if he had discovered that she was some sort of new species.

"N-ninety," he stammered, "**Ninety-three percent**?"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Huh. I didn't think I'd get this far. The test scene was actually one of the scenes I had planned out since the beginning. I made a few adjustments to it, but I'm glad it came out well. Before, I didn't know who was going to conduct the test and was considering Xemnas. I also considered Demyx, but then I realized that he would be lazy about it. Haha. I'm glad that it turned out to be Zexion though. He would be perfect for the job. Didn't plan on Vexen being there though. He's so creepy...

So I wanted to let everyone know that there won't be an update until next week. I'm a little busy preparing for an Anime convention that I go to annually with friends, and I'm a little preoccupied with studying for my Final exam. Oh boy, hopefully it'll turn out all right. :)

Before I go, I have some lovely people I would like to thank for giving me a review without fail. Special thanks to: **NeverGirl**, **Draco Oblivion**, **MsEvilbabe**, **Roxa-XIII**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **Kutlessrocker**, **VIII**, **midnight-heart**, **lizzyytx33**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **Pilpols**, **eion sairy**, **Hegodart**, **byahime**, **Tsuraya-chan**, **TheDormantOne**, and **AlyssTwilight1784**. You guys are too awesome.

That's it for now! Thanks for reading, and see you all in two weeks!


	14. Outbursts

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 14 – Outbursts

"Ninety-three percent. **Ninety**.** Three**.** Percent**," Vexen repeated over and over as he paced back and forth. Naminé looked around in confusion. Sora stood in shock and took a seat, running a hand through his spiky hair, while Zexion inspected the machine. Naminé didn't turn around to look at Roxas' reaction.

The machine beeped a few times before turning off. Zexion looked down at the floor, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. He crossed his arms. "Ninety-three percent…it's unheard of. Practically impossible."

Sora's eyes shifted to the blue haired scientist. "Maybe the machine is faulty…?" he suggested, tilting his head. "It could be wrong. Maybe we should run that test again."

Vexen's head swirled around. "The machine is never faulty," he glared, "I tested it over and over again, and I assure you that it is very accurate. It doesn't matter if we run it again. It'll be the same result."

"Time's also not in our favor," Zexion pointed out. "It takes the machine a long time to recharge. We're just going to have to accept this result."

"Can someone explain to me what this all means? I'm very confused," Naminé spoke out. Sora glanced at her and looked as if he was about to say something, but the others continued to speak as if they didn't hear her.

"I just can't believe this. I've never seen anything like this before," Vexen thought out loud while he continued to pace. He started to mutter to himself. Some things that Naminé managed to catch were words she never heard of before.

"Do you think there could be…others with the same level?" Sora asked uneasily. Vexen stopped his pacing.

"Are you kidding?" Vexen swiveled around. "Of course not! Seventy percent was already pushing the boundaries. Ninety-three is just crazy! There's no way there could be anyone else."

"I was just wondering. I mean, I knew that she was a high level, but _this high_…?" Sora thought out loud.

"We _all _knew that she had a high level," Vexen added. "We just didn't expect _this_…"

"Excuse me. I'd like an explanation…?" Naminé tried to voice out, but it ended up being drowned in the sea of voices.

"Well, at least we now know why those evolved creatures have been going crazy," Zexion observed. His eyes started to droop, but he blinked a few times to get the exhaustion out of his system. He shook his head. "We also know that they're going after high levels, but what would be the lowest they'll chase after…?"

"I'm just surprised that she managed to survive this long," Vexen replied, approaching the table. He crossed his arms. "If she had this kind of level all her life, she should have been captured a long time ago."

He looked at Naminé as if he was trying to figure out what made her tick, possibly mentally dissecting her. She shuddered and looked away.

Zexion looked up, an idea passing through his head. It looked like something Vexen said had triggered something in his mind. He suddenly turned towards Naminé, picking up the clipboard that he left on the table. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, but – "

"Have you ever noticed anything peculiar since you turned eighteen? Anything strange?" He wrote down her answer on his clipboard and looked back up at her expectedly.

Naminé looked back at him in confusion.

"What does this have to do with – "

"Just answer the question," Zexion said sternly. "It's very important."

Naminé was thrown off by the sudden seriousness in his voice but took a minute to recollect her thoughts. Did anything strange really happen? Then a picture flashed before her eyes: moving shadows on the walls.

"…Before all this, I think…I _did_ notice something, but I could be mistaken. Anyhow, I'd really like it if you guys would tell me what this all – "

"What was it that you noticed exactly?"

Naminé stared at him, wondering what it was he wanted from her. All she wanted was answers, and he wanted more information from her. All of this was starting to irritate her.

But she did what she was told. She racked her memories, trying to pinpoint when it was exactly she first saw it. Then she remembered that on the day of her eighteenth birthday, she had a small party at her home with her parents and some of her friends. When they turned off the lights and lit the candles, Naminé thought she saw the shadows move and could've sworn that she saw faces on them. She blinked a few times, but when she looked back, they had turned into just regular shadows. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her? But it doesn't explain the other times…

Then there was the time before her first encounter with Roxas. When she turned around the first time, she thought she saw a shadow move behind the trashcan. Was that one, too? She dismissed it at that time, but maybe there was actually something there…

"Naminé?" Sora asked, breaking her away from her thoughts. She looked up to see everyone except for Roxas looking expectedly at her.

Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything, but now that she mentioned it, they were waiting for her answer. Naminé hesitated before speaking.

"I…kind of noticed some shadows moving around whenever the room was dim. Now could you _please – _"

"What are you getting at, Zexion?" Vexen interrupted. He looked a little annoyed that Zexion noticed something and that he didn't catch it. Meanwhile, Naminé's anger started to rise from being constantly being interrupted and ignored. She tried to contain it.

"This may be a developing theory of mine, but it may be possible that levels rise significantly when humans reach adulthood," Zexion said.

Vexen slapped his forehead. "Adulthood! Of course! It makes so much sense! I cannot believe that it slipped right through me!"

"Not only that, but I think that there was a specific way as to how she was raised that made her acquire such a level…It explains why no one else can have the same level and why she has such an abnormal level," Zexion pondered.

Sora stood, his chair screeching on the tiles.

"If it is indeed adulthood, then we must inform Xemnas at once," he said, "Then perhaps, we can – "

Naminé banged her fist on the table, startling everyone in the room. They turned their heads towards her.

She didn't know what came over her. No one was explaining anything to her, and it was frustrating. She tried to ask politely and tried to get them to calm down, but it wasn't working at all. All of this delay and all of the dodging finally got to her.

"**Someone**. **Explain**. **Now**," she said. Anger welled up inside of her. She was sick and tired of being kept in the dark. She deserved to know what was going on, especially since it involves her. She wanted to know, and she will get her answers if she had to tear the demons apart to get them.

She scanned the room, pausing at everyone's faces except for Roxas who still stood quietly behind her.

Sora was surprised at the anger in her voice, but he looked down guiltily when their eyes met.

Zexion was blankly staring at her and watched her with observing eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden shift in attitude and looked like he wasn't going to say anything.

When she turned to Vexen, he blinked. He opened his mouth to say something, and she waited for his answer.

But Roxas got to it first.

"Basically, you're like a battery," he answered quietly. Naminé turned her head, glaring at him. He stood a few feet from her with his hands in his pockets, staring blankly at her.

"Roxas, I don't think – " Sora began.

"It's not wise to tell her – " Zexion said at the same time as Sora spoke.

"What do you mean by 'battery'?" Naminé interrupted loudly, silencing the two. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes, which told them to be quiet. Sora looked guilty but managed to send Roxas a "you better not overstep the boundaries" look. Zexion sent a glare back at her but stayed silent.

"You're a power source for those creatures, a high quality one. It's no surprise that they would do anything to get you," Roxas' eyes bore into hers.

Her eyes challenged his. "And this test tells us that I have ninety-three percent of this power?"

He looked at her as if she should already know.

"Then how do all of _you_ fit into all this?"

"We're in charge of everything."

"In charge of…_what_ exactly?" she pressed on.

"Everything," he replied simply. Naminé felt as if she should be used to his incomplete answers, but he just kept dodging and wasn't going to say anything more. It made her even more irritated today than the rest of the days.

Naminé seethed, "I'm really tired of your vague answers."

Roxas shrugged. "It's the only answer you will get," he said. It was the same thing he said to her the night they first spoke to each other. Naminé swore that she saw a hint of a smirk on his face.

Her anger reached its boiling point. All of a sudden every little thing about him made her anger rise.

She hated his voice.

She hated his smirk.

She hated his answers that never seem to completely answer her question.

She even hated the fact that she was stuck in that suffocating room with him.

Her vision suddenly became blurry. Her ears picked up a screeching sound, and she found herself lunging at Roxas, arms stretched towards him. Her hands were aimed at his neck. Anger started to pour out of her.

She felt strong arms around her waist and looked back. Sora's body was draped across the table and was holding her back from attacking Roxas. Even though his feet barely touched the ground, he still managed to keep her back.

Vexen was taken aback by her outburst and stood in complete shock. Zexion, on the other hand, acted fast. He rushed out the door and returned with a box and a cylindrical object.

Naminé looked back and stared at the blonde's blank stare. She really wanted to hurt the Roxas. Her hands ached to sink her nails into his neck. She wanted to beat his face into the table so that he wouldn't smirk at her like that anymore. She clawed at Sora's hands and arms, trying to break free. Sora winced but kept his grip on her waist.

She snarled.

In the back of her mind, she was frantically telling herself to stop and that something weird was going on with her. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. She didn't act like this. She wasn't like this at all. It was too out of character, almost as if she was turning into a different person.

At first, it seemed like her conscience was getting through to her, and she was beginning to calm down. But when she looked up at him and saw that he stared back with pity in his eyes, it made her even angrier. She felt her blood boil and mentally thrust her conscience to the back of her mind.

"It's not fair!" she screamed, her hands clawing the air. "It's not fair! I'm the one most involved, and yet I don't know anything!"

"I already answered your questions," Roxas replied calmly.

"I don't want those half-assed answers!" she yelled.

"Those 'half-assed answers' are more than enough for you."

"No. They're. Not," she growled, emphasizing each word. "If you don't answer me properly, I'm going to…I'm going to – "

There was a blur in front of her. Suddenly, Naminé felt a tight grip on both of her arms and was yanked roughly from Sora's grasp. Then she was thrown to the floor, her back and shoulder hitting the tiles painfully. She looked up to see glaring blue eyes stare down at her and found her arms pinned away from her body.

"You're going to do what?" Roxas asked in quiet anger.

Naminé was angry that he put her in this position. She yelled and thrashed, trying to get him off. She kicked her legs, but it only hit air. She knew that he was stronger than her and that struggling was futile, but her need to seriously injure him was strong. It clouded her senses. She could still hear the incomprehensible whispers of her conscience in the back of her mind.

"Just hold her still, Roxas," Zexion said calmly. Naminé's eyes traveled to the blue-haired scientist and then to the object in his hands. He was currently filling the syringe with some sort of liquid. Her eyes saw the label on the bottle: sedative. Her eyes widened as she figured out that they were going to knock her out. She started thrashing again.

Roxas growled loudly, catching her attention. Her struggles lessened, and she felt as if he suddenly got heavier. When she tore her eyes away from the needle in Zexion's hands, she found that Roxas had turned into his other form. A mountain lion stood before her, his big heavy paws still pinning her arms down. His claws were out, and he bared his teeth, showing her that he was not happy with her attitude and that she'd better not struggle.

"Get off" she screamed. "Get off of me, you stupid animal!"

"You have to get her to stop struggling! I might injure her if she keeps this up!" Zexion yelled over her screams. Her leg come in contact with Zexion's shin, making him groan. He stooped, nursing his aching leg.

Roxas roared once, making her cringe. Her struggles stopped for a minute before picking back up again, and she glared challengingly up at him.

He raised his left paw to strike. Naminé's eyes widened. He wouldn't strike her, would he?

His paw came down, taking a swipe at her face. She felt his claws drag across her cheek, breaking open the skin. Her head turned left, leaving her shocked as warm blood trickled down towards her ear. The wound throbbed. All of the anger evaporated, and her mind became clear. All of struggling ceased, and she just lay there. She could hear her conscience again, which was now telling her to apologize for her unreasonable outburst.

But she couldn't utter a word. She shrank back into the floor, frightened. He had never injured her to this extent before, but now she was scared that he might hit her again.

Roxas was still in his mountain lion form, his paw raised to strike again if she moved. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blue haired scientist kneel at her left side. He held up a syringe and tested it to see if it was working. She turned her head and watched as he stuck the end of the needle into the crook of her elbow. She vaguely felt the needle prick her skin and the drugs being introduced into her veins. It stung, but it felt like the scratches on her cheek hurt even more.

Her vision became blurry once again. Her head became dizzy. Her eyelids dropped, and she fell into the darkness.

In the distance, she could hear the others in the room, yelling. She then heard more footsteps and felt as if she was being lifted off the floor. Then she couldn't hear or sense anything anymore.

It seemed like hours before her ears picked up something. Her eyelids were heavy, and she found that she couldn't open them. She thought she was dreaming, but then she heard familiar voices. She strained her ears to hear them.

"Has she ever had outbursts like that?" someone asked, his voice bouncing off the walls. It sounded really familiar. Naminé felt like she should know this person. It took her a while for her brain to recognize the voice as Zexion's.

"Just once before," said another voice. "According to Olette, she tore apart my books." She instantly recognized it as the person she previously picked a fight with. Roxas.

"Oh, so _that's_ what happened to them," someone at the far end of the room commented. This voice was deeper. It was unfamiliar.

Where was she exactly? From the feel of it, she must be lying in a bed in a spacious room. Her fingers touched the blanket.

Zexion let out an exasperated sigh. "Why didn't you say anything? This is really serious, you know."

"I'm fully aware of that," he retorted.

"Zexion's right though," interjected a third. This one was definitely Sora. Naminé could definitely hear the "leader" in his voice. "You should have said something about it so that we could've been more prepared about it. Now that she has had these outbursts, it's no doubt that you must've done something to her. Now spit it out: what did you do?"

There was silence throughout the room.

"We don't have all day, Roxas. We need to know what you did to her."

"I kissed her…" he replied quietly.

"No wonder she got all fidgety during that one question. You stole her first kiss," Sora said. It wasn't a theory; he stated it as a fact. Naminé heard footsteps pace back and forth.

"And judging by how uncontrollable her outburst was, you must've kissed her a second time before. Am I right?" Zexion asked.

His silence was taken as confirmation.

"First and second kiss…" Sora said slowly. He sighed frustratingly, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"I know damn well what I got myself into," Roxas said, his voice raised. "I don't need your opinion on it."

"You have **no idea**," Sora repeated, "**No idea**. Roxas, this is not only risky for her. You're now risking yourself, your sanity. Every time you get closer to her, you'll end up losing yourself. If you don't keep your distance now, you'll not only end up tarnishing Naminé, you're bound to end up like – "

"**Don't**. **Say**. **It**," Roxas interrupted. "I told you that I already knew what I was going to get myself into when I took on that contract."

"Do you have a plan then, Roxas? Because I'd love to hear it," Sora said accusingly.

Another period of silence. Naminé guessed that Roxas was giving Sora a death glare.

"Did you know?" Sora asked, quiet anger present in his voice.

"Know what?" Roxas spat back.

"Did you even know that her level was _this high_? You were the only one who wasn't surprised by the results. You must have known if you already prepared yourself for it," Sora said.

Another period of silence followed.

"Well?" Sora pressed on.

"It's like you said before: I knew she had a high level but didn't expect it to be that high," he replied.

"I don't believe you," Sora said. If Naminé could open her eyes, she guessed that she would've seen a glare on Sora's face. "I know you, Roxas. There's something that you're not saying, and I want to know **right now**. I bet you knew that her level was that high. What is it that you're hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Roxas replied, possibly also returning the glare. "It's just as I told you."

"Step down from your position, Roxas," Sora said. "Break your contract with her if you have to. You're getting too deeply involved into this, and you will regret this if you continue. Even if you're not saying anything, I can tell that being around her is affecting you too much."

"That's a lie!" Roxas yelled. "I'm not being influenced by her or anything! I've kept careful distance. I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

"Hey, hey. Break it up," said the unfamiliar voice. "Sora, that was a little too much. You don't have proof for your accusations, so it's best to just stop right there."

"I also suggest that we keep our voices down if we would like our guest to rest soundly," suggested another unfamiliar voice. "Sora, I know you are worried, but you must not lash out that anger at Roxas."

There was a period of silence before Sora sighed dejectedly. "You're right, Marluxia," he said. "The meeting's also going to start soon, so we should make our way down now before Vexen tells everyone. We'll continue our discussion there."

Naminé heard them walk away.

"Roxas, let's go," Sora called out. The tone in his voice suggested that he meant now and not later.

"I'll be right there. Just give me a damn minute," Roxas replied.

The footsteps faded away, and Naminé heard the door close.

She heard him come closer to the bed and became scared. She felt like running away, but at the same time, she didn't think that she had the strength to run away. The sedative was probably still running through her veins.

Then she felt his fingertips softly brush the wound he gave her. They lightly trailed on her cheek before trailing up to her forehead. His touch was warm. It was soft, gentle, but it was also trembling. It was almost as if he was afraid of something... Unconsciously, she leaned towards his hand. He brushed her bangs to the side, tickling her face.

She felt his shadow loom over her, the heat of his body coming closer to hers. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and quickly withdrew.

"I'm…sorry…for everything," he whispered. She heard him back away.

"It's already too late for me to break away..."

His silent footsteps made their way to the door. When the door clicked shut, Naminé found the strength to open her eyes.

She looked around the room and found herself at the bed in the far end of the infirmary. Her gaze flickered towards Olette's form nearer to the entrance. Her soft breathing suggested that she was deep asleep.

She lifted a hand to her forehead just where his lips had touched. She gingerly brushed it before holding a hand to her cheek, which she found to be treated and bandaged. She looked down at her hands on her lap over the white blanket, her nails stained with spots of blood from when she scratched Sora.

She was confused in more ways than one.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So how's everyone been doing these past 2 weeks? I'm sorry I haven't been replying much. But thank you for being so patient with me. :) I promise that there won't be any more delays (unless I get lazy...Hopefully that won't happen.). So the Anime con was fun. It was a little weirder than last year's but still enjoyable. I wish I could've attended more events though...Ah well.

So a lot of things went down in this chapter. Many things were revealed, semi-revealed. Sora's acting more emotional than usual, Roxas is being weird, and Vexen is still creepy. I didn't enjoy this chapter as much, but it got kinda interesting towards the end. Maybe things will pick up in the next chapter.

Also, I'm sorry I didn't get to write much for this chapter. I was kind of struck with writer's block and was also busy writing another KH one-shot. It's not done yet, but I'll see how it turns out. :D

Before I go, I'd like to thank everyone who diligently kept up with my updates and never failed to review and encourage me. You guys are too awesome. Special thanks to: **Kutlessrocker**, **midnight-heart**, **Typewrite**, **Tsuraya-chan**, **NeverGirl**, **Roxa-XIII**, **MsEvilbabe**, **TheDormantOne**, **Draco Oblivion**, **eion sairy**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **lizzyytx33**, **MemoryxKeeper**, **CaptainJas**, **Aislin Oblivion Angel AOA**, **Pilpols**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **TheShadowedKissedAngel**, **AlyssTwilight1784**, **gothicgirl101**, **jellybeanmania**, and **Ms. Witch**.

Thanks again for reading! See you all next week! :D


	15. Odd Behaviors

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 15 – Odd Behaviors

Naminé stared up at the high ceiling of the infirmary, her thoughts racing through her head. She could hear Olette's light snoring from the other side of the room, but other than that, it was silent.

There was just so much to think about, so many things to consider. Most of them were about the situation she was in and what happened earlier, but they always turned back to Roxas. Why was he keeping so much to himself? It seems like he was not only keeping things from Naminé but from his comrades as well. One would think that he would tell _them_, of all people.

Naminé rolled over to her side, her head sinking back into the soft pillow. She stared at a patch of sunlight that filtered in through the window. She had been wallowing in her thoughts since they left, which was hours ago. Now the sun was beginning to set.

Then there was that kiss. Had he really kissed her twice? She only remembered the one from the night he came back from his mission, but when was the other one? Her hand lightly touched her lips as she searched her memory.

She remembered that it was soft. It was gentle. The way his lips brushed hers felt as if he was afraid to break her with a single touch. It seemed almost familiar to her…

A brief picture flashed into her head.

It was a hooded figure in the middle of the forest during the night. She remembered the urgency in his voice, telling her to repeat his words. Her feet hurt badly…her legs cramped up from running so long…her whole body was shaking in fright. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget the whole thing. Her vision became hazy, but she could still make out the blurry outline of the hooded figure. She remembered his face coming towards hers before everything went black.

Naminé suddenly sat upright, her eyes wide.

How could she have forgotten?

It was the night that she made that contract with him, the night that she was chased by that monster. She might not have seen it, but she definitely felt it. He kissed her after making her utter the words that sealed her fate.

He sealed the deal with a kiss.

She looked at her hands and then held her head. That's right. She had made a pact with a demon, and he had taken her first kiss as payment. Now that she recalled it, he did say it was an ongoing process. Now that he kissed her a second time – well, it was the third time; but did that kiss on the forehead really count? – then the kiss was definitely the payment.

But if that was so, then what was the connection between the kisses and her recent outburst?

What she knew was that there was definitely a relation between the two. Was it because he was a demon? Perhaps he has some kind of powers that was influencing her. After all, it felt like someone had taken over her body the both times that she had these "outbursts."

From what Sora was saying, it also seemed as if Roxas was changing somehow, as if she also had an influence on him. She didn't know everything about these circumstances, but from the pieces of conversations she heard and what little information she gathered, she arrived at a single conclusion: it was dangerous to be around each other.

At that moment, Naminé heard the door open and turned her head to see who it was.

Sora peeked in. His blue eyes scanned the room before he noticed that Naminé was staring at him.

"Oh, hey. You're awake," he said, closing the door behind him. She noticed that he came alone. He took long strides to get to her bed. When he got closer, he took the nearest folding chair and pulled it up next to Naminé's bed. He turned it around so that the back part was facing Naminé. He sat down and folded his arms on top of it.

"So how are you feeling? Is your head a little clearer now?" Sora grinned.

"I…think I'm okay," Naminé replied. She turned her gaze to her hands that rested in her lap, clenching and unclenching them. "What happened to me?"

"Oh, nothing much. You only went on a rampage and almost strangled Roxas," Sora told her. He said it in a way that made it sound like what she did wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Even though she knew that he was just as shocked as everyone else. Perhaps he was trying to make her feel better?

She noticed a slight movement from Sora and saw that he was adjusting his sleeves to cover his forearms. She already noticed the bandages.

"Did I really do that to you?" she asked, growing concern for her other caretaker. She vaguely remembered scratching him to let her go when he tried to stop her from attacking Roxas, but she didn't know that she actually _clawed_ him.

Sora averted his gaze, scratching the back of his head. He laughed nervously. "Yeah…you did. But it's okay. It wasn't like it was going to kill me." He didn't say that it wasn't painful.

Naminé felt guilty. He was only trying to help her, and yet she did this to him.

"I'm really sorry about that," she apologized, "I wasn't thinking straight. It was like someone took over me."

Sora put his hands in front of him defensively. "No, no! It's quite all right. I know that it wasn't your fault that something like that happened. I actually go through this kind of thing while on duty, so I'm used to it. Roxas has, too."

"Now that you mention it, where is he?" Naminé found it strange that he would actually let Sora share his duty. It was odd, considering that he hated the young lion.

"Oh, he's still at the meeting that I just came back from. No doubt, Xemnas is giving him an earful." Sora smiled, but Naminé could tell through his eyes that he almost seemed guilty, as if it was his fault.

"Why? Did he get in trouble again?" Naminé asked. She had a feeling that it had to do with the conversation they had before leaving for the meeting, but she decided to pretend that she didn't hear it. She was supposed to have been unconscious.

Sora shook his head. "It's nothing, really. He just did something _really stupid_ and is being stubborn about it. You don't have to be worried or anything."

By "really stupid," Naminé guessed that Sora meant those kisses. It was peculiar that Roxas would get in trouble for just kissing her. It seemed like an insignificant reason. Then again, she sometimes forgets that they're not human.

She decided to ask Sora further.

"What stupid thing did he do?" she asked.

Sora was caught off guard, surprised that Naminé would ask. He recovered quickly, but it was enough to for Naminé to notice.

"Oh. Well…he actually did a messy job on his last mission. He was supposed to have taken care of a herd of the evolved ones, but apparently a few escaped." The corner of Sora's mouth twitched. Naminé wasn't convinced. If Roxas was as bad a liar as Sora pointed out, then Sora was an even worse liar.

She looked at him pointedly, letting him know that she knew he was lying.

Sora sighed.

"Yeah, I knew that I couldn't keep _that_ from you. I'm just no good when it comes to lying," Sora ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"You don't lie," Naminé pointed out. "You're just honest."

Sora grinned.

"Now, tell me," Naminé demanded.

Sora looked like he was debating whether or not to tell her. She saw that he was considering against it, but then he sighed, most likely remembering that the cause of her recent outburst was that they weren't explaining anything to her. It was best to not go through that again.

He took a minute to compose his thoughts.

"He got in trouble because I told Xemnas that he kissed you," Sora said, looking away from Naminé, "Twice. He must also be really angry at me, too."

"Is that…bad? Kissing?" Naminé tilted her head to the side. Sora raised an eyebrow, possibly wondering as to why Naminé wasn't being so shy about it. After all, Roxas took her first and second kiss. Any other girl would've been angry or embarrassed about it. Naminé, on the other hand, was more focused on getting answers.

"It is for us," Sora replied. Something dark seemed to pass before his eyes, but it only lasted for a second. He stayed silent and didn't explain.

"Why is that bad?" she pressed on.

"Because!" Sora said loudly, his wide eyes turned toward hers. They almost looked…scared. He realized how loud his voice became and then cast his eyes to the ground. "Because it could endanger you. It's like a poison that slowly kills you. It becomes more dangerous as contact increases," he explained quietly, there was an obvious sadness in his voice. "We're not human, Naminé. You humans and we demons aren't supposed to mix. It only results in death."

"Then why…?" Naminé trailed off. She was so confused. "Why is it that my payment is a kiss? When I made a contract with Roxas, he kissed me to seal the deal. He also said it was an ongoing process. So why did he make that a payment if he knew that it was dangerous for both of us…?"

Sora closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose. "That's what I don't understand," he replied.

He turned his gaze back to Naminé, as if trying to search for the truth through her eyes. In return, she stared back at him, wishing that he would know. A period of silence passed between them before both broke eye contact and averted their eyes.

"I'm so confused," Naminé said. Unconsciously, her hand reached up to touch her bandaged cheek.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sora replied. He rested his head on his folded arms, closing his eyes while concentrating. Naminé saw his eyebrows furrow in frustration.

Suddenly, he groaned in frustration, his hands messing up his spiky hair even more.

"I can't think anymore," he said, standing up. "I'm going to go eat."

"What?" Naminé said incredulously. How does eating solve anything?

"I think better on a full stomach," Sora said as he spun the chair around put it back where he found it. "Thinking about these kinds of things for too long also makes the atmosphere too tense. I can't really stand it for too long. Meetings between the members are tense enough."

Naminé heard her stomach stir and looked down, hugging her abdomen. Her face became slightly red.

Sora laughed.

"See? It seems you also agree," Sora grinned. "Let's go eat."

"Is it okay to leave?" Naminé asked but was already pushing the covers to the side and bringing her legs to the edge of the bed.

"It's fine. You were only in here to rest up," he simply replied. As Naminé was getting ready to go, Sora strode over to the other side of the room, stopping in front of Olette's bed.

He poked her. She stirred from her sleep. She lifted her head and looked at Sora sleepily.

"Hey, Olette. We're going to go get food at the dining hall. Do you want to come with us?" Sora sked.

Naminé was shocked. They were going to the dining hall? Weren't there more demons there? Was it even safe to go…?

Olette took a minute, blinking her sleepiness away. She rubbed her eyes and winced as she sat up, carefully guarding the arm that was in a sling.

"Yeah…just give me a minute," Olette said as she rubbed her eyes again. "Hayner finally went back to his own room this morning, and I finally got some peaceful sleep." Her head turned as she noticed Naminé in the bed across the room. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Naminé? What are you doing over there…?"

Then she noticed Naminé's cheek.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Did Roxas do that to you?"

Sora patted her shoulder. "It's all right. She's okay. I'll explain later."

Olette nodded slowly. Then everyone in the room heard her stomach growl. She put a hand on her stomach and chuckled.

"See? Looks like you're also hungry. Let's get going," Sora said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Olette said, tugging on his sleeve. She also noticed the bandages peeking out and raised an eyebrow, but she dismissed it. She was probably going to ask him later about that when he explained the situation to her. "Is all right for her to go? The others might not agree with this…and also…" She trailed off, glancing at her. She was also probably worried that someone would attack her while they were eating.

Sora looked at Naminé and then back at Olette. He tilted his head from side to side. "I think it should be all right as long as one of us is with her. Hayner said he'll meet us there with Pence, and those two are very reliable. Besides, no one will attack her while I'm there," he said with such confidence. Naminé saw Olette shoot him a look that told her otherwise. She sighed before swinging her legs over to the side of the bed, carefully cradling her arm.

So, all three of them made their way down to the dining hall with Sora and Olette leading the way. The journey was quiet, but it wasn't tense or awkward as it usually was whenever Roxas was around. Naminé noticed that it was a little calming.

Both Olette and Sora sniffed the air.

"It smells really good down there," Sora commented. Olette nodded.

"The chef must've made his special dish. I smell the spices," she said.

Naminé sniffed the air, but all she could smell was the musty air of the white hallway. Then she remembered that their smell was more defined and advanced than hers.

As they continued their trek, a pleasant aroma reached Naminé's nose. It smelled like chicken. She could also make out the spices. It felt nostalgic because it smelled a lot like home. Naminé's heart tightened as the faces of her parents flashed before her eyes. She wondered how they were doing and if they missed her as much as she missed them.

Naminé was soon brought out of her thoughts as Sora and Olette stopped in front of two wooden doors. Warmth and more delicious smells wafted through the cracks.

She supposed that this was the dining hall. She could hear the clinking of glass and silverware as well as voices and laughter from the other side.

When Sora and Olette opened the door, Naminé felt a wind of warmth and strong smells hit her face. She also noticed that there were quite a lot of people in the room. There were rectangular tables all around, in no particular order. They were just placed randomly with a few gaps in between other tables. Some were combined to make a long table. In the back of the room, there was a long open window where a group of chefs stood behind. There was a line of people leading up to it.

Naminé also noticed that many of them were transformed, spotting various breeds of cats and dogs. Some of them were half-transformed and had either cat or dog like ears, whiskers, or a tail. A collie with a tray in its mouth gracefully crossed their path, eyeing Naminé curiously before heading to a table on the far left side. At another table, a group of people and animals were cheering as they crowded around a familiar looking Persian and a Siamese cat. The hairs on their backs stood as they hissed at each other. The Persian's paw came down on the Siamese, who immediately dodged.

At the next table, Naminé noticed Fuu, the blue-haired maid from before. She was currently eating quietly with two men. One of them was stocky and muscular and wore a black bandana around his head. He immediately noticed Naminé walk in and glared at her. Uncomfortable with his glare, Naminé shifted her eyes over to the other man, who was taller, more muscular, and wore a chained necklace with lightning bolt pendant. He was talking loudly about something to do with a spar earlier that day.

Naminé didn't get to see anyone else she recognized, because as soon as they started to walk across the room, all the chatter and laughter ceased.

It was almost exactly like that time she went to go meet Xemnas.

She felt everyone stare at her. She squirmed uncomfortably, walking briskly to keep up with Sora and Olette, whose pace became faster as they saw the food. She kept close to them and hoped that no one would attack her while she was eating. She could already see some eyes become hazy.

When they reached the window, they grabbed a tray and began filling their plate with food. Sora started to pile a lot on top of his plate, while Olette shifted some food to the side to make room for more. She took a while to get food since her arm was still in a sling. Naminé quietly picked up a tray and surveyed the food. To her surprise, many of the dishes were raw. Some of them were also unknown to her. There were still some she recognized like spare ribs, some steak, and chicken prepared in various ways. There also happened to be veal. All of the dishes were meat though.

"Well, who do we have here?" a loud voice resounded. Naminé looked up to see a large man staring back at her. His face was red, but he had a kind and welcoming presence. He wiped his hands on his stained apron. Naminé noticed his bushy tail swishing about behind him. "You must be the human that everyone is talking about," he smiled.

"Oh, hey, Sterling," Sora looked up. "This is Naminé. We got hungry, so I decided to bring her here."

Sterling raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He was probably thinking that it was strange to bring a human in a room full of demons. Naminé felt as if she was a lamb that followed a wolf to its den.

The big chef turned his gaze to Naminé, giving her a big grin. "You're welcome to anything here. I don't know if you humans are able to eat what we eat, but if there's something you want to eat, just tell me, all right? I don't ever let anyone starve in this castle."

Naminé smiled in return. She could tell that he was very nice and genuine about his words.

But she still felt everyone's stare on her back and decided that she wasn't as hungry as before. She took a little bit of chicken and one spare rib. Then she followed Sora, who walked off with a tower of food, and Olette, whose organized plate looked very appetizing even though it was all meat. She took a seat next to Olette.

Both of them started to eat, not noticing all the attention everyone was giving her. Naminé started to pick at her food, eating a little bit at a time. She wished she was back in the infirmary or even in Roxas' room. It was too stuffy, too uncomfortable.

"Oh, hey! Little Red!" she heard a familiar voice call out. She saw Hayner take a seat next to Sora, setting his tray down. He propped his still bandaged elbow on the table and looked her in the eye. She saw his eyes trail down to the bandage on her cheek, but he grinned and decided not to say anything. "So how's it going? I heard from Pence that you visited the lab."

"They were there on orders, Hayner," Pence replied, also with a tray in his hands. Hayner elbowed Sora, gesturing for him to move down the bench. With a piece of steak hanging from his mouth, Sora moved his tray over and scooted. Pence sat down next to Hayner. He spotted Olette and tilted his head. "Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?"

Olette's eyes narrowed. "I got hungry," she stated. "I would've been out sooner if it wasn't for a certain _dog _who snored his life away." She looked pointedly at Hayner, who feigned interest in a particular spot on the ceiling. Olette looked down to her plate and tried to cut her steak with only her fork. She grew impatient and gave up, stabbed the piece of meat, and ate it as it was, tearing it off with her teeth. "I wish this shoulder would heal faster. It would be so much easier to eat then."

"Here, let me help," Naminé offered as she took her own fork and knife, cutting the bigger pieces of meat into smaller portions. Olette smiled in thanks. Naminé soon realized that everyone else went back to what they were doing before she walked in. Laughter and clinking of glass and silverware filled the room once again. Her ears picked up hissing on the far end of the room.

Naminé wondered whether this was a normal thing among demons. They acted almost as similar to humans, conversing and laughing while eating. They didn't mention work or even anything concerning Naminé, as if they left all worries and concerns at the door and enjoyed themselves as they ate.

It was still uncomfortable since she felt out of place, but now that Hayner and Pence arrived, she was starting to relax.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Roxas, who looked a little more disheveled than usual. He looked angrier than usual, too. His eyes flickered to Sora, sending him a hard glare as if blaming him. His eyes made contact with Naminé's and narrowed. It made Naminé freeze in place. The way his eyes smoldered hers made her want to escape.

He huffed and strode over to the window, ignoring Sterling's greeting and filling his plate. Like Naminé, he only took a little bit. He did take a big piece of raw venison though.

When he was done, he walked over. Naminé thought he was going to sit at their table and was about to make space for him when he completely passed them without so much as a glance. The others didn't even acknowledge this action and continued to eat. Naminé saw Olette's eyes glance at him once before she returned to her food.

Roxas ended up sitting at an empty table to the left with his back faced to them. He ate quietly, ignoring everyone else.

Naminé wondered if he always ate like this. Without even meaning to, she started to stand, picking up her tray. She felt someone latch on to her wrist, halting her in her action. She turned her head to see that it was Sora who stopped her.

"It's best if you leave him alone for now. He's not in the best of moods at the moment, and you might make it worse," he explained. Naminé hesitated. She looked over at Roxas, whose back was facing her. She slowly sat back down, her eyes never leaving his form.

"Does he always eat alone?" she asked.

"Not always," Pence said as he took a bite out of a spare rib.

"On good days, he would sit at our table," Olette continued.

"But he doesn't say a thing unless you provoke him," Hayner finished, tearing a piece of meat off his chicken leg. He spoke as if he done it plenty of times before. Naminé wouldn't be surprised if he had.

Sora noticed that she kept staring at the blonde. "Just leave it alone, Naminé. He'll come over when he wants to."

"_If_ he wants to," Olette pointed out.

"But maybe if I – " Naminé started to suggest.

Sora stopped eating. "No," he said as his eyes hardened. "Just leave him be for now. He needs to cool off."

Naminé looked down. She still had to apologize to him for her behavior earlier. Sora looked at her, waiting for her response. She nodded slowly, which seemed to satisfy him as he went back to eating.

Naminé looked back at Roxas, who noticed her stare and turned around. He stared blankly at her.

She turned around quickly and stared at her half-eaten chicken. A blush started to creep onto her face as she felt his stare on her back. The familiar tingle crept up her spine. She noticed her heart beat a little faster and became a little confused.

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal a man Naminé didn't recognize, but from the white coat he was wearing, she guessed that he was from the lab. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face, his light brown hair disheveled. He looked like he just ran using all his strength.

His exhausted eyes searched the room until it found both Roxas and Sora. He panted as he half-ran to Sora. Roxas stood and was quickly at their table.

He leaned over to Sora and Roxas and whispered the message, but it was loud enough for Naminé to hear it.

"You better come quick," he told both of them. "The radar is picking up very strong readings coming from Roxas' area."

"What's the reading?" Sora asked quietly, going into "leader" mode. Roxas' eyes flashed at him.

"59.8," he managed to say. "Zexion just came back from the meeting when the machine started going off. He's keeping an eye on it now, but there's a wave of them approaching fast. I don't know what else is happening as we speak, but you have to get to the lab **now**."

Naminé looked at both Roxas and Sora. Roxas' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and his jaw tightened. Sora, on the other hand…

Sora became very pale. His eyes widened and looked as if he was in despair. It was an expression that Naminé thought Sora, of all people, would never have. It was the kind of face that would make one realize that something _very wrong_ was going on.

Sora's head quickly turned to Roxas, who looked surprised to see that kind of expression on his twin's face.

"Y-you stay here," he said, trying to hide his fear by failing miserably. "_Right here_. Stay with Naminé. I'll go check this out."

Roxas crossed his arms defiantly. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from her," he said cheekily with one eyebrow raised. Sora glared at him.

"I know what I said!" Sora yelled. The whole room went silent once more. "I just need you to fulfill your duty and stay with her until I come back!"

"Who says you're going? It's **my** area, so why don't **you** stay here while **I** go check it out?"

"Just do what I tell you for once!" Sora snarled with such ferocity. "I'll take care of this, so just **stay here**."

With that, he dashed out of the room, quickly transforming into a lion and running as fast as he could. Everyone in the room watched as the tan ball of fur got further and further away. They looked shocked to see such an expression on Sora's face. Even Roxas looked surprised by the fury and panicked expression on his twin's face.

She turned her head to look back at the open doors, wondering what it was that Sora was so afraid of.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay (yet again). I was working on the next chapter of "My Obstinate Familiar" as well as the oneshot. I also haven't gotten to do much writing this week as classes just started for me. I'm hanging in there though. :) I feel like this chapter is being redundant in some places, but I can always patch it up later.

So Sora's acting _reaaaaaaaally _odd. I think he was acting more odd than Roxas in this chapter. Both of them are so strange, aren't they? Haha. Anyways, I was considering holding some sort of contest with the prize being a special fanfic written by me. I'm still working on the details, but I'm not sure if I'm _actually_ going to hold a contest...I feel like I'm being presumptuous if I go through with it. I'm still a young writer and am still in the process of writing the new chapters as well as new stories. I don't even know where I'll find the time to do it...I just wanted a change of pace and of scenery and thought that it would be fun if you guys were included. That's just me doing some wishful thinking though. Maybe I'll hold the contest once I finish everything. ;D

Before I take my leave, I'd like to thank everyone for their encouragement and support for this fanfic. I didn't think I'd actually get this far, let alone finish this. Now here I am, almost with 200 reviews, and my will to finish this is going strong. I just wanted to say that you guys are too awesome, and I'm grateful for everything you guys do. I'd also like to give special thanks to my reviewers: **MsEvilbabe**, **Kutlessrocker**, **Draco Oblivion**, **lalaniebug**, **TheShadowedKissedAngel**, **Roxa-XIII**, **VII**, **spadejackspade**, **NeverGirl**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **Hegodart**, **lizzyytx33**, **kairi-namine-chan**, **midnight-heart**, **Typewrite**, **Aislin Oblivion Angel **(thank you very much! :D), **CaptainJas**, **Dennou Writer**, **Tsuraya-chan**, **Ashcroitt**, **roxy mccartney**, **jellybeanmania**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **Quietly Frag1le**, **AlyssTwilight1784**, **eion sairy**, **Byahime** (Wow! You and your sister are reading this? Thanks! By the way, long time no see. :D), **Dreamer-Tsuki**, **gothicgirl101**. You guys are my pillar of support. Without you, I would've stopped writing at chapter 1. XD

Thanks again, everyone! See you all at the next update.


	16. Static

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 16 – Static

Soon after Sora's departure, everyone in the room began to whisper, wondering what it was that worried the young lion. Naminé heard some people say, "That was strange" or "I hope it was just another false alarm." A few shook their heads before resuming whatever they were doing.

Naminé looked over at her own table and saw that Pence was missing. There was no doubt that he followed Sora soon after he left. Meanwhile, Olette stared at the doors before throwing a look at Hayner, who paused with a piece of pork halfway to his mouth. He stared back as if saying, "What? I'm hungry."

Naminé, like everyone else in the room, wondered what was making the usual happy Sora worry and hoped that everything was okay. The look on his face when that man relayed the message was so…it was as if he lost everything, as if…as if there was nothing left to live for. It was the kind of expression that Naminé never wanted to see on his face ever again.

She felt a familiar tingle down her spine and turned her head to find Roxas staring down at her. Her first thought was how tall he was and that she never realized how great their difference in height was, but after seeing the serious look on his face, she gulped.

Sora left her in his care, which meant that she had to stay with him. It meant that she had to stay in his room tonight. After everything that happened between them, she instantly knew that it was going to be an uncomfortable night.

Naminé looked away, trying to distract herself. She pushed down the feeling that started to creep back up her spine again and started to head back to the table to join Olette, who looked pensive, and Hayner, who went back to eating.

She felt his hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

Something shot up the arm that he grabbed, and she instinctively recoiled from his touch. She cradled her wrist, rubbing the spot that he grasped.

It didn't feel like static. It felt more like she received a jolt, an electrical shock.

She stole a glance at Roxas and saw that he just stared blankly back at her as if nothing happened. Then his head swiftly turned to the left, his eyes narrowing and flashing warningly. She turned her head to see what he was looking at and noticed the stocky, muscular man with the bandana who sat at the same table with Fuu. He was staring at them, his eyes clouded. His eyes also narrowed in response to Roxas' glare.

That's when she started to notice that a few more started to stare, their eyes also clouded. Naminé started to become nervous and shuddered as her memory flashed back to that morning when Selphie attacked her.

Roxas, meanwhile, reached out and grabbed Naminé's elbow, guiding her out the door. She looked back at him then at their table. Hayner looked up from his plate and noticed that she was leaving. Olette shook out of her thoughts and glanced at them before taking a look around the room.

Roxas held a firm grip on her elbow, forcing her to turn around. As soon as they stepped through the doors of the dining hall, Roxas immediately dropped her arm and went to close the double doors. Once they were closed, Naminé let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Then Roxas turned around and started to walk down the hall. Naminé took one look at his retreating form and then at the door. She ran after him to catch up.

It wasn't like she wanted to follow him. She just didn't want to be left behind. Something told her that after Sora left, it became more dangerous to stay in the dining hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked, taking a sidelong glance at him. He didn't answer her or even look at her.

"Where are we going?" she repeated, a little louder.

"Out of here," he replied curtly. "To the lab, maybe."

"I thought Sora was going to take care of it," she said. She saw his eyebrows furrow.

"I don't take orders from him," he said snappily.

He started to walk a little faster, making Naminé jog to keep up with him. She got tired pretty quickly, but Roxas kept his pace, never slowing down. She fought to keep up with him and stayed silent. She looked out the windows to distract herself and found that it was late. The sun had already set, and the moon was shining brightly over the snow-covered forest.

After a series of twists and turns, they finally made it to the familiar looking double doors of the lab. Naminé thought it took them forever to get there, but then again, it could be because she still doesn't know her way around the castle. It was only her third or fourth time, each with an escort to lead the way.

Naminé put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath, but Roxas stepped through the double doors without waiting for her. She looked up, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

If she thought that the first time she saw the lab was crazy, then the perfect word to describe its current state was chaos. There were more animals than usual, each one of them running at full speed to their destination. There were shouts, calls, and yells coming from each direction.

"Someone tell Zexion that there's another spike on the graph – "

"Oh no! Now the area is spreading!"

"What are you doing? I told you to have these papers delivered to the head immediately!"

"Has anyone contacted back-up yet?"

"Where is Yuffie? Did anyone call her? I need her here _stat_!"

By the time she realized it, Roxas was already halfway across the room. She ran to catch up to him again, dodging various animals that sprinted across her path. She bumped into a mangy-looking Siamese that held a roll of paper in its mouth and apologized, but the cat ignored her and sprinted off to wherever it was going.

Naminé faced forward and saw Roxas go up the spiral staircase at the back of the room. She soon followed him. When they reached the second floor, she saw small monitors stacked one on top of the other against a wall. The smaller monitors also surrounded one big one. The big monitor must've been very old because there were some places on the screen that didn't light up as bright.

On the screen, there was what seemed to be a map of a place that Naminé thought looked oddly familiar. It was color coated with a big red splotch over the lower left of the map. There was a box labeled "Area XIII" on the bottom right corner.

In front of the big monitor was an armchair where Naminé saw the top of Zexion's disheveled blue hair stick out from behind the backrest. Other people and animals rushed about around him, but it seemed that Zexion was the only calm one.

Roxas cleared his throat, startling him. He swiveled around, and Naminé saw that the dark bags under his eyes became more prominent.

"Oh," he said, calming down as his eyes rested upon his two guests. "Good. You're here." His voice was dry, which made it sound more tired than the last time she saw him.

"What's the situation?" Roxas asked. Zexion turned back to the monitor. He lifted a hand and pointed to the red part.

"There's been a big wave as you can see from the red areas, but we still don't know if they are the evolved ones since we hadn't heard back from the group we sent out to investigate," Zexion explained. He began to slowly stand, making his way to the monitor. He reached up and pointed to a particular area on the red spot. Naminé squinted and saw a very tiny dark red dot.

"This part here," Zexion began, "Is where they are most concentrated. I've never seen anything like it."

"And Sora?" Roxas asked.

"He came and left immediately after he took a glance at the map. I was going to tell him to take back-up with him, but he left before I could say anything," Zexion shook his head.

Suddenly, both Zexion and Roxas turned their heads to face the same direction, listening to whatever it was that Naminé's ears couldn't pick up.

"It sounds like back-up was just notified," Roxas noted. Zexion plopped right back into his seat, his hand massaging his temples.

"That's a whole load off of my shoulders. I swear, the minute it started, Vexen started to mumble some things and ended up locking himself in his room. That coyote's useless in the time that he's most needed."

Roxas nodded, most likely not caring what that creepy scientist was doing.

"If the problem is already being seen to, I'll excuse myself now. I have other business to attend to."

Zexion lazily waved his hand and swiveled his chair around to go back to staring at the monitor. It seemed like the red parts were starting to grow smaller.

As they exited the lab, Naminé noticed that Roxas started to walk a little slower. She trotted next to his side, taking a sidelong glance at him. He suddenly met her eyes, startling her. She turned away, wondering why she did so.

And why her face was beginning to feel warm.

"So…is everything okay now?" she asked, trying to fill the awkward silence with conversation.

"I guess," he said flatly.

"Does that mean Sora will come back soon?" she asked.

He shrugged, obviously not caring if he came back. Naminé took it as a yes though.

"Good," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Why do you care if he comes back?" she heard him ask. She looked at him and found that he was staring intensely at her. She avoided looking in to his eyes, becoming a little self-conscious.

"Before he ran out of the hall, he looked really frightened," she explained quietly. "I just didn't want anything bad to have happened for him to have that kind of expression."

Roxas looked away, his face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Why do you hate him?" she asked. Besides all of the problems she had to deal with, the relationship between the twins was bothering her.

Roxas stopped in his tracks. Naminé stopped, too. She looked at the expression in his eyes as he continued to stare forward. They looked almost…sad.

It was only there for a second and was gone the next, being covered up by an emotion Naminé couldn't describe. Then his eyes met hers, making her find an interesting spot on the floor to look at.

"It's none of your business," he said with such coldness that Naminé knew that it was best not to ask again. He started to walk again, increasing his pace.

Silence passed through them as they made their way through the castle. Naminé didn't know where they were headed, but she guessed that they were heading back to his room when she saw the Roman numerals on the doors.

She was about to stop at the door labeled XIII, but then she noticed that he passed right by it. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked at the door and then looked back at him. She ran after him, trying to catch up.

They turned the corner and went down a different corridor that seemed like it was headed more towards the middle of the castle. There were doors on each side, one across the other.

Then he suddenly stopped in front of a white door at the end of the hallway. It wasn't too far from his room and was just around the corner. Naminé tilted her head, wondering why they stopped at this particular spot.

Roxas stood still, facing the door. She saw his hand rise and then pause over the doorknob. He seemed as if he was debating on whether or not to open the door. Then she saw his shoulders slump just a little bit and could've sworn that she heard a small sigh.

He turned around to face her, his face expressionless.

"This will be your new room," he said, his voice quiet and calm. Perhaps, it was a little too calm. "You are to stay there until either Olette or I come to fetch you. You are to lock the door and not open it unless it is one of us. Is that clear?"

"I thought you said that all the rooms were filled," she said, recalling the conversation they had when she tried to convince Olette to let her stay in a different room.

"Well, one just opened up," he replied a little snarky. "You can take that room or you can sleep in the infirmary. Either way, it doesn't matter."

His comment stung just a little bit. She didn't know why he was being so testy with her.

Roxas started to turn around to leave.

"Wait," she said. Then she covered her mouth, wondering why she just did that.

His head half turned towards her, waiting for whatever she had to say.

"I just…I just wanted to say I'm sorry…" Naminé replied. In her mind, she was relieved to have quickly remembered that she had to apologize to him.

His silence told her that he was waiting for an explanation. She didn't notice his hands clenching tightly.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you and Sora. I wasn't acting like myself and almost ended up strangling you. I also caused you a lot of trouble. So for that, I'm really sorry," she finished with her head slightly bowed.

When she looked up, she saw that he was facing her. He stared directly at her, his eyes hardening. Then he started to walk towards her. When he got close, she took a step back. He kept walking towards her, and she kept taking steps back.

Then her back hit the flat surface of the door.

He placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her. Her mind flashed back to that night when he came back from the mission. She brought her hands up defensively.

She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were beginning to cloud over.

"Sorry? _You're sorry_? You've got to be kidding with me," he muttered angrily. "You've got to be fucking kidding with me!" his hands slammed on the door, scaring her.

She was so confused. All she wanted to do was apologize and yet he blew up in anger.

"R-Roxas?" she stuttered. He glared at her.

"If you knew," he started to say, "If you _even knew_, you wouldn't be saying that. You wouldn't."

"If I knew what? You're not making any sense," her eyes darted around, looking for a chance to escape. She had the familiar feeling of wanting to get away. Roxas was not himself, and she was afraid that it was going to be a repeat of that night.

She felt his breath on her face, fanning her. He made a slight movement, making her look up at him. His face was too close, too close to hers. Their faces were about less than an inch apart, their noses barely touching. The close proximity of their faces forced her to look deep into his smoldering blue eyes. She found that she couldn't look away. His eyes were clouded over, but it seemed like he was fighting something inside him, as if he was fighting an urge, a temptation.

For some reason, the more she stared into his eyes, the more her mind went blank. She felt as if she was going into a trance, and her vision went hazy once again. She felt herself leaning forward, her face tilting up. She vaguely felt her lips brush his and felt a jolt pass between them.

At first, she thought he was going to pull away, but then he responded by tilting his head a little. She leaned forward, deepening the kiss. With each brush, she felt the shock grow stronger.

She felt his hands on her arms and thought that he was going to pull her closer. But then he put more pressure on his grip, and she felt him shove her away, making her trip backwards. The back of her head hit the door with a loud thunk. She blinked a few times and shook her head, wondering what happened. She looked at Roxas, who stood a few feet away with his arm covering his mouth. His face held a mixture of expressions. Shock, disbelief…was that a red hue on his cheeks?

"Never," he glared at her. "**Never** do that again. You don't know the consequences of – "

He paused, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He touched his lips, and then his eyes widened. He looked back at her as if he had discovered something. What it was she didn't know, but she didn't get a chance to ask him because he turned around and started to walk briskly back down the hallway.

Naminé leaned on the door, her hand over her heart. It's been thumping hard against her ribcage, and she was trying to calm it down. She panted as her mind was processing what she just did.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something swishing about behind Roxas as he rounded the corner.

It was his tail.

After she thoroughly calmed herself down and made sure that her heart returned to its normal beating, Naminé went inside the room she was assigned and made sure to lock the door. She didn't even bother turning the lights on as she slid down the door, her hand over her heart.

She didn't know what came over her. It was very strange, strange indeed. But…

She touched her lips. The feeling of his lips against hers was…it was indescribable. The feeling of the static that jumped between theirs was…

She buried her head in her arms, ashamed for thinking such a thing.

She thought it was wonderful.

With her thoughts confusing her, Naminé stood and stumbled through the darkness, her hands in front of her. When she found the bed, she brought the sheets quickly over the bedspread, knocking something soft onto the ground. She didn't bother to pick it up.

She jumped into the bed and brought the sheets over her head, closing her eyes. She tried to push the image and the feeling of the kiss down into the depths of her mind. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, and it felt like her mind wouldn't let her rest. Adrenaline still coursed through her veins.

After a long time of trying to calm herself down, Naminé finally managed to fall asleep.

The next morning, Naminé sat up in bed, a little confused at first. Then she remembered that she was in her new room. She put a hand over her eyes, wondering if last night was just a dream. She shivered a little as she brought the blanket closer to her. Then she looked around, scanning her surroundings.

One thing she noticed was that it was definitely a room smaller than both Roxas' and Sora's rooms, but that doesn't mean it wasn't just as stylish. It had half-paneled walls with a very pretty seafoam green as the top half and white panels as the lower half. In front of her was a tall wooden dresser placed between two white doors. She looked down at the bed she slept in. It was poster bed that extended to more than half of the room. It had paler seafoam green sheets, and a reed-woven chest sat at the foot of the bed.

There was one word to describe this room: comfortable. Out of all the rooms she's been to, this had to be the one that made Naminé feel the most at ease, the most comfortable. It might've been because it was decorated with a sea theme, but Naminé felt as if she was almost home.

She leaned over to the right, something catching her eye. There was a pile of clothes that she must've knocked over last night. She crawled over the bed to pick it up, holding it before her. It was a dress of coral color with sleeves that came to the elbows. Underneath it, there was a very pretty white blouse. It was simple in design and in color. Naminé didn't usually like such a color, but she rather liked it on this dress.

Then she noticed that she was still wearing the stylish dress she received when she stayed in Sora's room. Feeling a little dirty, she quickly changed into her new clothes, finding it to be fitting and very comfortable.

Naminé turned around, marveling how the dress swayed to and fro. Then something glared at her, temporarily blinding her. There was something being reflected in the morning sunlight.

She looked towards the window and found a wind chime decorated with various kinds of shells in various kinds of colors. It was obvious that it was homemade, but there was a certain charm to it that made the room all the brighter. There was a small clinking of the chimes, and a sign at the very bottom spun around.

Naminé stood up and walked over towards the window, smiling at the warmth the sunlight brought to her skin. It seemed almost forever since she saw the sun. It was as if winter stretched into forever in this place. She looked to the wind chime and stopped the sign from twirling. She flipped it over and read the name written: _Xion_.

Naminé wondered if it was alright to stay in this room even though she spent the night in it. This Xion might get mad if she found out that there was someone staying in her room and touching her things. Naminé felt guilty in being accommodated in this way.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Naminé's head immediately swiveled towards the door. She tiptoed towards it, hoping that it wasn't anyone taking a chance to attack her. Or worse, she hoped that it wasn't Roxas, back to tell her more nonsense or instill more weird feelings into her.

"W-who is it?" Naminé asked timidly.

"It's me, Olette!" she answered. Naminé let out a breath of relief and opened the door to let the maid in. Olette brought a plate covered in various pastries. It must've been a little difficult to have brought that all the way here with only one free hand.

"Good morning," she smiled. "Hope you slept well in your new room."

She would've slept better if nothing happened last night, she thought.

Olette set the plate of pastries on the dresser and sat down on the edge of the bed. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the expression on Naminé's face.

"What's wrong?" Olette asked. She patted the seat next to her, gesturing for Naminé to sit.

Naminé shook her head as she walked over and sat down. She tried to smile reassuringly. "It's…it's nothing. What brings you here?"

"I was just worried as I always am. I only heard that they moved you here a few minutes ago. Is it okay? I know it's a little small." Naminé shook her head vigorously.

"It's more than okay. It's wonderful," Naminé breathed out, still taking in her surroundings. "But I hope that I'm not being intrusive by taking her room. I wouldn't want to have kicked her out."

Olette tilted her head, a little confused. "Kicked who out?" she asked.

"Xion," Naminé replied. "The person this room belongs to."

Olette's eyes widened slightly before she turned away. "Oh…" she said a little melancholy. "If it's her, you won't have to worry. I'm sure she would've been all right with it."

This time, Naminé tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

Olette sighed before making eye contact with Naminé.

She opened her mouth to answer her, but right at that moment, there was a banging at the door. Olette gestured for Naminé to sit back down as she got up to answer the door.

Olette stared at the entryway and then put her ears next to the door. When she deemed it safe, she opened it to reveal a person Naminé saw before. He was the same person who delivered the message. By the serious expression on his face and how exhausted he looked from running here, he looked like he had to deliver yet another one.

"Sora's back," he panted. "We need you at the entrance. They said to bring her." His green eyes gestured towards Naminé.

"Why do you need my help? There must be others who can give assistance," Olette replied, her eyebrows furrowing.

The scientist shook his head. "It's not help we need," he said as he shifted his gaze from Olette to Naminé. "Sora brought back a human. She's in hysterics, and it's best if another one of her kind calms her down." He leaned on the doorframe, trying to get his vitals to normal. "That girl's a feisty one, that redhead."

Naminé's eyes widened, and she felt her heart sank. She had a feeling, a feeling that she hoped was wrong. She stepped forward.

"Take me to her," Naminé demanded. The scientist nodded, and they immediately set off with Olette and the scientist leading the way.

Naminé hoped to any form of higher being that it wasn't the person she thought it was. Out of all people, she wouldn't want to have brought her into this. She wouldn't want to have brought anyone into this. It was already enough that Naminé had to go through this. She wouldn't have wanted anyone else to have this kind of experience, locked up in an unknown castle in an unknown place full of mysterious and carnivorous demons.

As they neared the entrance, Naminé could hear shouts and screamings get louder.

Then she heard that familiar voice.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed. "Where am I? Where is Sora? Where have you taken him?"

Naminé broke away from the scientist and Olette and began to run towards the voice. She saw a crowd gather before the open door, which was currently being closed by two muscular men. Naminé was caught up in her thoughts that she did not even notice the stares she received from many people in the crowd. As she pushed her way towards the center, the voice became louder and more familiar to the point where Naminé's fears were realized.

In her mind, she thought it would be a different person, but in her heart she knew that it was her even though she wanted so much to have been mistaken.

Naminé finally got to the middle of the crowd, her eyes staring in shock at the person standing before her, the girl with beautiful red hair and charming blue eyes.

One word escaped Naminé's lips.

"Kairi…"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey, everyone! Happy Fourth of July! Didn't think I'd actually update this late...There were so many things I had to do, and I didn't take into factor how long it was going to take me to write this. I wanted to apologize and to thank everyone who waited so patiently.

But damn, guys! You catch on really quick! Ever since the last chapter, most of you already guessed that Kairi was involved in the whole panicking Sora fiasco and was going to make her appearance (a few of you kept asking me when she was going to come). I planned that part out so well, too. It was one of the things I thought of since the beginning. You guys are just too good.

Anyways, since I updated so late (T'was my own fault, I know), I'm not going to update this Friday. I figured that it's a good place to take a break, and it will give me a good chance to work on "My Obstinate Familiar" and possibly finish my oneshot. But on a good note, I can safely say that we're halfway through this story. I don't know if I'm going to end it on chapter 32, but we'll see how the pacing goes.

Before I go, there are some people I'd like to thank for always leaving me a review and being my pillar of support: **CaptainJas**, **Roxa-XIII**, **MsEvilbabe**, **lizzyytx33**, , **Kutlessrocker**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **Draco Oblivion**, **Hegodart**, **Aislin Oblivion Angel**, **akemithebazookagirl**, **typewrite**, **kairi-namine-chan**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **midnight-heart**, **No name #1** ("friggity frack." XD Priceless. Yeah. I thought so, too. Sora's more interesting this way. He's still optimistic but not too much. :D), **No name #2 **(lol. Surprised? It's not "something to do with kairi. It IS Kairi. And about Roxas, does he seem less cold? I think he's warming up to only Naminé, but that could just be me.), **lalalaniebug**, **jellybeanmania**, **eion sairy**, and **SilverStrands**. You guys are awesome.

Another thing, this story got put into the archives of the "Four Colors of Love" community managed by Kiome-Yasha (KYAA! THE Kiome-Yasha!). You can imagine my surprise and my shock when I found that out. Anyways, thank you so much for coming by to read this! Go eat a hotdog or a hamburger/cheeseburger/veggieburger and enjoy the fireworks! Happy Fourth of July!


	17. Reunion

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 17 – Reunion

"Kairi…" Naminé whispered. She stood paralyzed as she stared at the redhead before her.

Upon hearing her name, her blue eyes found Naminé's. They widened in disbelief.

"Naminé," she said, barely audible. She took a step forward and then took another. Her legs seemed to move on their own. Before Naminé realized it, Kairi had flung herself into her arms. Naminé raised her hands hesitantly to return the hug and then felt her friend tremble. She heard her sniffle.

"Naminé," Kairi repeated, burying her head into Naminé's shoulder, "You're alive. You're alive! We all thought you were dead!"

"W-what…?" she trailed off.

Naminé blinked, regaining her senses. She pried Kairi's arms off of her, taking a step back. Kairi looked a little hurt that her friend wasn't as happy as she was. It wasn't as if Naminé wasn't happy to see her close friend. On the contrary, she was **very** happy. But the fact that she was _here_ of all places was confusing her. This can't be a good thing.

"Kairi," Naminé said timidly. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

Kairi was about to answer when the mutters of the crowd made Naminé remember that they were not alone. She turned her head to find Olette emerging from the crowd, finally getting past a pair of burly twins who stood with their arms crossed. The scientist who gave them the message of Kairi's arrival was not far behind and stumbled out. He fell to the floor but quickly stood, brushing dust off of his shoulder and glaring at the two girls that gave him sly looks.

Olette brushed the dust off of her uniform and stood to take a good look at Kairi. Then she glanced back at the crowd, her eyes narrowing.

She turned around and approached Naminé. Then she leaned forward to whisper something into her ear.

"I think it would be best to continue your conversation in your room. There are too many here," she said. Her eyes shifted to the left, gesturing at the crowd. Naminé also took a look around and found that everyone was staring at them. Some of them were already sprouting whiskers, and she could see some ears on the top of a few heads in the back.

She nodded before taking Kairi's arm. She started to lead Kari out of the entryway, following Olette who was already a few feet ahead of them. The crowd silently parted, making a path for them. The scientist stood on the sidelines, looking as if he wanted to say something.

Olette paused before him, and they exchanged a few hushed words. The scientist nodded and ran in another direction, most likely heading to Zexion to report events. Olette resumed her lead, walking slowly as to not let Naminé lose sight of her. All the while, Olette was shooting silent warnings at anyone in the crowd as she passed them.

"Wait," Kairi started to protest as they passed an archway and entered a corridor. "Where are we going?"

"To my room," Naminé replied, looking back at her. She saw that the crowd was staring after them but did not follow. After they walked, she heard them begin to speak to each other in hushed tones. "It's much safer to talk there."

"I have to look for Sora though. They took him somewhere, and I don't know if he'll know where I am," Kairi said uneasily. Naminé stared at her blankly but quickly dismissed the fact that Kairi seems to be on good terms with Sora. She would question her later about it. She would demand answers from Sora as well.

"It's all right," Naminé reassured her, "He'll know where you are even if no one tells him about it." If that's the case, then he could always sniff them out. But it's not like anyone in the castle will keep information from him.

This seemed to confuse Kairi though.

"I don't understand," she said. "Naminé, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my room," Naminé replied as she faced forward. She panicked a bit when she didn't see Olette in front of her, but when the maid peeked out from around the corner to check if they were following, Naminé breathed a sigh of relief.

She almost forgot that she still didn't know her way around the castle. It must've slipped her mind since she was more focused on getting Kairi away. She was glad that Olette was there to guide them.

When they got to the door, Olette ushered them inside, telling them that it would be best if they stayed there until she came back and also said that she was going to find out what was going on.

"That scientist only knew a few things, so I'm going to look into the details. You know what to do, Naminé," Olette said as she turned to leave. Then she remembered something and turned her head. "Make sure you and your friend don't leave that room," she added.

Naminé nodded in understanding, but Kairi tilted her head, puzzled.

When the door closed, Naminé made sure to lock it. She also brought the chair over and propped it up against the doorknob just in case. She shook what little dust the chair had from her hands and turned around to find Kairi with her arms crossed, looking at her like she always did when she wanted answers.

"Are you going to tell me why you just did that? What's going on?" she asked.

Naminé avoided her gaze, gathering her thoughts. She wondered where she should start.

She decided that it would be best to answer her first question.

"I'm barricading the door just in case anyone tries to attack us. Olette and Roxas told me to always do that whenever I'm in here." Of course, Roxas never told her to prop the chair against the door, but now that Kairi was here, she can't take any chances. She had a bad feeling that something happened for Kairi to be brought here, but she wasn't sure what it was.

Kairi reeled back. Something that Naminé just said must've registered in her mind. "What do you mean by 'in case anyone tries to attack us'?"

Naminé shook her head. "Kairi, you have no idea what you just got yourself into."

In response, her redheaded friend lifted a hand to her forehead, blinking a few times. "Something tells me that I'd better sit down for this." With that, she plopped ungracefully down onto the bed. Naminé joined her shortly after, her hands resting nervously in her lap.

When she decided that she was ready, Naminé adjusted her position to look at her friend, looking seriously into her eyes.

"Kairi," Naminé began, bracing herself, "You're in a castle full of demons."

Her friend's eyebrows shot up, and her mouth opened in shock.

"W-wha? De-demons? But back there," her eyes gestured to the door, "Back there, they looked exactly like humans."

"That's just how they are," Naminé explained, "They look human, but they can transform into animals. They're demons with unpredictable behaviors. Some of them can't control themselves and will attack humans if given the chance. Whenever I'm around the castle, there always has to be an escort or two around."

Kairi gulped. "So they…they'll…eat us?" her voice became small.

Naminé shook her head. "They won't eat us. There's just something about humans that drives them crazy. Some can tolerate it though."

"What is it about us that makes them crazy?" she asked.

"I don't know either. Even if I try to ask them, they don't tell me," Naminé replied.

Kairi tilted her head. "Then what are we doing here if we aren't their food?"

Naminé took a minute to answer. "We have some kind of…energy that these shadowed creatures consume. The demons here eliminate the shadowed creatures to make sure that they don't consume too much," she answered, remembering Xemnas' explanation when she asked them about the Organization. "For some reason though, there are these marked shadowed creatures that they're trying to find out about. I don't know much about it. All I know is that I have a high level, that I'm targeted by the marked ones, and that the demons are protecting me."

"Hold on. Let me try to understand all of this," Kairi said, holding a hand before her. She took a minute to digest all the information. She looked up. "So what you're saying is that you're a target for these monsters that are different than the usual ones, and the demons here are protecting you even though some of them can't control themselves around humans?"

Naminé nodded.

"What does that have to do with me?" Kairi asked.

Naminé took her friends hands and looked at her seriously.

"Have you been seeing strange things, Kairi?" she asked. She had a hunch about something, if she was right, then Kairi was in the same exact sticky situation as her.

"A little. I saw some shadows move, but it was most likely my eyes playing tricks on me. You know how people are, getting scared over things that obviously aren't there…" she trailed off after looking at the expression on Naminé's face. Kairi was a little confused as to what Naminé was getting at.

"I thought so, too," Naminé said as she brought her hands back to her lap. "But then everything started to get weirder. It got to the point where those shadowed creatures attacked me."

Naminé stared at Kairi and saw something click in her eyes. Kairi quickly looked at Naminé as if she figured out something.

"I'm getting the feeling that those shadows I've been seeing are much more than my mind playing tricks on me. Were they those…things?" Kairi asked, needing confirmation.

Naminé nodded.

"And that means that I'm in the same situation as you?"

She nodded again.

"Does that mean I have the same level, too?"

"I don't know if we have the same level exactly, but I think it must be pretty high," Naminé replied. Kairi's eyebrows furrowed.

"But why was Sora the one who brought me here?" she muttered, more towards herself. "How is he involved in this?" she voiced aloud.

"Sora's a demon, Kairi. He even lives here," she simply replied.

Kairi suddenly stood, her hands over her mouth. "That can't be," she said, shocked. "That can't be true."

She stared ahead, looking to be deep in thought. Then she shook her head and started pacing back and forth around the small room.

Naminé felt bad for her friend. She wouldn't want anyone to experience what she went through, and she certainly wouldn't have want to drag anyone into this. Especially Kairi.

"It's impossible," she muttered. "It can't be true."

Naminé stood. It must be hard to find out that someone you know isn't who they say they were. She still didn't know how Kairi knew Sora, but they must've known each other for a while if Kairi was acting this way.

"It is, Kairi," she said quietly. "You've been brought here just as I have been."

Kairi looked at her with a million questions in her eyes but did not voice any of them. After a few minutes, she sighed and sat back on the bed with her hands in her lap and her gaze turned downwards.

She stared at the floor, trying to comprehend everything that Naminé had just told her. Naminé patiently waited, giving her friend all the time she needed for the information to sink in. It was so much to find out in one day.

But the longer Naminé watched her friend, the more she found that Kairi looked more like she was piecing pieces together. It was not an expression of utter shock and denial that Naminé had expected her to have.

"You're…not surprised?" Naminé asked, taking a sidelong glance.

"It's not that I'm not…surprised," Kairi replied slowly. "It's more like…it makes sense." She looked at Naminé. "Sora always acted a little weird whenever we met. He would be staring over my shoulder or looking at some random spot as if he was looking out for something…"

"And you know that night?" she continued, "That night when you and Anya disappeared, it took us hours to find your car even though there was only one road leading to the beach. We ended up finding it where we last saw you even though that was the spot that we checked first…" she trailed off, another thought forming in her mind. She shook her head and took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking again.

"I thought it was strange that there weren't any signs of struggle. Both front doors were open, nothing was stolen, and Anya's gun was left in the passenger seat with all the bullets gone. We followed your footsteps, but it vanished a few yards away as if…you disappeared into thin air. We couldn't find both you and Anya."

Naminé looked away. Her heart stung as she remembered how the bodyguard saved her life.

"Anya's dead," Naminé said grimly, "She died trying to save me."

"Oh…" Kairi replied, looking down. She looked troubled.

"It's all right though," Naminé quickly explained, not wanting her friend to be more down than she already was. "I'm grateful that she sacrificed herself just to save me. After all, she was my bodyguard. That was her job, right?"

Naminé sat back down on the bed. She thought for a minute before looking back up at Kairi.

"Besides, I'm alive now. I even got to meet you again," she smiled, although a bit uneasily. Then the smile faded from her face as she grew contemplative. It did not go by unnoticed.

Kairi's blue eyes started to water, and then she buried her head in her hands. Her shoulders started to shake, and she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I shouldn't have even suggested going to the beach. It was so stupid of me. If I had known – if I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have even said anything – "

Naminé put her arm around the redhead's shoulders and rested her head upon them. "It's all right," she comforted her, "No one couldn't have known this was going to happen. I know you were only looking out for me and trying to cheer me up when you invited me."

"I knew I should've asked to stay with you in Anya's car," Kairi wiped the tears from her eyes, but more kept pouring down her face. "I had a bad feeling that day, you know? It felt like something bad was going to happen, but I pushed all of it to the back of my mind thinking, 'It's all right. We're with a lot of people. No one is going to try anything as long as we're with her.' But then all of that happened, and then more things happened while you were gone. Even your parents have – " She gasped as if she said something she shouldn't have. She covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from saying any more.

Naminé's eyes widened as her heart plummeted to the ground. She grapped Kairi's hands and tried to pry them from her mouth. "Kairi," Naminé said urgently, "Kairi, what happened to my parents? Are they okay?"

Kairi kept shaking her head back and forth.

"No," she said, her voice shaking. "You wouldn't want to know."

"Please, Kairi," Naminé urged. Her grip tightened. "They're my parents. I _have_ to know."

Kairi freed herself from Naminé's grasp. She sniffed as she wiped more tears from her eyes. "Please. Don't ask me about it right now," she said, her voice trembling. "Just give me some time to take everything in. I know you're very worried about them, and they've also been worried about you. It's just that…it's a long story."

Naminé must've looked hurt, because Kairi went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for doing this, but right now is not a good time to talk about it," Kairi whispered. "I don't know if you'll be able to take it."

Naminé hugged her back hesitantly. She was a little angry that Kairi didn't tell her outright, but deep down inside, she knew her friend was right. She was still getting over the shock about Kairi's presence in this castle, but if she said that she will tell her later, then Naminé had to trust her. Kairi knew her the best. At the same time, it was a lot for Kairi to take in. She needed time to adjust, time to digest everything. Naminé had no choice but to wait.

"I'm really sorry," Kairi repeated.

"It's…all right," Naminé said in a small voice. In her mind, she was very worried. Something terrible must've happened to her parents. She just hoped that it wasn't as serious as Kairi made it out to be. But that was most likely wishful thinking.

They let go, and Kairi stepped back. They both gave a small smile to reassure each other, but they both knew that it wasn't very reassuring. Kairi walked over to the bed and sat back down.

After a few minutes of wallowing in silence, Kairi let out the loudest and longest sigh and leaned back onto the bed with her arms stretched out. She stared up at the ceiling.

"Things are just…messed up, aren't they?" she said.

"Yeah…"

She sat back up. "But hey. Everything should get better, shouldn't they? This will all get sorted out, and we'll be able to go home…" She stopped mid-sentence and then looked away.

"Hopefully," was what Naminé replied, but for some reason she doubted that she or even Kairi would be allowed to go home. She looked over at her friend, and they both exchanged smiles.

But it was just like Kairi to look on the bright side of things. They knew each other since they were kids, but Kairi has always been the optimistic one.

"By the way, how do you know Sora?" Naminé asked after a few moments of silence.

Kairi leaned forward, her elbows resting against her knees and her hands folded together. "We met about a month and a half ago, a few weeks after you disappeared. He said he was in town for some sightseeing, and we became friends." Something passed before Kairi's eyes, but it was gone a second later. She looked at Naminé. "How do _you_ know him?"

"He's the brother of the demon that saved me and brought me here," Naminé replied. "Sora looks after me when Roxas is busy even though they're not on friendly terms."

Kairi's nose wrinkled just a little bit after she heard that Sora also knew Naminé. She carried on though.

"So the demon that saved you is called Roxas?"

"Yeah."

Kairi paused, looking up in thought.

"Is he cute?"

Naminé quickly glared at her, forcing down the blush that was starting to creep on her face.

"What? I was just asking. You never know, Naminé, you never know. Besides, I think I see a tint of red on those cheeks," Kairi grinned.

The corner of Naminé's mouth twitched. Then she looked away. The events of last night were still fresh in her mind. She'd rather not think about it right now. She'd rather not see him right now either.

Kairi scooted closer to Naminé, lightly elbowing her side.

"C'mon. He can't be _that_ bad," she teased.

On the contrary, Naminé found him to be quite good looking. She even thought so when she first met him. Of course, her opinion of him changed when his cold attitude set in. Not to mention how weird he was acting these past few days.

"If he's anything like Sora, then he should be a quite pleasant fellow, wouldn't you say?" Kairi asked, trying to get her friend to speak.

Naminé shook her head. "He's quite the opposite, actually. He's more…reserved." She applauded herself for choosing an appropriate word. There were so many ways to describe him though: cruel, stubborn, vague, selfish, or even bipolar.

Kairi raised an eyebrow at this.

_Knock, knock_.

Both sets of eyes flew to the door. Naminé and Kairi exchanged looks before Naminé stood and walked over to the door, stopping a few feet from it.

"Who's there?" she asked softly.

No answer came.

"Who's there?" she repeated a little more loudly.

"Me," said a deep familiar voice.

Naminé felt a chill ran down her spine. Of course, _he_ would come at the appropriate moment when he was the subject of their conversation. She would rather not open the door, but now that she made her presence known, she had to answer it.

She glanced at Kairi, who stared right back at her. Naminé must've had some kind of weird expression on, because Kairi sat there on the bed with her arms folded and an amused smile on her face. She looked as if she had a hunch about who was standing behind that door.

Naminé sighed and silently took the chair away from its propped position, keeping it close just in case she needed to use it. Then she opened the door slightly, just enough for her to peek through and to shield any view of Kairi. Behind her, she could hear the sheets rustle as Kairi moved, probably trying to peek.

Roxas' blue eyes stared down at her. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Yes?" she asked warily.

"You're needed at the lab," he replied simply.

"What for?" she questioned. His eyes narrowed.

"As if I would know," he retorted. He seemed easily irritated today. Looking at him, Naminé noticed that his hair was messier than usual. He looked like he just woke up or someone woke him up which explained his irritation, but he must not have been informed about what went on in the castle that morning. "I was just told to bring you there for whatever reason they might have," he said quite snappily.

Naminé saw his nose twitch as he caught some kind of smell. Then his head shot straight up as he sniffed the air some more. He took a step forward and took a whiff from above Naminé's head. His eyes hardened as he looked straight past her and into the room.

"Who else is in there?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

Naminé closed the door a little more, not wanting him to see Kairi. She did not want him to treat the redhead as he had been treating her. Since his behavior and actions are unpredictable, she took it upon herself to protect Kairi.

"Only my friend that Sora happened to know and for some reason brought her here," she glared at him. The mere mention of Sora's name seemed to make him glower a tiny bit. Annoyance also flew past his eyes. He muttered something incomprehensible, but it was apparent to Naminé that he was angry that he was the last to know.

He continued to stare straight past her. Suddenly, he brought his hand up and placed it on the middle of the door. He starting to push against the door, forcing it open. Naminé put both her hands on the back of the door and tried to push against it, but her feet ended up slipping back against the hardwood floor. She took a step forward to push on the door but to no avail. Her left foot missed and slipped back too far, and she fell to the floor, making the door fly wide open. She heard the chair screech against the hardwood floor before toppling over.

Kairi immediately rushed to her friend to help her up, gently taking hold of her elbow. Naminé raised a hand and reassured her that she was fine, but then she saw that Kairi was busy glaring at Roxas for being rude and forcing his way into a girl's room. Then Naminé turned her head and saw the strangest expression on Roxas' face.

Roxas looked utterly flabbergasted. His eyes widened, and he gaped in shock.

The only words that left his mouth was barely heard, but it made Naminé equally as shocked.

"Xion…?" he trailed off.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh. My. Gosh. FINALLY. I finally updated. Thank you guys so much for being patient with me! I wanted to write and to update, but many things got in the way. I also got a bad case of writer's block. Trust me, it wasn't easy coming up with dialogue for Kairi and Naminé's reunion. There was just so much they could've said, and all the things they wanted to say were jumbled up in my mind. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though. :)

So now it's Roxas' turn to be shocked. I'm sensing some similarities with their reactions. Can this be a sign that they were meant to be together? No, it's just my brain being lazy. There are other signs, but let's not talk about this right now. XD

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and being fantabulously patient with me! I'd especially like to thank those who were kind enough to leave me a review: **Kutlessrocker**, **CaptainJas**, **lalalaniebug**, **Draco Oblivion**, **Roxa-XIII**, **Hegodart**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **lizzyytx33**, **eion sairy**, **Aislin Oblivion Angel**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **Dennou Writer**, **VIII**, **TheDormantOne**, **midnight-heart**, **roxy mccartney**, **Serena Scarlet**, **Kiome-Yasha**, **kairi-namine-chan**, **Polymoly**, **Tsuraya-chan**, **TheWitchNamine**. You guys are too awesome. I'd give you some chocolate chip scones, but unfortunately, internet pastries don't taste too good.

Thanks for reading! See you guys at the next update!


	18. Defenseless

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 18 – Defenseless

"Xion…?" Roxas trailed off as he continued to stare down at the redhead.

She glared back up at him. "My name is _Kairi_," she said, helping Naminé to her feet. She looked pointedly at him with her hands on her hips.

"Who are _you_?" she asked.

Naminé looked from her friend to her protector. She got in-between them, because Kairi looked like she was going to punch Roxas. She filled the silence by answering Kairi's question.

"Kairi," she said, quite nervously, "This is Roxas."

Kairi's nose wrinkled as it always does when she disapproved of something or someone. She must've been disappointed to see that her friend's hero was someone _like this_. This went unnoticed by Roxas, whose eyes shifted from the redhead's to the blonde's.

"And why is she here?" he asked, looking at her accusingly.

Naminé sighed. He obviously didn't listen to her before he barged in. "Kairi is my friend that Sora brought in for some reason. No one told me why, but I brought her here to be safe."

Roxas' face twitched as he heard Sora's name again. Then something seemed to register in his mind, because his expression darkened. His eyes hardened as his hand suddenly shot out from his side, encircling over her friend's wrist. He turned around and stomped down the hallway, dragging her behind him.

"Hey – wait just a – where are you taking me? Let go!" Kairi protested as she tried to pry his hand from her wrist. She winced as Roxas' grip became tighter. Naminé started to run down the hall after them after she hastily closed the door. She heard it slam loudly and winced but continued to follow them.

"Roxas, wait," she called to them, jogging to catch up. It registered in her mind that she seemed to be doing this a lot lately, but she shook her head and forced herself to focus on the situation at hand. "Where are you going?"

She repeated the question when she reached his side. Roxas didn't seem to hear her and continued to face forward. He looked too focused on what he was doing to notice anyone. He even walked straight past other demons if they were in the middle of the hallway. They would take one look at either Roxas or Naminé and would walk to the side, staying clear of either of them. Their gaze would be averted, and some pinched their nose, looking as if they smelled something foul. However, Naminé knew that they were only trying to control themselves around humans.

Kairi, meanwhile, was busy trying to get him to release her. She dug her heels into the floor, but since it was tile, it only made her feet slide. "Ow! You're hurting me! Would you just let go?" He seemed to ignore her as well.

Up ahead, Olette quickly turned the corner and just barely managed to get out of Roxas' way.

"Roxas? Naminé?" she called out as they walked past her. Roxas didn't pause and kept his pace.

She caught up to them easily. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Naminé shook her head and lifted her hands, gesturing to the maid that she also didn't know. Olette raised an eyebrow.

Olette walked right up to Roxas' side and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Where. Are. You. Going?" she said loudly next to his ear.

"I'm not deaf, Olette," Roxas answered, annoyed. Olette frowned in response.

"Then answer me next time I ask a question," she said testily. "I'm asking this for the last time: where in Xemnas' name are you going?"

Roxas scowled. "To wherever Sora is. I want an explanation, and I want it now."

"Well, if you're going to see him, you're going the wrong way. He's not going to be in his room," Olette replied. Naminé watched them from Olette's other side.

Roxas stopped in his tracks and turned swiftly to face Olette, his eyes flashing. His grip softened enough for Kairi to pull her wrist out from his hand. She massaged it as she glared at him. She sent Naminé a look as if saying, "Is he always like this?" Naminé nodded.

"Then where is he?" he asked. Naminé could tell by the tone in his voice that his temper was rising. But Olette, being the wonderful childhood friend she was, knew how to deal with it.

"He's in the infirmary," she replied, crossing her arms. "He was quite wounded when he brought Naminé's friend in. It was almost similar to how you brought Naminé in, in fact. Maybe you should wait until-"

Roxas didn't wait to hear any more as he grabbed Kairi's wrist once again and headed in the opposite direction. Naminé thanked Olette as she ran to catch up with them again. Olette sighed and turned around, not bothering to follow after them.

Roxas didn't stop or decrease his pace even when they reached the infirmary doors. Instead, he kicked them open and strode in, dragging Kairi behind him. Naminé followed soon after.

Sora jumped into wakefulness as the doors banged open. His head, his right arm, and both his feet were wrapped in bandages, his left cheek had a piece of gauze taped on it, and there were several scratches all over his body. He blinked several times, trying to see who it was at the door.

Roxas walked right up to him and practically threw Kairi onto his brother. The brunette hissed as Kairi accidentally elbowed him in the stomach. He put his hands gently on both her shoulders and lifted her off of him, wincing.

"Sora! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she said as she turned around and checked to see if she had hurt him more than elbowing him. He smiled reassuringly as he patted her shoulder. Then his eyes shifted to his twin's.

"Roxas," he said, "Is there some reason you had to drag Kairi all the way down here?" He spotted Naminé looking nervously at both of them and raised an eyebrow. "And why Naminé had to come as well?"

Roxas scowled at him. "I'll be the one asking the questions here. Why did you bring _her _here?" he pointed at the redhead, who glared at him in return. She was about to say something when Sora put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"She was in danger. So, like you, I brought her here since it was the safest," Sora answered calmly.

"But here? Even though we already have a human to look after? Do you want to make the whole castle crazy with two of them here?" Roxas yelled.

"I did what was best at the time," Sora's eyes narrowed. "She was also being targeted by the marked ones."

"How do you know?" Roxas demanded. Sora looked at him as if he should know the answer to that himself.

"What do you mean 'How do you know'? You saw that graph, and I saw the marked ones with my own eyes. She also lives in your area, Roxas, the one that I temporarily took over when you were injured."

"Not that! How do you know it was her _specifically_? There are different levels in that town!"

Sora shrugged his shoulders, "I met her, and we became friends. I knew that she was a high level, but if you're talking about how I knew that the weird spike in the graph was about her, then I guess it was the same way you knew that Naminé was being targeted." Roxas glared at him.

"That was different," Roxas quickly said.

"How so?" Sora inquired. His expression seemed like he was issuing a challenge to Roxas.

It took him a while to answer.

"She asked me to protect her, so I did. I'm just abiding by the contract," he growled. "You, on the other hand, went to save her even if she didn't ask for help."

Sora crossed his arms, looking pointedly at him. "That doesn't answer my question, Roxas. And I didn't know I had to have permission to save her life. She's my friend, and I was only doing what a good friend would do. You,_ on the other hand_, seem to need some form of agreement to initiate some kind of action. That's very coldhearted of you, Roxas."

"Don't you dare tell me who the coldhearted one is!" Roxas shouted. His voice bounced off the walls of the infirmary. The whole room seemed to vibrate.

They sat in silence as the echoes died out, the redhead glaring at the mountain lion while the brunette just blankly stared at him. Something clicked in Naminé's mind, and she wondered if she should break the tension by mentioning it. She looked at her close friend, then at her savior, then at the soon-to-be-leader.

"Um…Excuse me, but…does that mean…Sora, did you…did you **not** make a contract with Kairi?" she asked, her voice small.

Everyone looked to Naminé.

"No, I did not," Sora replied. Kairi became confused as she looked from Naminé to Sora.

"What contract? What are you guys talking about?" Kairi asked.

"I made a contract with Roxas in order to be protected from the marked ones. That is why I cannot leave here," Naminé explained quietly as she continued to look at Sora. "Roxas also said that he altered the contract so that Sora could also look after me."

"That was done on orders," Roxas added. His glare never left Sora.

"She doesn't need to be on contract," Sora said, "I would protect her even if she didn't ask me to."

Naminé looked to her right and saw that Roxas' fists were shaking in anger.

Sora sighed frustratingly as he ran his hand through his hair. He stopped when his fingers met the bandages. "Roxas, I don't even know why you're still going on with this. Isn't it better to just clear up this misunderstanding than to let Naminé continue to think that – "

No one heard the rest of it, because Roxas closed the distance between him and his brother in a matter of seconds and punched him square in the face. This knocked him backwards, making his head hit the bedrest.

Both girls remained where they were, shocked at what just happened. Then Kairi's face scrunched up into anger as she almost leapt at Roxas. Naminé was quick enough to come in between them and was strong enough to hold Kairi back. Roxas was in a state that told her that no one should mess with him. It was dangerous to go up against a demon, and she knew that. She was only trying to protect Kairi.

Roxas took two steps back and stomped across the room, heading for the exit. He was about to leave when Xemnas appeared, flanked by an exhausted Zexion and a man that Naminé had never seen before. He had long blue hair with some short spikes at the top. He had pointed ears and yellow eyes, but the most distinguishing thing about him was the X-shaped scar in the middle of his face. As the three of them entered the room, Naminé noticed that Vexen was behind them, looking very excited about something.

Vexen's gaze met Naminé's, and he smiled in that creepy way. She turned away, feeling very chilly all of a sudden.

"Leaving so soon, Number Thirteen?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "I would've appreciated it if you stayed while I discuss with Sora about his actions."

"Sorry," Roxas said through his teeth. "There's something else I have to do."

"Of course," the leader replied, not noticing his anger. "I wouldn't want to hinder you from your duties. Go on, then. I'll have Number Eight relay the instructions to you."

And with that, the blonde left.

Meanwhile, Naminé managed to calm Kairi down enough to make her sit back on Sora's bed. She glared at the floor while clenching and unclenching her fists. Naminé sighed.

Sora groaned as he managed to sit back up. He held a hand to his face, nursing the spot that Roxas hit. Then he felt the back of his head, checking to see if there was any blood. He sighed in relief when there was none but winced as he felt the pain.

"It's all right," Sora said, reaching out his hand to hold Kairi's. "That was just his way of telling me to shut up."

Kairi whipped her head around. "He didn't have to hit you though! You're already injured enough!" she said. Naminé saw her eyes glass over. "You idiot," she said.

"It's all right," Sora repeated. He took his hand off of hers and raised it to pat her on the head, but then he decided against it and put his hand back down. His eyes then shifted over to the people heading towards him.

"Now, Sora," Xemnas began as he turned towards his successor, "It's come to my understanding that you rushed out of the castle because you were concerned for this young lady's," he gestured to Kairi, "well-being, but you should be aware of the fact that you were not ordered to do so and that it was not within your jurisdiction."

His eyes turned to Kairi's. "My apologies, young lady," he bowed politely. "My name is Xemnas, the head of this castle. I am relieved to find you unscathed by the claws, paws, flippers, whatever those marked creatures had, but I'm afraid that I must lecture Sora about his rash behavior. You see, he rushed out without reinforcements and now he has ended up with the injuries he has now."

Kairi looked flustered to be spoken to ever so politely. She held up her hands. "Oh, no. That's all right. I'm also glad that Sora was all right, but I wished he also would've brought help with him," she looked at Sora as if to say "Serves you right for not asking for help." Sora smiled sheepishly as he went back to nursing his wound. The redhead faced the leader once again. "I'm Kairi," she introduced herself.

Xemnas nodded to her and turned back to Sora. "As my eventual successor, you must take great care of your duties, but you must also be aware of your status and your condition," he said sternly. "It is not advisable for the heir of this Organization to go out on his own. If you had met a more powerful opponent and had been left injured, no one would know where you were and how to help you."

Sora grinned. "It's a good thing that those marked ones weren't that powerful then."

Xemnas' eyes narrowed at him. "Nevertheless, one cannot be too careful. Be sure to not let this happen again."

"Yes, sir," Sora said.

"As for our new guest…" Xemnas began.

"Oh, I didn't make a contract with her," Sora interrupted. Naminé thought that Xemnas was going to be angry since Sora interrupted him, but Xemnas didn't express any kind of annoyance like he did with Roxas. Instead, he waved his hand, dismissing it.

"That's quite all right," Xemnas sighed. "If that is what you think is best for her, then I will not stop you." Naminé was surprised at how Xemnas treated Sora. It was definitely a lot better than how he treated Sora's twin.

"Thank you, sir," Sora smiled. Kairi looked confused again, and Naminé began to wonder why she didn't need one. Was it only her that needed one?

"However," Xemnas' voice brought Naminé out of her thoughts, "You must carefully keep watch over both of them. I won't have them separated, but having two humans in this castle will increase the risk of danger."

Sora nodded. "I never intended to abandon my responsibility."

"Good," Xemnas replied.

Naminé was startled as Xemnas turned to her. "Miss Naminé," he said, "I deeply apologize for all the commotion from this morning. If it is all right with you and your friend, would it be possible to share your room? We are occupied at the moment."

"Oh. Yes. Yes, that's fine. I was already planning on sharing it," Naminé replied nervously.

Xemnas nodded in approval.

"As for our guest, it is essential that we have her tested for her level, which is precisely why Number Six is here," Xemnas said just as Zexion stepped up. Vexen, in response, took a few steps and stood right next to him. "Now, I already said that I would not have them separated, but just for this instance, I will allow it."

"When you brought that girl here, I've noticed that the fluctuations on the graph became stable. This leads me to believe that this girl is also a high level, and I'd like to have her tested immediately," Zexion explained in a scientific manner, shifting his gaze over to the redhead.

Kairi looked troubled, switching her gaze from the scientist to Sora.

"It's all right," Sora comforted, "They're just going to ask you a few questions. You should go with them."

Kairi looked to Naminé. She didn't want to go alone.

"Um…Is it all right for me to come along? Kairi would want some support," Naminé spoke up. They turned to her.

"It's better if you go back to your room," Zexion said, "We might not get an accurate reading if you stay in the same room as her."

"You're energy will also interfere with the readings," Vexen explained, crossing his arms. There was something about his expression that bothered Naminé, but she didn't want to ponder on it too long. Vexen was creepy enough as it is.

"I apologize, Miss Naminé," Xemnas said. "But your friend will be back shortly. If you would like to be taken back to your room, I'll have Number Seven escort you back." He gestured towards the long blue-haired man who stared emotionlessly back at them.

Naminé almost forgot that he was in the room and looked at him, wondering why he was there. She could understand why Zexion and Vexen had to come, but the reason for the stranger's presence was unknown to her.

She wasn't sure if she would've liked to be escorted by such a serious person. This Number Seven wasn't much of a talker, which meant that the walk back was bound to be a little awkward. But the way Xemnas said that made it sound like she didn't have a choice. So she was forced to go back with such a serious guy by her side.

They said their goodbyes to Sora, who waved. They turned to go their separate ways: Kairi with Xemnas, Zexion, and Vexen; Naminé with Number Seven. Kairi looked back at her, looking a bit unsure about this predicament. Naminé smiled reassuringly. If Xemnas was there to witness the testing, then she was sure that her friend would be all right.

She couldn't say the same for herself, however.

On the way back, Naminé attempted to at least fill the silence with conversation.

"So…um…What's your name?" she asked, not wanting to refer to him as Number Seven.

It was a few minutes before the blue-haired man said, "Saix."

She rummaged her brain for general topics on conversations before picking one. "Do you…like music?" she asked.

"I don't really care for it."

"How about art?" she said, remembering all the drawings in Sora's room.

"I don't really care for it," he repeated.

And he meant it. Actually, it sounded like he didn't really care for anything at all. Naminé sighed and was forced to admit defeat.

They ended up walking back in silence.

When they got back to her room, he immediately turned around and started to walk away.

"Thank you!" Naminé called out, trying to be polite. He didn't turn around and acknowledge it, disappearing around the corner.

Naminé sighed in relief as she entered the room, locked the door, and plopped onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, pondering over things that happened just that morning. It occurred to her that she should've asked to stay with Sora, because she had a lot of questions to ask him. Questions like why it was that only Naminé was under contract, how both of them knew that Kairi and Naminé were high levels, what these tests were actually measuring, and so on.

But for now, her head was swimming with all the events of the day, and she felt like she needed to rest. She decided to make a list and ask him later. She was determined to get more answers out of him.

After that, she wondered what kind of relationship Kairi and Sora had. Sora seemed to care for Kairi a lot, and Kairi showed that she cared for him enough to defend him. Then again, she would defend just about anyone. But the way she looked at him…it was a little different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about those two…

Before Naminé knew it, her eyes had closed, and she drifted off into sleep.

When she awoke, it was to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She blinked a few times, thinking that she imagined it. She sat up and looked around her, noting the dim light. She wondered how long she had slept and what time it was as she looked towards the window. It must've been well past sunset. She looked towards the clock and squinted, barely making out the hands.

Then she heard the knocking again. She stumbled out of bed and tried to find some sort of light.

Her hand came into contact with a candle, but then she realized that she didn't have a match. She sighed as she put the candle back where she found it. She must've missed the table, because she heard it fall to the floor and roll away to someplace. She groggily stood up and made her way to the door through the darkness. The person behind the door knocked even louder just when her hand touched the doorknob. She turned it and opened the door, expecting Kairi to be on the other side.

She realized right then that she forgot her instructions to always ask who it was.

She also realized why she could only answer the door when it was either Roxas or Olette. She initially thought that it was because they were familiar to her, but when she thought deeper, it was because there were some demons in the castle that were dangerous to be around.

All of this, she came to realize as she stared up at the man dressed in the black cloak, the man referred to as Number Four.

Vexen.

He stared down at her with that creepy smile on his face, which was illuminated by the dim glow of the candle.

"Good evening," he smiled. A cold shiver ran down Naminé's spine as she stared into the demon's green eyes. Something in her told her to escape, to run away. There was something about this demon that didn't seem right. He almost looked crazy.

Before she could quickly shut the door, he forced his way in, making Naminé stumble backwards.

She quickly recovered, crawling to her feet. She managed to escape the hand that was about to grab her ankle. She knocked over the chair, which made him take a few steps back. From behind her, she heard a thump. He must've jumped over it.

Suddenly, her foot landed on something round, which made her lose her balance. It must've been that candle that she dropped earlier. But that candle came in handy, because she heard Vexen fall right behind her, groaning in response.

Naminé found this as her chance and made a beeline for the bathroom, but he was much too fast for her. He quickly got to his feet and was at her back in seconds. His arm snaked around her neck, holding her tightly in place. She scratched the arm but soon found that the leather cloak was much too thick to penetrate. She tried to kick him or even elbow him and landed several blows, but it only made his grip on her neck all the more tighter.

He was stronger than he looked.

His hold on her neck prevented her from screaming. It also made her gasp for air.

She barely made out a "help."

Soon her vision went blurry, and she felt very dizzy. Her ears started ringing, and her legs stopped flailing.

Her last thought was how she wished that Roxas there to save her right now.

Then she went limp as she passed out right then and there. In the arms of a kidnapper.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow. What have my hands been typing? Seriously. I didn't think this development was going to happen any time soon. I mean, I had planned for Vexen to kidnap Naminé, but I didn't think it was going to happen like this. It's kind of exciting though.

Anyways, it occurred to me that I forgot to include the thing about the contract in the last chapter, but then I realized that you guys would've had information overload. I like how this chapter turned out though. I got to show more Roxas and Sora interaction and even some SoKai moments. But I wonder what this "misunderstanding" is...? Stay tuned for more! :D

You guys are awesome. No, seriously. I'm really glad to have so many readers out there. I'd like give my thanks especially to the people who left a lovely review for me and never stopped to leave me encouraging words: **Redeeming Endeavor**, **SilverStrands**, **Hegodart**, **Tsuraya-chan** (speak of the demon!), **typewrite** (lol. Don't you worry. It's nothing more than platonic. To tell you the truth, I'm tired of all those kind of plots as well.),** NeverGirl**, **Kutlessrocker**, **midnight-heart**, **lizzyytx33**, **CaptainJas**, **Roxa-XIII**, **SapphireYuki-Sama**, **Random Fandom** (What? I can't write _that_ fast! XD), **Draco Oblivion**, **kairi-namine-chan**, **eion sairy**, **jellybeanmania**, **authorgal282**, **gothicgirl101**, **AlyssTwilight1784**, **Q-A the Authoress**, and **Polymoly**. Keep on being your wonderful selves. ;D

I'll see you all at the next update! Hopefully, Naminé will be saved by her knight in shining armor.


	19. Rescue

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 19 – Rescue

At first, Naminé couldn't hear anything.

It was silent.

It was also a little cold. It also smelled a bit musty.

She realized that her right side was a little cold and drew herself closer. Her left side was sore, and so was her neck. As she shifted her position, she found that the ground beneath her was hard.

Naminé silently stirred. Then as time went on, her head began to clear, and her ears began to pick up on a voice.

"I told you that I had to wait until things settle down. I made a commotion in the castle last night, and now everyone's trying to look for her."

She shifted a bit more, thinking that her ears were playing tricks on her or that she was in a dream.

"No…no, there must've been some kind of alarm set up. I was sure I checked for it when I – what? No, I made sure to cover my tracks when I left. Do you think I'm that daft?"

A pause.

"Yes…yes, I understand. I'll leave here as soon as things are quiet. It's too risky to leave now."

The more she listened, the more Naminé began to think that perhaps she was not dreaming after all. As she listened to the voice pacing back and forth, she tried to think who it was. She could've sworn that she knew him.

Then it struck her.

She was kidnapped! How could she have forgotten?

Flashes of images raced through her mind as she remembered how she had tried to run away only to have been captured and knocked out by Vexen. She regretted opening the door so carelessly. Now she was stuck in this situation.

Naminé opened her eyes and blinked. The whole room was pitch black except for a thin line of light in front of her, which must've been the crack underneath the door. From where she lay, she could tell that she was lying on the floor, facing a door.

As Vexen continued to speak with an unknown person, Naminé turned her head and immediately wrinkled her nose. It caught something foul smelling that lay somewhere behind her.

She moved her body slightly so that her weight wouldn't be so much on her left side and tried to inch away from whatever was making that foul smell. Then she found that her hands and feet were bound by thick ropes. She brought her hands in front of her and tried to chew through it, but the ropes were too thick. Then she reached out in front of her to see if she could find anything that would help cut her bindings.

Her hand grabbed at a basket with a few strands of plants. Curious, she brought it to her nose and identified them as lavender. She dropped them and continued to search for a knife or anything sharp. She turned over side and reached out in front of her.

Her hands must have accidentally hit a support beam, because something heavy landed on her hands. Naminé stifled a yelp as she waited for the pain to subside. When her hands felt better, she searched some more. This time, she did it more slowly and carefully.

When her hand brushed against something that felt like a sack, she scanned over it, trying to identify it. Finding it too heavy, she brought her hands back. Her nose caught some kind of smell, and when she smelled her hands she held them away from her. That sack must've contained that horrid smelling thing that her nose picked up before.

After a few more minutes of searching, Naminé discovered that the room she's being held in was some sort of storage room. So far, she found plenty of herbs and other foul smelling things – none as bad as the first – but she didn't find any sharp objects to cut her bindings.

Naminé was about to scan around once more to see if she could find anything else but stopped what she was doing as she heard noises and footsteps coming from the door behind her. She turned her head and saw through the corner of her eyes a shadow pacing back and forth through the crack of the door.

"Yes, I have everything," Vexen said, pacing back and forth. He sighed frustratingly. "Yes, I double checked."

Naminé wondered who he was talking to. She also wondered what was to become of her now. She shuddered as she felt her heart dropped as she heard what her kidnapper said next. She kept very still just in case he opened the door.

"You'll have the girl just as soon as I finish things up here. I have to take precautionary steps, too, you know." His shadow paused in front of the door. Then Naminé let out a breath of relief as it left. His footsteps told her that he walked further away from the door.

She was going somewhere else? Where was he going to take her? She didn't have any time, because Vexen was about to finish his conversation with whoever he was talking to.

"All right. Make sure you keep your end of the bargain. You get the girl, and I get what we agreed on. I'll see you at the regular place, then."

There was a muffled thud. Then a clinking of glass. It sounded like he was pouring something…a drink? It sounded thicker than water.

Vexen seemed to be walking all around the room, pausing a few times in front of her door. She held her breath each time and let it out as he left. Then Naminé heard his footsteps pad over to the far end of the room and heard a door open and close. Then there was silence.

Naminé took this chance to explore her surroundings again, just in case she missed any spot. When she felt cramped, she stretched her legs and quickly found that her feet come into contact with a box. She quietly and carefully turned around so that she could see what was inside. She quietly sighed in disappointment when her hands came in contact with were old rags.

She wrinkled her nose again as the putrid smell of the mysterious sack wafted her way once more. She sniffed a bit more before realizing that the smell came from her clothes. She picked at it and found some gunk that must've stuck to her as she was crawling around. She also found that the smell was starting to stick to her clothes as well as dust and other various particles.

Naminé grew still as she heard footsteps approach the door. She looked over and saw his feet right outside and heard a thud right next to the door. She quickly turned over, closed her eyes, and pretended to still be unconscious. She tried to make her breath as even as possible as she felt her heart pound within her chest.

She heard the doorknob turn.

She heard the door as it creaked open.

She heard the thumps of his feet, stopping right behind her.

She felt his shadow loom over her as he knelt down beside her.

She felt him lift her upper body up, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Then he gently lifted something to her lips.

Naminé didn't know what he was making her drink, but she knew that she mustn't drink any of it. As soon as the cool glass touched her lips, she quickly turned her head and bit down on his hand.

"YEOW!" Vexen howled as he dropped a test tube, which shattered on the floor. A dark purple liquid oozed out from underneath the glass.

Naminé shoved Vexen aside with her shoulder, which made him fall back and hit his head on the floor. She landed next to him with a thud.

Both of them lay halfway out the door. She squinted as the light from his study shone in front of her, but the thing that caught her eye was another open door on the right side of the room. Her heart soared with a ray of hope.

Quickly, she thought. She must hurry.

Naminé got on her elbows and knees and inched her way out of the storage room as Vexen lay groaning from the impact. When she was in the study, she tucked her arms and legs in and rolled towards the doorway. It hurt her knees and her forearms, but she ignored it. She had to get away from that creepy scientist.

She was getting quite dizzy as she almost reached the doorway when Vexen's hand shot out and grabbed her clothes, forcing her to stop. She tried to roll out of his grip, but it only resulted in pulling him closer. His grip remained strong as he pulled himself up on his knees and pulled her towards him. When she was close enough, he had her face the ceiling. He also brought his leg over her and sat on her stomach to prevent her from escaping again.

For a second, she made eye contact with him and saw that there was this crazed look in his eyes. It was also slightly more yellow.

She tried inching away from under him and also tried to kick him, but he put a hand on her throat. His grip tightened to keep her from thrashing about while he reached into his lab coat with his other hand and pulled out another vial of the dark purple liquid.

Her eyes widened as she looked from the vial in her captor's hand to the wild look on her captor's face. Her bound hands quickly shot up in front of her, making the vial slip through his hand. His grip on her throat loosened as he tried to catch the potion.

"No!" she screamed. "No!"

To her dismay, he caught it and let out a big sigh of relief. Then his eyes grew dark as he glanced down at her.

"Very clever," he said. "But enough of these games, I have more work to do."

His free hand grabbed her bound hands and raised them above her head to prevent another fumble. His other hand was poised, ready to make her drink whatever its contents were.

The vial was now getting closer to her face. She turned her head from side to side in order to avoid it. No matter which way she turned, he couldn't get her to drink it.

"Don't be so difficult," he said frustratingly. "It's not like it's poison."

To her, it might as well be.

He sighed as he corked the vial and stuck it in a pocket in his lab coat. With one hand still on the ropes that bound her wrists, he got up carefully and avoided her legs that began to thrash about once he got off of her. He dragged her by her bindings to the room with the open door that Naminé had tried to escape to. She shivered as she found that this room was much colder than the storage room and the study.

Suddenly, Vexen lifted her up roughly by her ropes, making her cry out. The ropes dug into her skin, but when he hooked it onto a hook that was connected to a chain that dangled from the ceiling, it made the ropes dig in even more. Naminé cried out again and then saw that her feet barely touched the ground.

Vexen stood before her, brushing the dust off of his hands.

"There. Maybe you won't move as much," he said.

Naminé looked around, wondering where they were. Then her eyes widened as she saw similar hooks dangling all around her. She shuddered as she saw one hook on the far side drip with a mysterious substance.

Vexen noticed. "Oh, this room is where I do my various…experiments," he smiled creepily. "Of course, no one knows about this place but me, so I'm free to do whatever I like here. I've had a lot of experiments on those shadowed creatures, but I've also done a few experiments on…humans. Maybe after he's done with you, he'll let me inspect your carcass."

Naminé looked away. A chill ran down her spine.

"Now, to carry on," he said as he withdrew the purple potion from his lab coat. He stepped closer to her, but Naminé glared at him and turned her head.

"I don't have time to play these games anymore," Vexen said as he grabbed her jaw roughly. She spat at his face.

He narrowed his eyes as he wiped the spit from his face. With a dangerous yellow gleam in his eyes, he raised his left hand, his nails growing sharper. With a yell, his hand came down and slashed her right cheek, reopening the wound that had healed before.

Naminé's eyes widened as she felt the blood trickle down her cheek and onto her clothes. Vexen stood panting before her, glaring at her.

Suddenly, he grabbed her chin, forcing the vial to her lips. Naminé quickly regained her senses and locked her jaw, making sure none of the liquid gets past.

Vexen released her chin and quickly pinched her nose, cutting off her air supply and preventing her from turning her head. Naminé held on for as long as she could, but she began to see stars and ended up taking a gulp of air. Vexen quickly poured the liquid down her throat while still pinching her nose and forcing her mouth shut. This prevented her from spitting it back out, and it also made her swallow as a result.

His grip loosened on her, and he stepped back.

Naminé instantly felt the liquid do something to her. As hung there catching her breath, she felt all control to her body leave. She felt weak as her legs buckled and gave way, making her hang there as if she was a piece of meat in a meat locker. She didn't have the strength to lift a finger.

She tried to open her mouth to scream. Only air came out.

Vexen stood with his arms crossed.

"Now look what you made me do," he said as he stared at the wound he inflicted upon her. "Now I have to reapply the salve. It's not easy to make those, you know."

Naminé glared at him. Or tried to.

Vexen ignored her as he walked out of the room. She heard a few rustlings and clinking of glass, and then he returned holding a vial of what looked to be a yellow pus-like substance and a rag. He took the rag and wiped the blood off of the wound. Then he turned over the rag and poured out some of the contents of the vial. He held the rag up to her cheek and lathered it onto the wound. Naminé winced as it stung when it came into contact with her skin. It also smelled similar to that sack in the storage room.

"There. That should do it," Vexen nodded approvingly as he threw the rag aside. Naminé felt as if the substance he rubbed on her cheek stuck to her wound like glue. The wound throbbed, but it wasn't as painful as before.

Meanwhile, Vexen grabbed her bindings once more and unhooked her. Then he threw her over his shoulder as if she was cattle, and she could do nothing but hang there like a towel. Her head bounced off of his back as he strode back into his study, and her arms swayed to and fro. Naminé's eyes glassed over as she began to fall into despair. It was all over, she thought.

Then she mentally hit herself. There was still time, and it looked like they were still in the castle. She could only hope that Roxas or Sora would pick up on a clue and come save her.

She felt Vexen bend over to pick something off of the ground, but then she felt herself slipping off his shoulders. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. She opened one eye to find that her kidnapper had put her in what looks to be a potato sack. He looked down at her as he loomed over the opening.

"Don't worry," he said. "You won't be in there for long. You'll even be warmer in there….probably."

With that, he closed the sack but left a small opening for air.

Naminé tried to squirm inside but to no avail. She was still under that concoction that Vexen made her drink, and it would most likely stay in her system for a few good hours. She strained her ears to listen to what Vexen was doing.

All she heard was shuffling and more clinking of glasses. But then he started to spray something foul on the bag that made her wrinkle her nose. The spray sifted through the sack and began to cling to her clothes, her hair, and every other part that Vexen sprayed. The smell didn't last long, and Vexen started to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder again.

He walked a few steps when Naminé felt him reach up for something and heard creaks and thuds. Then it felt as if they were ascending. When they reached the top, Vexen paused, and Naminé felt him look around. Then he set her down. She didn't know what else he was doing, but she heard more creaks and thuds. Then she heard a bigger thud, the creaky turning of a key, and rustlings of a heavy cloth.

He picked her up again and began to walk briskly to wherever he was going. Every once in a while he would stop when there would be noises and would resume walking when the noises passed. There were a few times he had to put her down and hide, and Naminé would hear footsteps coming and going. Every time, she would wish that she could make some kind of noise, a kind of sign that would catch anyone's attention. Since she was still under a potion, she couldn't do anything but lay there. On top of that, her wound stung and throbbed every time her captor put her down.

Naminé was beginning to lose hope. It had been what seemed like hours after she had drank that mysterious concoction. If no one noticed them after being so close, then they won't even realize that they slipped out under everyone's watch. Even if all the demons in the castle had a heightened sense of smell, whatever Vexen sprayed onto the bag – and she guessed onto himself – was somehow masking their scent and allowing them sneak around undetected.

Naminé felt Vexen come to a halt and look around. Then she heard a loud creak and felt a blast of cold air hit her. Her heart dropped. Were they at the entrance of the castle? If so, then this must be the end. All hopes and chances of Roxas finding her came crashing down.

Vexen sighed in relief as he started to open the door wider. When he stepped through, there was a gust of wind that blew some snow onto the sack. Naminé sniffed as the cold air made her shiver and her nose stuffy. Vexen continued on, his footsteps crunching on the snow.

Then suddenly, there was a noise.

Vexen stopped immediately. Then he turned around.

"Well, look who we have here," said a female voice. Naminé's breath hitched. Her heart pounded in her chest. Someone found them!

She heard more footsteps crunching on snow.

"Care to show us what's in the sack?" said a sarcastic voice.

Naminé felt Vexen shift his weight.

"Just…just some materials I need to gather more ingredients. I was just about to go get more since I need a lot to make the salve." Vexen made his voice as level and calm as possible, but Naminé could tell he was nervous and shocked at being found.

But if Naminé could tell it was fake, then his calm composure couldn't fool demons either.

"And you're leaving in the middle of the night?" questioned a quiet voice over to the right. Saix, Naminé recognized.

"It's better to start early, so I'll be back by the afternoon," Vexen replied.

"Woah. Weren't you listening at the meeting? The castle is in _lockdown_," said an unfamiliar voice.

"If Demyx could remember _that_, then you should also know about it," another unfamiliar voice chuckled.

"That is, if you were actually at the meeting," said a deep voice snidely.

"Everyone was also supposed to be on a search for our guest," said a voice. Naminé recognized it, but she couldn't pin a name to it. "But no one has seen you for the past few hours after the attack either."

"Are you accusing me of kidnapping the girl?"

"Well, you did have some…interest in studying her," replied a voice that Naminé recognized as Zexion.

"Well, I was quite busy. I was busy with some errands," Vexen defended. Naminé could feel him start to quiver.

"Which should've been put off until later. This comes as first priority," replied the voice.

There was an impatient sigh over on the left. "Can we not prolong this?" asked a deep voice.

"You're right."

Naminé's heart skipped a beat as she heard his voice.

"Show us what's in that bag, Vexen," Roxas demanded, "**Right now**."

I'm here! Naminé screamed in her mind. Roxas, I'm here!

"I-I told you. It's only materials. Beakers, boxes, and test tubes for ingredients," Vexen defended.

"Then there shouldn't be any problem with proving that. Unless you're hiding something," replied Zexion. She heard more crunching of snow as they all walked closer and started to surround Vexen.

"I am not hiding anything! All of you back away now!"

There was a slash and a swipe at the sack. Naminé heard something under her rip and then found herself falling into the snow. Her body shivered as the frigid wind hit her and snow under her started to soak her clothes. Her eyes looked around and saw some faces she recognized and some she didn't. It looked like there were around twelve demons. Her eyes darted from the pair of boots in front of her to the ripped bottom of the sack above her to Larxene who stood a few feet away with a grin on her face to finally the anger in Roxas' blue eyes.

"Looks like the human is out of the bag," Larxene snickered as she inspected her nails.

"You're so unlucky," a platinum blonde man with a goatee shook his head.

"Guilty," said the big, auburn-haired man that stood next to Zexion.

"What did you do to her?" Roxas said in quiet anger as he stared at Naminé's limp body. "**What did you do to her**?"

There was silence for a few minutes.

Then everyone turned their attention to Vexen as he started to snicker. Then his snicker grew into a chuckle, which grew into a laugh. It was very eerie and sounded very desperate, and it made Naminé wish that she could move away.

"I got caught! I got caught!" he laughed. He sounded crazed. "It doesn't matter what I do now. I'm going to die!"

In a split second, his feet disappeared from Naminé's view, and she heard the crunching of snow from behind her. He was crouching behind Naminé. "But I'm not going down alone," he said darkly.

All the members poised to fight. Naminé could even see that some of them transformed, her eyes spotting two bears, a panther, and a hyena. But her eyes soon drew towards Roxas' blue orbs which flash dangerously. Her heart pounded in her chest as her breathing increased. Her mind screamed to get away, but her body still wouldn't comply.

"Don't. You. Dare," he seethed.

Before she knew it, there was a snout against her throat. It was open, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. Out of the corner of her eye, Naminé saw a coyote poised to kill.

He was going to kill her, and he wouldn't hesitate one bit. Naminé knew she must do something if she was to make it out alive.

Come on, she thought as she willed her body to move. Move it!

But her body didn't move no matter how much she wanted to. Her heart plummeted as the thought that she was going to die right there in the snow sank in.

All of a sudden, Vexen's snout left her throat as he lifted it to the air and yowled in pain. He took several steps back and landing in the snow a few feet from her.

Everyone quickly made their way over Naminé, some making a barrier between her and Vexen and the others surrounding the coyote. Zexion knelt by her side and fished out a vial containing an orange colored liquid. He lifted her head and made her drink all of it. After that, he cut the ropes binding her wrists and her feet.

Naminé immediately felt the potion's effects as she coughed and sputtered. She managed to sit up on her own but shivered as she discovered that it was much colder than she realized. She hugged herself as she looked fearfully over to the coyote, which was now running around in circles and snapping at a ball of brown fur attached to his rump.

After another spin, the ball of fur flew off and landed in the snow a few feet away. Vexen snarled in anger and rushed at it when it was batted to the side by a huge grizzly bear that stood on its hind legs. Vexen recovered and took one look at it, and then he glanced at the surrounding demons. Its ears flattened, and then it turned and started to run away, yelping. The grizzly gave a roar as it went on all fours and ran to give chase. A lynx growled and followed the bear while the panther ran to the other side of the coyote, snapping at its paws. They soon disappeared into the night, heading towards the forest.

The others started to run and transform at the same time. Naminé saw a wolf, a fox, and a leopard follow after, their forms disappearing into the darkness. All that was left was a Kodiak bear, a tiger, Roxas, and Zexion.

Naminé blinked several times, trying to process what just happened. She raised a shaky hand to her head to massage her temples. Then her hand traveled to her right cheek, which felt sticky from the substance that Vexen put on her. Feeling disgusted, she was about to peel it when Zexion put his hand on her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't do that," he said. "That's the salve that we put on you last time. It'll help heal it faster, but we'll have to put a bandage on it when we get inside."

Naminé slowly put her hand back to her side as she cast her eyes down. Then she looked up, her eyes searching for Roxas. She spotted his figure standing a few yards to her left, talking to the tiger. The Kodiak bear, meanwhile, approached Zexion with a ball of fur in its mouth. He opened his mouth to drop it into Zexion's hands, revealing a kitten.

He petted it gently as it stared up at him tiredly with its blue and green eyes. It looked like it could hardly stay awake.

"Good job," he told it. "Just rest now."

Then he turned to the bear. "Can you take her to the infirmary?"

The bear nodded as he picked up the kitten with his mouth once again and trotted through the open doors.

Naminé let out a long shaky breath as she drew herself closer. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them, shivering from the cold and shaking from the thought of what could've happened. Then she heard footsteps crunching in the snow, stopping by her side.

She felt him wrap a thick blanket around her and immediately reached her arms out to him. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him. Tears began to fall out of their own accord as she sobbed in relief. She was so relieved that he found her. She was glad that Roxas and the others came to save her. She was so scared and thought that she was done for.

She felt Roxas' hand on her back and his arms under her legs. He gently lifted her up, and she clung to him as if he was her only source of warmth. She was safe now, and he had found her.

It was at that point that she realized that Roxas was important to her and that she relied on him. She wasn't sure about the extent of it or when it actually began, but she knew for certain that she could trust him with her life and that she could rely on him to keep her safe.

There was a surge of warmth in her heart that spread all throughout her body. It made her feel warmer even in the midst of the frozen temperatures of the night and the frigid winds that blew. She drew herself closer to the demon that swore to protect her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he answered, his warm breath tickling her ear. Those two words made her feel as if everything was going to be all right as she was held in his arms.

But what Naminé didn't realize was that this was the beginning of many perilous things ahead for them both.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well. Better late than never, right? I apologize once again for my tardiness. I was planning on updating last week, but I ended up falling and breaking my nose last Sunday...I'm okay now, but I have this small square cut on the bridge of my nose that I have to keep bandaged for a while. I wouldn't mind if it turned into a small scar, but for now I have to wait until it's healed. Honestly though, walking around with a bandage on my nose makes me feel cool. But don't follow my example. XD

So I've been getting a lot of comments about Zexion, a lot of questions about the contract...well, a lot of questions period. Haha. I'm glad that I could make you guys intrigued. :) Questions make the world go round, right? But there was a certain reviewer (actually, two) who pointed out my continuity error from all the way from chapter 14: the scratches on Naminé's right cheek. Well, it's injured once again, but it looks like there was some sort of salve involved that no one told Naminé about. I'll probably mention it more in the next chapter, but for now I hope that this introduction of the salve will solve any questions about it. Sorry about that, and special thanks to **Nevergirl** and **Pink Star Art**!

Before I take my leave, I'd like to thank everyone who left me a review. Thanks so much to: **SapphireYuki-Sama**, **kairi-namine-chan**, **midniht-heart**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **Kutlessrocker**, **Nevergirl**, **CaptainJas**, **Tsuraya-chan**, **TheWitchNamine**, **SilverStrands** (**GoodbyeFanFic**), **Draco Oblivion**, **alyssaangel15**, **spadejackspade**, **Random Fandom** (Nah. I was just joking. :D), **Dreamer-Tsuki**, **gothicgirl101**, **lalalaniebug**, **eion sairy**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **Roxa-XIII**, **jellybeanmania**, **authorgal282**, **AlyssTwilight1784**, and **Pink Star Art**. You guys are too amazing for words. I'm grateful for all the wonderful comments.

By the way, I'm going to be gone for a while. I decided to take it upon myself to reread my previous chapters so that continuity errors won't happen again. It's kinda embarrassing, really. But I guess that's what happens when I get all the way to chapter 19. I tend to forget things. XD But while I'm gone, you guys can check out my deviantart account. The link is on my profile, and I've uploaded some chibis in relation to "Correspondence with a Demon." :) Enjoy!

P.S. Thanks for the 300+ reviews!


	20. Comfort

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 20 – Comfort

This was the second time that Naminé woke up in the infirmary.

When she woke up, she was lying on a different bed, and she noticed that it was farther away from the door. Sora's light snores caught her attention, and she turned her head to see that she was a few beds down from his. He didn't have as many bandages as the first time she saw him.

Naminé then looked under her covers to see that she was still wearing the same coral dress from before and that there were some bandages on her body, most particularly her wrists. Her feet and ankles hurt a bit, but the soreness of her muscles hurt more. She lifted her hand to touch her cheek and found that it had been bandaged once again.

She noticed that her right hand felt strangely warm and glanced to her right. She held her breath as she took in the sight before her.

Roxas was sitting with his legs stretched out before him and his head resting against the wall. He had his right hand across his chest, and for once he didn't look as angry as he usually does. As if he heard that thought, his eyebrows scrunched together and then relaxed. He turned his head to the side, and his even breathing made Naminé think that he went back to sleep. She continued to stare in disbelief at his sleeping form, trying not to reach out to tussle his blonde hair that looked soft as it shone in the sunlight.

Naminé's attention was diverted when she felt a slight movement in her right hand. Her eyes slowly traveled down and saw that Roxas' left arm was dangling at his side. In his left hand was her right hand.

He was holding her hand, and his grip was very firm.

The sight of him dozing next to her and the warmth that his hand brought to hers made her face feel hot. She looked away as she slowly pried her hand from his grasp so as to not wake him. Inch by inch, she slid her hand from his. She paused once when he stirred. His nose twitched a bit, but he didn't move.

Her hand was almost free, but suddenly his grip tightened, which startled Naminé slightly.

He jumped awake, blinking a few times. He squinted from the sunlight and turned his head to look down at her. She stared back at him silently. Then his eyes traveled down to her hand that he held and let go. Naminé withdrew her hand and held it to her chest, massaging it. It was still warm, and part of her wanted to hold onto his hand a little longer. She pushed that thought away.

Roxas stood quietly and scratched the back of his head. Then without looking at her, he put his hands in his pockets and walked around her bed. He headed towards the door, his cloak billowing behind him. When he opened the door, Naminé heard a familiar voice echo throughout the room.

"What do you mean I can't see her?" Kairi yelled. "She's my friend! At least let me sit next to her! I promise I won't make a sound!"

Naminé sat up slowly, wincing as a slight pain traveled up her arm. She tried to peek around the door, but she was too far away from the door to see anything. All she could see was the back of a tall, cloaked figure. She could also see that the figure had long, spiky red hair, but she couldn't see her friend at all. She _did_ hear other voices though.

"Yeah! Stupid Axel! Let us in!"

"Please please please let us in!" begged a high pitched voice.

"Nuh-uh. Not a chance, kids," the figure shook his head.

"We haven't seen her in forever! And we were really worried, too!"

"We want to see her! She's our friend, too!"

Naminé heard a thump and then a groan. The figure with red spiky hair stooped over and started to hop on one foot.

"Hey! Stupid brats, I had orders to guard this door," replied the spiky redhead. "Can't let anyone through. Not even for nose-pickers like you. And you, little missy, can just go back to your room like a good human."

"That's not fair!" Kairi complained.

"Axel, you stupid head!"

"I _do not_ pick my nose! That's what _you _do, porcupine head!"

"Tifa, I swear, you need to be more firm with them. You spoil them too much," Axel said as he turned his head a little to the right.

"Well, why don't _you _try to calm them down? They wouldn't listen to me until I said that we were going to visit," an unfamiliar female voice. She sighed after a brief period of silence, "Well, you could at least let Yuna and Kairi in, Axel. It wouldn't hurt anyone," an unfamiliar female voice replied.

"It's all right, Axel. She's awake," Roxas said sleepily.

The spiky redhead turned around and raised an eyebrow. Then he looked past Roxas and stared at Naminé. Then he looked back at Roxas.

"They can't _both_ go in, Roxas," Axel replied.

"Then just let the human in."

"All right," he huffed. Then he turned around, "You all heard him! Only the human can visit. Now go play somewhere else. Shoo!"

Naminé could hear the groans and moans of disappointment from the children.

"Don't make me get Larxene to come after you," Axel warned them. All complaints were silenced.

"Now shoo! Get going! Go make noise on the other side of the castle!"

Then there was a shuffling of feet and grumbling that faded away within a few minutes.

"Tifa, you'd better be watching them properly. And don't teach them anymore fighting moves," Axel warned. All Naminé heard was a hearty laugh.

"And don't you brats even think about trying to sneak in. I'll smell you all a mile away," Axel's voice carried down the hallway. Then he turned his attention to Kairi, "Since you're the only one who was allowed in, I will warn you: don't make too much noise. If I hear one peep through this door, I'm dragging you out whether you like it or not," he stepped aside. "And don't go waking up the 'leader-next-in-line' either."

This time Naminé could see Kairi. She grinned at Axel. "I'm sure I won't be too much trouble. Besides, Sora sleeps like a rock. Once he's out, he's out."

Axel's eyebrow rose again. He looked surprised that Kairi knew about that.

Meanwhile, Kairi turned her attention to Roxas, who stepped aside to let her through the door. She stared hard.

"I still don't like you," she said so boldly, "And I think that you are very coldhearted and violent. But since you and the other people in this castle have managed to get her back, I have no choice but to forgive you for your attitude when we first met."

Roxas shrugged and then walked out the door.

"Thank you!" Kairi yelled out.

Roxas didn't turn around, but he raised his right hand, showing that he heard her. However, there was one thing that she discovered that surprised her and also made her curious.

He wore the usual black glove on his right hand.

His left hand, on the other hand, was bare. It was the hand that held hers.

When the door closed, Naminé's attention was stolen away by Kairi. All of her composure from before melted away as she practically flew to Naminé's side. For the second time, Kairi flung herself onto the injured girl.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Kairi said, her arms wrapping uncomfortably around Naminé's neck. "When they said you were kidnapped, I was about to tear the whole place apart to find you."

"Kairi, that hurts," Naminé squeaked as she patted her friend's back. Kairi let go instantly.

"I'm so sorry!" Kairi said as she took a step back and inspected the girl. "I'm just so relieved to have you back. I guess I was afraid that I'd lose you again," She smiled uneasily as her eyes glossed over. "I mean, when we saw the door open and the room in a mess, I just…I just panicked."

Naminé gave her a small smile. "I was also afraid that I was gone for good."

Kairi sat next to her on the bed. "Naminé, what happened?"

And so Naminé told her. She didn't miss out on anything. Knowing Kairi, she would want all the details. Naminé thought that Kairi was going to interject with questions, but surprisingly the redhead stayed silent as the blonde told her tale.

When she told Kairi about the struggle in Vexen's study, Kairi's face scrunched up in anger, but she didn't say anything. When she finished telling her about the members chasing Vexen into the forest, Kairi pursed her lips. Then she crossed her arms.

"Serves him right," she huffed. "I hope he's dead, that scumbag."

"I don't know if he's dead though. No one told me if he is," Naminé added.

"He might as well be," Kairi stated. She looked as if she would kill Vexen if he managed to survive, but her eyes grew soft as she looked at Naminé's wounds.

"Do they hurt?" she asked.

Naminé shook her head, "They're just sore. Those chains rubbed my skin a little too deep."

Kairi's eyes hardened.

"I'm okay though! They feel much better!" Naminé quickly added. To show her, Naminé rotated her wrists but winced as she rotated them a little too fast.

Kairi put her hands over hers. "Just…just don't disappear on me again, okay? I was so worried, Naminé. Things have been so…they've been so…" her eyes began to gloss over again.

Naminé hugged her friend. "I know. Thanks, Kairi."

"I don't even get any hugs?" called a voice from the far end of the room.

Both of them turned to see Sora, propped up on his elbows. He pouted comically, making them laugh.

He grinned. "I'm also glad to see that you're all right, Naminé. I would have wanted to also beat up that coyote."

Kairi stood and put her hands on her waist. "You, mister, are confined to the bed until those wounds heal. And I bet that you just wanted to see some action."

He scoffed. "I, just like the others, was worried about Naminé's safety, and I'll have you know that I'm already healed."

"Yeah, sure," Kairi replied, waving it away. "Just go back to sleep, Sora."

"No, really," Sora said as he swung his legs over to the side of his bed.

"Sora, you get back in bed!" Kairi yelled.

Sora ignored her as he unraveled his bandages. When he was done, both of them stared in shock as Sora held up his arm for them to see. It was clear of any cuts and bruises. It didn't even look as if he had gotten injured.

"See?" he grinned. "All better."

Naminé blinked. "But…how?"

"It's a special salve we make," Sora explained. "It helps heal wounds faster, but it's not like it'll be healed in a second if I slather it on. Demons also heal faster than humans, so this helps it heal even faster. I still needed a few days to recover though."

"Would it help Naminé heal faster if we put some on her?" Kairi asked.

Sora thought for a moment. "Zexion told me that our salve is too strong for humans, but I think he made a weaker one for you," he looked at Naminé, "They told me that they didn't put any on you when you first arrived was because they weren't sure if the salve would work for you."

Naminé put her hand on her cheek and felt the bandage on it.

"And what about now?" Kairi looked pointedly at him.

"It should be good. We tested it out on her the last time her cheek got scratched, and it worked out nicely," Sora replied. Kairi raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't take the bandage off just yet," Sora said as he spotted Naminé about to take the bandage off. "It might still be healing."

She took her hand off of her cheek.

"So…" Sora trailed off, his eyes on the redhead, "do I still get that hug?"

He stared intensively at her, waiting for an answer. Kairi turned her head to the side, her eyes narrowed in annoyance, but Naminé could see that there was a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

"Not even one," she said.

Naminé stayed in the infirmary for the rest of the day. Kairi would have stayed with her, but she was kicked out and escorted back to her room for starting a fight with Sora. Actually, Sora started to tease her, and Kairi was threatening to "crack his head open with a sledgehammer." Sora found this amusing and started to laugh, which made Kairi even angrier and spout more threats. Naminé could see that her face was becoming redder and more flushed every time he would tease her.

As for Sora, he was allowed to leave earlier that afternoon since the rest of his wounds have already healed. Naminé was kind of sad, because she was without company in a room as big as the infirmary. She was also quite nervous, thinking that something else might happen if she was left alone in a room again.

"It's all right," Sora consoled her before he left. "I'm sure that one of the members will be back to keep you company. Not all of them are as mean as you think."

Naminé must've still looked uneasy, because Sora came right over and patted her on the head.

"Hey," he said gently, "It'll be all right. That door is the only way to get in here, and Axel's still guarding it. He has been guarding it ever since you were brought here. I assure you that he's strong and trustworthy. He's a tiger, so he's naturally strong and intimidating. He even saved my life a couple of times," at this he laughed.

Naminé looked down at her hands and then back up at Sora. "Will…Roxas be back?" she asked quietly. She didn't know what prompted her to say that, but she actually felt a little uneasy without him around.

Sora looked surprised, but something in his eyes told her that he hoped he wouldn't. "I don't know," he said as he averted his gaze. "I wouldn't want him to spend too much time with you since you're still recovering."

Naminé could tell that there was something more than that.

Sora turned to leave, but Naminé quickly grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I told you," Sora said, "It's because you're still recovering. Plus, he still has some work to do. You were asleep for about two days, and his work really piled up."

Naminé looked pointedly at him, showing him that she knew that there was something he was keeping from her. Sora sighed.

"Naminé, you already know that it's dangerous for us to be around you. You've already seen that with Selphie."

"Yes, I remember. It's like kissing is 'a poison that slowly kills humans,' right?" Naminé tilted her head.

Sora looked troubled as he ran his hand through his hair. Naminé still kept hold of his sleeve.

"That's right, but it's a little different under…_these_ circumstances," Sora replied, his voice small.

"How so?"

Now Sora looked really troubled. He stared at a blank space on the floor as he thought about what to say and how to explain.

"I'm…not supposed to say this, but any type of physical contact also poisons us little by little. It's one thing to resist the urge to attack humans because we don't stay around them for too long. We do what we have to do and then get out as fast as possible. But it's another entirely different matter if we're exposed to them for too long. For demons like Roxas and me…it takes longer for us to be affected. He's been spending _a lot_ of time with you, so I'm just worried that he might just break down and attack you," Sora said as he scratched the back of his head. His sleeve slipped out of Naminé's hand.

Naminé remained quiet as she thought over what Sora just told her. Roxas…had attacked her. Once before. But he didn't do anything after that. On the contrary, _she_ was the one who attacked _him_ afterwards. Her face felt hot as she remembered what happened in the hallway.

Sora, meanwhile, didn't notice Naminé's silence. "I know that I'm just being protective, but it's what older brothers do. Even though the little brother in question hates my guts."

Sora bent over and looked straight into Naminé's eyes. "Could I ask you to keep this a secret? What I told you was…well, it was kind of…confidential information. I mean, I trust you, but if word got out that I told you…"

Naminé nodded. It wasn't like she was going to tell Kairi. Despite how strong the redhead was, Naminé could tell that her friend was stressed and had a lot of things to think about.

Sora smiled. "Will you be okay if I leave now? It's just that I have some work to do, and I'd better finish it before it starts to pile up."

Naminé bit her lower lip but nodded silently. What Sora said made her feel a little bit better since she now knows a little bit more about them, but she was still uneasy about being left alone in such a big room. She would have to deal with it until one of the other demons returns, but she secretly hoped that Roxas would be the one to come. Sora grinned as he tussled her hair one last time before he left through the double doors.

Now that both Sora and Kairi were gone, Naminé felt uncomfortable as she sat upright in her bed. She looked around. Despite it being well-lit, she couldn't help but feel anxious. The bed was really soft, and her eyelids were drooping. She found herself nodding off a few times, but she shook it off, because she didn't want to sleep in a room all alone.

It made her remember what happened the last time she was left alone.

Naminé found the sheets too restricting and that she was starting to sweat, so she flung the white sheets to the foot of the bed. And when she did so, she spotted something black next to her right leg. She picked it up and inspected it.

It was Roxas' glove.

She gently lifted the material to her face and felt the soft leather that touched her fingertips. She turned it over and inspected it. It was a little torn at some places, but it still looked sturdy. She turned the glove inside out and found that the letters XIII were stitched near the opening. She chuckled at it. Yep, it was definitely his.

It smelled like him, too.

Strangely, Naminé felt comforted by the glove that he left behind. Curious, she fit the glove over her left hand. She found that it was too big, so she took it off and just held onto it.

She drew her legs to her chest and stared at her feet. Her wounds had healed, but they scared over. Most of them were only faint, but there was this big one on her left foot that would probably be there forever. She traced the outline of it a few times, wondering if the salve would have healed this if it had been available.

She thought of other things, too. She wondered if she would have to stay in her room – Xion's room, she corrected herself – after all that happened in there. She also wondered if Kairi had been staying there as well. Then her thoughts turned to Kairi's parents. They must be worried about her. The redhead had been missing for a couple of days and hadn't contacted them. Then all the thoughts about Kairi and her parents made Naminé remember about her own parents.

After everything that's happened, she completely forgot about them and felt downright guilty. She should ask Kairi about them as soon as she sees her again. This time, she will make the redhead tell her.

As she thought that, her ears picked up the sound of the doorknob turning. All her senses were heightened as she quickly turned her head and looked at the infirmary door. When the door opened, Naminé breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Roxas enter the room.

As he was approaching her bed, Naminé saw that her dress was hitched up halfway up her thighs and quickly brought the white sheets over her legs. While she was at it, she hastily shoved the glove under her pillow.

She stared at her covered feet as he stopped next to her bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Naminé could feel shivers running up and down her spine. Her face felt a little warm.

All of a sudden, two neatly folded articles of clothing were shoved into her face. Naminé blinked a few times before looking up at the demon, whose head was turned to the right. He glared at some spot on the wall. Naminé hesitantly took the clothes.

"Olette wanted you to have those," he said simply.

Naminé lifted them up, wondering what they were. One was a long turquoise dress with capped sleeves that made Naminé think that the dress was usually used in warmer weather, but she looked at the other one, which was a light blue long-sleeved shirt that probably was supposed to be worn underneath the dress.

"And if you're still cold with that, she says that she could find a sweater for you," Roxas added.

Naminé smiled. "Thanks for bringing them here." She made a mental note to thank Olette when she sees her.

Roxas shrugged and turned to exit.

He's leaving already? Naminé thought as her eyes widened and she panicked. He just entered and now he was leaving?

Before she knew it, she had jumped out of bed and grabbed his arm. Shocked, Roxas immediately withdrew from her grasp. He turned around to face her, but he also took a few steps back.

"What?" he asked, averting his eyes.

"I just thought…" she trailed off. Should she say that she wanted him to stay longer?

"I just thought that I wanted to say thank you…for saving me. Again," she said quietly.

Roxas sighed. "It's part of the contract. I was just upholding my end of the bargain."

Naminé was somehow hurt by that kind of answer.

"Yes, I know that, but…" she looked down and thought for a minute before answering, "I just thought I had to say it, you know?"

She was surprised when he reached out and patted her on the head. She looked up and saw that he was also surprised by his action.

"Um…You're welcome…I guess," he replied quietly. He lifted his hand and hesitantly put it in his pocket. Then he turned around again and started to walk away.

"Wait - " she started, but then her legs began to collapse from beneath her.

Roxas was there within a second to catch her before she fell. His hands were on her arms to help her regain her balance, and her hands were on his shoulders. She felt a blush creep onto her face as she felt his soft breathing in her ear.

"You…shouldn't get up just yet. You moved too fast," he said quietly. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. It was a different kind of feeling than when he stared at her.

"Yeah…I'll be careful next time," Naminé whispered.

When she was steady, Roxas started to let go of her arms, but Naminé held onto him.

"Can you…stay here a little while longer? I mean, it's kind of…boring to be here by myself," she asked.

"I can't," he said, starting to break away from her. "I have a lot of work to do."

She held her grip. "Please?" she looked up at him.

He stared right back. And for the first time, Naminé saw him look genuinely scared. His eyes also clouded over. Then after a brief minute, his eyes were clear.

He broke away completely and took a few steps back.

"I can't," he repeated, his eyes hardening. "I just can't."

He turned around and walked away. Naminé watched him as he walked over to the door and opened it. He took one last look at her before closing it quietly, leaving Naminé by herself in the big infirmary.

She wondered if she did something wrong by asking for such a simple request, but then again she constantly forgets that he is a demon and that they're not supposed to be around each other. After all, the only thing that bound both of them to each other was that contract. They didn't have to be around each other constantly, and it would probably be better for both of them if they had little to do with each other as possible.

But as Naminé stood in the middle of the infirmary, she thought that for once…she wanted to be near him, to be by his side.

Even if it risked her getting poisoned.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm baaaaaaaaack. For now. Haha. But seriously, I don't know when I'll update again. Classes just started for me - and I know what you're all thinking. Who starts school _this late_? My school - and so I don't know when I'll be able to find the time to write and update. I'll try my best though. Thank you guys so much for being so patient. I know it's been a long time, but I just had to take care of some things...like updating "My Obstinate Familiar" and posting the one shot I've been working on for a while. It's called "Thirteen," and it's a two part one shot. Please check it out when you have the time. :)

Anyways, Naminé's kinda weird, smelling a glove. Actually...I would smell it, too. Does that also make me a weirdo? XD Also...I wish I had someone to catch me. That way, I wouldn't have fallen and broken my nose. LOL!

Thank you guys for being your awesome selves and never failing to support me. I wouldn't have come back to update if it weren't for you guys patiently waiting for me - and constantly checking whether I've updated. I'd also like to give a HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers: **Random Fandom** (nope. I don't know what shucks means. Haha.), **Kutlessrocker**, **TheOwlFeather**, **Draco Oblivion**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **midnightheart**, **gothicgirl101**, **Dennou Writer**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **NeverGirl**, **Tsuraya-chan**, **authorgal282**, **jellybeanmania**, **eion sairy**, **Serena Scarlet**, **Polymoly**, **SapphireYuki-Sama**, **Roxa-XIII**, **elspoek1**, **AlyssTwilight1784**, **White Simplicity**, **TheDormantOne**, **spadejackspade**, **BruHaeven**, **CaptainJas**, **MsWitch**, **rikku247**, and **TheShadowedKissedAngel**. You guys...I could just hug all of you.

I'll try my best to keep up with my deadlines! I'll see you guys at the next update! Keep being your awesome selves!

P.S. 20 Chapters! Yay!


	21. A Photo

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 21 – A Photo

Naminé felt so relieved to take a shower again.

After all the things she went through like the struggles in Vexen's storage room and in the snow, it felt good to wash off all the dirt and grime. She felt bad that she had gotten the coral dress so dirty since she was only borrowing it, but at the same time, she was happy to at least have something else to change into.

Once she changed into it, she twirled around in her new green dress, finding it comfortable even with the long sleeve undershirt. It fit her form nicely with the hem going down to her knees, and the style was very simple, much to her delight.

She was supposed to have gone back earlier that morning, but she was kept a little while longer due to Sora and Kairi's insistence.

"We just want to make sure that you've gotten enough rest," they explained.

Most of her wounds and injuries already healed, thanks to the salve. The bruises were almost gone, and the scratches on her cheek were already healed. The only evidence of it being there were the faint red marks, but those would be gone by the end of the day, according to Sora.

Kairi and Sora stayed with her the whole morning and managed not to quarrel for once. On the contrary, it seemed like Kairi started to tease him a little. She once said something about a beach ball only to have Sora look away, a blush creeping on his face. Sora had to eventually leave due to work, and Kairi had to go with him because Axel "didn't want to babysit two humans."

"One is already enough," he said. But as they left, both Kairi and Sora promised to be back.

As for a certain mountain lion, Naminé had not seen him since last night.

She had time to think over things the rest of the night and found that it was strange. Well, his behavior was strange to begin with, but the fear in his eyes was…it was unlike him. She couldn't find the reason for it unless it had to be that he was scared of being poisoned by her.

But if that was the case, then shouldn't he have stayed away from her to begin with? She became confused again.

There was one thing she was sure of, however. She realized it in the middle of the night when she woke up from a nightmare. She was unsure of it at first, but as she pondered about it more, it made sense. She asked herself why and how it could have happened, but she still hasn't found an answer for it…

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

The spiky redhead – Axel, she remembered – stood resting against the door frame. He was supposed to escort her back to Xion's room, and it reminded her that she was supposed to be getting ready.

"You ready?" he asked. Naminé nodded silently as she smoothed out her dress and made her way over to the exit of the infirmary with the dirty clothes in her arms.

"You can leave that on your bed, you know. Someone will come and get it eventually," he said. Naminé paused before she neatly folded the pink dress and put them on the foot of the bed. Then she trotted over to him.

When she came closer, she noticed that Axel was staring blankly at her dress. Then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he tilted his head.

"Is something wrong?" Naminé asked.

Axel shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing," as he said that, he pushed off of the door frame. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "That color looks good on you, by the way."

Naminé looked down. "Thanks," she said shyly. She wasn't used to compliments…

He started walking ahead. "Let's get goin' before the sun sets, all right?"

Naminé jogged to catch up and walked next to him.

Axel walked casually with his hands behind his head and started to whistle, which echoed down the corridor. Other than that, it was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She noticed that Axel kept glancing at her every now and then, but when she turned to look at him, he would avert his gaze. She raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything.

Up ahead, they saw someone walk around the corner. It was the pink haired man. Naminé remembered him from the meeting as the member who was more interested in his nails. Axel held up a hand in greeting.

"Yo! Marluxia!"

He turned around to greet the spiky redhead. "Hello, Axel," he said as his eyes traveled down to Naminé, "Taking her back to her room, I presume?"

They stopped in front of him. "Yep. Afterwards, I was going to the lab to see this new machine Zexion fixed up. Wanna go?"

Once again, the pink haired man looked uninterested. "If you're talking about that new scanner of his, I've already seen it. It's not the most up-to-date technology I've seen, but I suppose that if it works faster than the old one, then it would do."

"That's right. I forgot that there were a lot of cities in your area," Axel laughed.

While they were talking, Naminé stole a peek at the pink haired man. He wasn't like the other members she's seen and met. He seemed more elegant, but he also seemed more mysterious. There was something else about him that she couldn't put her finger on, but it was something similar to the word "ominous." As if he felt her stare, he looked at her through the corner of his eye. As soon as they made eye contact, Naminé quickly looked down to stare at her feet. For some reason, she felt as if it was rude to stare.

"So where are you going?" Axel asked.

"I'm on my way to the greenhouse. There's a particular rosebush that I've been taking care of for a while now, and I was on my way to see its progress."

"Hmm. You mean the huge red one? That seems to be growing really well," Axel said.

"I suppose," Marluxia sighed. "It's being quite stubborn lately. I've gotten the feeling that it's sick, but I haven't found any symptoms yet."

"It still looks really good though," Axel noted.

"Ah, that may be so, but there might actually be something wrong that is not easily seen on the surface," Marluxia pointed out. "Speaking of which, I heard that you were given orders to eliminate the traitor?"

"Oh, that..." Axel scratched the back of his head. He looked unsure about answering. "Yeah, I was. I was supposed to track him down, but then he eventually revealed himself. Who would have thought it would be Vexen? Didn't see that one coming." At the sound of his name, Naminé fought back a shudder.

"I agree. He was always an unstable one, but he didn't look like the secretive type," Marluxia shrugged. "But now that he's dead, we can rest easy for now. Have you found out who he was contacting?"

Axel shook his head, but he looked a little uncomfortable. Naminé saw that he glanced at her before answering. "Nah. Whoever he was talking to must have not been in this castle. That's all we know though."

They both stopped talking and looked down the hallway. Naminé also looked in the same direction, but she wondered what was happening. After a while, she heard soft paddings of an animal that grew louder as it came closer. Then a lynx rounded the corner, its green eyes immediately spotting them.

Then to Naminé's surprise, the animal began to spin, and its form started to grow. Before them stood the woman with slicked back blonde hair. She wore the same black cloak as the two men and stood with her hands on her hips, looking quite annoyed. Naminé looked at both of the men and saw that they weren't surprised as her to see the sudden transformation.

"Oy, Marluxia! Stay in one place, will you?" she said in a snarky way.

"What do you want, Larxene?" he said in a monotone.

"Leader-to-be wants to see you," she said, jabbing her thumb to the hallway around the corner.

"About what, may I ask?" he said, bored.

"Hell if I know," she spat. "Probably wants to question you about your recent report. Why he sent me to get you, I have no clue. Should've asked a freakin' servant."

Marluxia sighed. "I suppose the rosebush will have to wait." His blue eyes then shifted over to Naminé. "It is good that you were brought back safe, but do take care as to who you open the door for, Miss." He turned with his back facing them and began to walk away.

She was surprised since it was the first time Marluxia ever addressed her directly. "Thanks," she said timidly.

He raised his hand lazily, acknowledging her. Then he walked over to Larxene, who still looked annoyed. Together, they turned the corner and headed to wherever Sora was.

Naminé and Axel rounded the corner but were headed the opposite direction. She took a sidelong glance at Axel.

"So…what does he mean by Vexen being a traitor?" she asked.

Axel wrinkled his nose. "Now I wish he hadn't said those things," he ruffled his hair. He looked at Naminé pointedly. "Look, you weren't allowed to roam the castle because there are demons that live here, right? You know that, right?"

Naminé nodded.

"Well, there was another reason for that. There was a rumor that there was a traitor in the castle, so we had to be careful about who sees you. _That_ is why you had to be with Roxas all the time. Because he was the one who found you and it was better for him to watch you."

"But he wasn't with me when they moved me into Xion's room," Naminé pointed out.

Axel's eyebrows raised when he heard Xion's name, but he didn't say anything. "Yeah, well…there was another reason for that, too," he muttered.

"And that is…?"

Axel looked uncomfortable.

"Look, okay? Stop asking questions now. I'm not made of answers, all right?" Axel snapped. As he did so, Naminé got a good look at his fangs.

Naminé stepped to the side a little. "Sorry…" she said.

Axel groaned. "Argh. I'm not good with talking to humans," he muttered. "I'm sorry for scaring you, all right? It's just that I can't tell you a lot."

"It's…all right. I'm sorry for asking so many questions," Naminé replied quietly.

It became quiet again. This time, it was a little awkward.

After rounding another corner, they bumped into Olette, who was carrying a stack of books piled high. There were some books in her arms, but then there were some that were balanced perfectly on her head. Naminé wondered how she managed to carry so much, but she was once again reminded that they were not human.

"Hey, Olette," Axel nodded.

"Oh, hello!" Olette said as she turned to the side to get a good look at who was speaking. Then she spotted Naminé. "I'm sorry I didn't get to visit you earlier. All of a sudden, work just popped up. Are you all right now? Are you healed up?"

Naminé nodded. "It's all right. I know you were busy. I'm okay now."

Olette looked over her body, nodding in response. "Yeah. It healed up quite nicely. Thank goodness you're safe!" she smiled. "Well, I'd better get this back to Roxas' room. He's been asking me to bring back his books."

"You should really get someone to help you with that," Axel said.

"Everyone else is really busy. They're trying to tighten up the security, so they need all the help they can get. It's fine though. I'm almost done," she paused to check whether the books on her head were properly balanced.

Naminé stepped aside to let her through, but she wasn't fast enough and accidentally bumped into the maid.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Olette said as she dropped a few books. She balanced the stack of books on one arm and bent over to pick up the fallen books.

Naminé immediately went to go pick them up. Olette smiled apologetically as she held out her hand to receive the fallen books. Naminé didn't hand them to her.

"Why don't I help you with that? You look like you need some help," Naminé suggested.

"That's all right. I can't ask you to help. It would be rude of me. I mean, you just came from the infirmary and all. You might just want to rest."

Naminé smiled. "I've got all the rest I could get. I'd be glad to help you, Olette."

"Oh…if you say so. I'm okay with this pile. But if you could get those over there…?" she pointed behind her to the open door further down the hall. There was a smaller pile of books at the entrance.

"That's the rest of them," Olette said.

Naminé looked at Axel. "It's okay if I help her, right?"

He shrugged in response. "I don't really mind. It's on the way anyway, so it doesn't matter."

Naminé smiled as she plopped the books into his arms. He was surprised to find how heavy they were despite the size. Then she jogged over to the door and lifted the smaller pile with a little difficulty. It was heavier than it seemed. She heard Axel sigh and walk over, grabbing a few books from her pile.

Olette waited for them before proceeding down the hall.

"Oh yeah," Naminé remembered. "I forgot to thank you for picking out these clothes. They're very comfortable."

Olette slowly looked over her shoulder and then looked at her dress. She blinked, and then her eyebrows furrowed in confusion the same way Axel's did.

"I picked those out…?" she trailed off.

Naminé tilted her head. "Didn't you? Roxas said you did…"

Axel coughed indiscreetly from Naminé's side.

"Oh! That's right! I _did_ pick those out!" Olette quickly recovered. "I'm…I'm glad you like it! The color really suits you!"

Naminé looked at her, wondering what was going on. She had an idea though…

"Hey, Olette," Axel began, "You'd better watch out. That left side looks like it's going to topple over" He was right. There was a small blue book at the top that looked almost ready to fall.

"Thanks." She leaned over to the right a bit, which made the pile straight.

"Is your shoulder okay?" Naminé asked. Olette looked surprised.

"Oh, right. That. It's okay. It healed up a long time ago," Olette laughed. "Demons heal faster than humans, so it healed up in about two days. See?" She balanced the books on one arm once again and rotated her arm.

"That's good," Naminé smiled, but she kept her eyes on that small blue book that still looked like it was going to fall.

And it did.

As they rounded a corner, Olette must have moved too fast, because a few books from the pile on her head fell off. Some of the books fell near her, but the blue book flew across the hall. She heard the thud as it fell and turned around to pick it up.

"It's all right, Olette," Naminé piped up. "I got it."

"Thanks! I'm going to go ahead to drop these off. These are actually heavier than they look."

Axel nodded. "I'll stay here, then."

As Axel picked up the books closer to him, Naminé walked over to the blue book and found that it had fallen so that the pages were displayed. She also realized that it wasn't a book at all but an album. She smiled as her eyes traveled to a picture of a young Roxas and Sora. Both of them were smiling and laughing. Then she saw a standalone picture of the young Roxas, who turned to grin at the camera with an origami crane in his hand. She put her pile of books down and picked up the album. She took the stand alone picture of Roxas and pocketed it.

After making sure that the other photos were safely inside the album, she closed it and added it to her pile. Then she noticed a picture had fallen out and bent down to pick it up. She was about to put it back in the album when her eyes caught sight of a certain raven-haired girl.

In the picture, a young Sora and a young Roxas stood side by side in the snow with their winter coats on. Sora smiled and waved at the camera, but he didn't realize that his hand had knocked Roxas' hat off his head. The spiky blonde looked angry about that and was waving a fist at him. But in front of them was a little girl that caught Naminé's attention. She had short raven colored hair with sparkling blue eyes. She also smiled at the camera as she held a snowball in her gloved hands.

Naminé flipped the picture to see check if it had a date or some names. There wasn't a date, but it did have some names.

"Sora, Roxas, and…Xion," she whispered. So _this_ girl was Xion. She was very cute, but Naminé wondered what her relationship was to the twins.

Suddenly, the picture was taken from her hand, and she turned to find Roxas towering over her, looking angry. He took one look at the picture before his eyes turned to Naminé.

"Don't _ever_ touch this," he said with his voice dangerously low. He pocketed it and turned away, grabbing the album on his way. Naminé watched him in confusion as he walked away, his boots echoing down the corridor.

"Naminé?"

She turned to see Sora walking towards her. He took one look at Roxas' back and then looked at her.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's peachy," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "Roxas just got angry for no reason and stomped off to his room."

Naminé shook her head, "No, I think he got angry because I looked at his pictures." She didn't know why he would be _that_ angry though.

Sora sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Oh…that. He's been very touchy with that album, but I thought he had stowed it away somewhere. He doesn't like to look at them, because those pictures kind of bring out bitter memories."

"What kind of bitter memories?" Naminé asked.

Sora crossed his arms, and his eyebrows furrowed. "How do I put it? It's kind of complicated to say..."

"I actually thought he threw it away," Axel said. "Didn't think he kept it after all these years."

"Sora," Naminé stood up and wiped the dust from her dress, "Who is Xion? What is she to Roxas?"

At this, Sora's eyes became sad. He wiped the sweat off of his nose before turning his head to look away.

"That girl is - " Axel began to say.

Sora held up his hand to stop him. He closed his eyes for a minute and took a few breaths before speaking.

"Xion is..." he began to say.

"She's actually our little sister…"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello hello to new readers and to people who have been faithfully checking for my update! Thank you for being patient! It's gotten busy over at my end, but somehow I was able to finish writing this chapter! Yay! So happy to update again.

So this chapter was quite short, but it's actually pretty meaningful. It's also leading up to (dun dun dunn) Xion's story! I wonder if there will be a flashback? Perhaps! But now that I revealed that she's their SISTER, I wonder how Naminé is going to take it? Haha. We'll see in the next chapter.

I wanted to extend my thanks to everyone who gave me a review! After a month of absence, I'm glad to see that you guys are still checking up on me. :') So a BIG thank you to: **rikku247**, **Random Fandom**, **soluvepink**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **lizzyytx33**, **Hegodart**, **Allied Forces**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **midnight-heart**, **Kutlessrocker**, **Draco Oblivion**, **Witch of Tragedies**, **CaptainJas**, **overreactiveteenagemindsxo**, **eion sairy**, and **Dennou Writer**! I also wanted to give a special thank you to **Amy Cahill09** for being the 100th story alert person. And yes, indeed-y. I _was_ keeping track of it. 100th story alert is something worthy to celebrate (in my book, that is. It's the first time it's happened to me.)

So that is all! Hope to see you all at the next update!**  
**


	22. Little Sister

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 22 – Little Sister

"She's actually our little sister…" Sora said as he massaged his temples.

"She's your…!" Naminé asked, her voice unusually loud. When she realized that she said that too loud, she covered her mouth. "She's your sister?" she whispered. By looking at Sora's face, Naminé could tell he wasn't kidding. "What happened to her?"

Sora sighed as he nervously scratched the back of his head. He looked away, trying to organize his thoughts.

"She's dead," Axel answered after becoming impatient with the silence.

"Axel!" Sora glared at him.

"What?" he looked pointedly at Sora while adjusting the weight of the books so that he was holding them at his side. "I'm just stating the obvious. It's not like being sad about it is going to bring her back, you know."

Sora sighed as he cast his eyes downward. "I know that," he said, his voice low. "I _know_ that. It's just that…it's still a sensitive topic."

"For who? For Roxas or for yourself? She's been dead for years, Sora. She's not coming back." Axel stared hard at Sora, making him uncomfortable. Sora looked away, looking guilty. Naminé saw this and stepped in between them.

"Please, Axel," she said, "Don't bully Sora."

"I'm not bullying him," he snapped, a little too forceful. Naminé winced at his tone. He looked from Sora to Naminé and then back again. Then he sighed frustratingly. "Whatever. I'm going ahead. You can take her back to her room when you guys are done talking." He took the rest of the books out of Naminé's hands and turned to walk down the corridor. Naminé watched him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Sora said as he walked closer to Naminé. He tried to give her a smile, but it faltered. "C'mon. Let's get you back to your room. Kairi should be there."

Instead of following the corridor that Axel went down, they turned and went the opposite direction. According to Sora, it was another route to get to Xion's room. It was a longer one, but since the room was around the corner from Roxas' room, the route they're taking won't pass by it. Sora said that it was because his brother was bound to be in another one of his foul moods and that it was best not to go near him. He wasn't worried about Axel though, because it seemed like the tiger could hold his own against the mountain lion.

"He shouldn't have said that to you," Naminé said. "It just wasn't…it wasn't right."

"Axel means well though. It's just that Xion's death took a big toll on everyone. Axel somehow got over it, but I guess that it's only Roxas and me who are still grieving. Especially Roxas."

"If I may ask," Naminé said, finally gather the courage to speak. "How did she die…?"

Sora hesitated again, looking down as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Sadness possessed his eyes, and Naminé could see that it ran deep. Sora closed his eyes and finally told her.

"I killed her."

Naminé stopped walking, shocked.

"W-what?"

Sora also stopped and turned to her with such serious eyes.

"Remember when I told you that humans also poison demons slowly?"

Naminé nodded silently.

"That's what happened to Xion. She became poisoned," Sora explained. He let out a long sigh and stared off into space. His bangs covered his eyes. "There are some demons in this castle that cannot control themselves around humans and succumb to their instincts. They become wild and have this uncontrollable urge to hunt humans as the dark creatures do. If they go too far, they become crazy, and when they become crazy, they can't return to the way they used to be. That's what happened to Xion."

Naminé covered her mouth, her eyes glossing over. Sora walked over to the window and placed his hands on the window sill, staring out at the snow. It started to fall again.

"None of us noticed that she was slowly giving into her instincts, and we still don't know how or when it began," Sora continued. "By the time we realized what had happened, she was already past the point of no return. And for that…we had to kill her."

Sora looked at his hands and clenched them. "When we were young, we were out training at another castle with Xemnas. Roxas and Xion were sent back here, but Xemnas wanted me to stay for extensive training. He told me that he chose me as his successor. I couldn't believe it. I thought for sure that Roxas was going to get it. He's very kind, but he's also responsible, more so than I am anyway. But then Xemnas told me that he was unfit because he was a mountain lion. He just wasn't strong enough." Sora closed his eyes and exhaled.

"At that time…I swore to myself that I would protect them. As the eldest, I had a duty to protect them. They're my only family. So when I heard that the decision was made to kill her…I tried my best to persuade everyone not to. I believed that she could be saved, that she could turn back into herself. But then…" Sora clenched his hands. "Then she somehow got loose and massacred a whole town. After that, I knew that…she couldn't be saved anymore, so I had no choice but to kill her myself."

Sora turned to Naminé, tears threatening to spill. "I killed her, Naminé. My only sister," his voice broke. "And at that time, I didn't notice, but…but Roxas was actually watching from the shadows. He watched me kill her."

Sora lifted his hand and covered his eyes. He bit his lip to keep from crying, and Naminé saw how much pain he was in. To think…the reason that Roxas hated Sora and the reason why Roxas changed so much and became bitter…was all because Sora killed Xion. Because Roxas watched his only brother kill his only sister. She couldn't imagine how much pain Sora felt when he discovered this or even how much pain Roxas was in for seeing his family being torn apart.

Naminé hesitantly walked over to him, her hand unconsciously reaching out to comfort him. She drew back when a thought crossed her mind that maybe it was unwise. She could be poisoning him. But after seeing Sora struggling with himself, Naminé realized that it didn't matter if she was a human and he was a demon. The point is that right now…Sora is in pain.

Naminé placed her hand over the hand that was on the window sill, letting him know that she was there. Sora took his hand away from his face and stared at her, a tear running down his face. He quickly wiped it away and sniffed.

"You killed her because you loved her, Sora," Naminé said quietly, her tears beginning to run down her face. "It wasn't out of duty. You did it so that she could rest in peace."

"Naminé, you don't understand," Sora shook his head. "By killing her, I tore my family apart. My only family."

"If I were Xion," Naminé sniffed as he took his hand in both of hers. "I wouldn't have wanted to hurt anyone anymore. If I was in pain, I would have wanted someone to end it. Sora, I'm sure she was glad that you were the one that helped her."

"But Roxas - "

"Roxas should understand," Naminé said, her tears falling onto her sleeves. "Right now, he's in pain, but he should understand that Xion…she couldn't have been helped. If she was past the point of no return like you said…then she wasn't Xion anymore. She turned into a true demon."

Sora stared at her and then opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. He thought better of it and looked away. He closed his eyes, taking in all that Naminé had said. She knew that it was still hard for him even after the years his sister's been gone. She also knew that if anything…happened to her parents, she wouldn't have gotten over it either.

Sora opened his eyes. He sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve. Naminé let go of his hand.

When he turned to face her, it looked like a load had been lifted from his shoulders. The sadness and guilt was still in his eyes, but he looked considerably better. It was as if he was waiting for someone to say what Naminé had said.

"Thanks," Sora smiled gratefully. He patted Naminé on the head. "I really needed to hear that. It doesn't erase everything, but…but I actually feel better. Thanks."

Naminé also wiped away her tears on her sleeve. "Yeah," she nodded.

"No, really," he said, finally giving her a genuine smile. "Thanks."

Naminé couldn't help but smile back. This was the Sora she knew.

"C'mon. Let's go," the lion turned to walk ahead. Naminé jogged up to catch with him.

It was quiet as they walked down the corridor. Through the windows on their left, they could see that the snow was starting to pick up. The wind blew, making the windows rattle.

"Somehow, I always end up telling you things I shouldn't," Sora smiled. "I wonder if it's becoming a habit."

"It's all right. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone, right?"

"You're not going to tell Kairi, are you?"

Naminé looked at him. "Why would I tell Kairi?"

"Because she's your friend."

"I don't tell things that should be kept secret," Naminé answered. "Besides, if I told Kairi this, then she would be really upset." There were also things that Naminé refused to tell her so that she wouldn't scare the poor redhead. In her own way, she was protecting her friend. Much like Sora.

Sora sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"I know this may sound a little strange after what happened back there, but I'm really curious…"

"Yes?"

"What was Xion like?" she asked.

Sora chuckled. "When she was younger, she was pretty sickly, but she grew out of it. Xion was...she was kind of a combination of her brothers. Silly like me, and temperamental like Roxas. She was really shy around strangers and used to cling to us all the time." He smiled as he spoke of her fondly. At first, he was a little hesitant about it, but as Naminé started to ask more questions, Sora began to cheer up.

"She was also _really_ observant and could read the atmosphere like reading a book. She already knew what I was going to say before I say it, and she could pick out things that annoyed Roxas even though it didn't look like that on the surface. Thinking back on it now, she was very thoughtful about others."

Naminé smiled as Sora told her all kinds of stories. Like this one time when Roxas and Hayner were pulling a prank on Sora by putting peanut butter on his hand while he was sleeping. Then they would tickle his nose with a feather, and Sora would smack his face with peanut butter. To get back at them, Sora teamed up with Xion and switched all the covers on Roxas' books. For Hayner, they somehow lifted him when he was sleeping and put him in the highest and coldest tower in the castle. He came down with a cold that day.

As Sora told her more stories, Naminé noticed how happy he became when he recalled all of his fond memories. Whenever he was finished one story, he would look down and become reflective for a bit, but then he would brighten up and start on another story. She soon realized that Sora is actually a doting big brother. She chuckled as she thought this and wished that she had a brother like him.

"After her first mission in Roxas' area, Xion began liking seashells. Actually, she became obsessed with them and even made her room sea-themed. She had so many seashells! When I told her to get rid of some, she got so sad. Then the next day, she started making all these trinkets with the shells to save them. She had such a creative mind," Sora laughed.

"Did she make that wind chime in her room? It's really pretty," Naminé said. It was the first thing that Naminé noticed when she woke up in the room. It was well made.

"Yup," Sora grinned. "She's very handy when it comes to those things. I think Roxas even picked up some things from her."

Sora began to be sad again. "Then one day, she suddenly stopped making them. That's when I first noticed that something was wrong, but I dismissed it, thinking that she ran out of ideas. Sometimes, I feel like I should have put two and two together…"

"You couldn't have known it from back then," Naminé said. "That was only one thing, Sora. Not everyone would have noticed something small like that."

"Yeah," Sora smiled bitterly. "I just wished that I noticed it sooner."

Silence quickly followed.

"So what else did you guys do?" Naminé quickly asked. She didn't want Sora to remain sad. He was her friend, and she didn't like seeing him so depressed.

Sora brightened up at this. "Well, when we were younger, we used to read bedtime stories. Of course, I fell asleep before the both of them, so I missed out on a lot of stories. I still haven't found out what happened to Rumpelstiltskin." As he said this, Sora made a face.

Naminé laughed.

"The _Grimm fairytales_ was her favorite."

Her laughter stopped, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you say?"

Sora looked back at her, a little confused.

"I said that…the _Grimm fairytales_ was her favorite…?"

Naminé's heart dropped. That book…she remembered seeing it. It was the book with the navy blue cover and the golden letters. It was the worn out book that she tore apart in her anger and frustration when Roxas told her that she wasn't allowed to go home.

She knew that its state was proof that he cherished the book, but she didn't know that it was _Xion's_ favorite, not Roxas'. All of a sudden, Naminé felt really guilty.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I tore apart that book," Naminé said quietly. "The one with the navy blue cover and gold letters."

"Oh…" that was all he said.

"I didn't know it was her favorite." What had she done? If he had gotten angry over the picture album, then he must have been furious when he found out that she tore up the book. The last thing she wanted to do was to tear up a precious memento.

Suddenly, she felt a weight on her head. She looked up to see that Sora had put his hand on top and ruffled her hair a bit.

"It's all right," he said. "There are...other things we have that remind us of her. I'm sure Roxas knows that, too. Besides, that book was her favorite _before_ she discovered seashells. I'm sure if you touched one of those instead, he would be angry."

Naminé tried to smile, but she still felt guilty.

"You haven't touched any, have you?"

She shook her head. She knew that he kept the seashells in his desk drawer because she found them there when she was exploring his room. She put them back because she didn't want to break something so pretty. It was a little weird that she didn't break the shells, but she had the gall to tear apart his books. If someone had torn apart her sketchpad, she would have been furious.

Which is why Naminé thought that she had to make it up to him somehow.

"That's good," Sora replied. "See? I still have many stories about her to keep her memory alive."

Naminé nodded. "It's always the good ones that you end up remembering."

Sora smiled as they finally reached Xion's room.

"I don't have to explain it anymore, so I'll tell you: please don't get too close to Roxas. He's still emotionally unstable. I put you in here for that reason."

His warning stung her a bit for a different reason, but she understood his intention. He was protecting Roxas, but he was also protecting her. And Kairi. Even though he is a demon, he is looking out for their safety. But his last comment caught her attention.

"Sora, _you_ moved me to Xion's room?"

He nervously scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing against you, Naminé. I was just worried, you know? Roxas was getting less and less like himself, so I was afraid that things were repeating itself…"

Naminé's heart softened as she saw how worried he looked. Even though Roxas hates him, Sora still cared about him and looked out for him.

"So I moved you here since her room isn't being used. I fought Roxas on this and won in the end, but I'm still uneasy with how much time you two are spending together. Just…please, Naminé. Don't get too close with him."

"That's going to be difficult though…" she trailed off.

"Why's that?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Because he made a contract with me…? He made a contract of protection…?"

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh, right! The contract. Well, I mean. It's all right if I'm here since I share the duty, right?" He sounded a little unsure. Naminé didn't know what to make of it. She was a little confused.

Sora sighed. "I'll talk to him about it. I'm still okay around you, so it should be fine."

Naminé nodded slowly before turning around to face the door. Her hand hovered on the doorknob.

"Naminé?"

She turned to face Sora.

"Thanks again," he smiled. "And sorry for being such a worrywart."

Naminé smiled in return. "Don't worry about it. Roxas should count himself lucky for having such a kind older brother."

"Oh, and um…" Sora fidgeted nervously. "Please say hi to Kairi for me and tell her that I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

Naminé raised an eyebrow at this but agreed to it.

"Thanks," he said again.

When she entered the room, she closed the door and rested against it. She went over all the things that happened and all the things Sora told her. She just couldn't believe that Roxas and Sora had that kind of past. It was sad, and she became saddened by it. She felt so bad for Xion, and her heart went out to the poor girl.

But the fact was that she was gone. She wasn't coming back. She knew it was going to be a long time before the boys were able to let go, but she wondered if somehow…she could help. She wanted to help them even if it was a little. They saved her life multiple times now, and she was grateful for that.

This time, she wanted to do something for them.

Especially for Roxas.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello, hello! This chapter was pretty short, right? But it was chock full of drama to make up for it. :)

Sora should really learn how to stop saying thank you. Haha. He's said it so many times here. I wonder if Roxas will do the same when it's his turn to recall those events...? Perhaps. I mean, they _are_ brothers. But I wonder how Roxas is going to react after realizing that one of his pictures is missing? Maybe he didn't notice. Teehee.

Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for reading this and to give special thanks to those who reviewed: **SapphireYuki-Sama**, **Witch of Tragedies**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **rikku247**, **Roxa-XIII**, **Random Fandom**, **kairi-namine-chan**, **AlyssTwilight1784**, **Kutlessrocker**, **CaptainJas**, **Bruhaeven**, **Draco Oblivion**, **Dennou Writer**, **authorgal282**. Thank you, guys! Maybe I should have Sora express my gratitude. XD

See you guys at the next update!


	23. In One's Power

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 23 – In One's Power

Naminé continued to lean against the door, lost in her thoughts. So many things were happening all at once, and there was a lot to think about. It was a lot to take in. She could tell that Sora was still grief stricken. With his sister dead and his only other blood relative hating him, Sora was just as torn as his family even though his outward appearance was that of a confident and warm-hearted leader-to-be.

It was then that Naminé realized that she didn't know anything about Sora and Roxas' past or even about the situation she was in. She didn't really know anything about it at all. All she knew of them was that they are demons and that they have to uphold some kind of balance. The whole organization, this castle, and everything about them…she truly didn't know even half of the situation. All the things she knew, all the things she was told…they could all be compared to a tiny dot of paint in the bigger, more elaborate work of art.

It was unsettling for Naminé to come to this realization, and she felt helpless. Most of the time, it was she who had to be saved or protected. She wanted to be stronger than this, to at least be able to defend herself.

At the same time, she was also trying to digest the information that Sora gave her. She already knew that it was dangerous for humans to be around demons and vice versa, but now she knew what would happen if she – or they – ever pushed that boundary. She was afraid for the demons in this castle. They had the potential of going insane like Xion just because they were exposed to the presence of a human, _her presence_, and she didn't want to wish that on anyone.

And because of that…she didn't know what to do, and she didn't know where to go from there.

The sound of running water reached Naminé's ears. She looked up to hear that the sound was coming from the bathroom. Instinctively, she tensed up.

"Kairi? Is that you?" she asked as her hand slowly reached behind her for the doorknob, ready to run at any moment.

"Naminé?" Kairi's voice echoed. Naminé sighed in relief and let her hand drop to her side. "Hold on. I'll be out in a second."

As Kairi finished up in the bathroom, Naminé walked over to the bed and sat down. She took a look around, seeing the room in a different view. In her mind, she told herself that all things in this room used to be Xion's and that everything she touched used to be hers. At one point, she was here. Living.

Her heart went out to her. It really did. She was never going to meet this person, the girl that brought such sadness to her older brothers. She hoped that at least Xion would rest in peace wherever she was. Even though she didn't know how it felt like to lose a sibling, she felt like she lost a potential friend. Despite the fact that the girl was a demon, Naminé felt like she would get along with her after hearing some of Sora's stories.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out Roxas' black glove and the picture she took from his album. She didn't know what prompted her to take it, but she smiled as she traced the face of young Roxas and thought that he looked so cute at that age. He looked so happy, at least happier than he is now. All of the pain he carried, all of his worries and fears…she wanted to know them. She wanted to give him some type of relief. She saw that he works hard, but it looks like he's overworking himself. He has done so much for her, and she can't really do anything to repay him. Her fingertips faintly traced the smile that the young boy wore.

She also wanted to see him smile like he did in the photo. It would be nice if he got to relax once in a while or have fun. Then again…she was sure that if he smiled now, it would look strange. But…if he smiled…Naminé got the feeling that she would smile right back.

Her heart clenched.

"Naminé?"

The blonde turned to see her friend resting against the door frame, drying her hair with one of the fluffy towels. Steam was pouring out from the bathroom, and Naminé could see that the mirrors were fogged up. She also saw that Olette gave some borrowed clothes to the redhead as well. Kairi was wearing pajamas with the sleeves rolled up. The pants were so loose on her that the hem covered her feet.

Kairi tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowing. "What's wrong?"

Naminé shook her head. "It's nothing," she said quietly as she turned back to stare at the picture.

She heard her friend approach the bed.

"I've known you for years, Naminé. When you say it's nothing, it usually means that there's something. Plus, you make this face when you're worried about something."

Naminé looked at her. "What face?"

Kairi shrugged. "You know, you get really quiet and sit still. Your eyes get all glassy, and your eyebrows furrow right here," as she said this, she pointed to the area between her eyes. "You also bit your lip a little bit." Naminé realized that she had been doing just that and looked away.

She felt the bed move as Kairi sat next to her.

"Whatever it is, Naminé. I can listen. You know that. I've listened to all your problems for as long as I can remember. It hurts to see you this way, knowing that there isn't anything I can do for you."

Naminé fumbled with the picture. "That's not true. Your presence calms me," she replied. It also makes her extremely worried, knowing that her friend is in a castle full of demons that could attack her at any point in time. But she didn't mention this.

"Then tell me what's on your mind."

Naminé shook her head once again. It was like Olette said to her on that snowy day. It wasn't her place to tell. If Sora hadn't shared this information with Kairi, then there was a good reason. At the same time, she didn't want to scare the poor redhead.

"All right. I won't force you," Kairi sighed defeatedly.

Naminé nodded slowly. She took a minute to answer.

"It's just that…I realized that there are many things about demons that I don't know, many sides that I don't see. Even though they try so much to protect me, I still don't really know anything about why they do it. I don't even know much about them either, about Sora and Roxas and Olette and the others. I guess I'm just…" she trailed off. She couldn't really describe what she felt.

"You're confused?" her friend guessed.

She nodded as she thumbed the corner of the picture. "I just…I really don't know anything at all, and I'm feeling really helpless. I know that there's a lot I _could_ do for them, but since I don't know about half the things going on, there's not much I can do...I'm not really sure what I _should_ do."

Kairi leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Naminé looked up, too, and saw that it was covered in stars. She saw various constellations like Hercules and Orion. She wondered why she hadn't noticed them before.

"You know," Kairi began, "Everyone has their own agenda, their own story. I guess it applies to demons, too. When I met Sora, he was a little quiet at first, but somehow I got him out of his shell. I can tell that there are some things he keeps to himself, but there are other things that he manages to tell me."

"Like what?" Naminé asked.

Kairi silently looked at her friend's hands and saw the picture. She made a hand motion, and Naminé passed it to her. Kairi lay back on the bed and held the picture before her.

"He looks really adorable in this picture," she chuckled.

Naminé smiled as she played with the glove in her hands. Kairi stared at it from the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow, but she said nothing.

"It's a wonder how such a nice kid turned into what he is now," Kairi's eyes returned to the picture. Her eyes narrowed, and her nose wrinkled. There was no doubt that she was thinking about her previous interactions with the mountain lion.

Naminé looked down. She knew one of the causes of Roxas' change in behavior, but she didn't say anything. "Yeah…" she simply replied.

"You know, Sora once told me that he and his siblings were found in the middle of nowhere," Kairi said, her eyes growing sad.

"What?" Naminé stared at her. Kairi passed the picture back to her.

"When they were young, they were found huddled together in a cave. No one knows where they came from or how they got there, so all three of them are orphans. Sora told me that they never tried to find their parents because if they had abandoned them in this manner, then it wasn't worth the time to search for them," Kairi folded her arms behind her head. "So he focused more on looking after his siblings instead. He had a lot more stories about his siblings, but he always tried to do what was best for them.

"During the time I met him, I had a lot of things on my mind, so I don't really remember all the details. I felt so powerless that I couldn't do anything to help anyone. I didn't even know much about Sora either, but once he told me a little about his family, it seemed like it gave him some kind of relief. Of course, later on I realized that he was also trying to comfort me in his own way. 'Worrying about someone is enough to show them that you care, but it's what you do with that worry and that care that will make a difference,' he seemed to say," Kairi said as she lay down on the bed. "That's what I gathered anyway. But even though his method of comforting a person was…a little strange, somehow I felt a little better.

"So that night, I thought long and hard about the things I can do and the other things that I have to do, and I did what needed to be done. You know, things became really rough when you disappeared, Naminé," Kairi paused. Naminé wanted to question her on that, but she said nothing and let her friend continue.

"But I tried as best as I could to help the search party, our group of friends, your - " she stopped and quickly covered up whatever she was going to say. "I know I tend to worry a lot and overthink things a tiny bit, but given what I had and what I knew at the time, I took care of things with my own power and in my own way. What I'm trying to say, Naminé, is that there are a lot of things you don't know. That's always a given. You may feel helpless or powerless like I was back then, but you have to really think about the things you can do for them – and the things you can't, since they are demons – and just do it. Do what you think is best. Those demons might not tell you some things because they worry about how we're not supposed to know or that they're already pushing boundaries by letting us stay here. I have to say though, humans are like that, too," Kairi covered her eyes with her arm. "But I think that if you and I – and them – could at least meet halfway and try to come up with a solution for this problem, even if there's not much we can do, then it will make things a little easier. I've known Sora for as long as you have been gone, and I can already tell that he's a gentle, understanding person, even _if_ he's a demon. I'm sure he would at least tell us the things we are allowed to do if we ask him. It's probably the same with Roxas, but I don't know if you'll get an answer out of that grouchy kitty."

Naminé smiled and found her words to be comforting even though it wasn't what she was hoping for. It was sort of like they weren't exactly on the same page, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it. Naminé knew that she shouldn't have expected too much from Kairi since she didn't know the whole situation with Sora. The redhead most likely didn't even know that Sora killed his own sister. Then again, like Kairi said, he was only looking out for others.

There was still sense in her words, however, and Naminé connected it to what she knew about Roxas and the others. Even though they were demons, they had been looking out for her. Roxas had been protecting her all this time even though his words and his behavior proved otherwise. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something else to their contract than what he let on. She had a feeling that there was.

"Can I ask you something, Naminé?"

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts. "What is it?"

Kairi propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her. "I know that he's a difficult guy to understand and to tolerate, and I don't even like him one bit. But…what is it between you and Roxas?"

She looked at her, surprised by this question.

"What do you mean? I already told you that he saved my life. I made a contract with him, and he has to look after me. I think he's angry at me right now though." She unconsciously thumbed the corner of the picture.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I remember _that _much. What I'm asking is if there is something other than what you and the others have told me."

Naminé still didn't understand what her friend was trying to say. Kairi must have noticed this, because she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Naminé. I swear you are completely dense about things in this context even though you're pretty perceptive in other things. I'll just say it bluntly then: _do you like the demon_?"

Naminé's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as Kairi said this. The redhead was staring quite intently at her, looking for any changes in expression. It didn't help Naminé's situation one bit.

"Why are you asking about something like that?"

Kairi started to play with the wet strands of her red hair. "It was something I was curious about. There's something with the way you two interact, but I don't know if that's because of what the contract does to you guys. I don't really know much about these things."

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Naminé turned back around and looked down at the glove and the picture in her hands. It was…difficult to answer. She knew what Kairi meant when she asked that question, but since she didn't mention love, then she was only looking for signs that the blonde cared for the beast.

She knew she was concerned about him. That much, she figured. How could she not? He had brought her to this castle and tended to her wounds even though he should have left her to die in the woods. He even injured himself to protect her and had found her when she had been kidnapped. There was still the matter of the contract, but after all the things that they went through, Naminé had grown to care for and rely on the mountain lion.

She could feel Kairi's stare, waiting for an answer.

Naminé stared off into space, wondering how to answer. She looked at the picture again, her eyes studying the features of the young mountain lion. She felt warmth in her heart.

"…Yes," she said quietly. She felt her face heat up a little as she openly admitted this. She didn't know when it started or how it happened, but it just…it just _did_. She most likely unconsciously had grown to care about him. Or it could possibly be one of those psychological effects that she vaguely heard about during class one day. Was it the Florence Nightingale effect or the Stockholm syndrome…? She pondered more about this newfound realization. There was…some kind of emotion that swirled in her heart. It was a little different than what she felt, and she was a little confused by it.

Kairi, meanwhile, watched as Naminé was trying to decipher her weird set of emotions.

"How much do you like him?" she asked.

Naminé blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. "I don't know…?"

Kairi stared at her for a few minutes before sighing and breaking eye contact. Naminé wasn't sure if that sigh was more out of relief or frustration. The redhead just looked contemplative and didn't say anything after that. Naminé could tell from the furrowing of her eyebrows to the little twitch of her nose that something was on her friend's mind. She knew Kairi's signs of worry just as the redhead knew hers.

There was also something bugging Naminé, something she needed to ask Kairi. She forgot it during their conversation, but she could have sworn that she heard Kairi say something earlier that made her remember.

"_But I tried as best as I could to help the search party, our group of friends, your - " she stopped._

Her parents.

Then it clicked. She suddenly remembered.

"Kairi, what happened to my parents?" she asked.

Kairi's expression darkened before she turned her face away.

"Tell me," the blonde urged.

The redhead let out a long breath. "It's…it's a painful story, Naminé. I told you that I don't think you're ready to hear it."

She shook her head. "No matter how painful it is, I have to know. They're my parents."

Kairi stood up and took a few steps away from the bed, taking the wet towel with her. When she hung it over the back of the chair, she rested her hands on it, pausing to form the words. Naminé, meanwhile, braced herself.

"Your parents - " Kairi began but then hesitated, as if unsure. Naminé waited patiently. "They tried looking for you after the police gave up. They searched everywhere and would sometimes disappear for days on end. Whenever they came back, they would look worse and worse. I went to your house on some days to clean, take care of the plants, and sometimes to cook for them. Those were a few things that I did for them, and it was really painful to watch whenever they came back.

"Then after several weeks, they didn't return. I-I got worried so I called the police," she paused, "Their car was found with the doors open and no signs of struggle, just like how Anya's car was found, and we thought that both of them had gone missing the same way you did. But then they found your mom in…Well, she's still recovering in the hospital right now. She hadn't woken up the last time I visited her, and they said that she would be...she would be able to regain strength in her legs in a few months…"

Naminé didn't know when it began, but tears cascaded down her face and fell onto her lap. She sniffed and began to wipe her face with her sleeves. She tried her best to keep her voice controlled.

"And…" her voice broke, and she paused. She took a deep breath before speaking. "And my dad?"

"He's still missing."

Kairi then turned around and flung herself onto the blonde, wrapping her arms around her shaking shoulders. Naminé felt her friend's tears fall onto her shoulder, and she fought back a sob.

"I'm so sorry, Naminé. I tried my best to help them. I really did," she cried.

At that, all of Naminé's tears ran down her cheeks, and she didn't have enough strength to hold back her cries anymore.

It was painful. It hurt to find out about it like this, but it hurt even more that she couldn't go see her mother. She was glad that she was alive. She wanted to fly to her side right now, but she knew that she was in a dangerous position right now. If she stepped foot outside, those…_things_ might catch her before Roxas or Sora could even reach the front doors.

So she cried. Again. She felt like she broke down in front of her friend multiple times in the span of days, but it was the only thing she could do at the moment.

_BOOM!_

The loud noise had startled both girls, making them jump to their feet. After a few seconds, they felt the whole castle shake, which made them lose balance and fall back onto the bed. They silently exchanged glances. Their eyes were still red, and their cheeks were still stained in tears. However, the fear in both girls' eyes had replaced grief, and they wondered what was taking place outside the castle walls. Another loud boom startled them, and they hastily made their way behind the bed in case someone burst into the room.

"What was that?" Kairi whispered. She jumped as another boom resounded through the halls. This time, it sounded closer.

"I don't know," Naminé replied.

They both looked toward the door as if it held the answer. They contemplated on whether or not they should open it and find out where the noise was coming from, but Naminé did not want to run into any more demons. After all, the last time she opened that door for someone other than Roxas, Sora, and Olette, she had been kidnapped and almost taken out of the castle. She didn't want to experience such a thing again.

They didn't have to wait long, because the sudden banging of the door made both of them jump. More so than the following boom. After that, there was a distinct cry that echoed down the hall. The voice behind the door caught more of their attention.

"Naminé! Kairi! It's Olette! Open the door!" she yelled over the noise, still banging on the door.

Naminé quickly came out from behind the bed and opened it. Before her stood the maid, only she looked more disheveled and out of breath. She had her cat ears and tail out, and her paws were slowly transforming back to hands. She also had a wild look to her eyes.

"Olette? What's wrong? What's happening?" Naminé demanded. She heard Kairi move from her hiding spot and joined them.

Without waiting another minute, Olette grabbed both Naminé and Kairi's wrists and pulled them down the hall. Almost immediately, more crashing and booming and shaking occurred.

"You have to come to the meeting room immediately! Master Xemnas and the other members need both of you there!" Olette's voice carried over the sound of the booms. They all felt the ground under their feet shake and momentarily lost their balance.

"Why? What's going on?" Kairi shouted over the noise.

"We're under attack! The marked ones are trying to enter the castle!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for waiting ever so patiently! I'm really really sorry about taking an unannounced hiatus. I meant to update and have been meaning to since Halloween, but things came up and yadda yadda. I still blame it on school. And writer's block. And I just got my wisdom teeth taken out. Too much information, I know. :( I just wanted to update to let you guys know that I still intend on continuing this, and I am still determined to finish this to the very end!

Anyways, I'm so glad that I managed to finish writing this chapter! Even during the holidays! Yay! Hope you guys are ready for some holiday fun! I am. Haha. I'm always ready for the food.

There are some people I need to thank, and these people have so kindly bestowed upon me a review from the previous chapter. Many thanks to: **elspoek1**, **Draco Oblivion**, **Witch of Tragedies**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **Random Fandom** (lol. Aw. Thankies!), **rikku247**, **Hegodart**, **Roxa-XIII**, **InsidetheFire475**, **CaptainJas**, **Megg** (Hope that satisfies you! :D There will be more SoKai later on as well. If not, there's always a secret -hinthint- extra chapter I can always write.), **kairi-namine-chan**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **gothicgirl101**, **Kutlessrocker**, **authorgal282**, **Dennou Writer**, **midnight-heart**, **A Walking Travesty**, and **alyssaangel15**. Also, special thanks to **A****lyssTwilight1784** for her words of encouragement and for checking up on me. :) I really appreciate it.

Thank you so much for reading! Hope to see you next update!


	24. Attack

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 24 – Attack

"We're under attack! The marked ones are trying to enter the castle!" Olette repeated after the shock wave subsided and rushed to help the two girls to their feet. They were a little shaken from the initial shock, but Olette managed to hold her ground.

"Both of you need to go to the meeting room! It's at the center of the castle, so you should be safe if you stay there. It's too dangerous to stay in your rooms," Olette explained as she rushed down the hall with both her hands gripped on the girls' wrists. They stumbled a few times, but both tried to keep up with Olette.

"Olette, what about the others? Are they okay?" Naminé asked, trying to make her voice loud and clear.

"The children were already evacuated, but the rest of us are defending the castle. I'm needed at the west wall, but I have to get both of you to Xemnas immediately!" Olette answered.

"Xemnas?"

"Don't ask any more questions! We don't have enough time!"

At that, another loud crash shook the castle, creating tremors that lasted longer than the previous one. There was a sound similar to that of stones being broken and falling to the ground. From a distance, Naminé could hear the muffled sounds of yells, screams, and battle cries. In the halls, people were running in the opposite direction, some of them transformed and some half-transformed. Many of them were carrying bandages. Others were carrying bodies.

Suddenly, a half-transformed demon ran towards them and stopped in front of Olette. She panted heavily with her hands on her knees, and her orange spotted cat ears were pulled back.

"Olette, you have to hurry to the west wall!" she said in between breaths. "We really need your help over there."

"What happened?"

"Some of them managed to break through the wall, and now they're starting to enter the courtyard in large numbers. We're trying to hold them back as much as we can, but a lot of us were injured from the last attack! Please, Olette, you have to help us!"

Olette paled but remained calm. "Hayner?"

The girl didn't look up and didn't answer for a while. "Please hurry. We need you there," she pleaded. The floor beneath them shook again, and they all heard a loud roar. The girl looked alarmed by the sound and turned to run back in the direction she came from.

Naminé looked down and felt Olette's grip tighten. Before she knew it, they continued their trek to the meeting room, but it felt like Olette's pace quickened.

When they arrived at the huge double doors, Olette didn't hesitate in wrenching the heavy door open and pushing Kairi and Naminé in. Kairi stumbled, but Naminé managed to catch herself.

"Be safe, you two," Olette said.

Naminé looked back and saw a flash of fear run through Olette's eyes before the door closed.

Another tremor shook the castle, but Naminé's gaze remained fixated on the door. Then she turned to Kairi to help her up. As she was doing so, she noticed the figures approaching them.

"Miss Naminé. Miss Kairi. I'm relieved that both of you are safe," Xemnas greeted them with open arms. His eyes didn't carry any amount of genuine concern, but they seemed to be more serious, more focused than before. Behind him, there were four other people. Naminé spotted Sora as he was walking closer to them. Almost immediately, he was at Kairi's side. He whispered something into her ear at a level that Naminé couldn't hear. The redhead nodded to whatever he said, letting go of Naminé's hand to hold Sora's.

Then Naminé felt someone staring at her and looked up. Her eyes immediately found Roxas'. He looked away. She blinked and then scanned the room.

Standing near Roxas was Saix, who stood with his arms crossed and looked more serious than the last time she saw him. The man next to him was the androgynous looking man with the pink hair she met the other day when she was with Axel. He made eye contact with her for the briefest second before turning his head to the side as if he heard something. Saix noticed the movement and looked at him.

"I'm afraid that we are limited on time. We must discuss our plans quickly and help the others," Marluxia explained. There was something in his voice that made a cold shiver run down Naminé's spine.

Xemnas nodded. "Yes. If you two would step forward…"

Both girls stepped forward with Sora at Kairi's side. Naminé looked at Roxas and saw that he was looking at Sora and Kairi's hands with a scowl on his face. Sora looked up and gave him a blank stare.

Saix noticed the exchange and walked over to Roxas, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Later," he said.

Roxas glared at him and shrugged his hand off.

"As both of you are aware of, the castle is under attack by the marked ones," Xemnas explained. "They – and the other dark creatures - would not normally attack because only demons live here, and there is nothing for them to feed on. Since both of you came, there has been a significant increase on the number of sightings of the marked ones in this area, and there is no doubt that both of you are the cause."

Kairi looked at Sora, who tried to smile but failed.

"We think it's because both of you are high levels. Even though Naminé is at 93% and Kairi is at 70%, it seems that if we gather a lot of humans with high levels in one place, then the marked ones will definitely flock there…"

From what Naminé remembered when she was tested at the laboratory, reaching adulthood made whatever humans had stronger. She was surprised to discover that Kairi was at 70%, because Vexen said that level was already rare. She wondered what it was exactly that made a human a high level.

"If someone is controlling those things, then this guy must want you two pretty badly," Sora said.

"That is precisely why we cannot surrender. These...abnormal creatures are destroying the delicate balance that our people have been maintaining, and both of you are the only lead we have to a solution. We cannot risk losing both of you," Xemnas continued.

"At the same time, it's risky for us to keep both of you here. Many demons in this castle do not have as much tolerance to your…essence as the higher ranking demons do, and their restraint is almost too much for them to bear…" Sora trailed off and looked away.

Kairi looked at him and touched his sleeve. "Sora?"

"We have to send both of you away, hide you in a safe place," Sora said, but his tone suggested that there was something else to this decision. Naminé picked up on it.

"But?" she asked.

Sora remained quiet and didn't look at Kairi. Meanwhile, another tremor shook the castle and lasted longer than the others. After a few seconds, another one came.

"You have to be hid in separate places," Xemnas finished for him. "It's too dangerous for both of you to be kept in one place. As Sora said, if we gathered humans with high levels in the same place, the marked ones will undoubtedly attack. Until today, we only suspected what would happen if both of you remained here."

Kairi looked alarmed by this. "I just reunited with her, and I have to leave her again? Is there really no other way?"

Sora shook his head, and Kairi bit her lip. Her blue eyes met Naminé's and saw that she was also just as sad and afraid as she was. There was a possibility that this might be the last time they saw each other. After a few seconds of silent exchanges, they took each other's hands and nodded in understanding. They could protest all they want, but in order to escape this situation alive, they had to follow this plan.

"You won't be going alone. One of the higher ranking demons will go with you to ensure your safety," Xemnas said.

"Who will be coming with us?" Kairi asked. Her grip on Sora's hand tightened. He noticed and put covered her hand with his in comfort.

Xemnas beckoned the blue haired man forward and said, "I have decided that Number 7 will be the one to escort - "

"I will do it," Sora said without taking his eyes off of the redhead.

All heads turned to Xemnas' successor.

"Sora," Xemnas began to say in a scolding tone, "We have already discussed this. You cannot be responsible for this young lady simply just because you have an attachment to her. You are the next leader, and you have to realize that there is a chance you might lose your life in the middle of nowhere and not have any available assistance in the area."

"Even so," Sora said, his head turning towards the leader. "I took on this responsibility, and I made a promise to her. Whatever the danger is, I'll face it. I won't die, Xemnas. I won't come back dead like _him_."

Xemnas' jaw clenched. Even though his face did not contain a trace of emotion, one could easily tell from his body language that he did not approve of this at all. His eyes locked onto Sora's, and they had a silent exchange. Sora's eyes narrowed.

Finally, Xemnas broke eye contact and let out a long breath as he massaged his temples.

"You know that I won't be taken down that easily, Xemnas," Sora said. "I might even find the trail that would lead me to the source, and we both know that we have to consider all possible options if we want to solve this."

"Fine, fine," Xemnas said with a bite in his voice. "I realized that it is useless to try to dissuade you."

Sora's face relaxed just a bit, and Naminé heard Kairi let out a breath of relief.

"As for you, Miss Naminé," the leader turned towards her, "You will be escorted by Number 11." He gestured to Marluxia, who stepped forward. Naminé blinked in surprise.

"Since when has this been decided?"

All heads turned to Roxas. Some were surprised because they forgot about his presence since he didn't speak a word during the whole exchange. Roxas stood with his arms crossed, glaring challengingly at Xemnas. He coldly stared back.

"We agreed on this before they arrived," the leader replied.

"I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't. You entered a few minutes before they did. We didn't get a chance to tell you," Sora said.

"Then explain to me why _Marluxia_ was picked for this."

"This is not open for debate, Roxas," Sora said firmly.

"Well, I'm opening it!"

"Silence! Both of you. We are limited on time as it is," Xemnas raised his voice. Then he turned to the blonde, "Number 13, explain why you do not agree with this decision."

"Because I have a contract with her," he simply replied. He glanced at her for a second from the corner of his eyes. All of a sudden, Naminé was aware of the pounding of her heart against her chest.

"That is hardly convincing, Roxas," Marluxia said. Roxas glared warningly at him.

"You're not adequate for this mission," Saix spoke.

Roxas looked like he wanted to tear both of them apart.

"They are right, Number 13," Xemnas said. "Given the circumstances, you do not have the capability to carry out this mission. We have already decided that Number 11 will be more than enough to protect Miss Naminé and keep her safe."

The blonde looked astonished. Then he became furious.

"I also made a promise to her. I made a _contract_. This is my responsibility. Marluxia has no right," he seethed.

"You forget about the last time the castle was attacked. Naminé almost lost her life if it wasn't for Sora. You were hardly there to protect her and uphold your contract," Xemnas commented.

"That was because I was preoccupied with eliminating every marked one that escaped from me _and_ finding Sora. They were missions _you_ pushed onto me and told me not to return until I finished," Roxas spat.

Xemnas' eyes flashed warningly, and it seemed like the air went still.

"Watch your tongue, young mountain lion," he warned. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Under difference circumstances, I would have allowed it," Xemnas said, keeping a close eye on him. "But this is a completely different matter. I gave Sora my permission, because he has the ability and composure to protect this girl. You do not have the same level of ability and half the composure your twin has. You also seem to defend your position out of honor, Number 13, not out of duty. This entire situation has become more than your honor. It has become a matter of urgency to restore balance."

"Then _let_ me prove to you that I can do it," Roxas growled.

"That is beside the point. Even if you had the power to carry out this mission, you, Number 13, have been in close proximity with this girl more than a normal demon could stand. It begs the question of your current state and sanity, and furthermore - "

"In other words, you think I'll break down," the blonde summed it up.

"Yes, we do," Sora replied. "Your behavior only reaffirms it. You'll break down in a matter of days."

All of a sudden, Roxas snarled and lunged at Sora with his half-transformed hand. His face scrunched up in anger, and it was Naminé's first time to see that wild, crazed look in his eyes. His blue eyes were almost clouded over, and his teeth became more pointed.

Sora moved quickly and took a few steps front of the girls, shielding them. He caught Roxas' wrist just before it reached his face. Sora caught Roxas' other hand just as it came down to slash at him.

In a flash, both Marluxia and Saix stood on either side of Roxas. Both had one hand on Roxas' shoulders, intending to yank him back if he lunged forward.

For a few seconds, Sora stared hard into his brother's eyes. The blonde growled threateningly but remained silent, unable to do anything while the three demons had a hold of him.

"This is exactly why I told Xemnas about this, Roxas. You aren't fit to do any mission, let alone protect Naminé. You are a danger to her as much as yourself, and it gets worse every time you get near her. I can see it," Sora said, his eyes narrowing, "You are tainted, Roxas. Too much. I can't stand by anymore and watch the same thing happen to you as it did with Xion."

At the mention of her name, Roxas' demeanor changed. His eyes started to clear. His face relaxed a little, and he averted his gaze. The hair receded, and his claws slowly transformed back into human hands. Once he fully regained control and reverted back to his human form, Roxas broke free from Sora's grasp. He let his hands fall to his side and glared at the floor. He became pensive.

Naminé didn't realize it, but she unconsciously began to reach out to him. When she came to her senses, she brought her hand back to her side and kept it there. She felt guilty for doing this to Roxas, for changing him because of this…essence she has. If this really was poisoning him, then she would rather stay away from him. She had hoped that he would be the one to go with her to this safe place, but because of his state…

There was an unexplained stab in her chest as she thought that, but she didn't allow herself to show it. She remained where she stood.

"Then the decision stands as it is. Number 13, if you are done arguing, you may leave," Xemnas said dismissively. "The others will need your help ridding the castle of those creatures."

He turned his head to glare at the leader. Then he shrugged off Saix and Marluxia's grip on his shoulders and headed towards the door. He walked past Naminé without looking at her even though she was looking at him. She turned around and watched as he exited, not taking her eyes off of him until the door shut.

A wave of sadness overcame her, but she pushed it down just as she did with her fear. Now was not the time for that.

"Now that that has been settled, we must discuss the next plan of action," Xemnas spoke.

Because the castle was still under attack, there was a high chance that Kairi and Naminé would both be captured even if they left the castle right now. On top of that, Naminé had to leave after Kairi. Since Naminé had a higher level, she would be more appealing to the marked ones. This would give Kairi a chance to escape.

They still had to wait until the marked creatures were fewer in numbers before they leave. It was decided that Sora and Kairi would leave through the northeast gate and head east towards an island of some kind. Marluxia and Naminé would leave through the opposite end, the southwest gate. There was a possibility that they would have to wait longer since the west gate was being heavily attacked at the moment, but when the time was right, they would make their escape and head southwest. The demons that remained were to take care of the marked ones that would try to follow.

They did not have enough time to put everything together, but they managed to prepare four knapsacks. Naminé had some trouble lifting hers, so Marluxia had to carry it. Sora and Kairi lifted theirs with little difficulty.

Naminé could tell that Kairi was trying not to cry. It took all she had to hug Naminé close and not breakdown.

"Stay alive, Naminé, and don't die," she heard her say.

"You, too," she replied.

They broke apart and took a few steps back. Both tried to smile reassuringly, but it faltered. Both of them were scared about what may or may not happen, but they tried to stay strong for the sake of their friend.

Sora stepped towards the redhead and put a hand on her shoulders. He nodded silently to Naminé, who returned the greeting. They didn't say anything to each other, because Kairi already said what he wanted to say. Both of them nodded at her before they turned around and walked briskly down the corridor.

"We have to get going as well," Marluxia said from behind her, slightly startling her.

She nodded silently as she followed him. She practically half ran to keep up, because he had longer legs and a longer stride than her. She was out of breath by the time they reached the south end of the castle, and not once did he lighten his pace.

"Once we get to the southeast end, I will most likely have to carry you," he told her. "Since your human legs aren't strong enough to cover long distances, I will have to make up for it just to get away from this area and to gain distance from those creatures. But don't expect me to carry you all the time. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that I will treat you like one. Do you understand?"

It was hard for her to respond because he didn't even slow down or stop to look at her as he relayed the instructions. He turned his head once to hear her answer and to see if she was keeping up.

"Yes, sir," she said. She wasn't really expecting that from him anyway.

All of a sudden, Marluxia stopped, and Naminé bumped into him, instantly falling to the floor. She winced as she felt a bruise forming on her bottom and looked up to see Marluxia's tensed form.

"What is it?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He raised his right hand and held up his pointer, signaling her to stop talking and wait. She stayed silent as he walked a few steps forward towards the end of the hallway and rounded the corner. When he disappeared from her sight, she heard her heart thump loudly and waited for him to come back.

"Well, what do we have here? You should be at the north gate, Roxas," she heard Marluxia's voice echo down the hall towards her. His tone suggested that he wasn't surprised at all by his sudden appearance. Naminé's eyes widened.

"It's already been taken care of," she heard him say quietly.

"Liar."

"I already know what you're trying to do, Marluxia. I'm not going to let that happen," the blonde said.

"Oh really? What is it that you're accusing me for?"

Silence followed. In the background, Naminé felt a slight tremor followed by a bigger one.

"Well, if you're here to hinder me from my mission and take the girl, you'll have to try damn hard to get past me - "

Suddenly, there was a series of snarling and growling. Naminé heard the cry of the mountain lion followed by the bark of an unfamiliar animal. She heard their claws clicking against the white tiles of the floor, and it sounded as if they were jumping at each other. Or dodge the other's attacks.

Naminé, meanwhile, remained where she was, unable to move from her spot or even try to see what was happening.

She didn't have to wait very long, because there was a loud cry from the mountain lion. After that was the unfamiliar animal's howl of pain. The sound resounded in Naminé's ears as she continued to stare at the end of the hallway.

Then she heard the clicking of claws against the tile and saw an animal turn the corner.

In front of her was the mountain lion. His fur was ruffled in some places, and there were spots of blood on his brilliant golden fur and his paws. He had a cut on his left shoulder and a spot on his ear. In his mouth, he carried an animal with red-orange fur with black feet and a furry tail. Blood stained its fur and dripped from the body, staining the white tiles underneath.

Naminé stared at him in shock, and the sight of the blood was beginning to make her feel dizzy. The mountain lion put down the body of the fox and walked over to her. He began to transform back into his human form with each step he took.

She tore her eyes away from the blood and blinked a few times. She blinked a few times and saw a pair of boots stop right in front of her. She looked up slowly into the face of the demon she made a contract with on that fateful night.

His breath fanned her face, brushing her bangs back. Spots of blood stained his clothes, and there was a spot on his cheek. He looked down at her as he panted softly, but it was not the close proximity that worried Naminé.

It was his eyes. His eyes have become more clouded than ever, and from up close, Naminé saw some spots of yellow.

"Roxas…?" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

He blinked a few times, and the yellow spots were gone.

"Get up," he said. Naminé found herself staring blankly at him.

"_Get. Up_," he repeated more forcefully, but she didn't move an inch.

Naminé felt that she was being lifted, and then she realized that he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He stopped for a moment to bend over and grab the one of the knapsacks before he flew down the hallway. He was running in the direction that she came from.

Her eyes were still on the bloodied fox as it lay on the floor.

"Roxas," she began to say once she found her voice. "Roxas, why did you do that? He could be seriously hurt because of you. He was only trying to help me!"

For the longest time, Roxas didn't say anything. She punched his back to get him to respond, but he still wouldn't say anything. Her heart sank.

"Let me go," she said, remembering what Xemnas said and what Sora warned her about. She was afraid, afraid that Roxas might have already given into his demonic side. "Roxas, let me go! You'll only become more poisoned if you're near me! Stop!"

She started to pound away at his back. She tried to kick him, but his hand held down her legs with a ferocious strength that she couldn't move them. She screamed and punched his back. Then there was a thud as he dropped the knapsack and suddenly let go of her. When her feet touched the ground, she lost her balance and gave a small cry as she stumbled until her back was against the wall.

Roxas placed one hand near her head. His other hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams. He looked at her so intensely that she was rendered speechless.

"Listen to me, and listen well," he whispered harshly, his bangs covering half his eyes. "If you are going to continue to kick and scream like this when we are out there, I might as well throw you to those things and be done with this. But if you want to live, you are going to have to do as I say so that we can make a quiet escape. Is that clear?"

Naminé's eyes widened. Escape…? He wanted to help her...?

"Is that clear?" he repeated a little louder.

She nodded, and he took his hand away from her mouth.

"Why…?" she whispered as she remembered the image of the blood and the injured fox. "Why did you do that? To Marluxia?"

Something flashed through his eyes, but it was gone the next second.

His eyes narrowed.

She waited.

"Because we made a contract," he said, "Your protection is _only _my responsibility."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Thank you so much for waiting, and sorry for the delay! I've been getting really busy with my schoolwork these days. I also took up tutoring, so my time for writing is limited. :( Hope you guys are well and had a nice holiday. :)

Before I take my leave, there are a few people who I'd like to express my thanks to. They are the people who have given me such kind words and encouragement even though I took an unexplained hiatus for a month (again). Thanks a bunch to: **TheDormantOne**, **Kutlessrocker**, **elspoek1**, **Dennou Writer**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **Random Fandom** (I was on the gas, so it didn't hurt one bit. Afterwards, I was actually okay, just sore. I guess I'm one of those few people that didn't have too much pain. But you'll be on medication so it won't hurt as much, I promise.), **Witch of Tragedies**, **authorgal282**, **AlyssTwilight1784**, **Polymoly**, **Draco Oblivion**, **LoryLily**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **rikku247**, **Dust-Sky-please call me Emorii**, **Gentle Melodius Nocturne**, **sasusakufan2357**, **Roxa-XIII**. While I may not have been able to reply to all of you, I still want to let you know that I read them and appreciate all the feedback!

Thanks for reading! See you guys at the next update!


	25. Borderline

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 25 – Borderline

"Your protection is only _my_ responsibility," he said firmly as his eyes bore into Naminé's. His figure continued to loom over hers as he trapped her, his arms a barricade. "This contract is between us and shall remain that way.

His eyes hardened. "I won't allow anyone else to interfere."

Naminé jumped as a large boom resounded through the halls. It was close to where they were, and the tremor lasted longer than all the previous ones. She turned her head to look at the direction it came from, but she couldn't see anything other than the dust. She could hear the screams and yells of the other demons as they tried to defend their home.

But it didn't seem like Roxas heard it. He didn't even flinch. He just continued to stare at Naminé, which gave her that familiar and uncomfortable shiver down her spine. As she looked closer, she saw the specks of yellow in his eyes again. They disappeared and then reappeared. Every time the yellow flickered, it would spread, almost covering up the demon's blue eyes.

"Roxas?" Her voice was barely audible.

At once, the specks of yellow disappeared completely, leaving a clouded shade of blue. He blinked several times, shaking his head, and he took a few steps back from her until his back met the wall on the opposite side. He put his hands over his eyes. Naminé remained where she was, watching him carefully. As worried as she was about him, she wondered if she should take this chance to run away. For a while now, she has had this underlying feeling that something was wrong, and now she knew for certain that Roxas was not himself and became as frightened as she was that night when she saw his eyes for the first time. She recalled Sora's words and warnings and became afraid that Roxas was going to turn out like Xion.

As if he read her thoughts, Roxas shot her a look that rendered her paralyzed. All of a sudden, she couldn't feel her legs. His stare was so intense that it stopped all thoughts of escape. Those cloudy and murky blue eyes.

"Roxas, you're not thinking straight," Naminé began to say, "This…this thing that I have is only making you - "

Roxas shook his head, and Naminé's words died before they left her lips. It wasn't that he was disagreeing with her. It looked more like he was trying to shake off whatever was plaguing him.

As soon as Roxas broke eye contact, Naminé felt that she could move again. Unconsciously, she slowly took a step away from the wall, her eyes focused on Roxas. She took a few more steps until she stopped a few feet away from him, hesitant to put herself within an arm's reach.

"Roxas, I understand that you want to keep the contract we made," she said, her voice low. "But right now, you're not well. And I…I think it's best if you stay away from me. It's not - "

Roxas stood before her once again before she had a chance to blink. His hands shot up and encircled her wrists. Naminé tried breaking free but found his grip too tight. He kept his eyes closed as if struggling with the demon inside him.

"You don't get to decide that," he said, his voice rough. "You don't decide what I'll do."

Naminé clenched her jaw and tried to make her voice strong and clear, masking her fright. She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. "If this thing I have is endangering your life, then I don't want to be around you. I don't want to be the one that makes you suffer. I will not let you do this to yourself, Roxas, not after all the trouble you went through to save me."

His eyes remained closed, but his grip tightened.

"If I decide to do something, I will do it," he replied. "Even if my life depends on it. No one – and I mean no one, especially _you_ – decides that for me."

"But then you will-"

"No one," he repeated, "decides that for me."

Naminé bit her lip. Her blood began to boil in anger. "You're so stubborn, you know that? You always get mad or annoyed at things when it doesn't go your way. Just listen to me already! I don't want to go with you, and I swear that I will go kicking and screaming until someone comes. I don't want you to do this. I don't want it to be because of me that you lose you're mind. I don't want you to end up like your sister!"

She was frustrated. With Roxas. With this kind of outcome. With this feeling of having her heart twist into knots. With everything.

Roxas looked up at her and opened his eyes.

Naminé's heart seemed to stop.

They were a clear, brilliant shade of blue. It was the color of the sky without a single cloud to hide behind. Naminé lost herself in his eyes, and her thoughts began to clear. Her frustration began to subside.

Naminé didn't know what came over her, but tears started to well up in her eyes, clouding her vision. Her body began to tremble, and her legs began to feel weak. The world began to tilt, and her head began to spin. All of a sudden, everything started to come at her all at once, and she felt like she was falling. Everything was starting to fall apart.

Roxas placed both of his hands gently on either side of her head, and Naminé was vaguely aware of his movements. He brought his face to hers. He tilted her head a bit down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She blinked a few times. She felt her mind gradually become stable, and she felt the dizziness subside. She didn't feel like she was falling anymore.

When he drew back, she still felt the warmth of his kiss on her skin.

It took a while for her to find her voice.

"How do I know that you're you? How would I know that you won't become insane, that you won't give into your instinct?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Trust me," he said quietly. His bright and clear blue eyes told her more than his words.

It was a profound thing, that color, his eyes. They were the kind of eyes that you wouldn't doubt, that you want to believe in…that you want to trust.

She could feel her resolve wavering and then dissolving. Even after all the warnings, after she decided that it was best if he stayed away from her, she still found herself believing him, trusting him, leaning toward the warmth his hands provided. There was a warm feeling at the bottom of her heart that she couldn't explain, and she felt like she was at the verge of understanding what that feeling was.

Her concentration broke as a small groan echoed through the hallway, and she completely forgot what it was she was trying to understand.

Naminé turned her head towards the voice. Marluxia had turned back into his human form, but he was still injured, his blood pooling around him. One of his eyes was beginning to swell, but both of his yellow-green eyes carried a deep thirst for a fight, for blood. They were the eyes of a predator. His bloodied hand reached out for them as if he could claw at them from where he lay.

"Do you think that," he panted, "they'll let you escape? You're going to be chased to the ends of the earth, Roxas. You will die. **You will die**."

Naminé looked to Roxas, who had an unreadable expression. He merely stared at Marluxia's bloodied body without any reaction. His eyes returned to its murky blue color.

"You will die," Marluxia repeated, which made Naminé look back at him. She stared in shock as his eyes grew wilder. His expression turned manic. "I swear that I will find you, and I will kill you."

The image bore itself into Naminé's mind as she stared at him with wide eyes. This man that she barely knew looked more like a demon with his crazed expression and grotesquely widened eyes. As he lay in a pool of his blood, his expressions grew crazier and crazier. There was something in his expression that registered in Naminé's memory, but she could not remember. She was unable to think any other thought as she continued to stare into the eyes of the fox demon.

Suddenly, Roxas picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He took a few steps and picked up the duffel bag with ease, throwing it on his other shoulder. Then he ran down the hallway, taking her away from the scene. Naminé continued to stare at Marluxia's bloody form as the distance between them increased, the image forever engraved in her memory. Even from a distance, she could still hear him yelling death threats.

She could have screamed. She could have protested more. But out of all the possibilities that Naminé could have and should have done, she chose to stay silent as she was whisked away by the mountain lion. Her rescuer.

After that period of being unable to think, it felt like her thoughts just exploded. Suddenly, there were many things going through her mind all at once. She suddenly felt queasy, and it was not because of the uncomfortable way Roxas was carrying her. She didn't know what she should do and what was right. But there was one thing that she was sure she could act upon.

Her gut feeling of trusting Roxas.

She just hoped that this feeling wouldn't put both of them in any more danger than they were already in.

Meanwhile, Roxas kept his pace, never slowing down as the corridors seem to twist and to turn. But no matter how far they ran, they could still hear the shouts and yells of the demons. They could still feel the mini tremors that shook the castle.

Roxas managed to carry both Naminé and the heavy duffel bag for a long time, never showing any sign of fatigue. She became suddenly aware of how strong he was and of the way he carried her. She fought down the blush that was creeping on her, and she forced herself to think of the present situation.

After a while, Roxas stopped and put her down, much to her relief. He moved the duffel back to his other shoulder and took a good look around. Naminé looked around, too, but she didn't see anything. Roxas stared off in the direction ahead of them and stood completely still as if he was listening for something. Then he hastily picked her and the duffel bag up without explanation. He turned the corner and headed in a different direction from the one he stared at. A few minutes later, Naminé heard an explosion close by and realized that it came from the direction Roxas stared at.

As Roxas flew through the twisting corridors, it became apparent that he was heading to a place that she never went before. She was told that the southwest gate was close to the courtyard, but she didn't see it as she looked through the windows. All she saw were trees and snow. Then her eyes caught a bridge that was built over a cliff, and she remembered being told that the bridge was more towards the east side. She realized that they were heading east and not west.

"Aren't we going to escape through the southwest gate?"

He didn't look back at her. "All sides are covered at the moment, and the southwest gate was just bombarded with more marked shadows soon after those two escaped. Risky as it is, this is our only escape option left."

His pace slowed as they drew closer to a big archway. Naminé shivered involuntarily as she felt a cold gust blow their way. She could now hear the sounds of battle even more clearly, and she was not sure that she could face such a scene. She didn't have a choice, however, when Roxas turned and set her down. The first thing she saw was the endless splatters and pools of blood near her and farther away. She saw a few bodies on the ground, unmoving as the marked creatures passed over them as if they weren't there. As she looked at the creatures, she realized that there were different kinds just as there were different kinds of demons. Her heart pounded in her chest as she spotted the same birdlike creature that attacked her in the courtyard. There were a few others that had elongated appendages sticking out on top of their heads and had long bushy tails. There were also a few octopus-like ones as well, and Naminé was reminded of that very first night when she was rescued.

She had never seen so much blood in her life. Her eyes lingered on the bodies of both young demons and older demons, and her heart went out to them. They were fighting for their home, fighting to protect her and Kairi. Her heart was laden with guilt, and her body started to shake. She covered her mouth with both hands, feeling the bile rise from her stomach. She tried to avert her eyes, but she found that she couldn't.

Naminé silently watched as Roxas walked a little ways away from her. He walked up to the coat rack full of thick parkas and threw her one before putting one on himself. He also threw her some boots, which was thick and heavy.

With shaking hands, she put them on, but she found the zipper for the parka to be quite difficult. She became quite frustrated with it. The mountain lion demon noticed and was at her side in moments. His large hands enveloped hers, and she quickly let go as if something hot had touched her. He tugged on the zipper and then zipped it right to her chin. He pulled the hood over her head, adjusting it so that only her eyes could be seen. Because she was so focused on what he was doing, it distracted her from whatever went on in battle.

"You're going to have to carry the duffel bag," he said quietly as he quickly adjusted the straps of the bag so that it would act like a backpack. She nodded absentmindedly.

Roxas held it out for her. She put her arms through the straps and immediately felt how heavy it was. She struggled with the weight and had to have both her hands on the straps so it didn't dig into her shoulders. Then without warning, Roxas grabbed one of her arms and hauled her onto his back. He took her hands and clasped them together around his neck. She instinctively straddled his waist.

Roxas took a few steps, testing his mobility. Even though the weight was now concentrated on his back, he walked as if he didn't have it. Naminé could feel his body tense as he surveyed the situation and looked for the best opening.

With his hand still on hers, he glanced back at her. "Don't let go, and don't look back," he instructed.

She nodded.

All at once, Roxas shot forward towards the battlefield. Naminé kept her eyes forward and ignored the cries and yells of the demons as they fought to protect their home. She tried not to look as a young male demon close by took a heavy slash to the chest, his blood adding to others that stained the white snow. He stumbled and fell, no longer breathing, no longer moving. The birdlike creature passed over his body, moving onto a young female German shepherd that ran to fight with it. The scene repeated over and over again with different demons. Naminé closed her eyes to block out the scenes, but it kept replaying over and over in her mind. The demons' cries and their comrade's cries of grief filled the skies, and Naminé was forced to listen.

Naminé felt Roxas change directions and opened her eyes to see that he was heading for the space with fewer shadowed creatures. As they passed, many of them tried to follow but were soon met with the demons and their wrath. Up ahead, Naminé saw a marked creature come charging towards them. The other demons were unable to block it and lunged out of its way.

Instead of slowing down or changing directions, Roxas sped up to meet it. His left hand transformed, and his nails grew into claws. He swiped upwards at it, cleanly slashing through it. All at once, the creature's body went up in black smoke and drifted to the sky above. They ran past it onto the fray and were soon in the midst of the pack, the other demons way behind them.

Roxas' right hand also transformed, and soon he was slashing left and right at oncoming creatures. His attacks increased as they ran ahead, and the numbers didn't seem to decrease. As they got further and further from the castle and away from the other demons, Naminé looked ahead and saw that the numbers were endless. Wave after wave after wave seemed to rise from the ground. There were too many, and Naminé's heart sunk.

Roxas seemed to realize this, too, and came to a stop. They were soon surrounded, making their chance of escape more unlikely. Naminé knew that Roxas didn't have the strength to take on all of them by himself while protecting her and became frightened that this might be it for them. They were far away from the castle now, well far away from the other demons. They were now amidst the black sea of creatures, who now formed a circle around them. The creatures remained where they were, waiting for the first move, and their bodies seem to shake in excitement for the meal that was presented before them.

"Shit," Roxas cursed. He looked all around, trying to find an opening. He found none.

Naminé started to tear as she came to the realization that they were going to die. She buried her face in his shoulder while shaking her head, refusing to believe that this was it. That everyone's efforts were in vain. That this was the extent of what they could do.

Roxas, on the other hand, unclasped her hands and set her down on the snow. She looked at him questioningly. He glanced at her and then scanned over the waiting creatures once more. His eyebrows furrowed deeper and deeper as he continued to scan. Naminé kept her eyes on him, watching him.

He clenched his jaw. "Tch. No other choice," he muttered.

Suddenly, he threw out his right arm, palm facing outward. The wind started to pick up and gather around his hand. A dark ball began to form, taking shape from the wind. It grew bigger and bigger until it was as tall as him. Its shape gradually became a disk, its dark colors swirling towards the middle. Naminé watched in fascination as this peculiar phenomenon was happening before her eyes.

It seemed like the dark creatures shrank back in fear as the ball grew, but one of the braver ones stepped forward, testing it. It was a more muscular, more broad-shouldered type of creature with dark spikes on its back. Its wrinkled muzzle pulled back to reveal sharp teeth, and its eyes were an empty white color. On its side was a bright red mark. It looked to be a cross between a bear and a crocodile.

The others saw and followed suit. Slowly, gradually, they came closer. Finally, the spiked creature reared on its hind legs and began to charge with its companions close behind. It was getting closer to them. Very close.

Naminé was suddenly aware of Roxas' strong arms as he slid them under her knees and behind her shoulders, carrying her bridal style. He held her protectively and held her close to him, making her face press against his chest. He quickly lunged for the black disk he made, flying through it headfirst. Her body tensed, and her hand gripped his cloak. She almost screamed when she heard the creature's claws slash the air almost inches away from them.

Then it was gone. All the noise, all the sounds were gone.

Naminé felt that something was different. The air was different, and it felt much colder than where they were before.

As soon as Roxas' grip loosened, Naminé pushed against his chest so that she could see where they were. She could see neither the creature nor the rest of its pack. She couldn't see the castle, and she couldn't see any traces of battle. The only things she saw as she looked behind were the snow and the cliffs. Beyond that was an endless layer of white.

They were in a completely different area.

Almost immediately after they passed through, the disk shrank, swirling towards the middle. It was as if the plug was removed and all the water was draining into the middle.

Roxas set her down gently, and Naminé immediately fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath. She watched as her breath took form as she clenched and unclenched her hands, which became red from gripping Roxas' cloak too tight and was now becoming red because of the cold. Tears started to well up in her eyes again. She was still shaken up over the whole event, but wave after wave of relief flooded her. She tried to still her rapidly beating heart.

She felt a pressure on the underside of her left arm and turned to see Roxas forcefully lifting her.

"We have to get moving," he said, still panting. She knew he was more exhausted than her. His eyes told her so. The cautiousness in his eyes also told her that this was not a good place to rest. It was too open. She struggled to stand, her legs still shaking.

His hand continued to grip her arm as he led her through the snow. It was more like he was dragging her, but it was not like she had a choice because she did not know where they were going. She also found it very hard to walk in the boots he gave her.

The slope tilted upward, and Naminé noticed that they were following it. Soon enough, the smooth ground turned rocky, and they had to climb. Naminé tried her best not to look down, all the while wondering where it was that they were going. She didn't dare ask him for it seemed like he was in a hurry, but she gave into her curiosity and asked.

"Where are we going?" Naminé finally asked, panting. A cold gust blew against them, and she shivered.

"Up there," Roxas pointed farther up. Naminé squinted her eyes and thought she saw something a little farther ahead. It looked to be a hole, and if Roxas hadn't pointed it out, she wouldn't have noticed that it was there. She wondered how he ever found a place, but that thought flew out of her mind as she tried to concentrate on reaching the hole without collapsing from mental and physical exhaustion.

They climbed a little more, and Roxas stopped each time to let Naminé catch up. When she reached the entrance, she could see that the hole was big enough for one person at a time to crawl through. She looked at Roxas, who looked straight back at her as if saying, "Well? Get in."

Despite her fatigue, she managed to crawl through the space with some difficulty. Once inside, she found that there was actually a lot of space. There were some areas where the roof of the cave dipped, which made Naminé stoop over, but she managed to stand to her full height in other areas.

She turned around and saw Roxas push the duffel bag through and went to go help him. He followed soon after. He looked at her and then looked away, which confused her.

"Where is this place?" Naminé asked, moving over to let Roxas through.

Roxas shrugged as he brushed past her and opened the duffel bag. He rummaged through it, pulling out some things. The only light source in the cave was from the entrance, and the quickly setting sun limited the amount of light that flowed in.

"Where are we?" Naminé asked again.

This time, Roxas stopped and looked at her, annoyed. "Does it matter?" he asked.

Roxas resumed his rummaging. Naminé silently watched him as he pulled a wrapped parcel and a lantern from it. She didn't know why he was irritated all of a sudden, but she didn't say anything. He was probably too tired, and his patience was thinning. Roxas let out a frustrated sigh as he realized that the lantern was broken and tossed it to the far side of the cave. Then he drew out a wrapped square package.

From the dim lighting, she could see him unwrap the parcel with his back to her. She waited patiently, and he turned to her, holding out something. She took it from him and realized that it was a sandwich. From the smell of it, she could tell that it had some kind of meat. Her stomach growling, Naminé took it and ate it with gusto. It settled her growling stomach. She was surprised how hungry she was after everything that just happened.

"Won't they come here to look for us?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Those creatures."

He turned his head and stared at the floor. "They go where there is life. Mountains aren't exactly their kind of terrain. One or two people won't make a difference."

"I meant the marked ones."

He paused.

"It'll...be hard for them," he simply answered.

But the thing that Naminé noticed the most was that he didn't say that they _wouldn't_ come here and attack.

"So what will we do if that happens?"

"Why do you keep asking questions?" he snapped. "If they come, they come. I will deal with it when that time comes, so just be quiet."

Naminé instinctively drew back and crawled over to the farthest side. She still had a lot more questions for him, but his attitude made her hold her tongue. When she reached the farthest corner, she leaned against the wall and stretched out her legs. Her mind wandered from here to there, and she was almost asleep when she felt something soft hit her face. She blinked a few times, finding the cave to be pitch black. She felt the thing that hit her and discovered that it was a sleeping bag. When she unzipped it and slipped in, she found it to be thick and well insulated.

"Use that to keep yourself warm," she heard his voice at the other end of the cave.

"What about you?" she asked.

He said nothing. She heard a soft growl echo through the cave and realized that he changed into his animal form. Then she heard his soft padding as he made his way over to her left, which she guessed would be the entrance of the cave. She heard him circle in place before plopping down.

Naminé squirmed inside the sleeping bag, the crinkle sound slightly echoing through the cave. It kept out most of the cold, but the main problem was finding a comfortable spot. Naminé unzipped the sleeping bag and brushed aside stray rocks and pebbles from under her. When she zipped it up again, she found it to be a little better. It wasn't uncomfortable, but the cold, hard ground would definitely make sleep difficult.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Naminé was finally able to clear her mind, and she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you guys so much for waiting for so long. I wanted to finish writing this chapter, but I had massive writer's block. The hardest part about writing this chapter was not what was going to happen to them next, but_ how_ they were going to escape. Funnily enough, I was actually working on chapter 26, because I had a surge of ideas for it...

I'm so sad that I missed "Correspondence with a Demon"s first birthday. I also missed the first birthday for my other story "My Obstinate Familiar." I really wanted to do something to celebrate it, but I got really busy. :( Perhaps I'll do something now that I'm on break.

I'd like to take this time to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. It's because of your encouragement and enthusiasm that I was able to keep this story alive for a year. This was only meant to be an experiment, but it blossomed into something I didn't expect. Many thanks to: **Versivalia**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **Kutlessrocker**, **Dennou Writer**, **Random Fandom**, **TheWitchNamine**, **lizzyytx33**, **rikku247**, **xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx**, **Witch of Tragedies**, **CaptainJas**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **Kiome-Yasha**, **OMG** (Why, thank you!), **authorgal282**, **TheDormantOne**, **sunxkissed'starr**, **AlyssTwilight1784**, **Draco** **Oblivion**, **OtakuFreak****916**, **LoryLily**, **Gumi Harue** (I'm glad you're enjoying it. My gosh. All those questions will be answered later on. Keep reading. ;D), and **White Simplicity**.

By the way, guys, if you are currently reading any of my other works, expect a massive update from me. ;D I'll also try to update Correspondence again sometime next week. Maybe either Monday or Tuesday.

Thanks for reading! See you at the next update!


	26. In the Shadows

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 26 – In the Shadows

Xemnas sighed as he gazed out of the broken stained glass window. The battle felt so long ago, but it was only the end of the second day. There was quite a lot of damage to the castle, and they had lost so many demons that day. The remaining demons were either resting in the infirmary or their rooms or trying to repair the castle. Many of them doing the repairs were injured, but then again, no demon in the castle was uninjured in some way.

The same could be said for the leader himself. He had also participated in the battle and was one of the main driving forces, but even he got injured. They were relatively minor injuries, a few scratches, but they were miniscule compared to the injuries sustained by the other demons. Although they had the healing balm to help with the recovery, the medicine does not heal stress or exhaustion, and they all still had so much to do.

Xemnas stared out into space until something caught his right eye. One of the injured demons set out to gather the debris that littered the courtyard. There wasn't a spot on the snow that wasn't stained in blood, and the demon didn't bother walking around them. He had short dirty blond hair that stood up in spikes and had bandages wrapped around his head and over his right eye. He limped as he walked and probably sustained damage to his right leg due to an attack. He recognized the demon as one of their soldiers, but he could not recall his name. He could never recall any of their names.

His yellow eyes suddenly spotted a young female demon – he recognized her as one of the maids – as she stomped across the yard towards the soldier. She had several cuts on her face, and her left arm was in a sling which didn't appear to be broken. The soldier turned and greeted her, but her right hand shot out from her side and knocked the debris out of his arms. He looked at her disapprovingly, but then she started to yell at him. Because of her emotional state, she was unable to completely retain her form. Brown ears and a tail with calico markings appeared. Her voice seemed pretty loud, because Xemnas could hear it from where he stood, but he couldn't make out any of her words despite his keen hearing.

He took interest in their interaction. The maid started to pound her right fist at the soldier's chest, making him wince. He caught her wrist before the fifth strike, which she immediately shook off. Then she lowered her head and brought her hand to her face, wiping her eyes furiously. Her cat ears drooped. The young soldier looked apologetic as he wrapped his arms around her in comfort. She protested at first and tried to break away, but his hold on her was strong. After a few minutes, she gave up and buried her face in his chest. They stood there for quite some time, talking quietly.

"It's quite touching, isn't it?" The voice echoed through the empty room, somewhere behind him. Xemnas turned his head slightly, his eyes finding a figure in the darkness.

"I suppose," his deep voice replied. In reality, he felt nothing about it. In battles and in wars, you tend to lose a lot, and when you lose a lot, it's hard to care about something. Eventually, it will be taken away. Eventually, you go through it so much that the pain becomes numb enough for you to forget you have a heart.

Xemnas sighed as he continued to watch the two demons. "How are the repairs?"

"Slow. Everyone is still recovering from their wounds, but we were able to repair part of the roof in the north wing. We have soldiers guarding each gate, most particularly the south gate, but there hasn't been any sign of them." Something in his tone implied something, but Xemnas paid no mind to it.

Silence followed. For a few minutes, there was no sound but the wind that breezed through the castle walls. What was left of them. Then the wind blew strong enough to loosen a piece of the stained glass from its position, and it fell to the floor next to Xemnas, shattering into pieces. Despite this, the leader remained where he was, keeping his eyes on the couple as they went back inside with the soldier's arm around the maid's shoulders.

"May I be honest, sir?"

Xemnas remained silent but gave a slight nod.

"Why _did_ you allow Sora to guard that girl?"

That demon should know the answer to that. He was there during that meeting. But Xemnas knew that the real question was hidden among those words. The real question was why he allowed his successor to be in a very close proximity with a human. It heightened the danger and increased the risk of a demon losing his or her sanity.

"How much of Sora do you know?" Xemnas asked.

From his silence, Xemnas knew that the demon was taken aback by the question. A few minutes of silence lapsed before he answered.

"I suppose I don't know him well at all," he said, immediately catching on that there was something to Sora that no one else knew about.

_As it should be,_ Xemnas thought. He geared himself up for what he was about to say, for the next few words out of his mouth will help determine which side this demon was on.

"You are already aware of his family history, so I understand why you would have some doubt about this decision," Xemnas said quietly.

"Yes, and I would have thought that you would be more adamant to have Sora stay here…"

"Indeed, that would be the case. However, Sora is a…special kind of demon. It is not only due to the fact that he is a lion that I chose him as my successor, but it is because he possesses a special quality that is quite rare in this day and age, a quality that I've only seen once before. While his younger siblings are highly sensitive to humans and their essence despite the high amount of demon blood they carry, their older brother mysteriously seems to be…impervious to their effects. Not many know this little fact, and I would prefer that it would stay that way. I trust that you will keep it to yourself?"

"I would never repeat a word of this." This, Xemnas knew to be a lie, but he remained silent.

"May I ask another question?" the figure asked.

Further silence from Xemnas meant that he was waiting for the demon's question.

"Why did you not send someone to chase down Number 13? Surely, you know how dangerous it is for a demon with his kind of condition, given his family history."

Xemnas smirked. This was the real question the demon wanted to answer. The leader turned around, his hands locked together behind his back. "I sense anger in your words, Number 11."

Marluxia stepped out of the shadows. He wore his black cloak as if he was ready to leave at any time for a mission. From the way he moved, Xemnas can tell that he, too, was still recovering from wounds that the brother of his eventual successor inflicted. His eye was still swollen, and his faces had a few bruises here and there. From the way he stood, Xemnas could tell that the demon suffered from a broken rib or two. But on the fox's face, there was an expression that spoke of determination to get something done, and revenge reflected in his eyes.

There was also something else reflected off of those eyes and was gone the next second. Xemnas made a mental note of that.

Marluxia did not have to voice his need for revenge. Xemnas could already see it in his face.

He turned around and looked outside again. This time, he looked towards the horizon, which was stained blood red from the setting sun. It was an appropriate color after all that had happened.

"Do you know why I assigned you to guard that girl in the first place?" he asked.

"Because I am the most capable demon," he replied, confident.

"No," Xemnas turned his head, looking at the pink-haired demon through the corner of his eye, "Because I believed that you would keep that girl safe, that you would keep her _hidden_. You are not meant to fight, Number 11. Fox demons are not capable of heavy combat. They are more known for their remarkable stealth." He looked pointedly at Marluxia's injuries, which made the fox demon's eyebrows furrow in frustration.

"You are also in no condition," he simply said.

"I am fully aware of my injuries _and_ my flaws," Marluxia replied with a slightly sarcastic tone. Xemnas shot him a look as a warning. His temper has become quite short these days.

"I apologize for my tone," Marluxia bowed his head in forgiveness. "I am only frustrated that I could not fulfill my duties as expected."

Xemnas waved his hand dismissively. "If Roxas had not intercepted you, I believe you would have fulfilled them."

"Then please let me go after him and get her back," Marluxia proposed.

"No," Xemnas said without a thought.

This came as a surprise to Marluxia. "Why?"

"Because you are too emotional at the moment to take on a mission. Rest up, recover from your injuries, and perhaps we shall see," the leader answered. He emphasized the word "perhaps."

"Emotional?" the pink haired man cried. "Wasn't Roxas' interception also an emotional act?"

"My patience thins, Number 11. Watch your tone. Do not make me repeat myself," he warned.

"But sir-"

The air seemed to turn freezing cold as the white haired demon turned around to face him fully. He shot him a look that shut him up. Already, his hands were transformed into claws, and short rounded ears stood on his head. A white lion tail was swishing about, and his yellow eyes narrowed into slits. Xemnas was beginning to transform and could attack the fox demon at any moment, perhaps permanently silencing him. This, Xemnas thought, would end all the plans and future troubles, but it would not deal with the main problem, the important one. It was better to nip the weed at the base instead of the tip. That was what Xemnas intended to do.

Marluxia drew back a little. He obviously knew that he was pushing Xemnas' boundaries and waited in silence as the leader calmed down, his demonic features gradually subsiding.

The leader could also tell that Marluxia was very impatient to get his say, and when his tail disappeared – which was the last of the features to subside – Marluxia wasted no time in continuing their conversation.

"The more I rest, the harder it will be to track them down," Marluxia continued. His voice was low, but his tone was filled with intent and impatience.

"You are very adamant about this," Xemnas said. He heard a thump in the distance and growled lowly. Marluxia did not seem to notice the sound.

"Foxes are capable of holding a deep grudge," the fox demon replied. "They are also known to be quite vicious whenever the time calls for it."

They are also known to be quite deceptive, but Xemnas did not voice it.

"Be that as it may," Xemnas fully turned around and stared down at him, "My decision still stands. You will not go after Number 13 and the girl."

"Even when I'm recovered?"

"Even when you're recovered."

He saw that this decision still did not suit Marluxia. The fox still held a deep revenge and a mysterious determination in his yellow-green eyes.

The fox sighed frustratingly. "If that is you're decision, sir," he said, his anger still prevalent in his tone. He bowed deeply and spun on his heel. He walked briskly right out the door and closed it with a little too much force than necessary.

Xemnas sighed and turned to look back out the window once more. His ears picked up on a thump that came from the exact location from where Marluxia stood.

"I'm surprised that he didn't notice me even after I intentionally made a sound. He usually catches onto my scent faster than anyone else, even when I'm hidden," said a deep voice.

"It only proves a theory, but it does not clearly explain the true reason for his actions," Xemnas replied. It also does not explain the origin of it all, but Xemnas kept that piece of information to himself.

"No kiddin'. He must be really far gone if that essence is messing with his senses. I guess it was a good thing that Roxas intervened after all."

It was more like an unexpected diversion to his plan. However, seeing as that Xemnas did not expect how far along Marluxia was, it was a good thing indeed that Roxas had intervened.

"Do you really think that the whole Vexen thing was to get us off of the real traitor's tail?" the figure asked.

"It was too structured and too perfectly timed and was therefore the most likely theory."

"It could have fooled me."

Silence followed soon after. The sun was quickly setting, and the darkness was almost upon them.

"May I ask a question?"

Xemnas sighed. "Go on." He wasn't sure if he was up to answering any more. He already answered a lot today, and his patience was already wavering.

"How did you know that Marluxia – I mean, Number 11 – was the real traitor?"

Xemnas closed his eyes, massaging his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. "He may have been able to maintain his act in the beginning, but even _he_ would buckle under pressure. He's beginning to get sloppy, and perhaps he's become too intoxicated with power that it is heavily impairing his senses."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"Apparently so. He wouldn't have disobeyed me otherwise. No, there is a hidden agenda, a more underlying plan. What that is…is yet to be discovered."

"And I take it that this plan involves the humans and…the marked ones?"

"It would seem so." It was most likely more than that, more so than what Xemnas initially thought. The problem most likely ran even deeper than just the marked ones.

He didn't suspect that the traitor was going to be this close to the inside group, and he was very concerned that the main problem, the underlying cause to all of this commotion, was going to heavily impact their way of life and probably the balance that they have been maintaining. But for the purpose of maintaining order among the demons, he had to keep these thoughts to himself.

He did not even know why he was answering this demon's questions so easily. There was no real benefit to it other than serving as motivation. He supposed that it was due to stress and exhaustion. Once again, he massaged his temples, trying to ease the oncoming headache.

"So what would be the next plan of action, sir?"

"Keep a close watch on Number 11. He will no doubt go after them despite my orders. Do not kill, only observe. Make sure you are well hidden."

"And if he manages to kill Roxas – I mean, Number 13 – and take Naminé?"

"If that were to happen, you are to continue to follow him and see where he takes her. The minute you find that location, you are to report to me immediately." The leader turned around to face the demon. "Is that clear, Number 8?"

The spiky redhead stepped out from his hiding place. The setting sun illuminated his face and revealed a pair of mischievous green eyes and purple reverse triangular tattoos under both of his eyes.

"Roger that," he smirked.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Too short? I think it's fine after all the action we got from the last chapter. :) It's time for more set-up, and hopefully, we'll see some more action (and more fluff) from the next chapter. I'm planning on it!

So I want to thank all of my readers, but I would like to especially thank all the lovely reviewers that spent some time to write me a review. Even if they were a few words, they gave me encouragement. Many thanks to: **Misoso**, **AlyssTwilight1784**, **Random Fandom**, **CaptainJas**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **Versilvalia**, **lizzyytx33**, **lazyyness**, **OMGBloodyHellFire**, **NightRaven13**, **Dennou Writer**, and **Xion-puppet**. You guys are awesome!

Thanks for reading! See you guys at the next update!


	27. Fever

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 27 – Fever

It has been about four days since they escaped from the castle.

Maybe?

Maybe it was five days.

Naminé wasn't sure. She was just estimating by daylight, but then again, she was in and out of sleep. She wasn't even sure what time it was.

Even when she was awake, most of the time was spent in silence…for the most part. Her companion barely spoke to her, only uttering one or two worded sentences.

He was no help at all.

Roxas kept pacing around in his animal form and growled a few times for unknown reasons. When he was in human form he would sigh frustratingly. He stole a few glances at her, and whenever she made eye contact with him, he turned away. Sometimes he became so restless that he kept transforming from human form to demon form, unsure which form to maintain. It was a lot like a person who was tossing and turning in bed, never getting comfortable enough to actually fall asleep.

It was already driving Naminé crazy. She had a right mind to tell him off, but she bit her inner cheek and held her tongue. It would do them no good if she snapped at him right now even though she was already at the breaking point. So instead, she just wallowed in silence. Her anger would simmer down one minute and then peak the next. She felt that her emotions were unstable, and she was pretty sure that Roxas noticed it.

Her stomach rumbled quite loudly, but she wasn't sure if she was truly hungry or was just hallucinating.

She was more inclined to believe that she was hallucinating because just the other day (or was it a few minutes ago…?) she thought that Roxas turned into custard pudding.

Food was a growing problem. They've been rationing the food that was packed in the duffel bag, but it seemed like they were down to the last portions. Or they should be. Naminé didn't know how much food was packed and didn't know how much was left. Hardly anything grew out here, and there weren't any animals around. If there were, Roxas wouldn't go out and hunt them even if she asked. He wouldn't leave her here all alone while he hunted. He didn't say this, of course – because he hardly said anything to her these past few days – but Naminé felt like it was something he would do.

She shivered as she felt another freezing gust of wind enter the cave and drew her blanket closer to her.

The constant coldness was also a problem. Naminé thought that she had gotten used to the cold, but it seems that her body was still adapted to the tropical weather. Even so, she was pretty sure that no human being would be able to stand this weather even if they were used to it.

On the second night after their arrival, it was freezing. Roxas refused to start a fire since the cave was too small, and it would attract unnecessary attention. Roxas gave her a bunch of portable heat packs that she clung to during the night (she didn't know where demons would get such things, but such information was best left unanswered), but Naminé ended up waking with the sniffles and a slight cough. By some miracle or perhaps due to his nature, Roxas survived the night in only his animal form. She remembered glaring at him while sniffling, wishing that he would share his secret, and then she remembered that he was a demon. Despite the warmth the sleeping bag and the heat packs gave her, it was still not enough. By the third night, Naminé was worried that her symptoms had worsened, and she wasn't sure if there was any medicine in the duffel bag. That was when she began losing count of the time.

She felt something prod her and woke with a start, realizing that she had fallen asleep. She looked to the entrance of the cave and saw that the light was dimming. The sun must be setting.

Something poked her again, and she turned her head. She calmed down once she saw Roxas, who held his hand out to give her something. His blue eyes calmed her down, and she relaxed a little. She smelled the food in his hand, and her stomach practically grumbled in happiness at the smell.

She nodded as she reached out silently to take it, but through the dim lighting she instantly noticed how small the portion was.

"So small," she blurted out unknowingly, her voice cracking. By the time she realized what she said, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, but then that triggered her cough.

His hand froze.

"I-I mean," she tried to say between coughs, "We're probably running out of food, right? We should go find a town or something. Besides, I think we both need to get some fresh air. I don't really think that-"

He turned his head away and murmured something.

"I'm sorry?"

"This is the last piece," he said, a little louder.

All at once, she didn't feel that hungry anymore even though her stomach was begging her to take the food.

"We don't have any more food?"

He shook his head.

She pushed the food away.

"Just take it," he insisted.

"I don't want it if you aren't going to eat." She turned her head away. Then he waved the darn thing in front of her face. Her nose caught a whiff, and it was so hard not to grab it.

"This isn't the time to be considerate."

"I can say the same to you," she retorted, crossing her arms.

"You need your strength," he said.

"So do you, and _you_ are the one protecting me. So you need it more than I do," she looked pointedly at him.

He glared at her.

"Just take it and eat it!" he snapped, grabbing her hands and forcing her to take it.

She glared back before looking down. She felt a little guilty for pushing his temper, but there was this underlying feeling of satisfaction of seeing him act this way. Usually, she would question it, but she put it out of her mind and stared at what he gave her.

It was the last sandwich. Not even a whole one. Only half.

So she tore that half in half. Mostly in half. Clearly, she tore it unevenly, and one half was bigger than the other. But Roxas didn't have to know that. She held out the bigger half to him even though her stomach protested.

"Half then," she offered with a shaky hand.

His warm hand encased hers and took the sandwich, which made the corner of her mouth twitch. She was so hungry that smiling became an effort, but on the inside, she was grinning victoriously. She also didn't seem to notice Roxas eyes darken briefly as his hand touched hers, but it was gone the next second.

Then he reached for her other hand, the one with the other half of the sandwich.

He switched his half for hers, and then she became very aware of how close they were. Just from the warmth of his hands made her want to jump at him. She fought the urge, but it was a very difficult thing to do since she was really cold.

"I'll take _this_ half," he said quietly. As soon as he took the sandwich, he quickly let go of her hands as if something burned him.

Naminé thanked the heavens that it was dark enough to hide her blush, because she did not want Roxas to see her beet red face.

She quietly ate the half of the half sandwich. She was trying to distract herself from her thoughts by savoring what was left of their stores. Soon, they'll have to move out and travel either to a nearby village or to where they - well…Roxas – would be able to hunt for food. She could forge around for food, but she was unfamiliar with this terrain.

"Can I ask - " Naminé paused to swallow. Her throat was dry, and she started to cough again. Then something soft was put into one hand. After hearing the sloshing of liquid inside, she unscrewed the top and tilted the bag. Once she had her fill, she handed it back to him and was surprised to see that he was by her side all along.

"Thank you," she said. "So…what's going to happen from now on? Are we just going to keep running?"

For the longest time, Roxas remained quiet. She wasn't sure if he either didn't have a plan or didn't want to share it with her.

"You don't need to know," he finally said.

Don't need to know?

How can he say that when both their lives are at stake? What if they're travelling and suddenly get separated? She wouldn't know where she was and where she needed to go. She refused to follow him blindly around in a frozen place like this. Unlike him, she is not a demon and is therefore not built like him. She's sitting here, her body shivering from the cold and possibly suffering from a terrible cold, and he's sitting there all content as if the cold doesn't bother him. They are miles away from civilization where they could get some medicine, some proper shelter, and possibly some decent food, and yet here they are, hiding away in a cave.

She wanted to tell him this, to voice her opinion out loud, but she was just too tired and too hungry to fight. She should have been used to the fact that Roxas doesn't give answers readily, but she still felt her anger well up inside her. She also felt a headache come on, and she willed it to go away. It didn't work though. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down her neck, but she thought it was her imagination. She probably felt her hair brush her neck as a soft gust made its way into the cave. It became stronger as time went by.

She instantly felt very cold. She didn't realize she was shivering until Roxas fished out another blanket and threw it at her. She stared at it for a moment and then quickly draped it over herself, eager for the extra warmth.

"H-how are y-ou n-not c-c-c-cold?" her teeth chattered.

He looked at her blankly before shrugging.

"I've always been fine in the cold," he said.

Her eyes narrowed. "Must be nice."

Her tone must have been very bitter because neither one said anything after that. Silence carried out for the rest of the day. Even when the dark replaced the light, the only sounds heard were the winds and their breathing. Her headache persisted throughout the night, but she felt a little better the next morning. Or it _should_ be morning. She never knew nowadays.

She lifted her head and tried to sit up, but then she groaned as her body ached from sleeping uncomfortably. She looked over at Roxas and saw that he was in the same place as he always was: near the entrance of the cave with his left side facing her. He must have changed into his animal form some time during the night. His eyes were closed, but Naminé knew that he was lightly sleeping because his ear flickered in her direction and he cracked open an eye when she tried again to sit upright. Then he closed his eyes and continued to sleep.

Naminé propped herself against the cave wall and shifted over when parts of the uneven walls were poking uncomfortably at her back. She wrapped the blankets around her body and her head, making sure to cover her ears to conserve heat. Once she was in a comfortable position, she stared out into space as she always did since the day they arrived at this cave, becoming lost in her thoughts and watching her breaths forming into puffs. Eventually, she glanced over at Roxas She never really got a good look at him in his animal form because he was always moving, so since he finally sat still, she took advantage of this opportunity to survey him in this form.

Naminé had seen pictures of mountain lions before, but she knew that the animal in front of her was bigger than their normal size. His fur was golden and glossy, and his tail was pretty long with a slight puff at the end. There were also natural black and brown markings on his face and the tip of the tail. A scar ran across the middle his back and stopped at his side, but it must have been an old scar since it healed well and blended in with his fur. She never would have spotted it if he hadn't stayed still.

Her eyes traveled to the head, and she realized that Roxas was fully awake and was watching her, observing her. His head was still facing the cave, but his left eye was on her. Normally, mountain lions had golden yellow eyes, but Roxas' eyes were blue. It definitely made this form more expressive even though he was not really expressive himself, and his eyes carried a level of intelligence that was unusual for a mountain lion. There were definitely some demonic aspects in him, but Naminé couldn't point it out at that time.

As she stared at him, his eye looked questioningly back at her. Then he blinked and began to stand up. Roxas quickly changed back into his human form and sat back with his legs crossed. His black cloak transformed with him, and he reached up to pull his hood over his head. Then he crossed his arms and sat still, breathing softly as his breaths formed into puffs.

Without anything to do to keep her mind preoccupied and seeing that her companion was not the best to have conversations with, she continued to observe him and ended up becoming lost in her thoughts. Soon, her eyelids began to droop, and she became drowsy and began nodding off. Naminé didn't want to sleep though. Her mind had enough of sleep, but her body felt as though it was not enough. Her eyes were still watching Roxas, who was starting to fidget uncomfortably.

"Stop doing that."

Naminé snapped out of her drowsy state and blinked a few times. "W-what?"

"Stare at something else."

"I wasn't staring at anything. I was thinking."

"Then think in a different direction," he said, starting to get annoyed.

"Why? Am I bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Well, what else am I supposed to look at?"

He didn't say anything. She waited and continued to watch him, which made his shoulders tense as the time passed by.

"Would you just look at something else?" he snapped.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned ninety degrees in her spot and flopped down onto the sleeping bag. She stared at the ceiling and tried to make out different shapes. The only sounds she heard were her soft breathing with an occasional cough and Roxas' ragged breathing.

Ragged…?

She turned her head and looked at him. He certainly was breathing harder, and his shoulders were very tense. His jaw was clenched as if he was tolerating something.

"I told you to stop watching me," his deep voice broke the silence.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "You're breathing weirdly."

"I'm fine," he said, exhaling deeply. He winced slightly.

"No, you're not." She quickly sat up and crawled over to him. His shoulders became tenser with every step she took. "What's wrong?"

"I. Am. Fine," he repeated.

"Don't lie to me," she said, kneeling by his side. She looked at him very closely, and he shifted uncomfortably. Now that she was closer, she saw that he was quite pale.

He turned his head to look at her and then quickly looked away. Naminé sighed in relief as she saw that his eyes were still completely blue, but the absence of yellow in his eyes still didn't explain his odd behavior. She searched through her brain to see if there was anything that could explain it, but she couldn't find anything.

Finally, she reached out her hand to touch his forehead, but due to his fast reflexes, he managed to swat her hand away before it made contact with his skin. She felt a pang to her heart, but she didn't let it discourage her. She tried once more and dodged Roxas' hand when he tried to swat her hand away again. Then she swiftly slid her hand behind his bangs, her palm connecting with his forehead.

He had a fever.

He quickly turned his head away, breaking away from her touch. She retracted her hand.

"When did you notice that you weren't feeling well?" she asked softly.

He remained silent.

"Roxas, when did you know?" she repeated, more loudly.

"Yesterday," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And what could you have done about it? You don't even know how a demon's body works," he said sharply, turning his gaze back at her. His eyes were clouded over. Naminé flinched, but she tried to encourage herself to speak up and not be intimidated by him.

"I could have done something! You're burning up! You need rest!"

"I cannot afford to rest right now," he turned away once again.

"Not if you're sick. I won't just sit here while you – _would you even look at me while I'm talking to you_?" she practically yelled as she placed both her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. He did not resist, but his eyes carried surprise at her actions. Then it turned from surprise to anger and annoyance to a different, more indescribable emotion. His eyes were still clouded over.

She felt his heat through the palms of her hands, which were cold. She stared at him, trying to say something about him not relying on her, but she instead found that she couldn't say it. It was as if she just…forgot.

It was his gaze that rendered her silent just as it had before. That time before they made their escape from the castle. It was not as clear as that time, not as deep as that…but there was something more about his expression that held something of a different level…There was confidence, motivation, and something else…

She looked at the face that she held in her hands, the face of someone who protected her and is still protecting her. Her heart thumped softly against her ribcage, and she found herself becoming more drawn into his eyes. Before she knew it, she lowered her face onto his, brushing her cold lips against his warm one. She felt a shock course through her body from head to toe, and a shiver ran down her spine. It was different from the first time she felt it. It felt…gentler, almost as if he ran his warm fingertips down her spine.

It was a brief kiss, lasting no more than three seconds. She pulled away slowly and stared into his clouded eyes, no longer angry. His breathing slowed and became less jagged. His whole body became completely relaxed. He drew out a long breath, raising his hands to encircle her wrists.

He pulled her down gently as he leaned forward, capturing her lips once more. His lips brushed hers with a little more fervor than the first, and she responded back with just as much. His body was still burning up from the fever, and hers was still freezing from the frigid temperature. She clung to him like a lifeline, eager for the warmth. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of gentle shocks pulsating through her body. She felt the warmth jump from his body to hers, spreading throughout her body and her heart, and it made her feel lightheaded.

And just like that, Naminé felt something change.

She felt Roxas tense, and his grip on her wrists became tighter. He quickly pulled her hands away from his face and pushed her back, startling her and making her fall backwards onto her butt. She landed uncomfortably on a rock and groaned. Then she looked up at Roxas.

He looked as if he was on the verge of losing control, his eyes growing wild. A myriad of emotions passed through them.

Shock.

Confusion.

Anger.

Fear.

_Need._

He growled and jumped a few feet back, anger taking over. His lips were pulled back, showing his teeth that were gradually forming into fangs. His body shook, and his form wavered.

She reached out a hand.

He snarled, and she retracted her hand. The sound bore a hole through her chest.

"Don't. Touch. Me," he growled.

She stared at him, shocked. She felt like she was about to cry, but she clenched her jaw and tore her gaze away. Then she sighed very deeply as she tried to prolong the stabbing pain in her chest. Her breaths were a little shaky since she was trying to control herself, and then she slowly moved back towards the blankets, her back against the wall. She drew her legs to her chest and buried her head in her arms. Roxas watched her every move, his growls receding.

She was so confused. Back at the castle, he didn't seem to mind her presence so much, and he even held her hand throughout a night. He also fought for her custody. But ever since they arrived at the cave, he has been acting like he doesn't want to have anything to do with her.

For a few minutes, she heard nothing but silence. Even Mother Nature chose this moment to send a cold gust into the cave, forcing Naminé to gather the blankets once more and drape them over herself. She threw the blankets over her head, and all she saw was darkness.

She heard him sigh frustratingly and wondered what it was that he was thinking about. Thoughts of the demon made her remember what had transpired between them, and a pang resounded throughout her heart. Then she threw all thoughts of the demon out of her mind and thought about home for a change. Tears threatened to fall, so she stopped thinking about home. After that she tried to fall asleep but found that she couldn't, so she just sat there, staring through the darkness. Sometime later, she found the air within her blanket fort to be stuffy and coughed quite heavily so she opened it to let in some fresh air. She saw that the sun was setting once again, ending yet another day.

She shifted her positions a few times and even lied down on her side, but then she decided that her original position – the one with her facing the wall and her back facing Roxas – was the most comfortable position. She didn't know what Roxas was doing, but she didn't want to think about it at that moment.

Just when she finally thought she could fall asleep, she heard a whisper, barely audible with the wind blowing and the blankets covering her ears, but she somehow heard it.

"You don't even know how dangerous things can be."

"I would if you explained it to me," she replied.

He drew in a breath as he realized that she was awake the whole time. He looked over to her as she rolled over and stared at him as best as she could through the dim lighting. His eyes were more adjusted to the darkness than her, so he saw her squint her eyes to try to locate him.

"So are you going to explain? Or are you going to give me vague answers like usual? I need to know if I'm travelling with you. I'm…I'm sorry about before. I don't know…what happened, but I promise that it won't happen again," she said with her eyes staring at the ground.

He remained silent, watching her. He doubted that it wouldn't happen again even if they stayed at least a yard or two away from each other. Naminé might not know what happened to make her do…what she did, and not even Roxas knew. Well…he had some kind of theory about it, but he wasn't sure. He did not intend to put that theory to the test.

She sighed, "Look, Roxas, we're in this together, and whether you like it or not, we need to _work_ together. I don't want to be a burden, and I'm not going to rely on you completely. At the same time, you have to rely on me even when you're not feeling well."

He looked away, trying to sort out his thoughts. Part of him didn't want to explain anything, to stubbornly refuse her help, to take it on by himself, and to keep her safely in the dark much longer, but another part tried to reason with him, saying that she is right and that he will only tire himself out if he didn't rely on her, which would ultimately end with him failing horribly. Even though he was protecting her, there were certain things that she needed to do or needed to know…and that would mean that he had to explain things to her.

Naminé, meanwhile, waited patiently for his reply. She wanted to trust him and to help him, but how could she help him if he won't let her?

"Things like what you have are more complicated than just to explain them simply," he said in a low voice.

"Nothing in life is really simple," she sighed again, relieved that he was finally willing to explain some things to her. "What makes it so complicated?"

He looked warily at her. "What were you told?"

"That this 'essence' or whatever it is attracts those monsters, and that the more abnormal ones are called the 'Marked Ones.' They are more willing to break rules and take risks in order to eat people with high levels of these essences like Kairi and me. I think Sora mentioned something about someone creating them, but I don't think it was certain at that time..."

He nodded slowly. She only knew basic information.

"The appearance of these 'Marked Ones' first began a few years ago. No one knew where they came from, but at first they acted just like the normal ones. At that time, there weren't many to begin with, so they didn't pose as much of a threat. Then for unknown reasons, their numbers grew enough to cause damage to the balance that we keep, and we weren't sure of how to deal with them other than to eliminate them. We've been doing a decent job, but it was been growing worse."

"How do you kill them?" she asked, wondering if it was possible for her to defend herself.

He raised an eyebrow. "If a human like you touches them, they will engulf you. Only demons can eliminate them."

"Oh…What else makes them different from normal ones?"

"We don't really know much about them other than they carry the mark and seem to move rather differently. Ever since I brought you to the castle, we learned more about them than we did these last few years. When Sora brought…Kairi, it only solidified our theory and only proved that we had to protect you two in order to find out the truth behind the marked ones."

"But why are they targeting people with high levels?" Naminé asked, propping herself on her elbows.

Roxas crossed his arms. "We still don't know…Even if a normal one consumes a high level of essence, it won't be able to consume it entirely. It would be too much."

"How much does a normal one eat?"

"It varies."

"How much do _you_ eat?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "It varies."

"Then…what makes you sick? I doubt that the things that make you sick and the things that make me sick are the same."

He frowned. "There are some differences because we are built differently, but like you, we become sick if we strain ourselves."

Naminé frowned in return. He sort of half-answered that question, but it was an answer nonetheless.

"What should I do if you were unable to fight? What if you were so sick that you couldn't defend yourself?"

His eyes grew dark and pensive.

"You run," he replied in all seriousness.

"But what if-"

"You. Run," he repeated. "You don't look back. You don't turn back and help me. You don't try to fight those things. You just run as fast as you can."

Naminé remained silent for a few minutes. Her elbows started to ache, so she lied down.

"Naminé," Roxas called. A shiver crept down her spine as his deep voice said her name.

"Yes?"

"Don't…" he began but looked like he had a difficult time trying to piece together words. "Don't do…what you did before. As of now, I'm changing the terms of our contract. Instead of the...original payment, your payment will now be to not leave my side. Just…try not to get too close to me. For your safety."

She sat up and looked at him. She almost forgot about that, the fact that she made a contract with him for protection and about her original payment...She felt her face redden.

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you making that change?"

He averted his eyes, not answering. Naminé then knew that this was a question that he had no intention of answering. She already knew that it was most likely due to the fact that skin contact with her only poisons him and vice versa, but for some reason, she felt that there was something more to Roxas' decision than that. She just couldn't guess what that was, and she knew that Roxas wouldn't be willing to answer. Naminé sighed, which triggered her cough.

"Never mind. You don't have to answer that. So how long are we going to stay here? Won't those marked ones catch up to us?"

He looked at her hesitantly before answering. "As I told you before, it will be hard for them, and I never intended to stay here past a week. We only stopped here to rest."

"How long has it been since we came here?" she asked.

"About six days."

"It's only been six days?" To Naminé, it seemed longer.

"Get some sleep," he said, crossing his arms and turning to face the entrance of the cave. "We're going to be leaving in the morning."

"Roxas?"

He half turned towards her.

"Thank you for telling me," she said. She didn't wait for his reply and rolled over with her back facing him.

She thought about the things he said to her, the things he finally told her, and she was glad that he did. It meant something to her since he was always either avoiding all her questions or dismissing them. Even though he didn't answer all of them, he still answered quite a lot. This meant that there was a lot of progress, and Naminé hoped that things were better between them. After all, they were going to be travelling together for an indefinite amount of time…

All of a sudden, her head began to get hotter. She lifted her hand to her forehead and found that she was burning up. She closed her eyes, trying to wait for the oncoming throbbing of a headache to subside. When it didn't, she opened the blankets just a little bit to let her body cool off. She shivered and silently turned her head and opened one eye, taking a peek at Roxas. He was back in his animal form, his back facing her. She turned around again and took a deep breath, which triggered a series of coughs.

Once it settled down, her eyes began to droop, and then she was carried off into sleep.

What seemed like a few minutes later, she felt something nudge her. She groaned, but she didn't wake. She coughed and coughed until she settled down. Then she was being nudged again.

"Wake up. It's time to go," she thought she heard, but her mind barely registered it.

Her consciousness was in and out, and it was hard to concentrate. Her headache was back in full force, and it hurt a lot. She groaned and turned to her other side, barely getting comfortable.

She felt her bangs being moved aside as something warm was placed on her forehead. But then as soon as it touched her forehead, it was gone. She groaned, missing the warmth.

The only sounds she heard from then on were strings of curses.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Woah. This format is...new. I'm gone for a few months, and I come back to a new format? This will take some time to adjust.

Thank you, guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I HEART ALL OF YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME. I'm so sorry I had to leave for a few months. You wouldn't believe how much I've been through. These past months have really taken its toll on me, and I've been busy with a number of things (like family stuff and a contest that was held on deviantart. I even gave out a prize!). But now I can say that by the end of this week, I'll be officially be a graduate. My school is a bit weird with its system since we're on the quarter system...That means that I haven't had a summer vacation since the summer of my freshman year. Ahaha...haha...Anyways, I'm going to be applying to grad school very soon. Wish me luck!

I'm glad that I can at least update again. This chapter's pretty long...and a little boring...but at least there's lots of RokuNami moments, right...?

Now, I must MUST give my thanks to everyone who reviewed and had been waiting months for this update. So many thanks to: **Misoso**, **AusisWinds-13**, **spadejackspade**, **Hegodart**, **CaptainJas**, **rikku257**, **Abominable-IcePrincess**, **Random Fandom**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **Xion-puppet**, **Kiome-Yasha**, **Versivalia**, **Kingdom13**, **Kutlessrocker**, **Canttellyou** (There's more to come, promise!), **IchigoPockyislove** (Yes! That was the effect I was going for!), **roxasgirl7**, **lilkaydawg**, **TheDormantOne**, **Pili1995**, **AlyssTwilight1784**, **authorgal282**, **Pilpols**, **Polymoly**, **Redeeming Endeavor**, **shelby**, **xglitter-gloss**, **A Walking Travesty**, **Pikachulover25**, **CheshireBlue101**, **Guest** (Because, dearie, the story would end there. lol. If they killed Marluxia, they would have only brushed the surface and not get to the root of the problem), **fostofina**, **Ayame** (W-wow. I didn't think that my story would have THAT much of an impact, but thank you for such encouragement!), **Crepe-lover**,** Just-A-Bit-Awkward**, **VLeGrimm**, **yoursoulsmile**, **Guest** (Roxas has a lot of things going on, so there's a lot he has to deal with. Answers will be revealed eventually...in the far future. lol. Not too far, I hope.).

By the way, thank you guys for the birthday wishes (I'm so late. XD). Many thanks to MadHatta51 on deviantart for the fanart for my birthday :D. I really appreciate everything. Hopefully, I won't take months to update again.

See you guys at the next update!


	28. Pursuit

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 28 – Pursuit

The cold wind stung his eyes as Roxas pushed through the snow in his mountain lion form. He lifted one paw after another, crouching when there was a strong wind and continuing on when the wind was gentle. He tried not to make sudden or even jerky movements if he didn't want his charge to fall from his back. He wrapped her in blankets to shield her from the cold and the wind, but despite his best efforts, it seemed that her condition wasn't getting better. And it wasn't going to get any better if they continued to stay outside.

He growled softly as he waited anxiously for the wind to die down once again. He had to hurry to a safer place, one that would be more difficult for those creatures to follow.

Soon after he discovered that Naminé was burning with a fever, he heard movement from outside the cave. He peeked out and saw dark figures on the mountain side, slowly making their way up. Without thinking twice, Roxas grabbed Naminé and a few things, and he immediately headed in a random direction away from the approaching figures. He had been travelling for what seemed to be hours, but he didn't think about the time, merely focusing on his goal.

At the first sign of a gentle wind, Roxas began to pick up his pace, and when he felt that the weather was stable enough, he ran. After a few minutes, he broke through the forest and came upon an open field that seemed to go on for miles.

He slowed his pace a little, hesitating on his decision to take the route and risk exposure or to take shelter among the trees. In a split second, he made his decision, and after a few seconds, he barreled past numerous snow piles and sprinted across the winter landscape.

He looked up and saw no cloud in the sky and stars that filled the dark void. The moon was shining brightly down, guiding them. As Roxas raced through, he was relieved to find that the snow was not very deep. He managed to kick up some snow, leaving a trail and a cloud full of fresh powdered snow behind him. If he had enough time, he would have covered his tracks, but since he was in a hurry, he would have to mislead whoever was following them.

Roxas was thrown off guard as his paw sank deep into the snow, throwing off his pace and his rhythm. He saw the blanket-wrapped Naminé fly overhead and slide through the snow. Powdered snow flew into the air as a result.

The mountain lion quickly dislodged his paw from the snow and ran to her side, transforming back into his human form during the process. He knelt by her and shifted the blankets to uncover a small section of her face to check on her condition. When he heard her heavy breathing and saw her half-lidded eyes, he clenched his jaw. He could tell that it was worse than before, but he didn't know how much. His ears picked up a small voice.

"Roxas?" Naminé whispered weakly.

"I'm here," he answered quietly. He immediately noticed that there was something weird in his voice, and from the twitch in her eye, she must have caught on as well.

"Why…are we…?" she tried to say.

"Don't talk. You'll only make yourself weaker."

"What…?"

"Just…go to sleep," he tried to reassure her. She looked like she wanted to ask him more questions, but she could hardly form the words on her lips. "Don't worry about anything, and just concentrate on getting better. You'll be fine."

Her eyelids slowly began to close just as Roxas adjusted the blanket to cover her face with the blanket from the cold, leaving a small opening for fresh air.

Her fever was worrying him immensely. She felt very hot the last time he checked, and he could tell that it was very high. He didn't know how much her condition worsened, but he had to find out.

He took off his glove with his teeth as he gently lifted the blanket off of her face once more. He put a finger to her forehead and gritted his teeth when he felt that her body temperature was too high. If he waited until he found shelter – and he didn't know how long that would take – she would most likely already be gone…

He had to do something, but he wasn't sure how to treat her. The medicinal pills that he managed to stuff into the girl's coat pocket were only for wounds and for pain, and he didn't have anything that would bring her fever down. He left most of the supplies in the cave since he could only carry her and a small bag of provisions.

The wind carried a sound that caught Roxas' attention. He cast a backward glance in the direction he came from, and through his acute vision, he could make out the outlines of creatures that were not actually alive. Their eyes glowed dimly through the darkness. Roxas could tell that they were edging closer, and he knew that if they came closer, he would have no choice but to fight.

It wouldn't be such a problem if he was on his own, but he couldn't risk Naminé's safety, especially since she was sick. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't do anything where they were. He wasn't worried about himself as he was about Naminé. After all, humans are such fragile creatures and are very susceptible to the elements.

He silently cursed himself for letting her come in contact with him back in the cave and for succumbing to his temptations and kissing her. It was a brief moment of weakness on his part, and it was a mistake that he won't commit twice. He won't put her in a situation like this again. It was his fault that things ended up this way…

A thought passed through his mind, making him jump with alert. He looked down at the bundle in his arms, and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He had a possible solution in lowering her fever, but he wasn't sure what the outcome would be for her…and the consequences of such an action for him.

He didn't have a choice, however. Her fever was getting worse by the minute, and he didn't want to risk waiting. Even though he told her that staying by his side is a better payment than…_that_, in order to help her he would have to…

He pushed all thoughts on the matter to the back of his mind and swooped down to plant a chaste kiss on the girl's lips. He instantly felt a shock jump from her body to his and felt her body cool down slightly. He sat back up and quickly placed a finger on her forehead.

He sighed in relief.

The fever was still there but not as high as before. As long as it doesn't become that high again, she would be out of danger.

A noise to his right caught his ears. He looked over and saw a daring shadow creature in the distance step out of the forest and into the open field. He could see that the creature was drooling in anticipation. He growled warningly, and the creature, hearing him from a distance away, shrunk back.

Roxas put his glove back on and turned to the girl in his arms. He began shifting her so that she was on his back. He tied her to him with a piece of the blanket and made sure that it was tied firmly.

Then he transformed and ran ahead, leaping over big snow piles and recovering quickly when he stepped deep into the snow.

After running for a few minutes, Roxas glanced back and saw that the shadows were following him. Now that they've stepped into the open, however, the demon could clearly see that he was up against a pack of wolves.

He didn't even have to see the Mark on their chests to know that they were different. The fact that they were chasing him this far meant that they showed intelligence and motivation that was uncharacteristic of normal ones. Wolves were already known for their intelligence, and now that the shadowed creatures took on that kind of form, the situation became worse for Roxas.

Because wolves hunt in packs and were more formidable through their numbers…and because Roxas could only rely on himself, he was in no shape or form to battle such powerful creatures, not with Naminé by his side.

He ran the options quickly in his mind. First was the possibility of using the portal again, but he automatically rejected it. He couldn't pass through that again with Naminé. The first time didn't settle well with her, and even though he didn't know the exact effects it had on a human, he knew that it wouldn't be good if they tried it a second time.

Second option was to outsmart them, but without prior knowledge of his surroundings, Roxas was at a disadvantage.

The third and last option was to run, and he would have to take it and hope that the wolves wouldn't take their pursuit very far.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the wolves intended to pursue him to the ends of the earth. They had been chasing him for a long time now, but they didn't seem to be getting any closer. They weren't getting further either but enough to keep track of the demon.

Roxas soon saw the outline of the forest and pushed himself more. If he got there fast enough, he might be able to shake them off his trail…

As if his luck seemed to get better, it started to snow, which meant that it could cover his tracks.

As the snow began to pile up, Roxas ran in one direction and then another. He leapt onto tall rocks and jumped over frozen streams. The sounds of the wolves soon died away, and when Roxas finally thought he had lost them, he was forced to stop in his tracks as he came before a major obstacle.

The demon silently cursed in his head as he found himself at the bottom of a tall rocky wall. He had inadvertently cornered himself and was now trapped. He was about to head back when his ears perked up.

They were approaching. Fast.

He had to think quickly and to think _smart_. He was a demon, and problems like this often came up during missions. He just had to remain calm like he always had.

Very quickly, he transformed slightly to untie the knot that bound him to Naminé. He carefully lowered Naminé's body at the base of the wall where there wasn't much snow and then turned around while transforming back into a mountain lion.

He waited for the sounds to grow louder. Then his body became tense as he spotted the bright glowing eyes of the shadowed creatures that growled and bared their teeth. He managed to count around eight of them but was pretty sure that there were more waiting in the forest.

The demon stood his ground, casting an occasional worried glance at the girl behind him. He poised, ready to fight and to strike at any daring creature. The wolves snarled, trying to intimidate him enough to make the first move. When they saw that he wasn't going to move, one of them broke through and ran straight at Roxas.

With one paw, the demon automatically took a fast and powerful swipe at the wolf. It made an impact and threw the wolf a few feet away, knocked out momentarily.

Hoping to use the first wolf as a distraction, two wolves burst through and tried to aim for Naminé. Roxas swiveled his head and sank his teeth onto its scruff, throwing it at the other.

The mountain lion cried out as one wolf leaped and bit him on the shoulder. Roxas shook his body and threw it off.

Wolf after wolf kept attacking him, one at a time…sometimes two at a time. Every time they attacked, they managed to get one more cut, one more bite, one more slash at Roxas. But every time they did, Roxas managed to dislodge them or to vanquish them. Their bodies turned to ashes and immediately rose to the air.

Their numbers never decreased, however, as one would step forward to replace the one lost. Roxas couldn't count how many there were or even how many he had killed. They just continued their attach relentlessly and mercilessly.

Blood began to stain the fresh snow that piled around them. It dripped from the creatures' teeth and from Roxas' injuries.

The open wounds and the time spent fighting and running had taken a toll on him, and it was beginning to be more than the demon could handle. He had enough power and endurance mentally and physically to go on…but for how long, he didn't know.

There was a sudden pause in the fight after the mountain lion defeated another wolf which had taken a swipe at the wound on his shoulder. Roxas took the time to take a quick glimpse at Naminé who remained untouched where he had originally placed her.

He looked back at the pack and tried to steady his stance as exhausted and injured as he was. He growled lowly.

Then there was a beastly call in the distance that made all the Marked Ones immediately look back. Still growling, the demon cast his glance upward to see a huge shadow approaching. The closer it got, the more the shadow creatures stepped to the side as if to make a path for it.

Once the huge figure was at the front line, Roxas saw that he was standing before a very large bear-like creature with the Mark on its chest. There was something different about the creature that Roxas couldn't exactly describe. The way it stood and commanded the pack showed that it was more than a simple Marked One. It showed intelligence and leadership on a level that made it stand out as a commander of the pack.

The bear took one look at Roxas before standing on its hind legs, showing off its full height.

The mountain lion stood his ground and growled fiercely. He made sure that his body language and his aura say, _"Take one step closer, and I will kill you and your minions."_

The bear tilted its head to the side questioningly and looked over the mountain lion. Then it threw its head back and made a strange guttural sound…almost as if it was laughing.

As a reaction, the wolves began to growl at Roxas and bare their teeth. The mountain lion snarled in return, rendering them silent. It stared straight into the demon's eyes for what seemed like an hour, and it snorted as it leaned forward so that it was back on its front paws. It sent a call out towards the wolves, which turned their attention to the bear in confusion. With one growl from the bear, the wolves backed away. The bear turned and began to walk a few paces.

Roxas kept his eyes on the bear before shifting his gaze to the wolves, some of which were hesitant to leave. They begrudgingly turned around and followed the rest of the pack.

The bear made a sound to call to Roxas' attention, which made the mountain lion narrow his eyes in suspicion. The creature was slightly turned to the side, looking back at him. Then it gestured in a direction by throwing its head. It repeated the action once more. Then without waiting for a reply, the bear trotted off after the wolves that constantly looked back hungrily and longingly at the bundle of blankets behind Roxas. But after a snap from the bear, the wolves scampered off towards the forest.

The whole affair left Roxas staring after their vanishing forms in confusion. It was only until the ringing in his ears stopped and he began to hear Naminé's breathing that he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He changed back to his human for temporarily to hoist Naminé onto his back. He gritted his teeth as the movement of the fabric rubbed against his open wounds, but he made no sound. His labored breaths came out in great mists, and he felt the exhaustion in his muscles catch up to him.

He turned his head towards the direction that the bear pointed and wondered what the creature meant by it. Surely, it was some kind of trap, no doubt to lure the mountain lion to a place where the bear or the pack or maybe even a different group of Marked Ones would wait in ambush. He sniffed the air for danger, but there wasn't any sign or smell of it.

Without a doubt in his mind, Roxas turned away and headed in the opposite direction from where the bear pointed. The demon had no reason to believe or trust the bear and other Marked Ones. Even _if_ that path was truly safe and that the bear was friendly or a possible ally, Roxas would certainly not take its suggestion.

Roxas groaned as he felt pain on his shoulder. He shifted Naminé's body so that it wouldn't put so much pressure. Then he retied the blankets around his torso, wincing as it rubbed onto the cuts. It stung, but he could tolerate it.

He transformed once more into his other form, taking slow and experimental steps to assess his condition. When he found that he could handle the movement, he started off at a brisk pace. He was careful enough to be aware of his surroundings, just in case that bear and his minions would return.

The movement wasn't so much of a problem as was the terrain. He noticed that the land rose and fell, and he had to constantly leap from rock to rock in order to continue moving forward. It was difficult with his injuries, but he made it work. Soon Roxas realized that the land sloped upwards and spotted the dark outline of a building in the distance. It was perched on a cliff, overlooking the forest.

He wasn't sure if it was occupied or not, but as he slowly came closer, he saw no light from it and that it was in a state of disrepair, which meant that it was a suitable shelter.

As he carefully approached the dilapidated building, he watched out for any signs of movement. His ears perked up as he picked up a sound, and he remained completely still. His ears twitched to and fro until he heard nothing and continued to proceed.

Step by step, he walked forward until he was at the door. He held his breath as he opened the door a tiny bit, and then he sighed as he found it to be empty. He pushed the door open and entered the abandoned cabin. It was a spacious room with hardly any furniture except a wooden chair and a tattered couch. The dust and dirt around the place seemed to suggest that it was long time since someone inhabited it, which suited Roxas just fine.

He walked over to the couch and gently lowered Naminé onto it. He pulled it towards the fireplace since he was about to start one soon. The demon caught sight of the entrance door and then at the wooden chair off to the side. He dragged the wooden chair and bolted the entrance with it, securing it in place. He knew that it was probably a wasted effort, but it would at least give him a few seconds delay before those creatures came barging in.

After that, he inspected the fireplace, finding nothing but ashes. He scavenged around for pieces of wood and paper, gathering them together. He created a spark with the materials he managed to find, and once the flame became bigger, Roxas turned his attention to the girl. As he walked over to her, he took off his gloves and shoved them into his pocket.

He uncovered her face and put a finger to her forehead. He nodded, pleased that her fever had subsided somewhat. Her panting was reduced, and she looked more peaceful. He let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding.

After noticing how cold it was in the room, he shrugged off his black cloak and laid it on top of the girl. Then he took a seat in front of the couch.

He pulled his black shirt over his head to tend to his wounds. The claw marks weren't deep, which meant that they would heal soon. He fished around the pocket of his pants and took out a small canister that held a little of the healing balm. He gingerly and sparingly slathered on the ointment onto his wounds and hissed when it stung. After that, he felt his back for any bad bite marks. He tried to reach near the middle of his back and winced as he felt one. He attempted to apply some of the salve but only managed to get some.

He would just have to put up with it, then. It wasn't as bad as it felt, and the worst wound was his shoulder. He sighed deeply in both exhaustion and momentarily relief.

Noticing that the fire was a little low, the demon stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He stoked the fire a few times and threw in some pieces of wood until the flame was bigger and then sat back down on the cold and dusty floor, rubbing his hands and cupping them before his mouth to warm them up.

He took a look at his surroundings.

It was not much, but it should somewhat protect them from the cold and snow for the night. They couldn't stay long in case the bear and the pack were searching for them, but for some reason, Roxas felt that they would leave them alone. Even if it was just for the night.

He yawned as the heat of the fire was spreading throughout the room. He rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension of his muscles. Then he lied down and rolled to his side when he realized that he was putting pressure on the wounds, making him uncomfortable.

He stared up at Naminé, silently watching for any signs of discomfort or change. She at least looked better. Her face was still slightly red from the fever, and her bangs clung to her forehead from the sweat. But she was breathing softly now, which was a good sign.

He rolled over to face the fire. A frown was eminent on his face. Thoughts about the bear and the direction it pointed to plagued him. He was immensely curious, but at the same time, he was suspicious. It was something…odd, which made him extremely uncomfortable. There was something off about the whole thing, but Roxas couldn't understand what that feeling was at the moment.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it, drifting off into a light sleep.

He'll think about it in the morning.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So...I owe you guys an explanation and an apology. I'm really sorry that I took so long to update, and I really really have to thank you for being ever so patient. I wanted to update my other stories, but then I lost inspiration for writing. I became really anxious and nervous about my future that it shut down my motivation and inspiration. Ever since the new year, I've slowly started writing again, and I pushed myself today to finish this chapter because I realized that it has been two years since I first started writing this story and felt obligated to update it on its 2nd birthday since I missed the 1st one.

To tell you the truth, I wrote many rough drafts for this chapter and didn't like it. I scrapped the whole thing and rewrote the entire chapter. I like it better, and I think it fits in with the flow of the story. :) Also, I wanted a change in scenery and wrote in Roxas' point of view. It was time for another of those chapters, yeah? I know it was more action packed (with hardly any dialogue!), but I actually quite enjoyed it. I promise that the bear is important to the story. You'll just have to wait (again) and see what its role is. I also promise that there will be more RokuNami moments to come.

Now I must give thanks and appreciation to my special readers who left me a review whether it was yesterday or a few months ago. Many many MANY thanks to: **Namiroku**, **xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx**, **TheSleepingFox**, **SummonerDagger88**, **AlyssTwilight1784**, **spadejackspade**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **Allied Forces**, **MoonKissedDreamerEureka**, **Dive. Into. The. Heart13**, **Polymoly**, **xxxFlamingWingsxxx**, **EnterAbyss29.91**, **Pili1995**, **VLeGrimm**, **authorgal282**, **Tsunayuki Kozato**, **LadyAxel22**, **Pikachulover25**, **Madhatta51**, **Punikuni**, **Justiec**, **CJ122**, **Imagamerchic** (Woahh. The whole weekend? You're pretty dedicated. I actually don't have instagram even though all my friends do. XD Thanks for reviewing!), **Guest** (Sorry for the delay!), **candybear24**, **Jgally**, **Guest** (Are you the same person as the other one...? Anyways, thanks for waiting!), **livelaughlove87878**, **Guest** (You _have __to_ be the same person. XD), and **WasabiWhipCream**. Also, special thanks to those who sent me a message to send encouragement or just to check if I was still alive. You know who you are. ;)

Because I'm beginning to think that I leave for months every time I promise not to take too long to update, I won't say anything this time. Maybe then I'll start updating regularly again. Haha.

Thanks so much for reading!


	29. Reliability

**Correspondence with a Demon**

Chapter 29 – Reliability

A fit of coughs startled Naminé into waking, and she found that it was her coughing that woke her. She felt significantly better although she still felt a little feverish and weak.

Naminé blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light. She stared at the ceiling and wondered where she was. It wasn't the ceiling of the infirmary, a sight that she had just gotten used to. Her nose wrinkled a little from smelling something odd as she realized that she was lying on a soft yet tattered couch. It was a little uncomfortable since it sunk right in the middle, but it was at least better than the floor…

A crackling sound caught her attention, and she turned her head to the right to see a small fire sitting in a fireplace. Then she noticed a lumpy form on the floor. A tuft of spiky blonde hair stuck out and was outlined by the light. Roxas was sleeping with his back to her. His arm was tucked under his head as a makeshift pillow. She heard him snore lightly.

She sat up slowly, making the couch creak slightly. It was a little difficult to move since she had to first untangle herself from the blankets that were wrapped tightly around her. Once she managed to sit upright, she pushed back the hood of the thick parka she wore, freeing her tangled and tussled blonde hair. As she did so, there was a heavy thud right next to her. She turned her head and noticed a black cloak. She turned to Roxas and saw that he was sleeping in just his long-sleeved shirt. She was concerned about him since – despite the fire - the room was pretty cold, which meant the same for the floor, but at the same time, the thoughtful gesture made her smile.

She turned her head to the left and saw that the walls and the door – which for some reason was bolted by a rickety-looking chair - were also made of the same worn out wooden material. She could hear the howling sounds of the wind and the echoes of the creaks of the house. From what she saw, they were in an abandoned house of some sort. Were they in a village? She tilted her head.

A slight groan from Roxas made Naminé look at him. She wondered how he could sleep so deeply after all this noise. From the time she's known him, he had never been able to sleep this soundly – that is, without him being injured or poisoned. Then again, he was probably very exhausted. She didn't know how long he had been running while carrying her, but she suspected that it wasn't just a few miles.

She shifted her body so that her back was against the back rest. The heavy boots she wore made her feet touch the floor with a soft thud. Without making a sound, she slowly stood, draping one of the blankets over her arm. She took a few wobbly steps around the demon and gently laid it over him to keep him warm. His eyebrows scrunched up as he stirred, but he did not awaken.

She looked at him closely. Even while sleeping, he still looked like he was worrying about something. She shook her head while smiling as she went back to the couch, grabbing the other blanket and wrapping it around herself. She wanted to walk around more since all those days being cooped up in a cave made her so restless, and she wanted to shake this odd…pulling feeling in her chest.

She shivered and drew the blanket closer around her as she walked towards the window and saw that it was still dark out. She didn't know what time it was, and she was slightly uneasy. She was also a little thirsty, but she didn't really know where to get some water…There wasn't a sign of the duffel bag anywhere, and she didn't know whether Roxas managed to bring the canteen or not. A little food would be nice as well, but they had run out of that long ago.

She watched absentmindedly as the snow fell outside the window. The winds were still howling, blowing some of the snowflakes towards the window. Another gust came by, and she looked up as she heard the roof make some creaking sounds. Other than that, it was quiet.

Naminé sighed and shivered as she walked over to the fire, rubbing her hands together and holding them out before the miniscule flame. Her eyes caught a small pile over to her right that contained pieces of wood and paper. She took a few and threw it into the fireplace. She stoked the fire for a few minutes, smiling as the flame grew.

After a few moments, Naminé heard a loud sigh and looked towards Roxas, whose eyebrows were still scrunched together. She reached over to adjust the blanket, but before she could even touch it, a hand shot out and roughly gripped her wrist. She gasped in surprise.

Roxas' eyes were wide and alert, mostly surprised to find her sitting near him. His grip immediately loosened, but he didn't let go. Naminé blinked uncomfortably as she watched his face slowly relax. He then sighed and finally released her.

"You shouldn't be up so soon," he said as he began to sit up.

"I'm actually feeling all right now," she replied, "I just felt so restless and needed to walk around."

"You still need to rest." He put his hand over his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where are we?" she asked.

He ignored her question as he stretched and rolled his shoulders, which made him wince. He hissed silently as he quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

"It's nothing," he answered simply, staring blankly into the fire.

She looked at the back of his black shirt and noticed something shiny glistening as the light flickered. She reached out her hand and touched it. There were spots on the shirt that felt oddly different from the texture of the cloth. She withdrew her hand, looking at her fingertips. Her eyes widened as she stared at the almost dried blood that stained her hands and then looked back at the blood stained shirt. Then she turned her attention to Roxas, who didn't return her gaze.

"Are you injured?" she reached over to inspect the wounds. His hand shot out, and he pushed her hand away.

"I already took care of it," he grabbed her forearm to stop her just as she was making another attempt to grab his shirt.

"You must have not done enough if it's still bleeding," she said, breaking out of his grasp.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt," he insisted.

"Liar," she replied.

When she found an opening, she quickly swatted him on the shoulder right where the wound was. He groaned in pain and in surprise before glaring at her.

She glared right back, crossing her arms.

"Doesn't sound like it's fine."

"It will be if I got some rest," he scowled.

"But it still feels painful, right?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but she shot him a look that rendered him silent and unable to deny her claim.

"Just let me take a look. If there are some spots you missed, I can help you treat it. I promise that I'll try not to touch the wounds longer than I have to."

His eyes turned dark, and she could see that he was still going to refuse. At the same time, there was an internal debate brewing in his mind. He seemed doubtful and mistrusting, probably in her abilities. But didn't she already prove that when she treated his wounds once before?

She felt like she had to say more to get his permission. So she adjusted her position and knelt close to him. It was close enough for her to make her point and to make eye contact with him – even though he wasn't looking in her direction but rather the floor - but far enough for her to jump back in case he lashed out again. She debated whether or not to put a reassuring hand on top of his but decided against it.

"Roxas," she said slowly, "You can trust me. You've done so much for me, even saved my life multiple times. I want to do something to repay you and to make this journey a little easier for the both of us. I told you once before that you can rely on me when you're not well."

He gritted his teeth, turning around with his back facing her.

"I'm asking you now to trust me and to let me help you."

Even with his back turned, she could tell that he was silently brooding about it.

"Please?" she added.

She waited silently and patiently for his answer. It felt like forever, but she continued to sit where she was, watching for any motion. At first, she thought he was going to refuse again, and she almost stood up to go sit back on the couch when she heard him sigh heavily.

He slowly nodded.

She smiled.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief. It sounded rather odd that she had to thank him for treating his wounds, but she kept that thought to herself.

Naminé then turned her sights to his back. Now that she could see it more clearly, his dark shirt was caked in dried blood, more so on the back than the front. She wanted to ask what happened to him while she was unconscious, but she held her tongue, not wanting to initiate another argument.

"Well…I can't treat your wounds with your shirt on," she said.

Roxas quietly reached his right hand back and began to yank the shirt over his head. The force of the action made his seethe quietly in pain since the shirt had been stuck to his back for quite some time. Naminé couldn't help but crack a smile to see him cooperate for once - even if he _was _being stubborn - but her smile disappeared quickly as her eyes gazed upon the numerous scratches and bite wounds on the demon's back.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the same hand reach back to grab something in the pocket of his pants. When he withdrew it, she could see that he held one of his leather gloves. She understood what he meant for her to do as she took it and put it on, immediately noticing the difference in the size of their hands. It reminded her of the time she tried on his glove when he left it by her side in the infirmary. That time seemed like ages ago.

Most of the wounds were closed and were already beginning to heal. Few of them left faint pink lines. However, a spot in the middle of his back was covered in wounds that were untreated, undoubtedly because he couldn't reach them.

What in the world could have happened while she was unconscious?

She took a quick intake of breath as her eyes traveled to the shoulder.

A rather big chunk of skin was missing.

"This is really terrible," she said, more to herself than to the demon.

"Some parts are fine, but the ones here…" Her covered hand only hovered above unmarred skin in the middle of his back. "and here…" Her hand hovered around the outer edge of the wound on his shoulder, the spot along the edge of his shoulder blade. "look worse than it should be."

She made sure not to touch his skin even though she was wearing gloves. She would only touch it if she was treating the wounds, and no more. Even so, his body tensed uncomfortably as he felt her hand hover extremely close to his skin. Although his back turned, she could tell that he was uncomfortable about the whole thing. She took her hand away, and he relaxed a little.

Her eyes scanned over the wounds. She gulped. She said she would treat it, but she clearly underestimated the size of the injuries. She wondered how she was going to treat all of this. She didn't have the materials nearby, not even the small first aid kit that was buried deep in the duffel bag. She didn't even know what items Roxas managed to bring. He must not have brought a lot.

"Did you bring any medicine with you? Or maybe bandages?" she asked.

"Check the cloak."

She stood and walked over to the couch. When she searched through the pockets, she found a few packets of square bandages as well as small band aids and a roll of tape. This was not enough. She also needed other materials.

"There are only bandages and tape here," she whispered.

A rustling sound made her turn her head back to him. She watched as he fished around in his pocket once more and took out something small. He placed it on the floor and slid it backwards towards her. Once her hand caught it, she realized that it was a small, flat metallic canister. She looked closer to inspect it and then twisted the top part to open it. She recognized the smell as the healing balm that was used on her wounds back at the castle.

The container itself didn't hold much. From what she saw, it looked like he already used most of it on his scratches. She looked at the container and then at the bandages.

"Will this really be enough…?" she whispered to herself as she crossed her arms. She became startled when he answered her.

"Use it wisely."

She bit the inside of her cheek and frowned. She would have to make do with what she had. She nodded silently even though he had his back turned.

So she got to work, dipping her hand gingerly into the canister and scooping up a decent amount of the balm. She touched his wound gently at first and drew back when she heard him hissing in pain. After a few seconds, she continued, ignoring his quick intakes of breath.

She made sure to take care of the big wound first before moving on to the smaller ones. This way, she could be sure that the bigger injuries would have enough time to heal, and at the same time, she could save more of the balm for future injuries than wasting it on smaller wounds that could heal on their own.

She worked silently and diligently, and as time passed, she was growing increasingly aware of the current situation. There they were alone in a cabin in an unknown territory, and she couldn't help but stare at how muscular his back had seemed. It was most likely the result of all the years he worked and the extensive training he must have underwent. He moved slightly, and she felt the muscles move from beneath her hand.

Her face began to feel very hot, and she swore that she could hear her own heart beating. She hoped that he couldn't hear it despite his keen senses, and she tried to concentrate on the task at hand, which wasn't such a big problem if she focused her sight on his wounds and not his muscles and skin.

Nonetheless, it still made her self-conscious, and she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to contain her rampant thoughts.

Once she finished, she could already see that the balm was doing its work and that the edges of the smaller wounds came together. She watched in awe as the demon's skin began repairing itself faster than before, but her eyes soon drifted towards the bigger wound on the shoulder. It was taking more time to heal, and she didn't know when it would completely heal since she knew nothing about a demon's body.

She ripped open the packets, gathering the trash and putting it in a nearby pile. She covered most of his wounds and made a patch by layering the smaller band aids over one another. It was still not enough. There was one more wound that she wanted to cover, but she already ran out of the bigger bandages and only had two smaller ones.

Naminé suddenly got an idea. She unzipped and shook off her parka, shivering once the cold air reached through her clothes. She threw it on the couch behind her and then bit down on her sleeve. She began to make a big tear along the sides before completely ripping away the seams. She might have made too big a tear, giving her more than what she needed…What was left were two uneven pieces of cloth: one to cover the wound and an extra one.

Roxas looked over his shoulder as he heard the ripping sounds. His eyebrows scrunched together as he was trying to figure out what she was doing.

"I ran out of bandages, so I'm making do with what I have," she explained.

"It'll be fine with just the medicine."

"But I have to cover it or else it might get infected," Naminé persisted.

His jaw tightened. "No."

She held out the pieces before her. "Roxas, don't be so stubborn. It's a pretty big wound-"

He glared fiercely at her, and she laid the pieces of cloth back down on her lap. She let out a big sigh. All of a sudden, she was getting really exhausted trying to argue with him.

"Why won't you let me?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even. She figured if she could reason with him, she might be able to convince him yet again to treat his wounds.

"Because I won't need it."

"It'll be better if it's covered. It'll heal faster -" she tried to put it over the wound.

Before the cloth could even touch him, Roxas turned around and jumped back a few feet, his left side hidden from her. Anger burned brightly in his eyes as the flame that sat in the fireplace beside him. Out of surprise, she dropped the cloth and was about to reach for it when she began to hear low growls in his direction.

"Fine. I won't put it on," she replied, annoyed. "If it gets worse, that's your fault."

She picked up the pieces of cloth – which initiated more growls from Roxas – and gathered it into a ball. Out of frustration and annoyance, she flung the cloth ball right into the fire, which seemed to make the flame grow. His cautious gaze shifted towards it, watching the fabric burn.

"Happy now?" she huffed.

"You didn't need to do that," he replied quietly.

"Well, what else am I going to use it for now? I can't sew it back to my shirt," she pointed to her bare arm. She reached for the parka and hastily wrapped it around her shivering shoulders "The only good thing for it now is to fuel the fire."

There was a painful stab in her stomach that made her bend over. She groaned as she clutched it, waiting for it to subside. It left after a few minutes of waiting, and what remained was a throbbing ache. It was a bearable pain.

She stood and walked over to the couch, and as she was passing by, she caught sight of Roxas' slight concern from the corner of her eye. She ignored it and went to go sit down on the couch. The movement dulled the ache, but as she sat down, it grew worse. It wasn't very painful, however, and Naminé found that she could bear with it. She sighed heavily and laid her head down with her back facing Roxas. She folded the blanket and tucked it under her head.

When she heard a shuffling sound, she looked over as Roxas was trying to put his shirt back on. She watched as he put it over his left shoulder, wincing a bit as it came into contact with the bandages. The wound must still be a little tender. After managing to get his shirt back on, he placed his hand on his knee and began to stand. Doing so made him wince slightly from the pain in his shoulder. Once he was on his feet, he walked over to the cabinets on the far right, searching for something.

She watched him silently and smirked smugly when he banged his shoulder on the open panel of the cabinet. He reached up for something and brought it down. Her ears perked up as she heard a short and slight hiss.

"What is that?" she asked curiously, sitting up to get a better look.

Instead of gracing her with a glare or silence like he usually did, he turned and threw a tin can at her. She caught it an inch before it hit her in the face. It's a good thing, too. There was a hole punched on top of it, and if it had hit her, she would have spilled all of its contents.

"What is this?"

"Some food humans left here. It smells all right to eat."

She sniffed it cautiously. It smelled like tomato sauce.

Her stomach growled loudly, but Naminé didn't feel like eating it. She didn't know where it came from or how old it had been sitting there. She didn't even know if it was past the expiration date.

Roxas looked over his shoulder and saw that she was still staring at the can.

"Eat," he repeated with more demand.

She looked over at him, still unsure.

He clenched his jaw. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and walked over, taking a seat right in front of her. They locked eyes with one another until Roxas reached out his right hand before her.

She stared at his open palm before handing over the can.

He briefly looked at it before slightly tipping his head back for a moment. He took several gulps and then handed it back to her. The can didn't feel any lighter than when he first gave it to her, and she sat there, wondering if he had eaten any of it at all.

She looked at him for a moment, watching for any signs of food poisoning, but the smell of food and the thought of finally satisfying her stomach were already tearing down her resolve. Her stomach growled once more, and she grew impatient. She clenched her jaw, pushing down her anxiety. She closed her eyes tightly shut as she took a swig of the soup.

It was a bit salty, and she found that it had some chunks of vegetables and noodles. It was still, however, very tasty, probably one of the more delicious meals she's had in days. And she didn't have many consistent meals these days either.

She was hungrier than she originally thought. She ravenously ate the entire contents of the can, and when she was done, she wished that she had more to satisfy her hunger. She let out a big sigh as she set the empty can down. A while later, she heard Roxas place his empty can on the floor.

"How many cans did you find?" If they had found a lot, she was thinking about asking for seconds.

He looked over at the cupboard where he found them. "Six."

She hid her disappointment and nodded absentmindedly. So they only had four now. It wasn't much, but at least it was food…

Her eyes began to droop after sitting in the same position for a few minutes. She nodded off and then startled herself into waking. She blinked and looked around the room, noticing that nothing had changed. She didn't want to go to sleep again so soon. She slept so much, and her muscles still ached. So she stood up and walked around the room, looking around at their temporary shelter.

Roxas, meanwhile, sat quietly and watched the fire. He heard Naminé's footsteps on the creaky floor. He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again.

The fire glowed dimly, and he saw that there was a square piece of cloth that had missed the fire and was clinging to the side of the fireplace. But since it was still in close proximity to the fire, it was now starting to burn. He reached out and swiped it before it completely turned to ash. While he casted an eye in Naminé's direction – whose attention was diverted to something outside the window - he quickly pocketed the cloth.

His blue eyes watched her as she had her back turned. He let out a long and deep breath slowly and silently so that the girl wouldn't hear. He unclenched his tightly closed fist. He looked at the half moon indentations his nails left on the palm of his left hand, and then his eyes traveled to the deeper cuts and then to the fur on the back of his hand.

He relaxed his muscles and cleared his mind just as he had been taught and had practiced over his lifetime. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration, and soon the fur receded back into his skin. He lifted his left hand and closely inspected it, feeling relieved that it was back to normal.

It was getting progressively more difficult to maintain forms. He thought that he would have had a few more days, maybe a week at most if he could push himself. But it seems that the days staying by her side for days on end were already beginning to show its effects, like the others said that they would.

He knew he was treading on thin ice, and that this balance he had somehow maintained until now was most likely going to dip to one side.

He made a promise to her to protect her, and even though at first he wasn't sure if he could do it, he was even more doubtful about whether he would be able to continue. As the poison continues to surge through his body, he was continually growing worried, and as long as he is around her, it will surely worsen.

Nonetheless, the fact that his body is now beginning to disobey him is not a good sign, especially since he is alone and unable to rely on anyone else in case something happened to him. His body was also very exhausted, which added another risk to this teetering balancing act he was playing.

This was not good at all.

At this rate, it's only a matter of days until he would lose all control of his body, and when that happens…

When that happens, he would surely lose his mind shortly thereafter.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'M STILL ALIVE, I PROMISE. :D I kept telling people that I'll update soon, and then I didn't. I wanted to wait until I finished writing the second half of my unfinished story "Thirteen" (Friggin' 17 pages now!), but it's taking me even longer to write it. XD It's taking me forever, and I got impatient. So I uploaded this since it was and has already been ready to upload for the past...2 months... :'D Please don't kill me. XD

I also had problems since my external harddrive decided to die on me when I dropped it a little. Compared to the abuse it took in my backpack and during the apartment/dorm moves? Dang. At least I saved my newer chapters on my computer, but I lost all the research and lists I made for this fanfic as a result. I guess it's all right since I remember most of it...

Now it's onto my list of reviewers who so patiently (and sometimes quite...persistently) let me know that they appreciate my stories. Many thanks in great appreciation to: **SundataFlare**, **xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx**, **A reader here**, **Piyomo**, **Namiroku**, **CJ122**, **Madhatta51**, **Justiec**, **Q-A the Authoress**, **authorgal282**, **Lisa **(It's getting resolved gradually, but more things keep popping up. Thus is life. But thanks for worrying about little ol' me. :D), **Pikachulover25**, **Imagamerchic** (LOL. I don't know if I'm good enough to write a book, but I would like to someday. Just not now. When's your birthday? I would have greeted you, but I don't know when it was...), **Gumi Harue** (Thanks for all the reviews!), **PantiesOnFire**, **Guest** (Ah. The thing about Fruits Basket is that they won't make a season 2, much to my sadness. But I was quite happy with season 1. Thanks for reviewing!), **Pilpols **(I know, right? I'm getting too old for this. LOL.), **AlyssTwilight1784**, **VLeGrimm**, **SwagInterference** (I hope that the quality doesn't drop after a few years. XD I just don't want to make people wait, you know? Thanks for reviewing!), **Naivette**, **LemonCookie** (Thanks!), **Ultima13**, **Mina Arellano**, **MidnightSolitaire**, **Katerina**, **Guest**, and **Guest**. Many more thanks to those who messaged me to check if I'm alive. I hope it's not becoming a habit. XD

Take care, and I hope to see you guys at the next update!


End file.
